Change
by Angelic101
Summary: It all became clear when she grew up. She had always resembled her in countless ways…but it wasn't until I started losing her to some boy that I realized, she really was her. Maybe...she had that unique quality of bringing a change too…just like her.
1. Prologue

"**Change"**

**Disclaimer: **Duuuuude, If I owned Naruto, I'd be making forts with Ashton Kutcher In some mansion so PUCK YOU! XD

**Meow to you too! How is everybody? Missed me? ;D Now before you start throwing eggs at me or throttling me to death, hear me out. Yes I know I haven't updated 'Moonlight' in ages, well I had a reason, Last year of O levels was seriously killing me, I hardly had enough time to sit on the computer and update, hell I couldn't even spend much time on Facebook and believe me when I say, I'm addicted to it, well lately, it's been boring but oh well. Moonlight will be updated shortly, no worries, I said I'll complete it and I meant it! :D muah muah muahhhh xD**

**Okay so this is my new story, it's a Sasusaku Fiction as usual, that's pretty much all I write about. I actually liked the idea and all and I'm hoping you guys would like it too. I went through Moonlight and I was like 'WTH?' my writing skills were kinda immature back then, I'm working on it though, this story is kinda emotional, not tragic at all, don't worry, I hate tragedies, I'd rather die than write one! xD so yeah…You'll be seeing another update by tomorrow, yeshhhh, I'm going to update quickly! **

**A levels is going to start soon so I wanna wrap this up before I get super busy with it. Anyways, wish me luck and I hope you like my new story "Change". Can't wait for you bOOtiful reviews 3**

**To all my lovely reviewers, sorry for my absence guys, my mom threatened to burn my poor PC and Laptop so yeahhh..xD**

**Chiaki Misa, Narutomadd, nightmare wishes, Darkwolf259, kawaii cookie-chan, Nikki-4, Devil Priestess, Serious Lee and all you beautiful people out there, can't wait to see you all again 3 once again, I'm truly sorry. :*******

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>It all became clear when she grew up. She had always resembled her in countless ways…but it wasn't until I started losing her to some boy that I realized, she really was her. Maybe...she had that unique quality of bringing a change too…just like her.

* * *

><p>Just four years ago, I was a completely different man. I was a rebel, a hard headed, arrogant, independent individual. For me, time was money and money was everything. Let's be honest, everything I had, everything I lived for, everything I was taught to live for didn't come without a price right? All that protocol, respect, that unmatchable pride and honor was all because of what I had in the bank. The feeling of being pampered, adored, <em>worshiped <em>was unfathomable, it made me feel valued, like…if anytime, anything would happen to me, the world might stop revolving, everything would fall into crisis…all because, I wasn't there.

Living life was so…easy. Anything I wanted, anything I needed was there, right in front of me with the freedom of clinging to it or tossing it aside when I felt like it. No one ruled me, I was a free man, and I was self-governing, self-reliant and uncontrolled. Change was not needed; I had planned to spend my days the same way.

Everything, I had everything in the palm of my hands, from the humongous, lavish and luxurious estate to live in, to the most expensive and rare champagne. I didn't have time for vacations or fun and games, I was a busy man.

So being the son of a multibillionaire was truly a blessing. I'd look down upon the low lives that served me; they were worth nothing in my eyes. They lived in dirty little slums with nothing but cheap food and clothing to survive on. It was truly pathetic.

It was only us, me and my younger brother. I, being the heir and the successor of father's company, had to look after everything when he wasn't around; I knew this was all a plan to prepare me for what was to come. Taking strategic decisions, meeting with other potential and possible partners, signing deals were a daily life task. To father, I was his favorite son…the one he expected everything from, the one he'd be handing over the company to, the one he believed would take the family business to heights it never reached before. Several times, I had seen my brother look at me with envy, it was understandable…he may have had all the comforts of life like I did but he didn't have father's love, he may have had mother's support but he didn't have father's trust and neither was he ever thought to be capable enough to lead the company. Even so…we had an unbreakable bond, which was something I realized later…much later.

Expectations were always high, so I never caused disappointment. I was a prodigy, as father put it. If there was one word that described my life, it had to be 'perfect', because it truly was, from every angle until…

Mother was caring, loving and fair unlike father who's life revolved around nothing but business. Her love was never meant for only one of us. She showered us both with infinite amount of love and amity. To her, it never mattered who would be the successor, who was bolder or who was more capable. We were her children; he prized possessions, her sons. That was all there was to it.

Everything went by the way elders wanted it to be. We had no saying what so ever. It was no one's fault honestly, it was just how things went and we just had to go with the flow. We were told that for the sake of the company, for its success, betterment and amelioration, we might have to take certain steps that we may not actually…like or support but, there was no room for arguments. Soon enough, talks and rumors about my bride to be were heard all around. She was the daughter of another rich businessman and it was said that the marriage was arranged due to its boundless benefits to the company.

Did I have a problem? Not at all…

The marriage was six months away when I met _her._

Not my bride to be, I had met her on several occasions already.

It was _her_. Who knew that getting accidentally stuck in an elevator due to a blackout with a pink haired woman would end up to what I am today. I still remember so clearly, she wasn't very tall, probably five feet and four to five inches, her outrageously messy, long _pink _hair and her shimmering brown eyes. By God, I had never seen a woman with such a…wild appearance. She had been wearing a dirty apron with a huge stain of God knows what, it seemed fresh…also the fact that she had been swearing while trying desperately to rub it off with her hands proved that it really was fresh. She had been too busy trying to wipe it off and muttering colorful words that she hadn't even noticed my presence in the elevator.

To say that I was disgusted was an understatement.

I had been so desperate to get away from that…thing; I literally stumbled when I felt the elevator come to a halt. It was a blackout, it was winter anyway…I figured that the heavy blizzard outside must have been the cause for the sudden blackout. I was stuck with that crazy woman.

When she finally noticed me, she let out this weird cheeky grin that made me want raise my brow at her. Did she know me from somewhere? I doubted that though…but then why was she giving me that weird grin?

She was so…_talkative. _We had been stuck in that elevator for thirty minutes and she hardly knew me, yet she was talking like there was no tomorrow. Who was this woman anyway? After twenty more minutes of her constant babbling, I found out that she was currently serving as a waitress in this hotel I owned. Her name was Takara, meaning…treasure.

We had been stuck there for almost three hours and in those three hours, when the door finally opened, I literally fell on my face while making a run for it but while leaving, I made sure to inform her exactly how I had felt about her non-stop babbling. When she had finally stopped and was looking at me like I had grown a third eye because of my rushing, I finally said something that I had to regret later on. I had said that she was unworthy of being called a woman; she was unladylike, wild and extremely unsophisticated, I said she had an uncivilized behavior and her dressing sense was even more horrible, the look on her face was priceless when I remarked about her talkative nature and when I turned around, settled myself and got ready to walk away, I felt the weight of someone tackling me to the ground, screaming colorful words in my ear and punching me in the face.

I ended up with ripped clothes, messy hair, a black eye, a sprained ankle and a bloody thumb…that's where she bit me.

The guards had to force her off me, when I looked at her with an unbelievable look, she stuck her tongue out at me, showed me the finger and walked away somewhere with her nose held high. In all my life…I had never been more amused and frustrated. She was either stupid or freakishly brave to pull out something like that. Didn't she know who I was? She was, in reality, working under me, I could've easily fired her and even made sure she didn't get a job anywhere in Tokyo.

But why didn't I?

I was amused. No one had dared raise a finger at me, no one had the courage to speak against me or raise their voice at me, women would throw themselves at my feet yet…this one woman, had not just given me a full on headache with her non-stop babbling, she had the nerve to beat me in _public._

Takara was…something.

I had seen her several times after that occasion. She recognized me too and wouldn't spare me with anything but glares. That was until, of course…she found out who I was. The look on her face was priceless! After some business dinner, she even sneaked up to me just to apologize, when I refused to forgive her and claimed her to be ill-mannered and outrageously childish…she threw the leftover pudding at me…

She was mad, I just knew it…but there was something about her, about the way she was, about the way she acted. It was so different than those other women. There was something in her eyes, that kept me asking for more, she wanted to throw pudding at me, I'd let her…she wanted to scream at me and tell me what a big asshole I was, I'd let her, she wanted beat me to a bloody pulp…I'd still let her. Why? I didn't know myself.

She was just so…amusing, so interesting.

I tried making peace one day, it was an epic failure. It didn't matter though, during business meetings and official dinners, we would see each other a lot in the dining area, she was the usual waitress and when everything would end, I'd stay back just to see her, to talk to her and well…possible annoy her. In reality, she was the annoying one…the kind that would make you pull your hair out.

We talked, she'd hit me, we'd laugh, I'd make a remark about her and she's get wild again. We got used to each other…this was unbelievable. I was never this talkative, this…dare I say, friendly. Something about her presence just eased me…since birth I had been pampered, kept far away from all that ordinary children had. She…made me feel like that child, who had been locked away and who ached to have fun and not just...study all day long. She was like an escape…she made me do these things I never imagined doing. Washing dishes or making snow angels or helping out at some far away farm and ending up throwing cow dung at each other…or decorating a Christmas tree. I felt…so, unlike me.

We became friends; best of friends…I couldn't spend a day without being with her even if it was for only minutes.

When father found out though, he was furious. I could understand why, someone of my status and caliber…being acquaintances with the likes of her was completely unacceptable in his eyes. He thought we had an affair or something which was false, we were…friends and I was…supposed to marry someone else…in just a matter of weeks now. I tried explaining to him but he wouldn't listen. Mother had stood up for me but her words were of no logic to him. Brother seemed disappointed too but didn't show it…what was wrong with everyone? We were just…friends.

There were no such thing as friends, father had said that, it pained me…all my life I had seen those other children play and live a happy life with people they could trust and love. I had been deprived of all that but needless to say, it never bothered me until now. I started to question myself…what happened to the old me? Why was it so hard to let go of Takara? Wasn't this money, this respect and status all I ever wanted, all I ever dreamed of?

Suddenly, neither of it made sense to me.

Nothing was the same, when I found out…Takara had been fired and was driven out of the city. We had power so that was possible. Why had father done such a thing? When I had vowed that there was nothing bad going on between me and her. Was he afraid I'd ruin the family status by being friends with her? I felt a hole inside me that night…

I came to realize, I wasn't the same man…I had changed, I wasn't the rebellious, arrogant man I once was, I was…something else. I was a sinner before, I had hurt others, I had been selfish…that's what Takara had said to me one day, she said that I lived with this pride because of all that I had but just for a moment, if I lose it all…would I still be this loved, adored and respected? She had been honest to me. She said I was a coward in reality, I was weak, I was scared, scared of losing all this fortune, all this respect and if I ever landed in the life of a mediocre, I wouldn't survive a day. I realized that night, how right she was. I was a coward, I was afraid of losing…

What was Takara to me? Was she really just an acquaintance like I claimed her to be? Was she really _just _a friend? If so…why had her absence made such a huge difference to me? Her words, her laugh, her innocence…it was all so…beautiful.

One look at her and I'd feel refreshed, energized, rejuvenated…she was like, a star…always shining so bright, always smiling and laughing. What was she to me?

Then there was my marriage, two days later, I'd be calling a woman I knew nothing about, my wife. Takara had said marriage was not just a bond; it was far more than that. It was a promise of companionship of love and support, of understanding and compromising. It was the most sacred, and beautiful relationship between a man and a woman. She said, it's a new life…a life you don't have to spend all alone, you have someone to share it with, someone who stays by your side and even when the world turns its back on you, you know deep inside that that one person is still there, holding your hand and giving you a smile, and telling you that everything would be alright even if that person is no longer alive…

I believed her.

Was I ready to make that woman I barely knew, my everything?

I thought everything changed that night, when I raced out of the mansion, my father's yells and threats behind me, my mother's tears and my brother's look of disappointment. My heart had finally opened; I realized then, what I had been missing. My father's outrage, my brother's disappointment, my mother's sorrow couldn't stop me. My heart had only one name imprinted on it…

_Takara…_

This freedom, this love, this feeling…she made me feel all of it; she was the reason I felt so…different. Her words, her expressions, her way of portraying things awed me to an extent where I felt she was everything that ever mattered.

This fame, this fortune, this pride, respect and all these comforts of life, was I ready to let go of them? Was it possible to live a different life…to live like her, so free, so beautiful, so energizing…

I knew where she would go…she had told me a lot about it. She said it was her favorite place since she was just a little girl. She didn't have parents and lived with the old lady that owned that farm we'd usually go to. It was in the outskirts of the city. A part of me was angry, furious at her leaving without even saying something, without even telling me what had happened. My father was an unjust man with a short temper, he could've insulted her, threatened her too, if only she had talked to me.

I found her there, under that cherry blossom tree, sitting on that swing and humming a sad tune. I still remember the look she had when she saw me rushing out of the car to her. She looked at me in awe and for minutes, we just…looked at each other. There was nothing to say, nothing at all…I was furious at her, but then there was a part of me, saddened at her departure, a part of me wanted to hug her and scold her for leaving me like that and then there was a part of me that wanted to just shut up and look at her, look at the woman who had changed me. The woman who had made me drive recklessly, break all the signals in between just so that I could find her, make sure she was safe, she was alright…

This woman made me furious, she frustrated me, and she annoyed me, her way of talking all the time made me want to beat myself with a baseball bat!

This was the same woman that made me want to pour out everything in my heart to her, this was the woman who made me smile and grin uncontrollably…

This was the woman who understood me like no one else, she could speak out the exact words I had been thinking, this was the woman that made life seem so much more…beautiful.

And this was the woman…I wanted in my life.

It took me long enough to understand that.

That night, I thought everything changed…I thought I changed and I did, to some extent.

That night I confessed to her, that night, I cried for the first time in ten years, that night, I didn't care what happened to me later on, I didn't care about the company, my reputation, my status, my caliber…

I only cared for this woman who actually, truly, deeply cared for me too.

That night, I saw her cry too…

That night, I kissed her for the first time.

And that night I found out…about her illness.

Father disowned me, when I went back home after a whole month…when I brought her with me, when I brought my _wife_ with me, he kicked me out. I couldn't blame him, he had his expectations from me, he gave me all his attention and in a way…I disappointed him. I still didn't know why though…Was the company more important than me? Was it more important than my happiness? He cared for me, I knew he did…he was a father after all, he was just, hurt I suppose. With all the spasm of publicity and my sudden marriage to Takara and all the embarrassment he had to go through…I could understand why he loathed me at that moment.

Brother didn't say anything at all…He just looked at me and I knew, there were tears in his eyes. He looked up at me, even though, I was the 'loved' one, he envied me, but I knew he cared deeply for me. In a way, he was hurt…of the embarrassment or of losing me, I clearly didn't know.

Mother showered me with hugs and kisses on the cheek, she always did love us so much, even from the beginning, she had been against my arranged marriage with that other woman…she wanted me happy and that I was, but she was losing me…and she couldn't bear the thought as she hugged to me and cried. She was very happy to see Takara though…she hugged her and treated her gently. She even thanked her for changing me…

I'd say…for making me human.

There was nothing left for us here, Takara cried, she blamed herself for all this mess, I had to laugh at that, she was the one who made me human, she gave me a life and yet she was crying, thinking she had ruined me.

We moved away, far…far away to Takara's hometown, Konoha. It was a brilliant city, so peaceful and lively.

The media had finally moved on to other stories and I was left at peace with my Takara, soon enough, I started working as a manager in a small firm, the people there recognized me but no one really dared say a word about what they had been hearing on TV.

Takara started working as a teacher for a change, it was her dream job actually, she loved to teach, when I asked her why was she working as a waitress before, she simply said she was poor and the salary was good, she had no other option. I was here now, I was with her, and I'd take care of the work and give her the life she deserved.

It was hard…very hard at first, but I managed, for Takara's sake, only for her. I never heard from my family again…though I heard in the news that father had focused himself on brother now and the company was still the same. There were no more talks about the abandonment of the eldest son of the Haruno family.

I had everything…Takara was my everything. I once asked myself…what would I do without her?

The thought was eating me alive…she was sick, she had told me that night I confessed, she had opened herself, she had told me that the reason she left without saying a thing was that she had started feeling strongly for me as well and she was scared…scared because…she didn't have much time…she cried when she told me she had been suffering from leukemia. She said she wouldn't be here for him always…she was broken, she was scared and frightened and I was there to hold her, embrace her and silently cry at my luck.

I finally found my escape from the world I lived in only to find…this out.

The first time I made love to her, she cried silently, letting me feel her. This wouldn't last forever, we both knew…no matter how many times we went to the hospital, to get her treated, no matter how many times I desperately begged the doctors to do something…it was useless now.

That night had been so beautiful, I had seen her entirely, it was the first time I had seen her so nervous…she was always confident and bold about everything but that night…I finally saw how fragile she was, how utterly beautiful, exquisite and angelic she was. Her radiant, ravishing and pulchritudinous charm made my heart pound with amazing speed. There were touches, gentle innocent gestures and lovely kisses. The entire time…she kept apologizing to me…she kept clinging to me, mumbling about how she didn't want to leave, how much she wanted to stay by my side and love me forever…

That night, I kissed her countless times and told her…

She was with me forever _and after_…

In reality…I had to leave this world one day too and I wanted to live with her in an eternal bliss. She would smile and look at me with such a…loving gaze that I would feel wanted and cherished.

She truly was my everything.

The news…of Takara's pregnancy was too much to handle, I didn't know what to do! I was so happy, jumping around our new house and screaming while lifting her up and thanking her a billion times. She was so happy herself, crying and singing with glee. A new life was to come, someone who'd call me dad and run around Takara calling her mom, the feeling was…indescribable!

I had banned her from work ever since, she'd laugh at me and at my protectiveness at times but I was so happy, I just wanted to be careful. It was funny though, she'd get these midnight cravings and if I refused to get them, she'd run around after me with a hammer. Now she'd never hit me with it but the gesture was enough to frighten me.

She asked me one day…what I wanted, a boy or a girl.

It didn't matter actually, I'd be more than happy with either of them but I truly, deeply wished for a son, someone I could take fishing, which was something we had done even when I was living at the estate, I wanted a boy who'd be my pride, who'd help his father in later days, who'd help his mother and make them proud. I wanted a son to play football with and give him that pat on the back when he'd come home with a trophy! I couldn't wait!

Both of us refused to know the gender of the baby before birth though…we wanted a surprise!

Takara had been a little depressed though, she was becoming a mother but there were a likelihood that the baby might also suffer from the symptoms of leukemia, she was terrified of the thought, I eased her and told her she and our child would be just fine, she'd calm down but it was only a matter of time. I was worried too, I didn't want our child to suffer a disease that might cause its death in an early age, and the mere thought broke my heart…

I was already afraid of losing Takara, losing our child would be…

I couldn't bear the thought…they were my family, I'd lose myself too if I lost them…

Life went on…for both of us, I loved Takara more and more and I knew her love for me was endless. She was my escape from the pathetic life I had been living and a gateway to this bliss. I couldn't be more thankful.

We were both happy, so very happy now…even though, the pain and fear of losing Takara kept eating me from the inside and I knew…it was disturbing her as well but at that moment, she gave more importance to our baby. She wanted it to be healthy, safe and secure.

I wanted that too…but what was life without Takara?

* * *

><p>This feeling…<p>

What was it?

Was it…pain? Was it happiness? Was it the feeling of…loneliness? Or could it be the beginning of something more?

Life was so…beautiful…

What happened now?

Why did I feel so…empty?

What was I feeling?

I looked at the bundle in my arms…

Was it happiness?

Was I feeling…happy, now that I have…what I've been aching for?

Those tiny hands…such small feet, swelled face and that soft pink hair.

I shifted my gaze back to the motionless body in front…and then to that little heart monitor next to the bed…

My ears heard nothing but the horrible beeping sound…

My eyes…stuck on that motionless line…

Daughter…

She gave birth to a girl…our baby girl…my daughter…

Our daughter…

But, My Takara…

My Takara is no more…

I looked at back at the little child sleeping peacefully in my arms; wrapped up in a dozen covers…she was, beautiful.

I always wanted a son, I had planned everything for him…all those big dreams, what about them?

They changed.

The moment I held this beautiful girl in my arms, they changed. I remembered Takara's last words…she wanted me to love our little girl, to give her my love and Takara's…the love of a mother and a father. She wanted me to raise her like I had wished…she said she never wanted her to feel empty or deprived of a mother's love. She said, she believed in me…she knew I could do this…she knew our little 'Sakura' was gifted, she said our baby girl was special.

Even when she won't be able to be with her mother, she'll feel her love…she'll grow up to be an amazing daughter, nothing less than a son. My Takara said Sakura would make me proud…she said she'll make us both proud and she'll be that one thing that'll keep us both together always…

Sakura…

Sa-ku-ra…

_Sakura_…

Like…the cherry blossom…

I'm smiling now…

Not for me…not for my loss…

But for you Sakura…

You are my prized possession and you're your mother's gifted daughter…

You are loved.

From this day on…I live for you, only for you…

I'll protect you…

I promise.

Takara, you won't be disappointed.

Today…I want to smile…I want to cry, I want feel whole, I want to die in emptiness.

I held Takara's hand and kissed it softly before letting the tears fall.

I'm crying again, I can't help myself…

I thought I changed that night…when I gave my heart to Takara.

I thought I changed when I started living the life of a commoner.

I was wrong…

It was today that I actually, truly changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa-laaahhh! There you have it, you'll be seeing an update by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, so love me!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**With loaaaads of hugs and sloppy kisses!**

**Angelic101**


	2. The Parking Lot

"**Change"**

**Chapter 2 "The Parking Lot"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…but I wish I did. T_T

**Heyyy there all you smooch-worthy peeps! 3 First of, thank you all those who reviewed! It meant a lot honestly. I've been away for a year and now that I'm finally back I feel so loved xD So here it is, Chapter 2 of Change, just like I promised.**

**So most of the readers might be wondering about the first chapter, just to let you guys know, I had to start the story like that, you'll know why in the later chapters. The relationship between Sakura's parents holds great significance and will play a major role in the beginning of Sasuke and Sakura's love life. The title explains a lot too, but like I said, you'll know in the later chapters. :D**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG NARUTOMADD! 3 3 3 I MISSED YOU! :************************************** I was so freakin' happy to see your review! And awwww, I missed the signature 'BYE BYE' xD lol. TT_TT Can I eat you now? **

**Happyxlovablexsushiii, oh sweetheart, your review made me squeal like an idiot! I'm so happy for the positive feedback 3 Hope to see your reviews in the future too *smooch***

**Okayyyy, here it is, Chapter 2! Enjoyyyyy!**

**With Love…**

**Angelic 101**

* * *

><p>Another day…<p>

Same old routine, same old feeling, same old breakfast…

Eggs…Oh how she hated those.

"Dad, I'm gonna hurl…" said the young pinkette as she clutched her stomach and closed her eyes signifying her dislike for the meal.

"What? Candypants, what's wrong? Too much oil?" Shigeo Haruno asked worriedly as he made his way to his 'candypants' wearing a blue apron and swinging the oily spatula everywhere.

"Ugh, no Dad not the oil, I'm just…sick of eggs! And be careful with that thing, you're making a mess!" she exclaimed.

The older man could only give her a weird look before putting down the dirty spatula and rubbing his hands off with his apron. Sakura moved gingerly across the kitchen and made her way towards one of the wooden cabinets, opening it casually and pulling out two medium sized boxes of cereals before trudging back to the table.

"Okay, Coco crunch or Corn flakes? You chose." Sakura said, placing the boxes in front before giving the man a grin. "Ugh…Corn Flakes?" her father answered. The young pinkette scrunched up her nose and shook her head as she held up the box of Coco crunch, "Nuh-uh! Coco crunch all the way!"

With that said she grabbed some milk and munched on her cereal.

"Kids these days…" the dark haired man mumbled.

Sakura Haruno was Shigeo Haruno's only daughter, she was a valedictorian, a sensible young lady with an endless list of interests and hobbies. During pre-school, she remained the number one student and was always the highlight. Middle school was just as easy, her commendable talent as a debater and a spokesperson had earned her quite a lot of respect. Soon enough, she made her place in the school's all girls football team and had proved to be the reason of many victories. High School proved to be a challenge but she had made it out with flying colors earning herself a scholarship for the leading college in Konoha.

She was her father's prized possession, his pride and his 'candypants'. Her exemplary, meritorious and commendable performance in both co-curricular activities and academics had left her rivals in awe. Her teachers would refer to her as the 'Brightest star' in the entire class. She was a predominant and distinguished student every teacher craved for, the outstanding and loyal friend everyone dreamed of having and a caring, loving and sympathetic daughter all parents wished for.

She was an example.

It was almost 7:40 am; Sakura gasped audibly before rushing out of the kitchen and off to her room. She had been busy munching on her cereal and she was already late for class. The pinkette raced towards her room and grabbed her bag that had been lying on the study table, she then advanced towards the dressing table and carelessly set her hair in a lose ponytail, grabbed her cellphone and made a run for it.

"So candypants, there's this new restaurant down the street, I was thinking we could celebrate your nineteenth birthday ther-"

"Dad! I'm late…how about we talk about this when I come back?" Sakura interrupted as she advanced towards the main door.

"Late? But it's only…sweet Jesus, YOU'RE LATE!" the man half yelled as he stared at his wrist watch before quickly grabbing a brown paper bag and tossing an apple and a cheese sandwich wrapped in foil inside. He then grabbed the keys from the counter and tossed both objects to his daughter.

"You got your cellphone?" He inquired

"Yup, it's in my pocket, I'll be back by four okay?" Sakura said

The pinkette then hastily rushed towards her father, squeezed him in a hug and gave a soft kiss on the cheek. He did likewise before literally dragging her outside. Sakura jogged towards her beloved truck and threw her bag inside before jumping in and starting the vehicle.

It came to a roar and before driving off, she looked out the window, waved to her father and mumbled the words 'I love you' before driving her way to her college.

It had been a cloudy day, monsoons were in the middle and it would rain most of the time. She loved rainy days, why people found them all sad and depressing was beyond her understanding. They were more…romantic, serene and enjoyable in her opinion. Back when she was just a toddler, she along with her dad would spend all day in the rain. She'd be messing around and spending her time jumping in puddles and making mud pies and her dad would just usually sit down somewhere and watch her play.

Those were quiet some memories she had. She inwardly smiled at the time when she cried because her dad wouldn't eat her mud pie. She spun the steering wheel and took a right turn; her red truck was her love. The day she turned eighteen, her old man had driven her to the yard and asked her to pick out any ride she wanted. She had almost died of happiness and screamed like a retard. Upon looking everywhere, her gaze fell on this beauty and needless to say, she was awed.

Sakura had always been fascinated with big cars and heavy vehicles, while most girls would be swooning and begging for a ride in a Mercedes or a Maserati, she was more intrigued with big old jeeps or old well maintained trucks. They had crazy neighbors, people from the country she presumed…they had bought in an old ford truck, first generation and she could still remember her expression when she saw that baby. She almost fainted.

The pinkette was only a few minutes away when she heard an all too familiar ringtone. She quickly pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID,

'_Ino…'_

"Yes, Ino, I'm on my way…" Sakura mumbled, knowing well what was to come.

"_Fifteen minutes! You made me wait fifteen minutes and you're still not here? God, Forehead-girl, get your ass here right now or I'll feed you to my piranhas!"_

"Shut up Ino, I'll be there in no time and…since when did you keep piranhas?"

"_Oh I don't but I'm planning to if you don't hurry up!"_

"Fine, I'm coming! Just don't embarrass the others, if you haven't noticed, you usually end up gaining a lot of attention when you're on rampage Pig."

"_Bitch! JUST COME ALREADY!"_

The pink haired girl let out a snicker and hung up before even answering.

As she finally reached the campus, her face fell and her previous chirpy mood just went down the drain. She always hated being late, because when you're late, you don't find a parking space anywhere. She mentally cursed and banged her head on the steering wheel. This was just great!

Fan-fucking-tastic!

Now what was she going to do?

She looked around hopefully, when her gaze fell at a certain empty parking space, she literally screamed with joy! It was perfect, under the shade too. She drove to the spot and parked her truck before pulling out the key and grabbing her things. This really was her lucky day! Usually she'd never find a good parking space and here she was now, in the perfect spot. She wondered why someone would let a perfect place like this empty though…oh well, maybe it really was meant for her baby!

The cool air rejuvenated her spirits and the soft pitter patter of the rain rang in her ears.

She quickly made sure all the doors were locked and silently made her way towards the main gate.

Konoha senior college for girls and boys was known for its exemplary reputation and the outstanding staff. The ranges of subjects were unlimited and along with academics, they provided a wide variety of extra subjects for the students. You needed to be either super rich or fucking brainy to get into a place like this. The building was humongous, holding classes for all sorts of subjects and then there were several grounds, the place even had a stable, though that was only for the folks into polo or horse riding. It was probably the leading college in Japan.

It was obvious that Sakura couldn't study at a place like this…unless she had a brain bigger than this world which was exactly why she was here. Her father didn't earn a huge sum and the college fee was impossible to pay for a mediocre. It was her outstanding performance and result in high school that gave her the opportunity to study in a prestigious institution on scholarship like this.

Everywhere you went, you'd hear people praising the institution but what they didn't know was…

Konoha Senior College was also home to the rich snobs, top class sluts, arrogant jerks and of course, the Barbie dolls or how they were usually known as 'the plastics'.

There was no such thing as equality. If you were the hot new firecracker, you'd be hanging out with the most popular sluts of the world but if you were just another 'geek' or someone who enjoyed reading perhaps, you'd be thrown in slavery. This was just how things worked around here. Teachers didn't really have control over the outrageous behavior of the students and even if some professor had the guts to put some sense in the animals around here, he'd be getting a massive wedgie and the next thing you know, you're on facebook tagged on the guys butt.

So to make it simple, Konoha Senior College was a dangerous place. You needed to be on guard at all times, best way to keep yourself out of any situation? Simply hide yourself among the crowd and never let anyone notice you, act like you don't survive and you'll make it in one peace.

That was Sakura's theory and so far, it had proven to be quite a success, even though…with pink hair, it's kind of impossible to blend in, but when you're in a place like this, even neon hair don't matter.

The moment she entered, she could very well see everyone busy chatting among themselves in the groups. There were the jocks, of course, like in any other institution, the jocks were always there babbling about sports and really not giving attention to anyone around, the geeks were thrown in some far off corner and were being bullied by the 'bad' boys. Then there were the 'Plastics', smiling seductively, looking around everywhere and commenting on various outfits.

Typical…

Yup, welcome to Konoha Senior College…

The mediocre or like how everybody says, 'The nobodies' is where she belonged. That's right, Sakura had always been a part of the group of people who were never really thought to exist and boy, were they happy or what!

The group basically contained half of the student body, so it didn't feel bad at all. She jogged towards the familiar blond in a ponytail and grabbed some air.

"Hello to you too!" the Sakura chirped happily.

"Yeah, remind me to get piranhas in real that way, threatening you might actually work." The blond said with her hands on her hips and her heel stomping on the ground viciously.

"Geez, I said I was sorry…" the pinkette replied with a pout

Ino Yamanaka was her best friend till end. The girl truly was something…they had met in middle school. It was Sakura's first day and she had been bullied by some other weird girls and before they could lift a finger at her, there she was, in all her glory to save the day. Since that day, Ino and her had always stuck together, done all sorts of weird shit and never really paid attention to the world. Ino was different…way different from the pinkette. She was like a goddess when it came to looks, perfect face, drop dead gorgeous body, confident and bold character and what not? The girl knew how to carry herself. Her looks were enough to turn heads and make the male population gag and choke on their own spit.

The blond belonged to a famous family too, her mother was a famous designer and her father owned a travelling agency. She was all about the style, 'What you wear, how you carry yourself and how you look defines your character' that's what she would say.

So the question is…

How did she end up becoming, a nobody?

Simple, she was friends with her, that's why.

"Anyways, where'd the guys go?" Sakura asked settling herself on the lowest step of the stair.

"Where they usually are, Tenten's on the court, Temari got a phone call and I honestly don't know where Hinata went, she was here a minute ago." replied Ino, scanning her manicured nails before drifting her gaze back at the pinkette.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" she inquired

Sakura examined her appearance and shrugged at the blonde's question, "Uhh, a T-shirt…and some pants?" she finally replied.

"Seriously Sak, you're embarrassing me! That T-shirt is so last season and don't even get me started on that pathetic excuse of pants and your shoes are…eughh" Ino exclaimed in utter disgust, moving away as if to highlight her point.

"What? I was already getting late and it's not like it matters, I mean, look at Karin over there, she's barely wearing anything!" Sakura retorted defensively

"Karin? _Karin? _Sakura, seriously babe, Karin _can_, it's like…she has the right to y'know? She 'the' Plastic, the Queen…what'd you expect?" Ino asked

"Some decency?" the pinkette replied, giving a shrug and wrinkling her brows.

"Well then, keep on dreaming toots" said a voice from behind. Both girls turned around immediately, surprise obvious on their faces as it slowly faded away into smiles.

"Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing towards the brunette and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Easy girl, just a weekend apart, did you miss me _that _much?" Tenten joked, returning the hug.

"Pff…she never hugged me like that!" Ino barked unhappily.

"Oh chill out Barbie doll, no need to get your panty in a twist" Tenten replied

Ah Tenten, the life of the party. Tenten was known for her positivity and fairness, that and of course the fact that she was a complete tomboy. She had been the captain of the all-girls basketball team. She loved sport with a passion, and had dreamed of becoming an athlete one day. She had the biggest chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair which were _always_ tied in pigtails. Tenten was the bold one, the brave one…always ready for a fight.

"Hey look, there's Hinata and Temari!" Ino exclaimed.

"About time…" the brunette mumbled.

Sakura and the others trudged towards their companions ignoring the nosy people around them. It had been a long weekend and neither of them could hold back the excitement. The three girls reached their destination in no time. It wasn't long until they noticed something odd. Suddenly, a disturbing silence took place around them; all the chattering folks had suddenly stopped. All faces turned towards the main gate; there was either fear or surprise seen in the eyes of everyone standing.

No one dared make a sound; they wouldn't even move a muscle. The pinkette knew too well the reason behind the sudden reaction.

Konoha senior College had the geeks, the jocks, the plastics, the nobodies and then there were…

The _Elite_

These were the muggers feared, respected and _worshipped_ by all. Whether it was the looks or money, they had it all. They ruled this place…every inch of it. There wasn't a thing going on without them knowing about it, they were in charge, the leaders, and the rulers around here. When they'd arrive, no one would stand in their way, no one dared look at them in the eye. There were even rumors about how filthy rich and unmerciful they were. They said that, a year back, some junior stood up to their unfair methods and pissed them off. Poor guy had to stay in hospital for about five whole months! It was unbelievable; probably just a rumor but it successfully made everyone fear them.

All eyes were glued to the main gate where they entered and appeared in all their glory. Flawless skin, drool-worthy body, God-like faces and a bad boy attitude…they were the definition of perfect. The entire female population of the college kissed the ground they walked on, swooned and literally threw themselves at their feet. It was a pathetic site honestly but understandable, they'd make a bloody blushing virgin squirm with need.

In reality, it was obvious there were people who seriously hated their guts, Sakura was definitely one of them and then there were those who'd do anything just for a touch, Ino was the perfect example.

Sakura had taken their bullshit like the rest of the crowd for two years now. It was honestly getting really annoying, sure they had money, looks, they practically owned the school but there was a limit to everything no? Not that she was planning on doing anything about it, she wasn't ashamed to admit that they frightened her but that didn't mean she liked being looked upon as trash along with the rest of the student body.

"Holy Fuck…the things I'd do just to feel those…_abs_"

The girls stared at Ino like she had grown another head, she truly was a mess. Tenten and Temari just spared her a look that said 'What the fuck?' and then there were Sakura and Hinata that could only pity there abnormal friend.

"Seriously Ino…_You're_ the embarrassment" Sakura remarked earning herself a death glare, Temari let out a silent laugh and nodded with agreement.

"I swear, I couldn't agree more" Tenten whispered

"Shh! They're here!"

Everywhere she looked, all she saw was adoration, there were folks who looked at The Elite with envy and then there were those who'd wet their pants just after a glimpse. Sakura inwardly snorted at the reaction. These people were hopeless…

Before she could continue with her thoughts, she heard the whispers and silent gasps coming from around. Apple green orbs spotted the reason of such a reaction.

Naruto Uzumaki was a pain in the ass. The man wasn't just a class A fucker and a prankster but was known for his loud mouth and out spoken personality. His name was also present at the top of the 'Student failing' List. Not only was he a total dickhead but had the IQ of a puffer fish! If they had that is…His blond hair, deep cerulean colored eyes and tan complexion earned quite some fan girls which was a matter of pride for him actually.

He was also famous for being the biggest playboy around the entire campus. The female population knew very well of his schemes and the result but let's just say they were too desperate to think about any of that. It was his attitude though, that made him stand out. His obnoxious behavior, loud mouth and an honest personality made him the odd one out. Unlike the rest of the Elite, who were filthy rich and were children of billionaires, no one really knew his background. Rumors said his father owned an aircraft company or something.

He had a stupid grin plastered on his face as he entered with his arms on the back of his head. He had been wearing a bright orange T-shit and a pair of khaki and some thick soled joggers. His dressing sense was truly pathetic but he didn't give a shit and that's what made him Naruto.

Just a few steps back was Neji hyuga, also the cousin of Hinata Hyuga. All she knew was that her best friend Hinata was his relative and that he was the son of a rich man who owned the famous 'Paradise' hotel, His long hair, pale complexion and a serious attitude made him second on the list for the most 'wanted' man, not THAT wanted, apparently it meant he was the second most wanted man _in bed_.

If there was a bigger asshole than Naruto, that had to be Kiba Inuzuka. The tall, brown haired gigolo was what she liked to call him. Dogs weren't allowed in the campus but he had the nerve to bring his every day and the most frustrating part was the fact that nobody dared say anything to him, there were of course, some teachers who wouldn't let him bring it inside the class but the mutt usually hung around him all the time.

Suigetsu was…well Suigetsu, he was some rich snob with a perverted mind. That's all she knew and honestly, that's all she needed to.

The gang walked across the corridors towards God knows where, probably the roof of course, that was their usual meeting spot.

Some girls drooled and one even fainted when Suigetsu winked at her.

Typical…

"Fucking hot ass babe…" Said the gigolo to some random chick

"Can you guys stop it with the bullshit for just a second?" The Hyuga prodigy mumbled lowly,

"This ain't bullshit my young padewan, this, is how you get a good fuck" Naruto explained grinning at his logic while throwing an arm around Neji's shoulder; he on the other hand seemed pissed off at the gesture and pushed it away.

"Padewan? Seriously dude, Stars Wars much?" Suigetsu joked.

"You said it" Naruto replied.

"Tch…" said the Hyuga prodigy with annoyance.

Sakura stared intently at their retreating backs as they passed them. She could hear sighs of relief when they almost made their way out of the corridors; she too let out a frustrated sigh. They were seriously full of themselves. Just when everyone thought they were out, Naruto spun around on his heels and stared at the entire crowd with his brows wrinkled and a devious smile.

Sakura had already turned her back on the scene and just when she thought they were all free she heard the all too familiar voice of blond boy. It was what he said though, that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"So, who's the creep with the fucking busted truck?"

Wait, what?

A truck?

She could hear the whispers around. Why was he suddenly talking about a truck? Sakura swore she heard her friends gasp and make their way to her. This was all so confusing. A truck? She had one…he couldn't possibly be talking about hers right?...right?

Did she know anyone else who owned a truck in the campus?

No, she was probably the only one teased for keeping an entire house for a vehicle.

Apparently the entire audience was confused and glancing at each other expectantly. She gulped audibly and the fact that she was actually shaking didn't really help. On seeing her reaction, Hinata quickly made her way to the pinkette and grabbed her hand gently, "S-Sakura? You…have a truck right?"

"Great God, yeah she does, but what does he want?" Temari said as she kept her gaze on the blond up ahead snickering at the crowd and their reaction, "Mother fucker…" she said, disgusted by his arrogant behavior.

"What the hell is this all about? I don't get it, why is he talking about your truck?" asked Ino. Confusion was written all over the poor girl's face as she joined Temari and watched the group. She could see the blond boy staring at the crowd with his hands in his pockets. Kiba had been leaning against the lockers, Neji had his back facing them still and Suigetsu stood with an amused expression.

For some odd reason, she couldn't move a muscle, let alone answer to her friends' queries. Did she do something? Did she bump into their car? That couldn't be the case, she was sure she hadn't done such a thing. Surely they were talking about her ride, who else owned a fucking truck? She had been biting her lips continuously, blood seeped out. She literally gagged at the horrible metallic taste.

"Sakura? Are you okay? Hey! Forehead girl!" Ino whispered rather harshly just so her friend could snap out of it.

Before she could reply, Naruto spoke up once again, "Well now, no one eh? Let me be a little more specific." He said, walking closer to the crowed hands still stuffed in his pocket and the smile on his face turned into a full fledge scowl, "Which one of you barf bags owns that red piece of shit outside?" He half yelled.

Sakura was going to die.

She was sure of it, what had she done anyways? Messed with them, out of all the muggers, it just _had _to be the Elite! Now what?

'Hey there! That red piece of shit happens to be mine sooo…yeah…' Noway! She'd be eaten alive if she said that…maybe, 'Umm...M-me…Can I help you…sir?' Puh-leez! She's NOT saying that!

"That's it! I'm going to count to ten, whoever's the eyesore that owns that shit is going to get it" He said, venom dripping for his words.

Oh boy…

Oh boy….

_Oh boy…_

_Now what?_

She had to do something! If she kept on standing there like a dummy, they might do something horrible…like…burn her beautiful truck! No, NO! She couldn't let that happen! She had to say something; maybe they just wanted to uh…ask the model or something…

Yeah…right, that's totally the case, real smart.

With all the courage she could muster, she took a deep breath, clenched her fists, prayed to God and hoped they'd spare her face.

"Sakura…? Babe, you okay?" Tenten inquired. Her pink haired friend seemed to be fighting the world war three in her head and she was seriously getting worried.

They all gasped when their bubblegum haired friend stepped forward.

"10…9…4…3…2-"

"I am"

The entire audience gasped dramatically when she spoke up. If looks could kill…Sakura would've been six feet underground by now especially after the glares she received from the 'Elite'.

This was just perfect, she finally came back hoping to have some fun with the idiots she called friends after a long weekend and when she does, apparently, God has something else stored for her.

"Woo, aren't you a babe." said dog breath with an extremely amused expression.

Was it just her or was this really awkward? She never really had problems facing an audience, she did spend almost all her life as a debater but this was…a tad bit too much. There was complete silence everywhere. She swore her ribcage would explode with the speed her heart was pounding.

Relax…

_Relax…_

No matter how many times she'd repeat that, it seemed absolutely useless. With every passing second, the need to make a run for it grew stronger.

"Babe? Pinky here is more of an eyesore no? Just look at her." Suigetsu stated as if it were a fact, "You got that shirt from my trash last month? I swear I threw out something like that" he remarked earning a wide range of giggles from the crowd.

"And Pink hair? What? Result of some sort of a…failed scientific experiment?" Kiba barked, laughing at his own statement.

The whole crowd laughed like there was no tomorrow. Seriously, was it THAT funny?

Ino was pissed off. How dare they say something like that? What was the poor girl's fault anyway? She was already scared and they were just making a scene to embarrass her further. When the blond was more than ready to step in, she felt someone grab her arm. Baby blue eyes glared angrily at the intruder, ready to yell until when she saw a terrified expression make its way to Hinata's face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Ino inquired

"I know this isn't right, b-but…you can't just step in. You know how they are...i-it'll only make matters worse for her." The hyuga heiress muttered.

She hated to admit it, but Hinata was right, this was a bad idea. If she interfered, they could make it harder for Sakura.

She shifted her gaze back to her best friend and waited for her next move.

* * *

><p>She was going to faint, she knew it! She could already feel the dizziness or maybe she was just overreacting…<p>

Well, if not that, then she was definitely going to get a heart attack with all that pressure.

This wasn't going anywhere; she needed to get away as soon as she could. It was like…as if they were all planning on killing her with those death glares they were sending her way…

"Umm…Is…Is something…the matter?" She mumbled

She tried to stay bold, to keep her voice loud and clear but at that moment; all she could let out was an embarrassing squeak. She swore she even heard a few people laugh at that.

Hypocrites!

She had been looking at her feet all this time, when she looked up though, she saw the blond boy walk towards her. She noticed his long strides, bold posture and a confident look. This was not good, a part of her seriously wanted to scream or die but it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere.

Sakura swallowed hard and tried her level best to ignore the burning feeling in her gut. She felt her legs wobble, her head spin and her hands shaking uncontrollably.

He stopped a few feet away from and she noticed how he gave her a sympathetic look. Was it just her or was she imagining that!

The rest of his pals were busy glaring at her except him though, it felt as if he was almost…sorry for her.

Yup, they were definitely going to rearrange her face.

"Oi, Naruto! Quit undressing her with your eyes already, we don't have all day" Kiba said signifying his annoyance.

Naruto seemed to ignore what his friend had said. He continued staring at her intently, analyzing her and reading her reactions. Any idiot could tell she was terrified and in all honesty, he didn't want to make this any harder on her.

He may be an asshole but he did have soft corners for…_certain _people.

"Lady, you're in a heap of trouble, ya'know that?" He asked a bit gently

Sakura was taken aback by that tone. Whatever happened to rearranging her face? It was hard to swallow considering her throat was dry now and somehow, it was getting harder to breathe.

"Uhh…umm, Why?" she managed to ask.

"Let's just not talk about that okay? Do yourself a favor, move that truck of yours somewhere else will ya?" he asked as politely as he could.

To say that Sakura was surprised was definitely an understatement. This man…this horrible man was being so…nice to her?

What the Fuck?

There was something in his eyes…she couldn't exactly out a finger at it but there was something there that separated him from his company. It was probably that worried look on his features that made her ask a billion more questions in her head.

And what did he say about her truck?

He wanted her to move it? Why?

She wasn't in someone's way right? She just parked at a normal parking space, that's all.

Suddenly, she felt another wave of silence erupt; there were a few gasps as well. What was happening?

"But…why?"

"Because apparently that's _my _parking space"

She felt her heart stop when she heard that voice.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was the rebel, the monster himself; he had the blood of barbarians rushing through his veins. His very presence made people shiver. He was worshiped, looked up at…women themselves at him, men looked at him with envy. He was known for his perfection, his flawlessness, his agility, his intellectual nature and his skills in bed of course. He was a definite part of the Elite but he never really called himself one. According to him, these groups were all stupid and a waste of time. He was known for his violent and possessive nature. Sharing was not his thing, he was unmerciful and also a man with a very short temper. Sasuke Uchiha was the second son of a billionaire who owned a chain of multinationals. He was strict, straight forward and extremely anti-social. He didn't like socializing or making friends; he was his own man and liked it that way.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha was one man no one wanted to mess with.

* * *

><p><strong>And here you go! Chapter 2! :D How was it? <strong>

**I'll be updating chapter three by tomorrow! So love mehhh!**

**Feel free to ask questions or leave suggestions!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	3. The Beginning

"**Change"**

**Chapter 3 "The beginning"**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto…Oh the pain…

**Hello again! Missed me? So here I am with another chapter. It's funny actually…when I feel like writing, I'd update almost every day but when I stop, starting again seems like a hassle xD. Anyways, I was hoping to see some reviews and all and all I got was Narutomadd's lovely comment, HELLO PEOPLE? WHAT? You don't want free smooches? XD**

**Narutomadd, oh baby, I love you xDDDD, I'm sorry, I just feel incredibly mushy right now. Thank you so much for your lovely comment, I feel loved! Oh you'll see how annoyingly protective he is. Her dad gives her enough freedom to do what she wishes to do an all but there are limits, you'll see in the coming chapters. He actually has quite a role in the story, but of course, you'll find that out soon enough. Anyways, you get free smooches! 3 xD**

**Hey, did you guys know, a cockroach can live up to nine days without its head! I mean…how wicked is that! xD**

**Random right? xD**

**Here's the chapter now! Enjoy!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

… … …

His fingers grazed the picture frame gently as he let himself wonder back to old times. He had been busy dressing up for work, with his dress shirt already on, he sat down, ready to pull his pants on when his mind drifted to the past. It had been so long yet, the grief was still present. He may have moved on, but a part of him was still stuck in the past. Being a father wasn't easy, especially if your better half wasn't there to support you, but in time, you learn how to deal with it. As hard as it may sound, it was all worth it for him. The day his Sakura was born, he had been the happiest as well as the most cheerless and despondent man alive. He knew of Takara's dreams for her baby and how much she wanted to be a mother. She craved for it; she ached for someone to call her 'Mom', to come running to her in time of need, to find comfort in her embrace. The day she found out about her pregnancy, she had never seemed so much more…happy.

Sakura was truly her mother's gifted child in all aspects. She had never been a source of disappointment for him. When she was born, he knew instantly that she was her mother's replica. She had the same pink hair, the same white complexion, her face cut, her little nose…everything was exactly the same as hers. It was her eyes though, that were as green as his.

Raising a child was harder than it seemed, especially since it was his little candypants. She had always managed to attract trouble, probably because of her hyper behavior or talkative personality, another thing she had inherited from her mother. The starting days were the hardest, he had to wake up all night and if he couldn't find the proper nanny, he'd have to take her to work with him. She was quiet the troublemaker in the early days especially when she had started to walk. They had been so close to each other. She adored her father's company so much that at times, she'd purposely annoy the nannies and the babysitters just so that they would call him back and she'd get a chance to be with him again.

There were many things a daughter couldn't really talk about or discuss with her father, such as the menstrual cycle or 'baby making'. Mothers had a better chance of dealing with these situations but he was a single parent and when she had come running from school, screaming something about 'dying due to blood loss' he thought she had gotten hurt or something but in reality she had got her period and boy…was that awkward or what?

He remembered that time when she asked a gazillion questions about it, he was at a loss of words but her train of questions never ended. Eventually he decided to get her a book that explained it all; needless to say she was shocked at the little discovery.

Few months later, she'd be turning nineteen; he didn't know what to feel about that. The little girl with a droopy nose always running around him in circles was turning into a…woman. He twitched at the thought. He didn't exactly like his candypants turning into a grown woman, it was just not right. Growing up meant independency, meaning, moving out and settling somewhere far away from him leading to no one being there to look after her and protect her which would ultimately give a chance to the male population which meant falling in love and then marriage and soon enough, he wouldn't be the number one man in her life and…

His eyes widened at the thought, his fists clenched, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead as he listed the outcomes of his daughter embracing…womanhood. This could not be happening…How could he imagine a life without his candypants? This was…insane, out the question! He would never permit that! She was his baby girl, the same girl who'd keep him awake night after night when she was a baby, the same little angel he taught how to drive and she was his beautiful candypants who'd seek comfort in his presence when she felt gloomy.

He blinked a couple times before standing up and shaking his head. He made up his mind, he'd never let his candypants out of his sight, no blasted man was going to take her away from him. With that thought, he kissed the picture frame with his wife's portrait, grabbed his keys and was ready to drive off to work. Silently, he opened the main door, grabbed his brief case and prepared to move out until he realized…

He still had to wear his pants.

…**. … ….**

Not that she was in any mood of joking but this was just so…cliché.

Isn't this what usually happened in movies or mushy novels? Plus, this was super dramatic and kind of funny, not that she was laughing because honestly, who would, when they know they were going to get a serious beating? Then again, she was _just_ a girl right? Would they really beat a girl?

Chivalry was dead so yeah…it was a possibility.

They say that you had to be super lucky to have the chance of talking to the man himself, people of would do unimaginable things just to hear him speak, even if it was his usual grunts or of course the famous 'hn'. So how was she supposed to react to this?

There was always the bigger part of her begging to make a run for it but she knew better than to do that.

The first thing she noticed was his god-like looks. He was even more beautiful up close. She mentally slapped herself for complimenting his drool worthy appearance, his heart sinking gestures and oh-so-delicious voice. But it was impossible to ignore all that, the man was the definition of perfection! His had the perfect nose and his lips truly were kissable, his aristocratic cheekbones and hard jaw was incredible, worthy of praise! The boy had fantastic hair too! All black and spiked up on the back but what intrigued her most were those obsidian orbs. His eyes were deep black, something about his look made him look all dangerous, menacing and hazardous. His eyes, in her opinion, seemed like a bottomless pit.

The Uchiha had been wearing a black half sleeved shirt with some ordinary pants, nothing special there but pulling out an ordinary outfit like that was definitely praise worthy.

"Uh…what?" the pinkette mumbled. It was a stupid question actually, she figured what this was all about but the way this man was glaring daggers at her just made her a little…uncomfortable.

"Move your junk before I burn it"

With that said, he stepped aside and walked off to his 'friends', if you can call them that.

What just happened?

She was at a loss of words. The man just walked away, just like that! What? No beating? No threats?

Her eyes were as wide as a saucepan and all she could see were the countless faces of the crowd, some snickering at the mess she had landed in, there were those who eyed her with pity, some with envy and some just glared for apparently no reason.

It was the bell that brought her back to reality. She could see the crowd dispersing and making their way to class yet she kept standing at the same spot as if she was nailed to it. Goosebumps were apparent on her arms and somehow it was still harder to breathe. She hadn't even notices the fact that she had been holding her breath for God knows how long. When she felt a ahnd on her shoulder, she quickly turned on her heels only to find Temari staring at her with a worried look.

"Hey, you okay?" Temari inquired softly, tightening her grip on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I'll live…" replied Sakura sighing loudly.

She could still feel several eyes on her. Great, now they'll have fresh new gossip. Sakura had always hated unnecessary attention. In all reality, she wasn't afraid of an audience but she was truly frightened by the men that had been present a few moments ago. This place wasn't meant for people like her and that was the reason why she'd prefer living in the corner. She had had enough of popularity in high school.

"That…was intense." Ino said with a shrug

"You're telling me, I thought the dude was gonna eat her or something…" Tenten remarked.

"Come on guys, give her a b-break. Say, Sakura…I think it's best if you move your truck, I don't trust those people…" Hinata interrupted. She had a point. Now that Sasuke himself made it clear he wanted her truck out of his space, she couldn't just keep standing and watch her ride burn. She winced at the though, would he really do something like that? But considering it was Sasuke, anything was possible.

"You do that, I'll take your things to class, kay?" Ino said to which the pinkette only nodded.

"I'll c-come with you." Hinata offered with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that…"

With that said both the hyuga heiress and Sakura prepared to walk out to the parking lot. She was almost ready to leave when apple green orbs clashed with cerulean blue. She almost stopped dead in her tracks when she felt his penetrating gaze, there was something about it though…he was looking at her with a worried expression. She looked around him but his friends weren't in sight either, so what was he doing standing there and giving her such a sorry look?

It almost felt like he was…ashamed or something, like he was sad or disappointed. Seconds later she felt a tug on her arm and saw Hinata staring at her with a worried expression. The heiress followed her friends gaze only to find herself looking at _him. _There, standing in all his glory was Naruto Uzumaki, with that dejected look in his eyes as he watched her friend. Her own heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blond man. She wondered why he kept staring at her friend with such an expression, it made her heart sink, and why did he look so…gloomy?

It was Sakura who moved out first, her form still shaken with whatever happened just a few moments ago. She had managed to spend almost two years without being noticed or creating some sort of a scene and now, somehow, she knew she'll be the center of gossip and of course the college rumor mill for some time. The cool air eased her burning skin and refreshed her mind, she seriously needed that.

With her friend trailing behind, the pinkette gingerly made her way to her truck, all the while pondering over the situation she had fallen into. That man…really was something. She had a clear cut idea why the female population kissed the ground he walked on. He had the ability to make a girl squirm with need just with those eyes of his. In all reality she had seen quite a few admirable and majestic looking faces and all had one thing in common, their arrogant attitude. Truthfully speaking, she was intrigued but deep inside she knew all too well, this boy was no different; he was probably a jackass who knew well about his pulchritudinous appearance and used it to his benefit. He seemed like a total bastard who had the misconception that the world spun around his rich ass.

Oh how she loathed people with such a mindset, she had witnessed the formation of an anti-Sasuke Uchiha club too, they had this weird theory about him being gay which _could_ be true. The man was never seen dating or even flirting. His followers assured that he never kept a girlfriend nor was he ever seen making out like his other filthy companions.

To most, the Uchiha was a mystery, what he did? How he lived? What his hobbies were? What kind of people he liked? Nobody knew, he was a loner and preferred it that way.

Sakura shrugged, he acted like a jackass, she shouldn't really care about his way of dealing with life, it was none of her business anyway and at the moment, she had more important things to deal with.

She shook her head and threw all such thoughts away for the time being.

…**.. …. … …**

He quietly watched the puff of smoke spread and form random patterns in the atmosphere. Class was in session by now but he honestly didn't care. He didn't feel like sitting with a bunch of morons but to top it all, he was in no mood to listen to some useless lecture. He'd rather be out fucking than listening to any of that bullshit.

His day hadn't gone well so far. He had another argument with his brother this morning and was too pissed off to stay back and grab something to eat at least. Secondly, his usual parking spot was _taken _by some random whore with a cheap truck.

What a day…

His brought the cigarette back to his lips and inhaled, closing his eyes and letting himself drown in the smoke that congested his lungs. Funny how he never smoked in back home but when he was here, in this shithole, he couldn't help himself. He felt rejuvenated and energized, he felt himself drift far away from all these problems when he smoked. It was like his little escape from the world.

His so called companions were off to class already. In all reality, he didn't like company, he was a loner and any sort of company just proved to be…annoying. He had been standing on the roof when his eyes caught a glimpse of pink. The parking lot was completely visible from the roof. He smirked when his gaze fell upon the wench who took his spot, obsidian eyes followed her every move as she brought her truck to life and emptied his spot.

Well, at least that problem was over. Everyone knew about his possessive behavior, he didn't like sharing or letting anyone touch things that solely belonged to him and this freak had the nerve to try and take his spot. Needless to say he was boiling when he saw a century old truck parked at his space but let's just say…he had been feeling charitable so he let her off the hook nicely.

He saw her drive somewhere outside the parking lot, obviously since there was hardly any space left for a vehicle the size of a house.

It took her ages to walk back to the campus; he smirked at her outraged expression. It was her own fault anyway…she shouldn't have parked her that thing on his space; in reality she should've been thankful he wasn't rash with her at the moment.

With one last inhale, he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before running his hands through his hair and looking back towards the sky.

…**. ….. ….. . ….**

"It's not like he had his name on it you know…" a very frustrated Sakura mumbled

"Who cares? It's his…that's all that matters" Ino replied, analyzing herself in her pocket mirror.

"I know but still! Talk about a total asshole." The pinkette mumbled back

"Well, he is _the _Sasuke Uchiha…" the blond said sparing her friend a look.

"Yeah well I hope the desert winds blow a pissed of scorpion in his underwear!" Sakura cursed

"Damn…I wish" Tenten agreed while the girls let out a giggle.

Everyone in class seemed busy with their own matters, Sakura silently thanked God for the lack of attention, and she already had enough things to deal with. They were all busy talking when the teacher walked in.

"Quiet down everybody!"

All faced turned towards the approaching figure and soon enough there was silence everywhere around. First semester for the term had already ended and today just happened to be the start of second semester. College policy said that students were shuffled each semester in the respected classes. Sakura had shared the classes for first semester with Hinata, however it seemed she was no longer with her due to the shuffling of course, this time it was Tenten and Ino.

Ibiki Morino was one of the senior teachers with a hell load of experience. He had taught Math, Statistics, Further Math and Mechanics. He was known for producing splendid result in the toughest subjects and he was also quite famous for his teaching methods. Ino had experienced his teaches previous semester as well and she had described him as a 'weird, child manipulating sicko!' Sakura inwardly laughed at her friend's description, the man was obviously skilled and knew his job and its requirements.

Seeing new faces in class wasn't surprising but what really blew them off their hinges was when a very familiar blond entered the class with a cheeky grin and a casual behavior.

Sakura could have sworn she heard a few girls gasp and then there were some guys cursing. Ibiki was already glaring at the boy for his late coming but of course, who could say something to one of the Elite? The pinkette was still in shock though, what was he doing here? Last time she heard…he failed miserably in Math and now he was back for another round? What was up with this dude? Math was certainly not his specialty yet he was more than willing to give it another try?

She hadn't noticed herself staring at him; it wasn't until he moved to grab a seat when his eyes caught hers. He almost stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening a bit and that grin he had disappeared.

What was up with him? He was acting like he had seen a ghost or something.

He was so engrossed in the pink haired girl ahead; he almost collided with a desk and dropped all his things.

Sakura shifted her gaze to some random spot on the other side. This dude was seriously freaking her out. I mean, sure she had accidentally parked his friend's spot but could he stop staring at her like she was a piece of meat or something. The little move didn't go unnoticed by her friends though; they exchanged a look before setting their eyes on the blond again.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and straightened himself before reaching for a seat that was located right next to Sakura.

Oh great, he just _had_ to grab that seat.

The next forty minutes were awkward. She had caught him staring at her quite a few times, then when he'd pretend to look somewhere else, she'd look back to her work and listen attentively to the lecture. Ibiki was getting annoyed with all the paper notes he had caught, all directed towards Naruto of course. She almost wanted to gag at the sight of her female classmates. They were literally drooling Niagara Falls with their eyes glued to him.

He on the other hand didn't look so pleased, which was weird since usually, he loved such attention and welcome any such notes. Was he feeling alright?

Then there was the constant shaking of his legs. She didn't mean to sound rude but it was frustrating her beyond her limit. Usually people do that when they're nervous or simply out of habit, she was sure it was the later. The constant scribbling of his pencil on the desk was just as much annoying. He was just making random patterns for no good reason, she observed how he'd scribble uncontrollably, and when the led almost turned flat, he's sharp it and continue scribbling again.

She felt a tap on the shoulder and instantly knew it was Tenten since she had been sitting right behind her. Sakura leaned back in her chair and caught the note her friend wrote. She then looked around and spotted Ibiki scribbling something on the white board. With curiosity written all over her face, she opened the note carefully.

'_Is it just me, or is this dude creeping you out too?'_

Apple green eyes sparkled with amusement at her friend's thoughts. She quickly tore a page off her register and ripped off its corner. She then scribbled her reply and tossed it back to the brunette.

'_Wow, am I that painfully obvious?'_

Moments later she found her own reply,

'_Oh so painfully…;) Wanna waste Ino's money at Gellato's later?'_

The pinkette grinned at the thought of ice cream and replied back,

'_That sounds epic…especially when it's Ino's money we're wasting'_

Sakura heard a silent snicker behind her before letting out a soft giggle. Her eyes wandered back at the blond boy only to find him staring at her in awe.

Okay this was seriously getting out of hand. She inwardly cheered when the bell rang and raced out without even sparing anyone a glance behind.

She had about fifteen minutes before the next class so she silently made her way towards the ladies room. There corridors were filled with students rushing around and she almost twitched when she felt a few eyes on her.

By the time she made it to her destination, she seriously didn't feel like getting out. First there were all those people eyeing her like she was some criminal on the loose, and then there was Naruto. The boy was making it harder to concentrate, what did he want anyway?

Was this some way of making her pay for what happened before?

That made sense, it was definitely the case.

She groaned before analyzing herself in the mirror ahead. She looked like a mess…

She was surprised when the mirror didn't break. It not that she was ugly or anything, in fact it was exactly the opposite, but she had been through so much for a single day that she was too tired to even fix her hair.

Ten minutes later, she finally made it out, once again, earning herself a few looks.

The rest of the day was just as horrible. There was just one other class she happened to share with Temari, Hinata was with her in Physics which was complete torture since it had both Naruto _and_ Kiba.

By the time she was finally free, she received a text by the Hyuga heiress. They had planned to hang out at Gellato's affair, she had almost forgotten about that. She quickly made her way towards her beloved truck which was now parked somewhere outside the campus gates. As she walked, she crossed by the familiar parking spot only to find it occupied by a shiny silver Corvette Stingray. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. Sure she was more into trucks and all but she'd always appreciate a good ride, plus she had always been interested in cars and kept a whole scrapbook filled with pictures of her favorites.

She couldn't believe it, right there, in front of her eyes…was one of her dream cars…a Corvette Stingray. It was so…beautiful. For a moment she forgot all about hanging out with her pals. Her gaze was glued to the beauty in front. She was awed.

The pinkette knew who it belonged to, the owner of her dream ride was the jackass himself but she had admit…he had maintained it perfectly. She couldn't spot a speck of dirt or even a scratch. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind, she narrowed her eyes in mischief and looked around to see if anyone could see her. When she was finally sure no one was looking, she stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out the keys for her truck.

She almost grinned at what she was about to do. He deserved it anyway, after being so rude to her and acting like he owned the world or something, he deserved at least this much! She looked back at the silver Corvette, it was flawless…not for long that is.

She felt that itch on her hands, once more; she looked around just to make sure no one was watching before stepping closer to the beauty ahead. She gulped audibly and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. When the object in her hands came in contact with the body of the car, she almost twitched at the thought of ruining such a beauty but there was no way in hell she was stopping now. After taking a deep breath, she dragged the key along the surface of the car causing an ugly scratch to form.

She started from the rear and ended it till the front door to the driver's seat, making sure it was visible enough. Oh she could already imagine the look on his face when he sees this! How would he react anyway?

He'll probably boil with fury or…

Maybe he'd start crying…

She let out an audible laugh at that, oh she craved to see the look on his face, she was sure it'd be priceless!

Before she could place the keys back in her pocket, she heard an all too familiar voice and almost dropped dead at the spot.

"_What _are you doing?"

Oh Fuck…

Seriously, he just_ had_ to show up now! SERIOUSLY?

She felt her breath hitch; her heart started pounding uncontrollably, a thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead when she heard _that _voice.

No…

NO…

_NO…_

She heard the faint sound of his footsteps making her way. The urge to make a run for it grew stronger by the second. He had _caught _her! Someone out there really hated her and was laughing his fucking ass off at her.

She felt a presence near her and let her gaze wander at his tall figure. The way his eyes widened didn't go unnoticed by her when he leaned down and scanned the huge visible scratch on his car and then…

There was silence…

It was as if everything went in slow motion. She could hardly breathe and her gaze was still glued to his flawless face. His just sat there…staring.

Okay…

Maybe she could just slowly…very _slowly_ walk away without him even noticing and this could all just end without one of us getting a bloody nose, that had to be her for sure but let's just be positive at the moment.

She bit her lip, gently stepping aside and slowly, took a few steps back. Just when she thought, she was free to escape; he spoke up yet once again.

"You…_scratched it…_"

It wasn't a question…it sounded more like a statement. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught him turning his head in her direction. The look he gave her was beyond terrifying. She swore she could feel herself burn under his gaze. The pinkette quickly formed the words in her head before replying him…

"Uh…N-No…I was just…I…passing by?"

'_Passing by? Wow, that would work…real smooth' _Sakura thought

He stood up gracefully from his previous spot and gave his car another look before facing her and silently walking her way. She mentally cursed at herself…

She may have escaped his anger once but she was damn sure she wasn't going to again, especially after she pulled out something like _that. _Her eyes twitched when he inched closer, all the while analyzing her with his piercing gaze. The look on her face was enough to show how terrified she was at the moment and he wasn't really surprised. First she stole his parking space and now…she had the nerve to _scratch _his ride? She was either pretty brave or outrageously absurd. He believed it was the later.

With every step forward, she'd take on backwards, it was amusing though…she was beyond terrified yet she had the guts to ruin his flawless ride. To say that he was furious was a complete understatement. He was beyond furious, he felt vicious, violent and enraged. He noticed how they were almost on the road now, his car right behind him. At the moment, he just wanted to teach this wench a good lesson.

"I hate snobs…" he said furrowing his brows

She could only gulp at his statement.

"I hate fakers too…"

She noticed how his shoulders tensed with fury. With one large step, he caught her wrist and yanked her forward right in the middle of the road. She gasped at his vice grip and stared at his menacing eyes. Terror apparent on her face and she tried to tug free, she could almost feel his rapid breath on her face that was merely inches away now.

"But I hate _liars _the most…" he finished, tightening his hold on her wrist and she let out an audible sound signifying the pain she felt.

No matter how hard she tried…he wouldn't let go and his grip was getting tighter by the second. His jaw tightened as his eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of her. This man was beyond scary…he was awfully terrifying and petrifying. Their noses were almost touching, his breath mingling with hers…their gazes locked.

Suddenly, she heard the faint sounds of an engine; she didn't really pay much attention to it until it got louder by the second. She was breathing heavily already but when she tore her gaze away from Sasuke, and looked at the direction of the sound, her eyes widened in horror.

Her eyes stuck to the black Civic racing straight towards them. By the looks of it, whoever was driving had no intentions of stopping what so ever. Her mind blanked and she had absolutely no idea what was to happen. She looked back at the man holding her in a vice grip, he seemed to occupied with her that he couldn't notice the happening in their surroundings. She gasped out loud when she saw the car nearing them.

"M-Move…" she managed to mumble but he didn't budge.

She was terrified to death when she saw how close it was and if they didn't get out of the way, they'd be killed in a matter of seconds. She quickly placed her other hand on the man's chest and with all the force she could muster, pushed him towards the other side. Sasuke was taken aback by her actions and before he could register what was happening, her wrist slipped out of his grip as he fell right on his back where his car was parked.

All he heard next was the sound of a car rushing by and a faint cry.

… …

**And here you go! Another chapter~! Hope you guys liked it oh and I'm in need of a beta reader, if anyone's interested, do let me know xD**

**Please Review, it makes me all happy xDDD**

**Muahh xD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	4. Both Worlds

"**Change"**

**Chapter 3 "Both Worlds"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…but I'm planning to :D

**Hello you beautiful, smooch-worthy people out there! Today I feel incredibly jumpy and totally excited for absolutely no reason. Yes well, they don't call me Miss Sunshine for no reason y'know :P Anyhow, first of, thank you all for reading "Change" and liking it too and of course, what would I do without you beautiful reviewers? 3 **

**So first of, I got myself a new reviewer, '**_goddesslyndseylove_**' Thank you so much for your comment. You get a free smooch! 3 :*** and yeah, I know what you mean, you weren't the only one confused there darling, but I just wanted to make this story a bit different and well, the prologue holds great significance, you'll know that in the later chapter. Remember, you are loved 3**

'_Narutomadd'_**, babe your review makes my day! I love you shoo much I could lock you up in my closet xDDDDD and yeah I wanted to give his character the 'cool dad' look. I think it makes his character all the more fun and intriguing no? When we talk about Sasu-cakes, well I think the mean, arrogant look suits him. I've read fictions where he's OOC and it just pisses me off at times…I mean; his character is what makes him Sasuke right? It wouldn't be the same if he's all talkative and sweet. Babe, Naruto is epic! I mean, It's so much fun writing his part, you're right when you say, people like him make the world a better place to live xD lol, 'desert winds blow a pissed off scorpion in your underwear', that was random, I'm so glad you liked that, it made me laugh too when I wrote it. Anyways, you get free smooches too! 3 :************ all because you are loved!**

'_River of the Sand'_**, hey there sugar! Sorry I couldn't reply to your earlier question, I saw that review after posting the chapter so yeah…3 Yes, Naruto had been doing that on purpose, why? You'll know in the later chapters. I love you for reviewing on all the chapters so far. Thank you so much and I hope to see more of your lovely comments! :*** You are loved too darling!**

**This chapter has been dedicated to **_'Narutomadd'_**, who's been a frequent reviewer and such a sweetheart! Your reviews encourage me the most, keep em' commin luv 3**

**I'm in need of a Beta, if anyone's interested; do let me know…I'll pay you! :D**

**On second thought, I won't, I'm saving money for my new XBOX sooo..xDDD**

**Anyways, to the chapter!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>"Well…?"<p>

"He's still not picking up…"

Kiba cursed audibly at the reply. They had planned to meet up at the warehouse an hour back and yet the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. The fact that they had important issues to discuss and their so called leader wasn't here just made him fume all the more. It was so unlike him, Sasuke was known for his punctuality and usually, he'd be the first one to make it before any of them.

The brunette had been leaning against the wall casually with his furry friend lying peacefully near his feet. They had been waiting anxiously for Sasuke's arrival but with every passing second, he grew more impatient. He glanced at his fellow companions who seemed equally puzzled at the Uchiha's behavior.

Neji had settled himself on the old wooden desk situated at the far end of the warehouse; Suigetsu was engrossed in some stupid game on his cellphone while Naruto was busy pacing around the area, a worried expression plastered on his features as he moved impatiently.

The sound of the old grandfather clock ticking rang in their ears as they waited for their companion.

"Fuck! I can't take it any longer!" Kiba half yelled, throwing his arms in the air and startling the mutt previously resting in his feet.

It had been almost an hour and a half and Sasuke had still not shown up, he wasn't going to wait around like some pathetic loser and he had other matters to deal with. This was just insane!

"I'm off; call me when there's actually something to do…come one Akamaru." A very pissed off Kiba announced. 'Akamaru' woofed on response and faithfully followed his master's trail.

"Dude, come on man, don't leave just yet…he might be on his way." Naruto reasoned, stopping the brunette in his tracks.

The blond boy had been worried for his friend. To the others, Sasuke was merely a companion but to him, he was a friend…a brother. He had met the Uchiha back in middle school, it had been Sasuke's first day and no one was really willing to know the guy, apparently because of that dark aura he kept emitting and also because he himself wasn't willing to make any friends or acquaintances. He was a loner than…just like he was now but Naruto was intrigued by the guy's uptight behavior and a bossy attitude. He was bold enough to go and indulge in a conversation that was one sided at the beginning but soon enough, he had gained the Uchiha's trust. Even though, Sasuke hadn't entirely opened up to him, he was satisfied with whatever he got.

They represented the two ends of a coin. Where Sasuke was intellectually strong, Naruto was always the goofball with a brain the size of a peanut, the Uchiha was calm, controlled and reserved; the blond boy was open, out spoken and plain retarded. Yet they had formed a bond that wasn't just unbreakable but was indescribable.

In all reality, he was worried for Sasuke. He knew how punctual he was, that made him worry all the more.

"On his way? Look here man, you can stay here all day long and wait for his sore ass but count me out. We've been waiting for more than an hour and the guy won't even answer his fucking phone!" Kiba responded with a frustrated tone. He was certainly not going to spend his entire day in the filthy warehouse waiting for the bastard.

"Kiba's right guys…we can't just wait all day." Suigestsu agreed with a nod, switching his phone off before throwing it in his bag.

"Yeah I know but…this isn't like him, I mean, he's always on time…_always,_ don't you think it's a bit weird he hasn't showed up already?" Naruto inquired shifting his gaze between Kiba and Suigetsu.

"Hate to say it but he's right…" Neji voiced,

All eyes shifted towards the Hyuga prodigy before he got up from his previous position and straightened himself up.

"He's never late; he usually gives a call if something comes up…" he stated

"Dude, what do you want us to do then? Sit on our asses till he finally plans on coming?" Kiba asked,

"That's not what I meant, has the thought that maybe he's in trouble ever occurred to you?" the Hyuga boy inquired.

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement. Could it be? Was Sasuke in some sort of trouble? He was already worried and Neji's words weren't exactly helping.

"You don't think…those bastards from Suna High have anything to do with it right?" Suigetsu asked

"Holly Fucking Shit…" the brunette muttered

"Hold it! Look guys…maybe we're just…overreacting, no? I mean…" Naruto muttered. He liked to think this was all just a stupid thought but it didn't help the fact that it _could_ be true. What if those low lives from Suna High cornered him? They had planned to gather today just so they could figure out their next move. They had been on their backs since last month after Sasuke pummeled one of their accompaniments after he tried framing them in some drug dealing case. It would've ended up in a complete mess if Sasuke hadn't caught the bastard in time. The folks from Suna High never really liked them from the beginning so it wasn't a surprise when they tried to set them up. Rivalry between Konoha Senior College and Suna High was century old.

"We need to find him, and fast!" Naruto stated before rushing out the door towards his own ride, the other boys right behind him.

He should've figured it earlier. Naruto mentally slapped himself for being so dense; Sasuke could be in deep trouble if they didn't make it on time.

Upon entering, he slammed the door closed and briskly brought the vehicle to life before racing out towards the College gates. He figured it'd be the best place to start his search.

With the others close behind, he could only hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>He cursed deafeningly as he watched the familiar ride race out of his vision.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have kept his guard down at the first place. What were they doing here anyway? He mentally pinched himself for asking that. It was more than obvious, they were out to get back to him for what happened last month, knowing them, giving up wasn't an option and he knew they'd go to any extend to harm him. What just happened was a full proof.

He blinked before straightening himself up gingerly and running a hand through his hair in the process. He would probably be dead if it wasn't for the annoying wench. Suddenly, he head snapped towards her direction.

His eyes clearly saw her limp form located a few feet from him.

Obsidian orbs widened in realization as he raced towards her motionless form. Had she been hit? Was she hurt?

He knelt beside her, his eyes wondering to her apoplectic body, this wasn't good at all. He had been too absorbed with the girl to even realize the vehicle approaching their way. He carefully examined her static form for any injuries and fortunately found none except for the ugly scrap on her leg and a few scratches on her left arm.

He looked around only to find a half empty parking lot. The sound of a soft groan rang in his ears and caught his attention, his eyes snapped towards the girl as he noticed her own eyes flutter open. Onyx orbs watched carefully as her brows furrowed just a fraction.

She almost hissed at the searing pain in her leg but she was thankful to have made it out alive after what happened. She had been so close, if she hadn't gotten out of the way in time, who knows what would have happened. Slowly, she raised herself up and hissed at the pain she felt when she moved her leg. The pinkette then gently brought a hand to her head and groaned out audibly before sensing a presence beside her.

Apple green clashed with onyx. Her eyes widened a fraction upon realizing who it was. For a moment, all was quiet. All she could hear was the constant pounding of her heart which had been beating frantically. In all honesty, she had no idea what to say to him.

She quickly drifted her gaze towards his body to scan for any injuries but was relieved to find none. Who the hell would drive so recklessly? One of them could have gotten seriously injured! She made a mental note to visit the principal and inform her about this.

"Did you see that? How irresponsible!" the pinkette spat haughtily

She expected a reply but all she got was silence. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, only to find him staring at her. She twitched at his expression, it was as if he was unaffected by the whole scene. So he wasn't one for talking, that was understandable but she just saved his ass! A simply thank you would have been nice.

"So, you like fucking around scratching people's property?" he hissed

Impossible!

This man was unbelievable! She just…saved him and he still couldn't get over _that?_ She could sense from his tone that he wasn't in the mood for talking this out like civilized people. She was seriously losing her cool, sure she'd been a twit and damaged his perfect car but he's been a bigger twit! He embarrassed her in front of the whole campus for what? A stupid parking space? That was just absurd!

He was frustrated upon her lack of response. Without a second thought, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her rather brutally only to earn himself a hiss of pain. Her own eyes snapped towards his, glaring with sheer anguish at his antics. She had had enough!

"Let go mother clucker!" the pinkette yelled, yanking her arm out of his brutal grasp only to wince in pain.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. What had she called him? A mother _what?_

She was seriously getting on his nerves; the woman just scratched his ride!

What had she just said! She couldn't believe her own tongue, Mother _Clucker? _Seriously? That was the name she and her friends made up for him in first year of College. They were inspired by his hair which pretty much looked like a chicken's ass, so they eventually gave him the name 'Mother Clucker' but she hadn't meant to say that on his face! All the confident she had mustered a minute a go went down the drain when she saw him glaring daggers at her reaction.

Before she could form her words, she felt a strong tug on her hair and gasped audibly. The 'Mother Clucker' was beyond furious; he just gripped her hair in quite a painful manner.

"Bitchy are we?"

She felt her blood boil at his words.

'_Oh he did NOT just say that!'_ she felt her inner scream in pure anger.

How dare him! Who did this snob think he was! Okay, he had the right to be angry but _this _was just a tad bit too much! She just SAVED HIS LIFE! He should be kissing the ground she walked on yet, this low life had the nerve to try and hurt her like that!

She was boiling with rage at his antics. Sakura was sure he's going to get it, she may seem all weak and senile but a part of her was just as strong and bold as his, just because she didn't show that part more often did not mean he get his way with her!

"Let _go…_" Sakura said, her jaw tightened, her hands now gripping his which were currently occupied, holding her hair.

"I don't want to" he retorted. She could feel the arrogant smirk on his face and it just made her fume all the more.

"I said…_let go_" She repeated through gritted teeth. Sakura could feel herself erupt any moment now. This man was testing her patience and she was growing sick and tired of it.

She almost fainted when she felt him breathe down her neck. He was so close, just a few millimeters away. His lips grazing her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her discomfort just widened his smirk and he watched her squirm with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"And I said I don't _want _to" whispered the Uchiha.

She swore he could hear her heard pound frantically in her ribcage. He was so close and his voice…his oh-so-husky voice wasn't helping either. She winced when he pulled a bit harder, earning himself a scowl in return.

"You ungrateful brat! I just saved your sorry ass! Doesn't that count for anything?" the pinkette half yelled

"You also scratched my car" he stated simply

She was literally gawking at him now. He was kidding right? He could _not _beserious!

"Look…_please _let me go and we'll forget about this like…civilized adults…what do you say?" she tried to reason but it was bound to be fruitless. He almost laughed at her desperation, a moment ago she'd been abusing him and calling him names like 'Mother Clucker' and now she was almost begging for freedom. Well she should've thought about that _before _she scratched his beautiful ride.

She wasn't going to get an answer; she knew that well but his taunting gaze was annoying her beyond the limit. She wanted to kick him '_where the sun don't shine_' and wipe that cheap smirk off his face so bad.

Sasuke wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon, so she had to think of something herself. Her eyes sparkles with mischief as an idea popped into her mind. Without a second thought, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and screamed.

The Uchiha winced at her actions. She was screaming her lungs out, he almost wanted to cover his ears and shield them from the deafening sound. The girl could scream, he'd give her that. She was playing the oldest trick in the book, like those in movies. Scream out loud when the bad guy is surrounding you. That was so cliché.

She wouldn't stop. She'd scream like there was no tomorrow until someone would finally come to her rescue but it wasn't long before she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his large hand.

He inwardly sighed out of relief when the ear piercing sound stopped. Before he could make a move, he almost chocked on his own spit when he felt her teeth boring into his skin. He immediately retreated both his hands and clutched the one she bit on.

She was finally free! Before he could react, she stood up carefully and was ready to make a run for it. Waves of unbearable pain travelled up her leg before she felt herself come on contact with the solid ground again. She gripped her leg and winced audibly. The pain was unbearable; she could very well see the ugly red stain on her pants. Pulling her pants up a bit, she examined the wound carefully. It was nothing serious but it needed to be treated before it could cause infection.

She glanced back at the male, only to find him smirking at her, he had still been gripping his hand but it seemed like the pain had faded away for him.

Once more, she tried pulling herself back up only to find herself in the same position moments later. She groaned out loud at her luck and flicked her gaze back at the Uchiha.

Oh how she loathed that smirk, couldn't he just…drop dead?

She huffed annoyingly before pulling herself up again; she had to make it back to her truck. There was no way in hell she was asking for help, especially not from the 'Mother Clucker' smirking at her helplessness.

She had only managed to take two steps before falling back again. This really wasn't her day, the sound of faint footsteps invaded her senses and she glanced at Sasuke who had been walking straight back to his car. She noticed how he stood leaning on the frame and turned his neck in her direction, watching her with an amused expression. She wanted to pull her hair out in distress.

The pinkette made up her mind; she wasn't going to act all weak, especially not in front of the bastard himself. With all the confidence she could muster, she pulled herself up once more, finally managing to stand up on her toes, she couldn't help but cheer inwardly at her success. Apple green orbs shifted towards the other figure currently present in the parking lot and slightly narrowed in determination. She huffed out loud before taking a step further.

She had managed to drag herself a few feet away. The pain wasn't making it any easier. She felt exhausted and felt herself falling once more. This time, she screamed out of frustration. The Uchiha on the other hand was highly amused at her reaction. She was quite the entertainer in his opinion. It felt awfully pleasant watching her literally drag herself to her destination. In all reality, he was silently counting and waiting for her to finally give up and beg for his help. It had taken her longer than he expected but she came eventually.

He almost laughed when she looked at him with pleasing eyes and said those words.

"I give up OKAY? Could you please help me get to my ride so I can die in peace?"

An arrogant smirk grazed his lips at her words. He slowly straightened himself before making his way to where she had been sitting. He looked down upon her slouched figure as he reached near her. She looked up expecting him to help her up or something but what he said next almost blew her off her hinges.

"Beg me"

Beg him? Was he _serious?_

Never in her life had she met a man more arrogant and ill-mannered than him! There she was bleeding gallons of blood, well, not exactly gallons, BUT STILL! And he was literally asking her to _beg_ him?

She gawked at his words.

Chivalry really was dead.

She twitched uncontrollably at his words. No way in hell was she begging his sore ass! She had pride, dignity and it was just as dear to her as this man's ego was to him. Apparently he didn't care because he was dead serious.

"You can't _possibly _be serious…" she mumbled unbelievingly

"Oh I'm dead serious"

Just before she could give in, she realized she had a cellphone!

Why hadn't she thought about that earlier? She mentally slapped herself for being denser than her blond friend. She could simply call one of her friends and they could come pick her up. She'd save her pride and get rid of the jackass!

She immediately dug inside her jeans pocket and pulled out her cellphone before calling Ino's number. She heard her friend pick but before she could answer, she felt the object being pulled out of her grasp. With amazing speed, she snapped her neck towards the bastard and glared him with all the hate she could muster.

She saw him smirk as he analyzed the object before shutting it off and slipping it into his pocket.

"No cheating" he said

She could not believe this was happening, as much as she enjoyed scratching his car, she was regretting the move now. If it wasn't for her stupid move, this wouldn't have happened. With one long sigh she looked back at the male towering above her and clenched her fists.

"Can you _please _help me get to my ride? _Please?_"

His smirk widened at her desperation. He was hoping to torture her a bit more but he wasn't an idiot. That wound on her leg needed to be treated immediately, it may not be serious but it could cause infection. Not that he cared but she did almost save his life…he almost rolled his eyes at the thought. He didn't like favors and if by chance, someone did do something to help him or get him out of trouble; he'd make it even too. The least he could do was throw her off at a hospital or something.

She winced in pain when he slid his arm around her back and places hers over his shoulder. She couldn't move her leg at all and she was secretly thankful for his help even though she had to _beg _for it.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as he led her towards his car. Her truck was parked the other way so where was he talking her?

"My truck is _that_ way" she stated.

It wasn't a surprise when she didn't get an answer. When they reached his Corvette, he opened the door to the passenger seat and shoved her in not too gently. She let out a yelp when she felt her ass come in contact with a soft leather seat.

What was he doing?

The sound of another door opening reached her ears and as he settled himself in the driver's seat, she offered him a puzzled look. He sighed, annoyance apparent on his face and he closed his eyes and breathed out. Obsidian eyes moved towards the pinkette and they scanned her puzzled expression. He didn't utter a single word, just pointed at her bloody leg and shifted his gaze back.

Her mouth formed a slight 'o' at the realization. She could hardly walk, it was almost impossible to drive. Even so, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by the situation she had landed herself into. A part of her could hardly believe her luck. She was in Sasuke Uchiha's Corvette Stingray AKA one of her dream cars! If she was any other girl, she'd be squealing like a total retard, but she wasn't just any other girl…

She could feel the slight burn in her cheeks though, she knew it wasn't visible but it was there nonetheless. As she stared at him from the corner of her eyes, she could see his form clearly. His perfect waist, his muscular chest, those perfect, strong arms gripping the steering wheel.

Hold on…

She mentally kicked herself for thinking all that. The man had literally been the cause of her injury and had made her beg him just so that he could help her up at least. It was apparent now why the female population would give anything to be in her shoes at the moment. The man had charm, not to mention all those rumors about him being _a rough lover_ which she had no idea where it came from, all these made him irresistible in the eye of a woman.

She settled herself in her seat and let her mind clear. It was only then did she almost scream out of joy when she realized she was sitting in a Corvette Stingray. She almost fainted at the thought.

This was annoying.

For him that is. As he brought the vehicle to life he almost groaned out in annoyance. He didn't want some random wench in his ride, let alone the one who scratched it. He'd have to make her pay some other time for that. He glanced at his watch and cursed inwardly when he realized he had been late for their meeting at the warehouse. He was seriously getting frustrated. The sooner he threw this bitch off at some hospital, the better.

They were already on the road when he let his mind wander off to the incident. It was obvious that the muggers from Suna High wanted revenge and they weren't playing nice either. Those fuckers at already tried to get back to him twice before and every time, they had failed. He glanced back at the girl in the passenger seat. The Uchiha didn't have time for this; he had important things to deal with and he needed to get back to the warehouse.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips…

He needed a cigarette.

* * *

><p>"Oh will you stop worrying already? She must have accidentally dialed your number Ino, relax"<p>

Ino sighed for what seemed like a millionth time. She just couldn't help but worry about the pinkette, they had planned to meet up at Gellato's but she was nowhere to be found. Was she okay? Was she hurt? And why did she call her? She hadn't said a word and just…hung up.

"I know Tenny…but still, what if…what if she's in trouble or something?" Ino mumbled giving the brunette a skeptical look.

"She's a big girl for crying out loud…she can take care of herself; just…chill out will you?" Tenten replied. Her hand grasped the blondes' and gave a firm squeeze.

"Try calling her again, maybe she'll pick up this time" said Temari

"I did, but she won't…I just…hope she's fine, forehead girl is always responsible and all but…I can't help it" the blond confessed

"Maybe she went back home…she c-could've possibly forgotten our p-plan" mumbled Hinata as she brought the ice cream to their table.

"I doubt that…the girl literally lives on ice cream, she'd be the last forget…" Tenten replied, grabbing her vanilla flavored ice cream

"You know…maybe we should go check out if she's there…"

"Temari's right…let's g-go guys" Hinata agreed

With a firm nod from the other two girls, the four set out, inwardly praying for their friend's safety.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! How was it? :D<strong>

**Feel free to review or leaves suggestion. **

**Can't wait for your feedback!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	5. The Unbelievable

"**Change"**

**Chapter: "The Unbelievable "**

**Disclaimer: **I…still don't own Naruto…

**Salutations! I come in peace! xDDDD How are all you beautiful people out there? Missed me? Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter, I felt incredibly loved. So here I am with another chapter, I should seriously get paid for this, no? xDDD**

'_Pinkypinkypinky' _**awwwww, thank you darling, nice name btw! Oh and don't forget to review if you want me posting at the same speed xDDD**

'_Toshizora'_** Well hello there sugar! I was really happy to see your comment! It made me feel loved! 3 You're in for a surprise sweetie, the story is going to be different, you just have to wait and watch. :******

'_Narutomadd'_** Oh how I love you! You spoil me and I love being spoiled *wink wink*. Yes! He almost DIES! XDDDD lol OMG YAOI? Lmao! You serious? I read those once, I swear I gagged xD 'ramma lamma lamma ka ding ga dingy don', babe…you crack me up xDDD can't wait to see you're next review. Remember, I luff boo! XDDD *kissy kiss kiss* xDDDDD**

'_alliebamaaa' _**Hey there! Lol, awwww, here it is sweet cheeks, remember to review or I'll be a meanie and torture you xDDD :**** jk jk! **

**Hey guys, did you know****, more than ten people a year are killed by vending machines. How crazy is that! xDD**

**This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful, **_'Rive of the sand'_** you are loved! xD**

**To the Chapter!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>"Candypants!"<p>

She had been resting on the comfy little bed they provided her with. The wound on her leg now treated and bandaged with utmost care, she felt relieved without the searing pain. On finding absolutely nothing to do, her eyes landed on the familiar controller for the bed. She was busy making a sandwich out of herself when she heard the familiar voice.

Apple green orbs shifted towards the approaching figures, widening slightly.

She literally twitched when two strong arms enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, the remotes slipping out of her hands in the process.

"Oh candypants, what happened? I was so worried; I thought you were serious-"

"Dad _what _are you doing here?" the pinkette asked in a whining tone. The man snorted at the question and gave his 'candypants' a disapproving look.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? Look at you!" said the man, gazing at her bandaged leg, "you're hurt, I almost got a heart attack when I heard…" he continued, gently examining her leg with a worried expression on his face.

He had come straight to the hospital when he heard about the accident, his coat still on, his tie loosened and his hair all messed up. Sakura almost let out a giggle at her father's protective antics. She knew how worrisome he's get upon seeing her hurt. Even if it was a mere scratch, he'd come running home just to make sure she was okay. A part of her loved that about him but then there was a part that worried about him. She knew why he acted like that, Sakura was the only family he had just like he was the only one she could call her own. After her mother passed, she was her only memory to him.

"Ugh, Dad it's just a minor injury, it's not broken y'know." She assured, but it proved to be useless, "Who told you about it anyways?" she inquired.

It couldn't have been Sasuke and her friends had no idea about her injury. That leaved the hospital staff; they couldn't have informed him either, she didn't remember them asking her a contact number or anything.

"You said you'd be home by four, you never came, then by the time I came back, I saw your friends at the door" he stated, setting himself on the nearby stool, "they said they couldn't contact you and they hadn't seen you after class. They were pretty worried and wanted to make sure if you were okay" he continued. The pinkette gasped,

'_Crap, I almost forgot about Gellato's…'_

"So I got really worried and kept calling you but you wouldn't pick up, sometime around six, someone finally answered your phone and told me you were here at the hospital."

Sakura gave the man an apologetic look.

"I was really worried; you could've at least told me candypants…" he said in a low tone.

She was already feeling guilty for not telling him and that worried expression on his face was making things easier. The fact that she didn't want him worried about her all the time would obvious prove illogical to him but that is exactly how she felt. He worked hard for both of them and at times they weren't always financially strong and he'd work extra hard and worry about the budget all the time, she didn't want to be another burden.

With a heavy sigh, she carefully brought herself in a sitting position and stared down at his saddened expression. A gentle smile grazed her lips as she stretched her arms towards his figure and gently held his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry for not telling you dad but I don't want you worrying over…petty things." She stated. In all reality, that was true…she didn't want him worried all the time. She felt his hand grasp hers gently and almost sighed in relief when she saw him smile.

"Candypants…you can't stop me from worrying over you, I'm a father…it's a part of my job." He whispered before offering his daughter the brightest smile.

She sighed in defeat, there was really no point arguing with the number one man in her life, she inwardly smiled at his reaction.

"You stay here and I'll just go and ask the doctor if I can get you back home." Her father said, silently exiting the room and passing her another smile.

She nodded and lay back down upon hearing the door close behind him. Suddenly her mind drifted back to his words.

'_Sometime around six, someone finally answered your phone and told me you were here at the hospital.'_

Who would answer her phone like that? Her brows furrowed in confusing. Without a second thought, she quickly reached for the contraption in her pocket but found absolutely nothing. Her frown widened when she realized she didn't have her cellphone and neither was it anywhere around her allotted room.

She gasped when she remembered a certain dark haired boy snatching it from her hands back at the parking lot.

"Oh fuck no…" she mumbled, slapping a hand on her forehead.

How could she forget? The bastard had her phone! He must have answered the call and told her father her whereabouts. She wondered why he hadn't returned it though…he snatched it so she couldn't call one of her friends for help but he got what he wanted eventually. So then, why hadn't he returned her cellphone?

She groaned audibly. The pinkette had been through enough for one day, she honestly didn't want to think about anything at the moment, let alone Sasuke Uchiha.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention,

"Good news, doctor said we can take you home right away!" the dark haired man announced with glee.

Sakura only smiled in reaction. Gently, she rested her feet on the ground below and with the support of the bed, took a few steps ahead. She felt much better now that the wound had been treated. There was still a little pain but she could at least walk.

The man had already taken care of the documents and they were ready to head home.

"Say candypants…what happened anyway?" he asked, settling himself on the driver's seat. In all honesty, she knew what he meant; he was asking how she had gotten the injury. A cold shiver ran down her spine when she remembered the incident. She was so close…

"Some idiot was driving with his eyes closed, he was already so close, I hardly had enough time to dodge but my leg go in the way…" she explained.

She hadn't planned on telling him the details…which included the Uchiha of course. Truthfully speaking, she was trying to forget about the incident herself. She had made on the headlines of the College paper, she was sure of it and in all reality, she didn't want any more drama in her life.

"What the…how irresponsible!" he stated disbelievingly, "maybe I should have a talk with your headmistress-"

"No, no Dad…it's okay…these things happen and it was partially my fault you know…I should've been more careful" she interrupted. The last thing she needed was her dad complaining to the headmistress about the stupid incident.

"How did you get here? You didn't drive did you?"

"Oh no, I didn't, the truck's still parked near the campus, someone from College was nice enough to drop me to the hospital" Sakura finished. She cringed at her own words and rolled her eyes.

'_Nice my ass' _she thought

"Oh that's a relief. Well since we can't go and get your ride now, If you feel better, I'll drop you off to College tomorrow and you can get back on it, that okay with you?" he inquired, his eyes glued to the road ahead.

"Yeah, that'll be just fine" she replied.

The rest of the trip back home went in silence. Her eyes wandered at the darkening sky through the window as she sighed helplessly. Sakura thought about the girls and knew she had some major explaining to do and then there was her cellphone…

She couldn't understand what he had in mind, maybe he simply forgot to give it back…

'_I doubt that…' _her inner stated

Or he could be planning some sort of a sick, twisted revenge against her for scratching his car. She almost laughed at that…it was definitely a possibility but even she couldn't deny that the jerk deserved it.

She didn't know what was to happen in the coming days but she couldn't help but groan at the possibilities.

* * *

><p>He groaned audibly when he felt her walls clench around his throbbing member.<p>

Who was she?

He honestly couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was too drunk to think straight and felt the all too familiar need when this brunette came along shamelessly grinding against him. He had a rough day and there was no place better than a club to take out all that pent up frustration.

The music boomed and exploded in the background, he could still hear the hoots and vulgar sounds outside but he didn't care, he was too busy pounding in aching member in the woman squirming beneath him.

She laid beneath him in absolutely nothing, her breast crushed against his own hard chest as she squirmed under his touch. They were in some dimly lit room situated somewhere at the back of the clubhouse. The Uchiha's pants were only halfway off till his knees, his shirt still on as well.

He could feel his penis throb with need as he drilled inside her as hard as he could, she let out a desperate moan when she felt him penetrate deeper inside her wetness. His hands were everywhere, touching, squeezing and rubbing vigorously as she moaned uncontrollably.

He lowered his head, wrapping his hot tongue around a perked nipple, briskly licking and stroking it with the wet organ, her back jerked upwards giving him more access. He smirked when she let out a needy moan, his mouth sucked her mound aggressively while his hand pinched and rubbed the other. They could feel the adrenaline rushing through their veins as he slammed his cock into her throbbing wet folds.

The Uchiha bit a soft spot on her neck, she let out an audible mewl as he gently pulled his dick out, he flipped her over as she supported her body on all fours. He positioned himself and slammed his member back inside. Her moans rang in his ears and his thrusts got wilder.

Her small hands gripped the sheets desperately as she begged him to go harder. Sweat dripped down their bodies and all they could hear were the desperate moans and the sound of his hardened member thrusting inside her. With a final cry, the girl felt herself explode as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy. He could feel himself reaching his peak too; his hard thrusts and pleasured groans were a proof. With one final thrust, he pulled himself out and prepared himself.

The brunette turned around, facing his dripping need, soaked with her own juices and gently gripped it in her hands. He groaned at the feeling of her lips surrounding him as she sucked him briskly. His rock hard member throbbed and pulsated with atrocious need and in less than a minute, he felt himself erupt inside her mouth. His squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his cock leak inside her wet cavern, indescribable pleasure spread through his very being as the woman sucked him dry.

Sasuke panted vigorously as he pulled his dick outside and watched the female drop back on the mattress in exhaustion.

His head spun and throbbed viciously as he pulled his pants up and decided to rest a bit before leaving until he felt something vibrate in his side pocket. With a frustrated sigh, he pulled out the contraption and rolled his eyes when let his eyes scan the caller ID. Gingerly, he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ears.

"What do you want Itachi?" he mumbled

"_Where the fuck have you been? I've been calling for almost an hour and you didn't have the curtsey to pick up the damn phone!" _

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's words. He seriously didn't want to deal with any of this at the moment, he was already having problems keeping his head up and the last thing he needed was a lecture by his dearest brother.

"I was busy" he stated simply,

"_Busy doing what?...Sasuke…we talked about this, do you have any idea how worried I was? Naruto and the others have been looking for you too…when will you finally learn to be a little more response-"_

"Shut up will you? I'm fine so just stop it okay? I'll be home by tomorrow…" the younger Uchiha replied with a slur

"_You…you're drunk aren't you?"_

"…"

All Sasuke heard next was a disappointed sigh. His brother cared for him deeply, he understood that but he hated being treated like a fucking child. He was nineteen and intelligent enough to make his own decisions, he didn't have to butt in his matters all the time. He knew the older Uchiha was disappointed in him, it was usual actually…Sasuke had always been a source of disappointment for his older brother. After their parents passed away in the plane crash, Itachi was the one to raise him and take care of the family business. His brother had given up the dream of becoming a dental surgeon just so that he could raise Sasuke. Even so, Sasuke had always managed to dash his brother's hopes.

"_Just come back…that's all I'm asking for."_

Those were the last words he heard before his brother hung up.

Sasuke threw his head back at the pillow and gazed at the woman he had just fucked only to find her out cold. With a deep sigh, he stood up and straightened himself. Silently, he dragged himself out of the room back to where his car was parked. As he reached his destination, he couldn't help but notice the ugly scratch on his once flawless ride. A deep frown plastered across his features at the sight of it. He'll have to spare some time to get that disappeared.

Once settled, he felt something shuffle in his back pocket. With curiosity present in his eyes, he reached for the object and pulled it out. A wide smirk plastered on his features as he scanned the silver contraption. So he still had it?

He started feeling slightly dizzy, the result of all the alcohol that was present in his system. He threw the silver machine in his side pocked and leaned back, closing his eyes and falling into deep slumber.

He'll sort out his mess tomorrow.

* * *

><p>'<em>Keep your cool…just don't mess up'<em>

That was the only thought running through her mind the next day. She needed to get her cellphone back at all costs, it may just be a contraption but it had some really personal things stored. She had pictures of her making silly faces in there and let's be honest, who doesn't? She blinked continuously, searching the Uchiha around but he was nowhere to be found.

Last night when she made it home, she had called Ino through the landline and had put the others on conference call as well. Needless to say, when she told them about the events of yesterday, they were literally screaming. Her leg felt a lot better now, though anyone could see the bandages that were now hidden under her blue jeans. There was a slight pain but she was okay with it, at least it wasn't unbearable like before.

She had been looking for the raven haired boy for at least thirty minutes now, the rest of her group were also on the lookout but neither had spotted the him. As she walked down the stuffed corridors, she couldn't help but notice the looks she received from around. In all reality, she felt incredibly uncomfortable but at the moment, that was the least of her worries.

She had searched _everywhere,_ but he was nowhere in sight.

With an audible huff, she turned on her heels and decided to look in the last place left. She was sure she'd find him there; after all, the roof was their usual meeting spot. Where else could he be? Truth be told, she knew it was a bad idea to look for him there. His entire gang was present there and she might end up in bigger trouble if they didn't like her intruding on their property. But what could she do? She had to take a chance if she ever hoped to get her cellphone back.

The pinkette silently moved towards the stairs that would lead to her destination. Classes had already started but she had planned to skip the first few in order to get to the Uchiha.

She was already on the third floor; Sakura had stopped to catch her breath before finally reaching the roof. Before she could travel any further, she felt a presence behind her and immediately turned on her heels to see who it was. She gasped when she felt her bag slip from her shoulder and fall to the floor with a few of her things scattered around.

Apple green orbs widened at the sight of the familiar blond hair and serene sky blue eyes. There, right in front of her stood none other than Naruto Uzumaki. To say that she was shocked was truly an understatement, she was beyond amazed.

He seemed to have the familiar expression. Cerulean orbs scanned the figure in front, his breath hitched, his heard pounded wildly and all he could see was this one girl who had been plaguing his thoughts from God knows how long. She seemed to be startled as he knelt down and gently collected her things. She mimicked his actions and bent down to his level, a gentle pain shot up her leg and she winced inwardly. He seemed to have noticed her discomfort as he quickly collected all her things and picked them up.

Her gaze shifted towards the things in his hands. She was bewildered to see him helping her out. He was a part of the Elite right? Then why was he helping a 'nobody'?

She shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze. What was up with him? First in class and now here? Why was he always giving her such looks? Was he stalking her?

'_I doubt that…'_

He was one of the Elite for crying out loud! It wasn't as if all girls in Konoha dropped dead that he decided stalking her of all people.

Then…why?

Naruto extended his hand and handed over her things back; she reached for them and gently slipped her bag up her shoulder. Evergreen orbs looked straight into his as she mumbled a quick 'thank you' and inwardly twitched when he didn't stop staring.

"You're…most welcome" He answered back,

The corridors were empty considering that everyone was already in class, it was only the two of them there and it couldn't have felt more uncomfortable.

Just when she was about to give up her search and head back, he called out to her,

"Hey…wait!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the blond call her out. Did she do something again?

She slowly turned around only to see him jogging towards her direction. The blond stopped a few feet away and looked straight at her,

"Um, yes?" she asked as politely as she could.

"You…you're Sakura Haruno right?" the boy asked with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn't possible know her! Had that one incident made her _that _famous? Did he really stalk her?

Weird question clouded her mind when he asked that. She couldn't believe it, how did he know her name?

"Y-Yes, I am…" she mumbled in a tone where she was sure he didn't catch her but to her surprise, he did.

"We…uh…we're in the same classes…math and…physics?" he stated, a boyish grin plastered on his features as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes…we are…" she answered back. The pinkette couldn't help but notice the way he stuttered and slurred on his words. It was truly a sight to see, who knew, Naruto Uzumaki got nervous too? But why _was _he so nervous? It was as if…he was scared or distressed.

There was a pregnant pause before he continued,

"I'm…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…" he said, extending his hand. She didn't fail to notice the way he bit his lip and how the nervous expression spread over his features. Why was he telling her that? The entire world knew who he was! She stared at his extended hand and then back to his face. He seemed like he was struggling with his insides and that look he was giving her was freaking her out.

She figured that if she didn't take his hand, it'll only prove to be impolite and he might not like that. Slowly, she reached his hand and shook it slowly. His hand was warm; she noticed…warm and a bit shaky which was just odd. Was he feeling alright?

She honestly didn't want anything to do with one of the campus's biggest playboys. The blond was known for his deadly boyish charms and she could see why all the girls went gaga over his looks. He was plain cute. Unlike Sasuke of course, the black haired man was beyond handsome, but Naruto had this childish look that made him super cute and gullible, plus, his devil-may-cry attitude was quite different from Sasuke's dark and furious personality.

He seemed lost in a trance when she gripped his hand. He looked at her like she was out of this world, truthfully speaking she felt a bit uneasy under his gaze.

"Yes, everyone knows that…" she replied, releasing his hand and gripping the straps of her shoulder bag.

He let out a playful chuckle at her reply and smiled at her. She was almost taken aback by his actions. What was happening?

He was a part of the Elite and here he was, standing in all his glory, _smiling _and _conversing_ with her? Out of all the people, he found a '_nobody'_ to talk to? Was it just her or was this _really _weird?

"Is everything okay…I mean…uh…you didn't come to math class today…" he said pausing several times in between.

Did it really matter if she did or didn't?

"Yeah…I was…uh…" she tried forming the right words, she couldn't possible tell him she was after his friend who apparently '_stole' _her phone. There was a possibility that he might know the Uchiha's whereabouts, she considered asking him…but would he feel suspicious or do something unexpected? She didn't want to think any of that, If she wanted her phone back, she'll just have to take her chances.

"I was looking for…Sasuke Uchiha…do you…do you know where I can find him…he's your friend so…I…uh…" she managed to say.

When she saw his smile disappear into a disappointed frown, she almost thought he didn't like her asking him that particular question. Maybe she shouldn't have asked that, considering the fact that she barely knew the blond, all she knew was that he's been in the same batch as her since pre-school but since that time, they had never really engaged in a proper conversation.

"Bastard? Why are you looking for him?" he asked. Confusion apparent in his tone, she couldn't possibly be one of his fan girls, could she? The mere thought caused his frown to deepen. Why was she looking for his best friend anyway? Did he do something to her? Did he hurt her?

He inwardly winced at the thought. He still felt depressed about the last time his friend embarrassed the pinkette over a stupid parking space. If it was some other girl, he would've been fine with that but to him…Sakura wasn't just _some _girl. The blond had wished his friend wouldn't make a big scene out of the whole thing but knowing Sasuke, it was ovious he was going to have his way with her whether Naruto liked it or not.

'_Bastard? Is that what he calls him?' _Sakura mused. Nobody at the campus would dare call the Uchiha that, but this blond had the guts to say that out loud without even a speck of worry on his face. She was amused at his antics; he seemed originally sweet with her. Somehow it felt he wasn't just acting.

"Uhh…well you see…um, he has my phone and I…needed it back so…yeah…" the pinkette explained,

Naruto stared at her in utter confusion. What was Sasuke doing with her phone? More importantly…_how _did he get her phone?

"Your phone?" he asked just to make sure if he had heard right.

"Yeah…so, do you know where he is?"

The blond spared her a puzzled look and shook his head slightly.

"Oh…well, he won't be coming for class today…you can catch him tomorrow..." he mumbled, feeling sorry at her disappointed look, "but…If you want, I could…I could try and get for you…" he finished, hoping to make her feel better

She stared at him disbelievingly. Did he just…volunteer to help her…_again?_

Could she trust him? Was he serious? Or was it some sort of a prank? She only hoped it wasn't.

"Can you…do that?" she asked hopefully.

It would be awkward for her, he knew that. Sasuke wasn't some 'nice guy', if he took her phone, it must have been for some stupid reason but he just couldn't possibly deny her could he? She seemed to be filled with hope upon his words. He'd just have to do something about it so he can get it back to her…

At that very moment, he felt an idea pop into his mind.

This was like a chance! Great God was being merciful on him; this was his chance to prove that one thing he'd been waiting for since he was six! He cheered inwardly at the thought. Once he gets her cellphone back, she wouldn't feel so reserved around him and might just actually trust him and his good intentions.

A cheeky grin formed on his face as he answered,

"Yeah! Of course I can…don't you worry, I'll get it by tomorrow…I promise!" he half yelled out of joy. His reply made her jump in surprise, she wasn't really expecting such an enthusiastic answer but it did make her feel better than before. Maybe he could get it back and she wouldn't even have to make an effort.

"Wow…umm…Thank you, Naruto…" she said, putting on an awkward smile. What else could she do anyway?

His eyes widened and a huge smile formed on his boyish features. He suddenly seemed all excited and chirpy for God knows what reasons, the way she had said his name made his own heart flutter, it made him want to do a back flip or climb up Mount Everest and scream his lungs out for absolutely no reason. It sounded so perfect…_she _was perfect.

Just when he mumbled a quick 'welcome' and was about to run off to Mount Everest, he stopped and turned to look at her confused form. Suddenly, he seemed to jump back in his 'nervous mode'. She was already confused at the boy's antics, one moment he was super nervous, the next he was as happy as a hyena and suddenly, he goes back to being nervous. She almost laughed at his personality.

"Say…I've been…meaning to ask you…" Naruto said, his eyes stuck on some random spot on the floor while he scratched the back of his head, "Is it…is it okay…if we…became friends?" he mumbled the last part.

She was taken aback by the sudden question. Was he fucking serious?

He wanted to be friends…with _her?_ What was he thinking? Didn't he know that the very act might ruin his flawless reputation?

For a moment, they stood there in silence. He almost regretted asking her that. What was he thinking? Why would she want to befriend the biggest playboy known in the history of their campus? He was ready to apologize for the sudden question until she replied,

"You…want to be friends…with _me?_" she asked disbelievingly, pointing at herself to highlight her point. He just spared her a weird look,

"Uh…if that's okay with you…I mean…if you don't want to, it's…it's completely understa-"

"Sure" she interrupted. He looked at her as if she'd grown another head. Did…she really agree to be friends…with him! He couldn't believe his luck…God must have been feeling extremely charitable at that moment because he was sure to die of happiness.

"R-Really?" he asked, shaking his head just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Really" she assured.

He gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen and thanked her a million times. He was finally making progress! So she finally didn't take him as just some rich playboy, she had taken him as friend too! He hadn't felt this happy since the time he beat his bastard of a best friend in guitar hero.

In all honesty, she didn't know why she agreed. It could've been because of that disappointed and distressed look he had, maybe she was just feeling sorry for him…but she couldn't forget that he was known for his 'cute' looks and 'irresistible' charms. Was she her next victim? Or was he being truthful and…sincere? She didn't know what to believe but when she saw him jumping out the corridors like an idiot and screaming something about 'jumping off mount Everest', for a second, she truly believed he was being honest.

He really did wanted to be friends with her…

He agreed to help her and he was so…happy and relieved when she agreed to be friends with him.

She turned around and made her way to the next class. She didn't need to find the Uchiha anymore…

As she gingerly made her way back, she couldn't help but laugh over her luck.

First she got a ride in the devil's corvette and soon enough, she was friends with one of the Elite.

This was just dandy.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Here it is guys! So this is my first lemon, well…kind of 'lemon'. I swear writing lemons is like…one of the hardest things ever. I couldn't stop giggling and gaping at my own imagination. God I'm so…dirty xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you huys liked it. You'll be seeing the next chapter by tomorrow.**

**Review! Or else…**

**Muahhh! xD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	6. The Annoying Blob of Pink

"**Change"**

**Chapter 6 "The Annoying Blob of Pink"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…but Sasu-cakes is mine beeeeeeches! xD

**Dun dun dunnnnn! I'm back! :D Sorry to keep you guys waiting for two days but I have a reason, my stupid internet died and well, daddy's home on Sundays so I usually spend time with him, Here's the long awaited chapter though, hope you'll like it too =D**

**Firstly, thank you everyone for liking and reviewing the previous chapter of "Change", gosh, I had such a positive feedback for the lemon and I was like 'HOLY DUCK YAYY! XD' the part wasn't even long but took me about an hour to write since well…I'm not very used to writing lemons and it just makes me giggle like a bloody fan girl xDD so thank you all again for your beautiful comments!**

'_Kagomes heart' _**Hey there baby doll, thanks for the review and awwww, I'm glad you liked that part but I've been meaning to ask, why would you want Sakura to test Sasu-cakes before they turn the heat on? ;) I mean…if I were her, I wouldn't give it a second thought, xDDDDD it's Sasuke after all lol, thanks for your review, I hope to see more! Muahhh xD**

'_Narutomadd' _**ooohh races? What kindaaaa races? =D I went to a slug race once…o.O, awww, thanks for reviewing darling, you always make my day with your lovely comments. So you DO enjoy spoiling me! *blushes* xDDD wow 2 am? And HOLY SLUG! YOU'RE IRISH? =D I always found Irish peeps hot xDDDD how's the weather there anyway? xDD lol, yes I just took a peak at your profile and your obsession with Itachi is pretty obvious xDD well he IS hot, can't deny that xDDD just so you know, Itachi has a pretty main role in this fiction. I think he has a beautiful character, I cried when he died in the anime though…he loved Sasu-cakes so much T.T 3**

'_River of the Sand' _**awwww, I'm so glad you liked it! And yeshhh, I just had to dedicate that chapter to you since well…you ARE one of my frequent reviewers and I always wanna do something for the lovely people who review and appreciate my story. Thank you for putting "Change" and me on you favorites, it just makes me love you more!**

'_Toshizora'_** Sweet cheeks, your review made me the happiest…it's one thing to read a story, but it's another to analyze it and review accordingly. I mean, who reviews a story they don't have expectations from? Right? I was really happy to see your review because it was an 'honest' opinion and it made me even more enthusiastic and encouraged. I'd love to see more of your reviews, it's nice to have someone who appreciates the good parts and gives an honest opinion about the weaker areas. Let me just answer a few of your question now :))) See, writing Sasuke's part is usually the hardest, his character is just so…different and unpredictable if you know what I mean, I know the way I'm portraying him is kinda cliché and all but I can't possibly make him OOC now can I? =33 you just wait and watch, there's a lot more to him than you think ;) Yes, you got it, Naruto really does like Sakura, and you'll know what's going in that brain of his in the coming chapters. He had known her for a VERY long time but he doesn't show it to anyone due to some reasons which you will find out soon enough. Yes he does play an important role in forming a bond between the main characters =D When it comes to Sakura, her character is close to my own actually xDDDD She's the responsible mature individual as well as a childishly annoying firecracker, she's scared but at the same time, she's brave enough to stand up for herself. She's serene as well as moody, what I'm try to say is…she's just as unpredictable as Sasuke, something which will hold great significance in the future. Yes, I totally agree with the fact that parents are EVERYWHERE! You can't possibly get rid of them right? XD Sakura's dad is one of the main characters, you'll know that the story basically revolves around him as well but of course for that…you'll just have to keep on reading. I'm glad you like my story and just for that amazing review, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**This chapter has been dedicated to **_'Toshizora'_ **for being so encouraging. You get free smooches! :***** xDDD**

**Did you guys know butterflies taste with their feet! HOW CRAZY IS THAT! XDDD**

**Woowww…I should seriously get on with the story now…xDDD**

**With love…**

**Angeli101**

* * *

><p>The sound of the ebony door closing caught his attention. His eyes traveled towards the approaching figure as he gingerly placed the coffee cup on the table beside him and took a long breath.<p>

Itachi Uchiha was the exact opposite of his sibling in numerous ways but in a few, they were exactly the same. Now at the young age of twenty four, Itachi had the skills and brains to handle an entire multinational organization; he was known for his intellectual skills and the quality to predict future profits or loses judging by the fair deals they'd make. His commendable business skills as well as a gentle personality earned him a significant amount of respect. Itachi was truly the definition of perfection, where he was the absolute businessman; he was also the ideal brother. Since the time their parents had died, he and Sasuke were given into custody of their caretaker; it wasn't until the older Uchiha had finally completed his education and held the Master's degree in business Management that the responsibility of the family business was handed over to Itachi. He put all his effort in gaining back the respect and success it once held when his father was alive but along with that, he was also responsible for his younger brother, Sasuke. Itachi had dreamed to achieve his goal and make his place in the medical field as a dental surgeon but the events in their lives had caught them both off guard and knowing that he was the elder one; he had a responsibility he just couldn't ignore. If he couldn't make his dream a reality, he had vowed to give Sasuke enough freedom to choose what he wanted to for a career.

He watched closely as the younger Uchiha pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. It wasn't long before he turned around and raised his brow at his brother's questioning look, he sighed audibly knowing exactly what his brother meant by that look as he walked sluggishly in his direction, Sasuke grabbed the seat opposite to that of his brother and dropped his bag on the floor letting out another deep sigh. Judging by his appearance, Sasuke knew his brother was heading out for work in sometime but apparently he wanted to have a little conversation with him first.

Itachi sat back in his seat and set his eyes on the figure ahead,

"Where were you the other night?" he inquired,

Sasuke didn't like being investigated but he knew his brother too well, he wouldn't rest until he had answers and only then would he be off the hook. This was usual for both of them, in reality, they had even fought over these issues but even so they continued to happen. Truthfully speaking, the loved each other dearly, the fact that they both only had each other to rely on was apparent but sometimes, even their cool and calm personalities weren't enough to stop them from literally killing each other.

"Out" replied Sasuke simply

The older Uchiha almost rolled his eyes at the reaction.

"Yeah, I know you were out, out of your _mind_ that is. Sasuke…we talked about this, how long are you going to keep this up?"

Anger was pointless; Itachi learned that long ago, especially when it came to Sasuke. He had found other ways for conversing with him but he was just so reserved that nothing seemed to pass through his cold demeanor and it bothered him greatly. In all honesty, he was worried about his younger brother, after the incident causing their parents to lose their life; neither of them remained the same. Itachi became more independent, he was gentle, kind and soft spoken. He learned to live life for his brother and his happiness however, the younger Uchiha became more paranoid, Sasuke became rude, rash and reserved. He became distant from the world and from his only family, staying out till sunrise; drinking, bullying and using people became a game for him.

"For God's sake Itachi…stop treating me like a fucking kid okay? I don't know why you're making such a huge issue out of it; I was only hanging out with a few friends and ju-"

"_Friends? _What friends are you talking about? Naruto and the others were worried sick about you; you wouldn't even pick up your damn phone!" Itachi half yelled, he was getting angrier by the second, and couldn't he see how worried they were? How worried _he _was?

"I was busy okay? I put it on silent and couldn't hear it…" Sasuke stated, he did not want to cause a scene, at least not now when his day had just started, "and stop being so…bossy all the time okay? I don't live on your charity…even If I did get in trouble…I can handle it" with that said, he stood up, grabbed his bag and made way for the door.

"_Charity? _All this isn't mine…it's _ours,_ how could you even say that?" the older Uchiha yelled, standing up and facing his brother's back, "And how do you expect me to react huh? Knowing that you came back at fucking five in the morning completely _wasted_, slept the entire day and then you come out looking worse than shit? How do I react to that? You tell me!" he continued, stopping Sasuke dead in his tracks.

He didn't look back at his face; he knew how angry Itachi was at that moment. He had been worried, he could tell but he wasn't a kid anymore. He knew the difference between right and wrong and he knew what he did was most definitely wrong but it was his choice and he had no regrets. Why couldn't his older brother see how annoyed he was with all this? Why couldn't he just…stop it with the nagging all the time? He just wanted to be left alone, was that SO much to ask?

"Stop bothering will you? You and I both know it's useless…so just…stop worrying all the time" he mumbled in return,

"I wish I could…but it's impossible to…because you're my brother!" Itachi yelled in response, "You think it's okay for me to know that you're a fucking addict? That you're out all night drinking like there's no tomorrow? You think I don't know about your _smoking _habits?" He continued.

To say that Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. His eyes widened in disbelief, he almost choked at the very spot when his brother said those words. How did he find out? He hid it so well…yet he found out about his smoking habits. He squeezed his eyes shut when he couldn't find an answer to all that, Sasuke wasn't surprised to know how disappointed his brother was. It was usual for him…to mess things up and walk away without a single word or regret. He couldn't change…he figured that long time ago and no matter how many times he'd hear his brother's scolding, no matter how many times he became the cause of Itachi's disappointment…he wasn't going to change. It was painful to know that the two people he loved the most left him when he needed their support the most…but it was unbearable to know that the one last person who was willing to give up the entire world for him was there with open arms…but the stone jabbed in his chest wasn't ready to let him in.

He was selfish and he wanted to be left like that…nothing was going to change him, he was okay with that too.

Itachi was disappointed, and in all reality, he had no words left to prove his point because deep down, a part of him agreed with his brother. He was a tragedy, a disaster and that was enough for him to grab his bag, straighten himself and walk out without looking back.

If he did though…

He would've seen how shattered his only brother seemed at that point, he would've seen how broken he was, he might have opened up to him, he might have even regretted saying those words but that was only _if _he had looked back.

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you think?" asked a very chirpy Tenten,<p>

"Yeah…I think I need a manicure, all that community service shit you dragged me into last month really ruined my nails." Ino replied, her sky blue eyes stuck on her hands.

Tenten snorted at the reply and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Not that you cheap bimbo, I meant Sakura's birthday! We just _have _to plan something special this time, no?" Tenten asked. The brunette rested her elbows on the desk in front while gazing at the blond.

"Tenny, Sakura's birthday isn't till five more months and don't you dare plan something crazy! You know how she feels about…celebrations…" Ino said, whispering the last part,

"I know…I know but still! I mean…a little party won't hurt anyone and besides, it'll be something special, maybe something…she might actually enjoy" the brunette replied, resting her head back in her chair and stretching out her legs from beneath the table.

"Define _'little'_" Ino said glaring at the brunette, who pouted in return.

Both girls were too absorbed in their conversation to notice a very curious blond boy leaning slightly over his desk towards them. He couldn't help but overhear their little conversation, it was math class as he looked back at his watch he figured he still had fifteen more minutes of freedom before Ibiki came barging in but somehow…he didn't mind that, he didn't mind forty minutes of pure torture with the man, in fact he wouldn't mind if he had to study math the entire day…he was just so happy!

Just a day back, he had finally made friends with her…with Sakura and it just made me him feel at the top of the world. Lately he felt incredibly happy, more than usual and she was the one to blame. He smiled as he remembered the little conversation they had, he was so nervous…he thought she'd refuse especially after the whole scene in the hallways a few days back. He had been messing around with his pencil as he thought about the pinkette, slowly he scribbled the words '28th March' on his desk…since pre-school, he had kept a check on everything about her, he knew it was her birthday a few months later and now that they were friends…she wouldn't mind if he did a little something for her would she? He almost screamed in delight.

Before he could mentally slap himself for being so jumpy, his eyes caught a glimpse of pink. There she was, the one girl who had plagued his thoughts, who had made it hard to breathe every time she was close. He stared shamelessly as she made her way to her usual seat which was right _beside _his. She gave her friends a cheerful smile and a high five to the brunette and seconds later, he noticed her gingerly shift her gaze towards him and gave him, how some would say, an awkward smile.

He almost fell off his chair. She smiled…_at him!_ Great God must really love him!

He returned the gesture though; his seemed like a wide grin while his face shined brighter than the sun. The blond didn't miss the little 'hey' that escaped her perfect lips; it was directed to him after all. He mumbled back a greeting and didn't fail to notice her friends gawking at them. It was a funny sight indeed but he didn't care, he just couldn't get over the happiness.

In all honesty, Sakura seriously didn't know how to react. She did the first thing that came to her mind and he seemed pretty comfortable with that. Sakura resisted the urge to giggle at her friends' reaction, it wasn't everyday someone from the elite just pops up and greets so their reaction was understandable. She immediately looked back when she felt someone poke her pack.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Tenten whispered

"Long story, tell ya later kay?" the pinkette answered back, winking at her friend in the process.

"Hey, did you get your cellphone back?" Ino asked expectantly,

"Not yet…" Sakura replied, sparing the blond boy a look only to find him staring back.

'_Again with the staring!'_

"But…does your dad know?" the brunette asked slowly,

"No he doesn't, I told him I lost it somewhere…"

"I can't wait to see how you get out of this one"

"Oh shut up Ino" Tenten scolded poking the blond in the process.

Before either of them could ask another question, Sakura simply turned back to her original position and snickered audibly at her friends' expression. Ino was at a loss of words by now…she was shocked to say the least and as for Tenten, she was still gaping at the pinkette's back. This was just so much to register.

A familiar voice brought both girls back to reality as their gazes shifted towards the approaching figure of the teacher.

"Good day class, today we'll be learning Functions and Graphs of Functions…"

An audible groan echoed around the class with a few grunts and color words.

* * *

><p>"That's it! I'm going to cut their fucking balls off!" Kiba yelled aggressively.<p>

"Take it easy…violence isn't always the answer." Neji stated calmly.

They had been gathered in the old warehouse not too long ago, talking about the recent failed attempt to hurt the Uchiha. Kiba was beyond pissed, he wasn't a patient man and he certainly didn't like being exploited. The Elite had a good relation, they could be called friends but they were more of companions, partners in crime etcetera. If one gets hurt, others take revenge, that's how they rolled. When he heard about what they did, he was infuriated, he wasn't going to just sit around and wait for them to strike again.

"For you maybe…what do you want me to do man? Sit on my ass while they fuck around with us?" the brunette reasoned. He had been pacing around the room trying to release his own anger.

"Hate to say it but Neji does have a point…I mean…those bastards from Suna High aren't stupid y'know, they're probably expecting some sort of a reaction, why give them what they want?" Suigetsu stated. He had been busy tossing around a tennis ball and playing fetch with Kiba's dog when he heard the situation, he was angry but he knew striking now would be a bad option. The punks from Suna were smarter than they seemed and at this point, they'd have their guards up knowing that their failed attempt to harm Sasuke would infuriate them all but Kiba was Kiba…no one could reason with him.

Kiba sighed frustratingly and continued pacing around.

"One thing's for sure, they won't strike again, not anytime soon that is." Sasuke stated, leaning against the wall, "because they know I'll be guard…"

"But we can't take any risks, once they get a chance…they'll do everything they can to prevail it" Neji said earning himself a nod from the Uchiha.

"Hey…has anyone seen Naruto?" asked Suigetsu as he threw the ball towards Akamaru.

"No, he didn't even bother attending Asuma's class today…" Neji said,

There was a pregnant pause before the heard a familiar voice echoing through the narrow alley situated close to the warehouse.

"Speak of the devil…" Kiba mumbled

All eyes shifted towards the approaching figure.

Naruto was exhausted. He had been running non-stop so he could make it here on time, placing his hands on his knees, he panted uncontrollably before looking up at his friends staring annoyingly at him. After resting for a while, he straightened himself up and walked towards the others.

"Where the fuck were you man?" Kiba asked annoyingly.

"Uh…nowhere" the blond answered with a grin plastered on his face earning himself odd looks from the other three males present in the room.

Neji quietly straightened himself and grabbed his things from the floor.

"I have to go, I'll see you all tomorrow" he stated simply before nodding to the Uchiha and rolling his eyes at the rest of the group and silently left without uttering another word.

"I should get going to, I got myself a date" Suigetsu said, snickering at his own words before patting Akamaru and getting his stuff, "Who knows…I might get lucky tonight." He finished, winking at the other boys before waving and making his way out.

Kiba snorted before grabbing his own things, "Anyone wanna break some records at the Arcade?" he asked expectantly, earning himself a simple 'Nah I'll live' from Naruto and a grunt from the Uchiha, "Suit yourself, see ya around" with that said, the brunette walked out with his dog following his trail.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Kiba's retreating figure. He had had a tiring day, first the argument with his brother, then his fan girls literally stalking him around the campus until he had scare them of with his famous 'death' glare. He was having off days and he couldn't help but groan inwardly.

Obsidian orbs travelled towards his blond friend who had been giving him a cheeky grin before shaking his head and grabbing his own things. He briskly walked towards the door towards his ride. Naruto's loud voice made him twitch and curse under his breath and his friend came running after him and stopped right in front.

"What do you want dead last?" He asked growing impatient by the second,

"I just wa—what did you call me?" Naruto growled furiously at his friend's words, he was just about to ask him something nicely and that's how he addresses him? Screw nice! He'll just have to ask him the hard way.

"So now you're deaf too? Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke answered letting a sadistic smirk graze his flawless features.

"Fuck you man! Whatever happened to…chivalry and uh…complaisance?" the blond asked furiously,

"Do you even know what that means?"

"That's beside the point! Now will you listen to what I have to say?" Naruto half yelled at his black haired friend,

"Fine, shoot" said the Uchiha, throwing his hand in his pocket after setting his things back down.

Naruto had spent almost the entire day planning the situation, he knew how stubborn Sasuke could be but he honestly didn't want to screw this up. He was going to make his place in the pinkette's heart and he'd do anything to make it a reality. He was up all night plotting and planning his moves…though, he couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke got her phone in the first place. The first and the last time they met was that day she accidentally parked her vehicle on his space, had they met after that too? Knowing Sasuke and his weird twisted ways, he might have used this as a way of taking revenge or something. He twitched inwardly at the thought; the Uchiha could have his way with any other girl _but Sakura_.

"You…you…have something…I want…" the blond managed to say never realizing just how provocative his statement sounded.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, for a moment…he thought he couldn't breathe. He was literally gawking at the blond, his words rang in his ears and for a second, he felt completely sick.

"W-What…the fuck?" Sasuke managed to ask.

Naruto just stared at him, sparing him a confused look…moments later, his own eyes widened at his words. He didn't mean it like that, he was straight for crying out loud! Not gay! He almost barfed at the thought of making out with the Uchiha.

"Wait…that's not what I meant! I'M STRAIGHT SICKO!" he clarified, twitching at the glare he was receiving.

Sasuke was ready to puke at the blonde's face any moment now, it wasn't until he heard him clarify his statement that he finally released a deep breathe, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You scared the fucking shit outta me…" said Sasuke shaking his head to get rid of any unpleasant thoughts.

"Idiot…anyways, like I was saying…"

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at his words,

"I want Sakura's phone…I…uh…gotta give it back…so…" he managed to mumble, Sasuke just raised his brow at him in confusion,

"What?" he asked

"Dude! Just give it back…it ain't funny…" Naruto muttered

The blond shook his head at the confused look he received from the other male,

"Who's Sakura?" the Uchiha asked clearly getting pissed off, he needed to go and this idiot was annoying him too much.

"Sakura…uh…you know, that girl…who uhh…accidentally parked on your space" he explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, so he meant _her_, the annoying blob of pink as how he liked to refer to her. The same bitch that stole his parking space and scratched his car, he remembered her well and the fact that he still had her cellphone. In all reality, he didn't know what to do with it but he refused to give it back, thinking maybe, it might prove to be useful to get back at her but what really confused him was the fact that his idiot of a best friend was asking for it on her behalf. He raised his brow at him, why was _he _asking for it? Did he know her from somewhere? Were they…friends?

He mentally laughed at the thought. It was impossible! He was the so called 'Elite' and she was a pathetic…blob of pink, they couldn't be friends even in another lifetime. Then why was he asking for her phone? They must have a certain relationship but then again…Naruto wasn't someone who hid things, especially from him. Who was she? Who was she…to him?

"Oh…_her, _what? She was too scared to ask for it herself so she sent you? She must have promised something in return, a good fuck?" Sasuke asked. The smirk on his lips was evident.

Naruto didn't like being mocked…but he hated the fact that his best friend was insulting the pinkette too. He may not know everything about her but one thing he could bet his life on was her simplicity and her purity. Sakura was wild, she was crazy when she wanted to be, she was careless and clumsy at times, but she wasn't some dirty skank. Naruto felt his blood boil when he heard his friend say those words. What was his problem anyway? He just had to take every other girl like so pathetic slut!

The Uchiha didn't like the look he received. The blond was an idiot, he was always laughing and never serious but there were times when he's lose his cool too and even though those were rare, they were enough to make one shiver in his presence. Another sadistic smirk plastered on his lips, oh this was amusing. He had absolutely no idea what was going on between him and the blob of pink but he was sure there was something, why else would he be glaring daggers at him just because he called some cheap skank a cheap skank?

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…now will you give it to me? I don't have all day." Naruto said, his voice laced with anger.

"So I was right…she is some cheap fuck, seriously Naruto, you could've done a lot better and as for the phone, yeah well…I don't think so." replied the Uchiha. Before the blond could say another word, he opened his car and threw his bag on the passenger seat, just when he was preparing himself to leave the damn place, the Uchiha growled when he felt a large hand grab his collar from behind and pull him back. He immediately turned to glare at his blond and break free from the grasp.

This was one of those rare times when he truly saw Naruto burn with unexplainable fury. In all honesty, he was amused. He didn't know he cut drive his best friend to insanity in mere seconds,

"What…did you say?"

"I don't like repeating myself" the Uchiha replied, he couldn't wait to see his reaction.

The two truly were close, the best of friends, they were more like brothers…even Sasuke agreed to that. They had a bond even they couldn't describe, sure they had the ordinary arguments and fights, sometimes those fights would get out of hand and they'd end up with black eyes and sprained ankles but even so, they stuck together. There were numerous things Naruto didn't like about his best friend but he had never really tried to change him and Sasuke was also aware of Naruto devil-may-cry attitude, both accepted each other for the way they were. When they'd go into fights, they'd watch each other's back, if anyone ever dared say something bad about Sasuke, Naruto would get wild…so it was truly a surprise for the Uchiha to know that there were other people who could make him boil with rage like that.

"You better watch your mouth Sasuke…" Naruto growled with narrowed eyes and a ferocious glare director towards his best friend, "And give me the damn phone!" Naruto half yelled.

It was Sasuke's turn to glare now. Who did he think he was anyway? He was brawling with him over some…girl…let alone a blob of pink! Was he in his right mind? He narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits and frowned visibly.

"What is wrong with you? You want the damn phone?" Sasuke asked, anger obvious in his tone, "Fine, Take it!" he said, throwing his hand in the back pocket of his pants and pulling out the silver contraption. He was infuriated beyond belief…what was wrong with this idiot? He was quarrelling with him over what? An annoying slut with a mouth the size of her damn truck!

Without a second thought, he threw the contraption at the blond. Naruto was beyond furious; Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about and just went on being…Sasuke! Not all girls were fit for his description for women, some were different like his Sakura, she was anything but a useless slut, she had morals and that was one of the million reasons he respected her. He wouldn't allow anyone speak ill of her even if it was this douche bag he called best friend. When Sasuke threw the silver machine towards him, he dashed towards it and caught it in his hands before it could break into two.

He stared at machine and quickly rubbed it with his orange shirt after which his gaze shifted back towards Sasuke, he didn't spare him another word, silence was the best treatment for him at the moment, he figured. Without another word, Naruto turned on his heels to walk off.

What the Uchiha said next caught him off guard as he stopped dead in his tracks,

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're fighting with me over some…girl?" Sasuke yelled, banging his fist on the roof of his ride, "Who is she? Who is she…to _you?_"

"None of your business" Naruto said simply,

"What do you mean by that! You're brawling with me over some worthless slut with no character-"

Sasuke hadn't even gotten the chance to complete his statement when he saw the blond turn and race towards him at the speed of light, the next thing he felt was a fist against his jaw, the blond mustered all his strength in that one punch. He needed to teach the boy a good lesson, he wasn't going to just stand around and listen to him bashing the pinkette. He has just crossed the line and he couldn't control the part in him that wanted to punch him for being so heartless.

Sauske winced in pain as he took the punch. The pain was there but it didn't bother him, what bothered him though was Naruto's reaction. He had punched him before so it wasn't a surprise but to know…that he punched him because of some girl seemed utterly absurd and illogical to him. He could hear his rapid breathing as he grabbed him by the collar and jerked him upwards.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you…" said the blond through gritted teeth as he held Sasuke by the collar, "You can say shit about any girl you like but if I hear you speak ill about Sakura again…I won't be this nice…" he finished, letting him go with a slight push.

Sasuke was at a loss of words…he felt the all too familiar metallic taste of the crimson liquid that oozed out of his lower lip but it didn't bother him, the pain he felt didn't bother him either but Naruto's reaction was something that really bothered him, that confused him and made him ask a million questions in his head, he just…hit him. He punched him because he was angry at him for calling some bitch a slut…

Why? Why would he do that?

He stared at his deep cerulean orbs with a confused look that asked a million questions.

Sasuke was beyond shocked when the blond spared him a disgusting look before turning around leaving without a word. He watched his retreating back quietly as he placed a hand on his now sore jaw.

Who was this Sakura?

What relation did she have with Naruto?

How could he…how could act like that towards him, towards their friendship for the blob of pink.

The annoying blob of pink that infuriated him and made him want to get back at her for making his friend act like that. She had no right, absolutely no right to mess around with him and his friend like that.

It wasn't a surprise when he pulled a cigarette out and inhaled deeply trying desperately to ease his nerves.

He was going to find out their relationship no matter what.

What made Naruto so…touchy about her?

He banged his fist on the roof of the car before bringing the cigarette back to his lips and inhaling deeply.

"Fucking annoying blob of pink…"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! How was it? :DD I can't wait for your opinion, don't forget to review because when you review, it makes me happy and when I'm happy, everybody gets free smooches and we don't wanna miss that now do we?<strong>

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	7. A Friend in Need

"**Change"**

**Chapter: "A Friend In Need"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…but someday…I will =D

**Howdy! First of all, thank you all for liking and reviewing the last chapter, I felt so loved! Though, I'd still like to see more reviews y'know, it just encourages me xD **

'_Narutomadd' _**Hey there pretty lady, my weekend was tiring, I ate pudding though xD yeshh you got it, Naruto does like Sakura A LOT but you let's just wait for the coming chapters and then you'll know how it all ends up. I know right? Itachi is THE MAN, he makes the story thousand times more interesting, and that's why I always have him in all my stories. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, what do you think will happen now? ;) Fox boy is gonna get it xDDDD**

'_Ari222' _**awwww, what a lovely review! Thank you! And of course it's Sasuke x Sakura, that's all I write about =D can't wait to see more of your reviews. :*** you get a super smooch! xD :********

'_River of the Sand' _**Hey beautiful! Aww, so glad you liked the previous chap, and yeah you'll be surprised when Sasuke finds out about Naruto's feelings, just you wait sugar! :******

**Did you guys know Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying? Wicked right? xD**

**To the storyyyy!**

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>"Bills, bills, bills…more bills…<em>more <em>bills…and hey Candypants look, a coupon, 50% off on a pressure cooker!" The dark haired man said excitedly, shoving the coupon towards his daughter.

"Dad, throw that away, we don't need another pressure cooker…" Sakura mumbled, pulling her apron off and trudging towards the man.

It was almost nine pm, Sakura had been busy preparing them both some dinner while the older man had just arrived back from work and was currently occupied in sorting out the mail. The pinkette carried a bowl of pasta towards the table and settled it in the middle; she then poured some water in both glasses and seated herself on the chair located right next to her fathers'. Their routine was simple and pretty much the same, Sakura would always prepare dinner and he'd be busy with pending work or making reports on the computer. There were times when he'd hardly get any sleep with all the work he was assigned and sometimes, he'd return around eleven or twelve pm, tired and literally dragging himself with exhaustion.

At times like these, the pinkette really did feel helpless. In all reality, she wanted to help him out with all the work and make life a bit easier for him but there was hardly anything she could do. When she expressed her interest in doing some sort of a part-time job to help him with earning, he had simply refused without hearing another word. Apparently, the very idea of her earning enough to help him run the household was unacceptable to him.

He was the bread winner of the family, earning and supporting her daily living expenses was his job and not something she needed to worry about. In all honesty, it pissed her off when he'd say that, they were a family, a part of each other, it was unbearable to see him tire himself and occasionally sleeping on the computer table or sometimes on the sofa. She just wanted to help, what was so wrong in that? But he was as stubborn as anything and wouldn't allow her whatsoever.

As they ate in silence, she took the time to analyze his appearance. Dark circles were apparent around his eyes which were sore and a bit red with all the lack of sleep, his complexion was paler than before, besides that, his eating habits weren't satisfactory either. He'd hardly take breakfast, lunch was impossible as he'd be at work, dinner time was probably the only time he did eat in peace, only because she was there to force him otherwise, he would be too busy sorting things on the computer and working online.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like eating at all. His mere condition made her lose her appetite and all she could think about at that moment was the possible ways she could help. One thing was sure, he wouldn't let her work but she had no other choice, his condition was getting worse by day and she couldn't just sit around and enjoy life while he was out there working his ass off.

She had already made a decision and nothing he'd do or say would make her change her mind. Deep down, she knew she couldn't tell him what was going in that mind of hers; she'd just have to hide it for the time being. They weren't financially strong, with all those bills, then the usual household expenses and others, she would just have to try and lessen the load off his shoulders.

But…if he finds out….would he be mad? Would he feel…dare she say, disappointed?

No, it couldn't be, she was his 'Candypants' after all, if he does find out, she'd explain her reasons, make him listen and finally get him to allow her.

No matter how things turned out to be, no matter what the circumstances, she'd just have to take a chance.

She watched closely as he ate in silence, occasionally mumbling about random things…

He would understand…this was all for them, for him,

She just couldn't see him like this anymore.

* * *

><p>He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes and giving in to his addiction. His lungs congested, he wanted to cough but he couldn't stop, it soothed his nerved and relaxed him. In all honesty, he tried to stop once but his addiction was just too strong, he knew he wouldn't be able to last a day without it. Since yesterday however, he had been crossing the line. He had almost finished three boxes on top and was still craving for more.<p>

Smoking wasn't allowed in the campus but did he care?

Absolutely no, he wouldn't smoke in class though or in the hallways, he'd usually satisfy his needs on the roof where no one could see him, no one could catch him. He was pissed off…he was angry because he was confused and he didn't like that.

Naruto hadn't talked to him since, which bothered him greatly, even in the morning when he had seen him walking gingerly in the hallways with that stupid grin plastered on his face, the boy didn't dare greet him when his eyes landed on his figure. Usually, he'd launch himself at him, the Uchiha would literally have to punch him off but at that moment, he just seemed incredibly pissed at him, especially since all he offered the black haired man was a nasty glare that said something akin to 'Fuck you'.

The rest of the gang was equally confused; they hadn't seen the blond idiot act that way until this morning.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, he was incredibly annoyed, and what did he expect from him anyway? An honest apology? Well he could keep dreaming because that was not happening. He hadn't said anything wrong; all he did was call some cheap slut a cheap slut, he had done that plenty of times, what was different now?

One thing was painfully obvious; they had some sort of a relationship. They couldn't possibly be siblings or even cousins, if they were, he would have been the first one to know, she couldn't be a friend either, Naruto was an idiot but he wasn't _that _stupid to befriend a so called 'Nobody', not that he actually believed in this shit, but he did know that they were respected and any such friendship or acquaintance would be poisonous to their reputation. The Uchiha never cared about that…but all these thoughts just kept coming to him, he wanted to know why the blind idiot would defend her like that…he was curious but beyond anything, he was frustrated and annoyed.

Could she be…a lover?

He almost gagged at the thought. That was impossible…right?

All thoughts ceased when his eyes landed on a familiar truck. It was hers, he was sure of it. He watched her park at some random place before sliding out and double-checking the locks, she was wearing a simple light blue shirt with some black pants and a pair of ordinary sneakers. The wind blew gently, causing her lose pink locks to rise slightly towards the direction it went.

Sakura…

That was her name, he still didn't know her last name but he didn't need to either, all he wanted to know was her relation with Naruto and how close they were to make him act insane like that. Obsidian orbs followed her every movement, she walked pass some other students towards the entrance and soon enough…disappeared inside.

His brows wrinkled as he brought the cigarette back to his chapped lips and inhaled deeply, letting himself relax.

He felt the familiar clogging in his lungs before throwing all that was left of the cigarette before stepping on it.

* * *

><p>"Babysitting?"<p>

"Nah…"

"Oh oh I know! Open your own lemonade stand!"

"Ino…what am I, eight?"

"Hey…why don't work at the café with me?"

All eyes snapped towards the brunette who had been munching at the brownie. They had decided to take a break before the next class and were sitting under an oak tree in the campus grounds, when Sakura had finally reveled her wish to work somewhere for a part-time job, the others immediately started preparing a list of the possible jobs she could do. So far they had made little progress until Tenten spoke up.

"Café kickass? You serious?" Sakura inquired, raising her brow unbelievingly at the brunette,

"Of course, I mean, think about…the timing suits us, the uniforms are cute and pay's reasonable too." Tenten explained, swallowing the remaining bits of the brownie and wiping off the crumbs that landed on her shirt.

"You know, I think that's a great idea, you won't feel lonely, since Tenny would be there and we could drop by sometime too, no?" Temari said earning herself a nod from the brunette,

"I t-think it's a fantastic idea…what do y-you say Sakura?" Hinata asked expectantly,

"I don't know guys…Tenny, you remember telling us about that big old pervert that runs the place…yeah well I thi-"

"I know what you mean but chill out, the man may be a super Pervert but he's anything but a fucking gigolo" interrupted the brunette, earning herself a giggle from the rest of the group, "He's a pretty nice guy and even though he can get on your nerves, he's still…partially respectable" she finished, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I heard he was crazy or something, I mean…who calls their café 'Café Kickass'?" Temari inquired,

"Probably some lame weirdo with no taste at all" Ino commented,

"The dude is kinda crazy, he came up with that catchy line 'Café Kickass, where you get the most kickass coffee in town', I swear I was like…'What the fuck'?" the brunette stated, laughing at her own words,

"So w-what do you say Sakura?" Hinata asked,

"Well…"

"Oh stop being so picky Forehead girl; you don't get such offers everyday y'know?" Ino said, hitting the pinkette gently on the arm,

In all honesty, Ino was right…she might actually have a chance at this, she wasn't going to get offers like that every day and besides, she was in a haste anyway, maybe this particular job was the solution to her problems,

"Alright, I'll join, but what about an interview? Basic Information and all?" the pinkette inquired, resting her back against the trunk of the tree,

"Don't worry about that, recently a girl had to quite cause she was moving out, plus, I'm an old employee there…Jiraiya wouldn actually be more than happy to have you, especially since I'll be suggesting you to him." Tenten assured,

"It's settled then…" Sakura mumbled, still a bit unsure of her choice,

"Good for you!" Temari exclaimed nudging her friend in the process.

They still had half an hour before the next class, the girls were busy chatting about random stuff when a familiar voice caught their attention, all heads turned towards the figure approaching from the campus building.

The pinkette widened her eyes in surprise when she recognized the figure. Naruto Uzumaki was busy running towards the group, waving his hands like an idiot and screaming her name for the world to hear. Truthfully speaking, she didn't know how to react to _that, _the boy was…too much, she stood up immediately when he neared and wiped off the imaginary dust before glancing back at her friends. They seemed shocked to say the least but soon enough, she could hear the familiar giggles erupting.

Hinata was shocked when she was told about Naruto and Sakura's new found friendship, but she almost fainted when Sakura told her it was actually Naruto who expressed his interest in becoming friends with the pinkette. Since pre-school, she had been his admirer, always watching him from afar, appreciating his hard work and all his efforts, she hadn't realized how much she started…liking him until middle school. That was when he started facing popularity and soon enough, his on fan club was established. Even after all this time, she admired him greatly…she was infatuated with his pleasant personality and loving character. Even though he was Elite, he was known for his deceiving charms and she was also well aware of his countless affairs…yet…she couldn't bring herself to stop loving him.

The Hyuga Heiress knew about her cousin being friends with him, since he was a part of the Elite too…yet, she was sure the blond didn't know who she was. Not many people knew about her relation with Neji, it was probably because he was from the Elite and she wasn't, she was once but later on…when she made friends with Sakura and the others, she was thrown in the 'Nobodies' not that she ever minded.

Her heart skipped several beats when the object of her affection reached them. He was panting wildly, with his hands on his knees and his head facing the ground.

Sakura didn't miss Hinata's longing look, she, along with the other girls knew about her feelings for him and in a way…the pinkette knew her friend was hurting knowing that he was friends with her but barely knew that _she _existed.

When he was finally done catching his breath, he looked up enthusiastically and gave the pinkette the brightest smile he could muster, who in return, smiled back at him.

"I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere…" he stated, staring in those apple green orbs he'd dream about every night,

"Sorry, I was just hanging around with my friends before the next class…" the pinkette mumbled back,

"Oh yeaaaah, it's Physics, we take that together too, how can I forget?" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head as he offered her a toothy grin,

Sakura looked back at Hinata who had been staring at a random spot on the ground, she didn't like the look on her face, and it felt as if…she really was hurting. She was with them in Physics too but the blond boy didn't care…and it bothered her.

"So…how have you been Naruto?" Sakura asked slowly, earning herself another grin,

"Perfecto! Hey listen…I got something to show you…" he said, whispering the last part. Sakura just stared at him in a confused expression before gazing back at her friends who had been snickering silently except Hinata of course…

"Really? Umm…what is it?" she asked, scratching her arm nervously,

He turned his back and gestured for her to follow him, which she did gingerly. They were only a few feet away from the rest of the girls, when he turned around to look at her, she just gave him a puzzled look. Apple green orbs watched intently as he dug his hand into the side pocket of his pants and pulled out an all too familiar contraption. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the object in his hands, her surprised gaze then shifted towards the member of the Elite who had a confident smile on his face.

He actually brought it back!

She didn't know he would actually succeed, though it was obvious he had a better chance in retrieving the object than her but she didn't know he'd actually do that for her. She was bewildered, shocked and delighted at the same time. Sakura gently raised her hand and grabbed the object from his grasp; she held the silver machine tightly in her hand and stared at the blond with admiration. She was speechless to say the least.

He really did want to be friends with her and all this time she was treating that incident as a hoax.

"You…you got it back…" she mumbled, blinking at him in surprise,

"Yeah…I said I would didn't I? And you seemed so depressed about it; I just couldn't let tha-"

"Thank you Naruto…" she interrupted,

His smile faded, all his confidence gone at those simple words she said, cerulean orbs stared deep into her own eyes, she had just thanked him…he hadn't even done anything big or…thank-worthy yet…here she was, thanking him over the little gesture. He felt the giddiness in his system, the pleasure and delight he was feeling was indescribable, and he just couldn't believe his luck!

"I…I really don't know what to say to you…it's just that…I can't believe it, I…thank you so much…" she managed to continue,

"No…it's perfectly fine, you don't have to thank me for it…we're…friends right? Friends don't go on thanking each other now do they?" he asked politely.

She held the contraption near her chest and watched him slur on his words and then…

She laughed,

His eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sound of her laughter…

That beautiful laugh he'd hear from afar…she was laughing…a sincere laugh…

All because of him…

It felt like, the cold crisp wind in the hot summer days, he was awed…

Never in his life had he been this captivated, let alone by an ordinary girl…no

Sakura wasn't ordinary, she was anything but ordinary, she was…beyond amazing. Every word she said, every move she made…it fascinated him, made him crave for her attention. One of the reasons why he became the part of the Elite besides being Sasuke's friend was that he wanted her attention…he wanted her to see him, to notice him, to like and admire him…

Then when the right time would come, he'd confess his never ending feelings for her, he'd throw away all that popularity, all that fame just so he could be close to her…

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she tried to stop but she couldn't…he was so…dare she say, adorable. At one point he'd be all excited and enthusiastic and the next thing you know, he's all nervous and slurring on his own words. She couldn't believe it but even she admitted the fact that he was _that _bad. Maybe…he truly did want to have an honest friendship with her and maybe, all this time she was overreacting. What he did now, proved his good side and she didn't think it was possible for him to have any negative intentions behind the favor.

"You…should laugh more often…" he mumbled, heat rushing to his face, forming a deep noticeable blush.

"Oh…really? Why is that?" she asked, raising a brow at him playfully,

He didn't mean to say that, it just…slipped out. Naruto was almost panicking when she asked that…if he could, he would've said something totally romantic but that would just seem creepy so he said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Well…uhh, because, umm…you know…If you're not using your smile, you're like a man with a million dollars in the bank and no checkbook…"

He almost screamed at his own response, what the fuck was he thinking saying that to her…? Now she's going to think he's some idiot with no brain and no matter how many times his friends say that was true, he wasn't ready to believe it!

"I...I…I didn't mean tha-"

Before he could clarify his statement, she let out a laugh yet once again…

He just messed the whole thing up and she was laughing? Was she laughing at him?

"You…You're hilarious!" she stated between snickers,

Upon hearing that, his apparent frown broke into a smile of his own and soon enough they were both laughing for absolutely no reason.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't like this.<p>

He didn't like this one bit…

He watched closely as they both laughed uncontrollably at God knows what, obsidian orbs focused on the 'annoying blob of pink'. One thing was clear, they weren't related but they were apparently…'friends', he cringed at the thought. What was wrong with Naruto? He couldn't possibly befriend the likes of her could he?

But the way they laughed, the way he'd suddenly feel nervous…could it be? Did he possibly…like this…thing?

He shook his head.

This wasn't happening…

Without a second thought, the Uchiha marched towards the two figures ignoring the stares he received from the students nearby. He needed to know who she was, why did she matter so much? They seemed to notice his presence, both heads turned to look his way.

Sakura stared at the Uchiha in utter surprise while Naruto just glared. He wasn't there to take their bullshit; he wanted to talk to Naruto, that's all…

"Dobe…we need to talk" he said simply,

Naruto intensified his glare and didn't bother reply; the pinkette seemed to have noticed the awkward silence and cleared her throat,

"I…should go now, um…see you around?" she mumbled to Naruto who just gave her a nod and a lovely smile.

After sparing the Uchiha a glance, she turned on her heels and jogged back towards her group. Once she was out of sight, Naruto took the chance to speak up.

"What do _you _want?" he asked venomously,

"Answers." Replied the Uchiha, shoving his hands in his pockets,

"Depends on the questions." Said the blond,

This was absurd, they were best of friends' right? Then why all this…dislike?

The black haired male took a deep audible sigh and closed his eyes,

"Who is she?" Sasuke inquired,

"A friend" replied Naruto,

"A friend…" the Uchiha repeated his words, he seemed to be lost in thoughts, and so they really were friends...for how long? But most importantly, how come he didn't know about it?

"If you're done interrogating, I'm leaving…" Naruto stated, turning on his heels and preparing to march off,

"I won't do it okay?"

The blond stopped and looked back at the other male,

"I won't speak ill of her…" Sasuke continued.

There was a pregnant pause; neither said a word to the other. Naruto stood there on the same spot; his back facing his best friend, a small smile grazed his features as he turned on his heels. He walked up to the Uchiha who had been looking at him expectantly and placed a hand on his muscular shoulder.

A handsome smirk grazed his own features at the gesture before he turned around and walked off with Naruto right behind him.

As long as he respected his Sakura…he'd be okay, that was all what Naruto wanted.

* * *

><p>He was doomed.<p>

If his mother saw this, she'd ground him for another century!

Naruto stared at the simple piece of paper. Couldn't it magically disappear?

This was not happening!

He failed…again!

Cerulean orbs shifted around the class, analyzing each figure helplessly, it seemed everyone passed except _him._ Even Kiba made it…

He let out an audible groan and let his head fall at the desk ahead creating a loud 'Thump' sound.

"Fucking hell…OW!" he groaned, bringing his head up and massaging the sore spot.

"You okay?" a voice called,

He immediately recognized the beautiful voice ringing through his ears, his eyes shifted towards the figure beside him. Just like in math class, he made sure to sit right next to her. It made day dreaming all the more real.

"What's wrong?" she inquired in a worried tone.

Her Evergreen orbs travelled towards the crunched up paper on his desk,

"Oh…bummer" she said, offering him a gentle smile and for a moment, he forgot about the blasted test and all he could think about was that…stunning smile. It was enough to get him blind. His own eyes wondered towards her test, he gawked at the piece of paper. She had scored an A*, it was incredible! He always knew she was a super genius; her active class participation was enough proof. Suddenly, he had this urge to die in a hole or something.

This was the third test he failed so far, he wasn't doing well at all, in fact…he had no chance in the coming midterms and no matter how much he loathes to study, he still had to make it through college and get into some good University. They were definitely going to send a report about his…'commendable' performance, he was sure of it!

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as he turned towards the pinkette. She was busy reading something when she felt is penetrating gaze, Sakura turned to look at him slowly only to find him leaning towards her, he was on the desk, supporting his body on all fours and leaning towards her. She almost fell off her own chair at the sight.

What was he doing anyway?

"Sakura…I have a little…favor to ask." He mumbled slowly,

Sakura just raised a curious brow at him; he did help her out before so maybe she could make it even by helping him out too but all that depended on the 'favor'.

"O-Okay…could you just…get down from the table…Miss Shizune might not…like that…" she said,

Upon hearing her request, the blond immediately got off the desk and settled back on his chair,

"Alright now, what is it?" she asked curiously,

Truthfully speaking she was a bit unsure; could bringing her phone back all be a plan just so that he could have his way with her? No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't…maybe he truly did want his help but for what?

"You know the midterms are on their way and all…and well…it's important for everyone to pass if they wanna make it out of college…" he mumbled,

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…as you can see…" he said, pointing at the crunched up paper at his desk, "I'm not…doing very well…" he managed to say.

She raised a brow at him questioningly, sure he was…failing miserably…it was kind of obvious.

"Ahan…and?" she asked,

"By the looks of it…you're doing pretty well…" he continued pointing at her test,

"O-kaaaaaaaay…" she said,

Sakura was confused now, what was he possibly trying to say? Was he complimenting her or something?

"Do you think…you could maybe…Oh I don't know…tutor me for some time?" he requested. A thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead as he bit his lip, was he being too straight forward? Would she refuse? All those questions bombarded his mind.

Sakura was a bit taken aback at his little request. He wanted her to tutor him? Well…she couldn't deny the fact that he was failing…miserably and he needed some serious help but then again, it was as good as impossible for her. Firstly because her father would flip merely by the thought of his daughter hanging out at some _boy's _place, tutoring him, secondly, she was about to start her part-time job, how would she get the time to tutor him anyway?

She looked at him and almost dropped dead laughing at the expression he mustered. Was he trying to pull off a puppy dog face? It was so not working…

He did help her and didn't even ask anything in return but…

"Naruto…I don't think my dad would appreciate me hanging out at your place, even if it was only for the purpose of tutoring…" she replied,

He looked up at her and bit the inner part of his cheek,

"Well, I could always…come to your place, if that's okay with you…" he mumbled the last part quickly,

That could be possible but she wasn't sure of her father's reaction, even so, she couldn't possible deny him could she?

"Hmm…well Naruto…I'll have to ask my dad about it first oh and…this could only be possible on weekends, is that okay with you?" she explained.

His face lightened up at the answer, not only would he pass but he'd get time to spend with Sakura too, this was perfect!

"Yeah sure…I don't mind at all…" he mumbled enthusiastically, earning himself a gentle smile.

"Say…can I have your number, just so…well you know…you could tell me if it's okay with your dad and all…" he asked shyly,

"Oh yeah sure" replied the pinkette.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if this was all just a trap but a bigger part of her said it wasn't. He was gentle and sweet and seemed…genuine, but then again, she couldn't be too sure. Whether agreeing to his demand was right or wrong…she didn't know, but she was grateful to him for his help before and as she clutched her phone in her hands and walked down the parking lot towards her ride, she felt happy.<p>

Maybe, just maybe…they could be great friends.

At the moment though, she had more important things to worry about. She and Tenten were off to Café kickass in some time and even though, she was nervous and somewhere deep inside, she was a bit scared too knowing that she had never really hid anything from her Dad, she knew she had to do this, there was no turning back.

After all, she wasn't doing all this for herself, it was all for the number one man in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAA! How was it?<strong>

**I know this chapter had a lot of NaruSaku in it but rest assure, this is a SasuSaku fiction. Just wait for the coming chapters and you'll see their love bloom. But of course, it can't simply be love at first sight no? No fun in that!**

**Can't wait for your reviews,**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	8. The Knight or the Hypocrite?

"**Change"**

**Chapter 8: "The Knight or the Hypocrite?"**

**Disclaimer: **This is seriously getting old xD I DON'T OWN NARUTO! XDDD

**Bonjour! How have you all been? =D Thank you all for reading and reviewing the previous chapter, I felt super loved! 3**

'_Kagomes Heart' _**awwww! Thanks darling! Naruto is just irresistible y'know, his character is the best of the bests, but even so, this fiction is Sasusaku xD thank you so much for your lovely review! I hope to see more! Since I loved your review, this chapter goes out to you! =D**

'_Narutomadd' _**you were right! Sasuke doesn't know 'jealousy' but in reality, he did feel betrayed and a bit jealous that his best friend was defending just 'some girl', and I love their brotherly relation too, I think it's praise-worthy but when you think about it, Sakura and Ino have something similar to that no? Yup! Jiraiya owns Café Kickass xDDDD and haha awwwww, Naruto failed again but I think his pathetic grades somehow make him look even more adorable xDDDDDDD :********

'_River of the sand' _**Honey, I could never leave Naruto heart broken, that's like…A CRIME IN MY EYES! He's just so…cute and lovable, I COULD EAT HIM UP! He'll get his share of love, just to let you know, each character gets their happy ending, since I'm not the one for tragedies. So sit back, relax, grab some soda and I'll share dome of my lays with you xDDDDDDDD I luffff youuu xDDD**

**This chapter has been dedicated to **_'Kagomes heart' _**for being so smooch worthy 3 xDDD**

**Did you guys know a snail can sleep for three years? O_O'''''' WICKED! XDDD**

**TO THE STORY!**

**With love…**

**Angelic101 **

* * *

><p><em>Café Kickass…<em>

'_Where you can taste the most kickass coffee in town!'_

No matter how stupid that sounded, the place was still crowded with all sorts of people. It wasn't huge, she noticed, an average sized building with a funky interior consisting of different shaded of yellow and a bit red. The look was pretty vibrant but it still gave a cozy appearance, not to mention the faint aroma of coffee was incredibly pleasant. There were three gigantic windows, giving a perfect view of the tiny parking lot, a few tables were situated near them too where she could perfectly see customers enjoying their treats. Right opposite to the tables was a huge transparent counter; it was stacked with numerous kinds of cakes, pastries, puddings and sandwiches too, kind of like the ones in a deli. Right beside it was another counter consisting of several flavors of ice cream.

She casually scanned her appearance, Tenten was right, the uniforms were cute. It was a plain black shirt with three quartered sleeves and a deep neck, of course we had to wear a white blouse beneath it, along with a simple black shirt and as for shoes, they were plain sneakers or joggers, depending on the employee's choice. It was pretty casual, just the way she liked it, no too stiff and certainly not too slutty. The other waitresses roamed around taking orders and signaling each other, since it was her first day, the owner names Jiraiya asked her to just help out with the smaller tasks and observe the other girls do their jobs. He suggested this was the perfect way for her to learn and catch up and in all reality, she agreed.

Tenten was busy serving a cute couple sitting at a table far off in the corner and right beside one of the windows. The loud noise of the crowd echoed and all she could do was sit around and observe the several figures ahead.

Truth be told, this didn't seem like a bad option at all. The other girls were friendly, the pay was actually pretty reasonable, enough to get supplies for the house and the atmosphere seemed comfortable too. The owner was a definite pervert, every time she'd walk by, he'd eye her suggestively and upon getting caught, he'd simply wink shamelessly. So far she had discovered his apparent love for writing, also, the man had written some porno that took the reader's world by a storm. She mentally gagged when she found out, who would read porno?

Apparently the world was filled with perverts of his kind.

Even so, the man had limits, especially for his employees. He wouldn't want a high labor turnover she thought, so it was definitely a wise decision but for the rest of the female population, she couldn't exactly say the same.

Evergreen orbs observed the other girls intently, from Monday; she'd be doing the exact same so she needed to be prepared. Her thoughts landed on a certain blond boy. He had asked her to tutor him, till the midterms apparently. In all reality, she wasn't willing at all but she couldn't possibly refuse. He was there when she needed help, what kind of a friend would she be if she proved to be useless in his time of need?

Not a good one, obviously,

But then there was her Dad, she didn't know how exactly he's take the whole thing. One thing was for sure, he'd refuse at the spot, and she wasn't oblivious to his over-protective nature for her especially when it came to the opposite sex. Sure she had dated before but it never really lasted for long, apparently because her dad wouldn't know and she was too scared to keep a relationship behind his back. It really wasn't a matter to be frightened; it's just that she knew she couldn't live with hiding something that big from the number one man in her life.

He had always discouraged her making friends with boys so landing in a relationship was obviously a big NO-NO, however, deep down, she had wished to meet an amazing personality she could start an affair with, she _was _almost nineteen after all, the pinkette couldn't possible remain passive about the subject. Sooner or later, she'd have to take a bold step.

A deep, frustrated sight escaped her plump lips,

She had already given Naruto her word, taking it bad wasn't just impolite but would also prove bad for their newly developed friendship. She would just have to convince her Dad. She knew it was close to impossible,

But she'd just have to make an effort.

* * *

><p>"Get off me" he hissed venomously,<p>

How had he landed here in the first place?

Oh, of course, he had a crazy blond idiot who was used to having everything his way. It wasn't that he didn't like clubbing and neither did he dislike random women grinding against his crotch till he felt himself ache with need. No, he loved it all, but only under certain circumstances.

This was not his idea of 'fun'; he glared at the red haired female, his scowl apparent on his handsome features as she rubbed his clothed chest.

"Karin, get _off_" he repeated through gritted teeth,

They had been hanging out at Kiba's place when the blond expressed his wish to get wasted at some club, Neji being Neji had politely refused and just when he was about to say No too, the other three, predicting his moves had dragged him to this place. It was bearable until he felt the familiar blazing red eyes set on him, the moment he realized who it was, it was too late…

To the entire Konoha Senior College, The name 'Karin' wasn't unknown, in fact, to most of female population; Karin was an ideal, a goddess, an inspiration. She was feared by all with the same gender not only because she was the head of the plastics but also because of her family's financial status. The plastic was also known for her extra ordinary killing charms and of course, for her popularity among the male population. Her blazing red eyes and similar hair were irresistible along with her satin soft skin and an amazing dressing sense, but apart from all that, the limited amount of people who showed great dislike towards her knew well about her malicious personality.

Her bossy and authoritative attitude, insulting words and rude remarks made her all the more hated as well, but of course, she was the rich and rich had power, whatever the commoner thought or did really never mattered. Everyone knew about her endless obsession towards the head of the Elite, Sasuke Uchiha. Since High School, she had assured that she didn't want any other girl near the Uchiha and if by any chance, she did find someone trying to creep her hands up her Sasuke, she'd make sure to humiliate and destroy her so called reputation in a matter of seconds.

To Sasuke however, her actions proved to be incredibly annoying and aggravating, he didn't want some girl always clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. He wouldn't lie, he had in fact had his fun with the red headed female, those fiery red eyes and that perfect figure was irresistible. He slept with her a few times and made it clear that she was nothing more than a fling but to his dismay, she wouldn't listen, according to her, they had 'chemistry' and it would be a shame if they didn't try and make it work.

She and her other friends were already present in the club when they arrived, Naruto and Kiba were somewhere in the middle of the dance floor, he couldn't really see considering the dim lights, Suigetsu was busy getting wasted at the bar while Sasuke had decided to just bear with everything until it was all over. He had had enough and was ready to ditch the others when his eyes caught the familiar figure, staring right back at him and the next thing he knew, he was back on the chair, Karin clinging to his side in a very provocative position. No matter how many time he tried to push her off, her hold on him strengthened ten folds.

"If I let you go now, you might run off to God knows where and I can't let that happen now…can I?" asked Karin, a sly smile tugging on her perfect lips as she gently rubbed his chest,

"I don't like repeating myself." The Uchiha stated, obsidian orbs boring through her very being as he narrowed them,

"I love it when you look at me like that…" she purred in his ear, her hand travelling up his neck as she massaged a soft spot,

"_Karin…_" he warned,

"Shh, just feel me…"

With that said, she brought her face closer and left a wet kiss on the corner of his mouth, her gaze locked with his own as her hand slipped downwards, feeling his perfect abs. She pressed gingerly before lowering her intruding hand towards the button of his pants.

He hated attention so he didn't necessarily want to create a scene by shoving her off and marching his way out, he inwardly twitched when he felt her fingers rub his clothed groin. That was the end of the line, he was being 'nice' but apparently she only understood his aggressive side well. When he felt her hand rub harder, he brought his hand down to grasp hers immediately. Karin stared at him, her eyes widening a fraction. Any idiot could tell he was angry at her actions, Karin was well aware of the Uchiha's short temper, he was moody and extremely selective, if he didn't like anything he had his own way of showing his dislike. She wasn't ashamed to admit that deep inside, she feared his anger and a part of him knew that too but at the moment, it was his only escape from the place.

"_Enough…_" he hissed through gritted teeth, his hand nearly breaking her own in his vice grip. Her breathing quickened as she felt him shove her hand away and break free from her grasp. The next thing she knew he was angrily trudging out, pushing anyone in his way.

Her heart pounded vigorously in her ribcage as her eyes watched his back disappear out the door, why was he always this cold? She was frustrated, annoyed and incredibly aggravated.

It was always like this, she'd try to warn up to him, give him a taste of all that love and adoration she held for him and he'd simply push her away as if…none of it mattered! It had almost been five years but he wouldn't budge, why couldn't he at least give her a chance? She could give him all that she wanted; she could make him feel wanted and truly loved but why was he the only one who couldn't see all she had to offer?

Her mood was already sore after the little incident and in all honesty, she didn't feel like spending any more time here, she wanted to cry, to scream, to shout or beat something…

Some would call her crazy but she didn't care, she was the daughter of a millionaire, she always got what she wanted and now…knowing that the one thing she wanted the most wasn't anywhere near her, it made her want to cry her eyes out of sheer sadness and anguish.

"Crying over something you'll never have is sort of…pathetic, no?"

The familiar voice broke her train of thoughts as she immediately turned on her heels, her confident expression back as she prepared herself to face the man behind. Her blazing eyes scanned his appearance; he was clad in a simple white shirt with a pair of jeans. The man was leaning at the counter behind them, holding a glass of alcohol, a grim smile plastered on his features as his fixed on her.

"What do _you want_?" she asked rather harshly,

Suigetsu smirked slightly, closing his eyes shut as he faced the crowd on his right, dancing wildly to the beat,

"Does it matter?" he asked casually.

Her eyes fixed on his relaxed posture as he rested his elbows on the counter behind and watched the crowd ahead. The loud music boomed in her ears as she replied back,

"Excuse me?"

"I'm never really going to _have it, _so what's the point?" He said,

She raised her brow at the reply, her arms folded below her chest firmly as she watched him. This was annoying, she knew who he was but was never really interested in conversing with him, even so, he was wasting her time and she didn't like it.

"You're a lousy company you know that?" she spat at him, earning herself a slight chuckle,

"So I've been told…" he replied, his eyes travelling to the contents in the glass he was holding,

"Tch…whatever" with that said, she turned on her heels and made her way back to her girls, all the while rolling her eyes at the man's casual replies.

Was he trying to make her feel better? Didn't he know who she was? She didn't need anyone's sympathy, she didn't want his pity, she was okay, perfectly fine just like always. Sasuke was always mean, it was what made him Sasuke, and she was literally used to all that now. The idiot just walked up to her mumbling God knows what, and who was he calling pathetic? She was surrounded by losers like him all day and she wouldn't even spare them a second glance.

She sighed deeply,

_Weirdo…_

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!"<p>

This was getting irritating.

It had been almost an hour now and it felt like whatever she'd say would prove to be useless. She always knew about her own stubborn side, if she made up her mind about something, she wouldn't budge no matter what the circumstances were; her decision about working was proof. She knew she had made up her mind and there was no going back whatsoever, now she knew where she got that stubborn side from.

The man was unbelievable!

She had tried everything, _EVERYTHING! _From pointing out the logic to emotional blackmail but he just wouldn't listen! It was not like Naruto was some serial killer or a rapist; he was just an innocent boy with an IQ of a puffer fish! What was so dangerous in that! The pinkette was more than ready to hit herself with a rock, whatever she said proved fruitless, it was as if he didn't want to listen at all.

"Dad, be reasonable, he's not like that…" she tried to reason, "besides, he helped me find my cellphone, I owe him at least _this _much!"

"Nonsense, if he really needs help, why can't he just ask the teacher or something?" the brown haired man asked, frustration clear on his features,

"Because there are no remedial classes in College _and _because the teachers have a gazillion other classes, come on Dad, it's just till the midterms" she stated exasperatedly, "And it's not like I'm going to his place or anything, he'll be coming here, you'll be around so you don't have to worry either." She finished,

"Candypants, I already said no, I'm not going to change my mind and that's final." The man replied, shifting his gaze back at the laptop,

"But Dad!" she whined, "I can't just say no to him now. Come on Dad, you're the one who always taught me to help others in need!"

"Yes well I wasn't referring to any _boys!_"

"_What?_ You're unbelievable!" she half yelled at his statement,

"No I'm a 'Dad' and as your Dad, I have the right to be unbelievable because I love my Candypants too much, now turn that scowl into a frown and that frown upside down…and I think you know what I mean." He said with a playful smile. The man pinched her cheek and gave a soft pat on her head. Her scowl only deepened as she glared at the smiling man ahead.

"Ugh…whatever happened to '_In helping others, we shall help ourselves, for whatever good we give out completes the circle and comes back to us_.'? Ring any bells?" she asked, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Nope." He answered, making a 'pop' sound in the end,

"This is insane!" she said unbelievingly, throwing her arms in the air,

She had had enough! He wouldn't listen at all, it was okay to be protective but this was just too much, she felt like whining and crying out of annoyance. Suddenly, she felt incredibly suffocated; they were already done with dinner and were seated comfortably on the table when she brought up the topic. He didn't even bother to hear the entire thing and simply said 'No'. It was almost nine pm and they had spent almost an hour arguing over the subject.

She could see the satisfied smirk on his lips and it just made her want to run into a wall on purpose. She needed fresh air and had to think this through before refusing Naruto, she could already imagine the disappointed look on his face. She frowned at her imagination, she couldn't just…refuse but what else she could do?

"Fine! Have it your way…I'm going out!" she stated, straightening herself and marching towards the door,

"Out where?" he asked, peeping over the screen with a puzzled expression,

"I need fresh air…" she mumbled frustratingly, "And hopefully I can find a rock big enough to hit myself with…" she continued, earning herself an amused chuckle,

"Don't take long, oh and you have your cellphone right?" her father inquired,

She just spared him another glare and muttered a small 'yes', before opening the main door and making her way out. She mentally cringed when she heard him speak again,

"Okay then Candypants, good luck with your little search."

He chuckled harder when he heard her frustrated cry at his words, his candypants sure was entertaining at times. His eyes drifted back to the screen where he had been typing a report due tomorrow.

The man knew she frustrated but there was hardly anything he could do about it, one thing was sure, he wasn't going to let some random boy barge in his fortress and spend time with his Candypants, it was out of question! Even if he did needed help, he could always ask someone right? Jade eyes travelled to the picture frame of the familiar woman, hanging on the wall in front,

"I know, I know…I was a bit…unreasonable but what does she expect? I can't just let some _boy _I barely know get close to her like that" he spoke, as if Takara was actually present there, "She might not understand now but someday she will…" he continued, "You…you don't think I was being…_too _unreasonable right?" he asked with a bit of worry.

As expected, he only got silence as a reply. Emerald green orbs gazed at the portrait questioningly, it was a picture he took some time in winter; Takara was pregnant with Sakura at that time. She was smiling in the portrait, it was brighter than sunshine. When he was confused or wrapped in some sort of a puzzle, he'd usually find himself staring at her portrait and asking her opinion as if she'd speak back, which he knew wasn't happening, even so, he'd talk to her like she was there, watching him…answering his queries with her silence.

"What do I do…?"

He leaned back before gingerly rubbing his temples and slowly running a hand through his hair,

"I know what you'd do though…" he said, chuckling softly in the process, "You'd be scolding me for being so damn protective…"

Moments passed after he said that, with a deep, audible sigh, he straightened himself and looked back at the portrait gingerly, "Fine…", he mumbled, "I'm not promising anything but…I'll think about it…" the man continued, his gaze still wandering on the picture frame.

He leaned back in his chair and let out another audible sigh.

* * *

><p>Two text messages…<p>

From: **Ino**

'_Hey Sak, I just saw the crappiest movie ever! You seriously have to check it out! It's BEYOND lame, somethin' bout' two chicks watching a freaky horror movie where there's a masked dude who's always around stabbing people after calling them, so they get a phone call too and get all hyped up about it, it's the same dude from the movie. So they start screaming their lungs out and the next thing you know…bitch is dead, how crappy is THAT? LMAO!'_

What the fuck? Was she talking about Scream 4 or something? That was the senseless and stupidest movie in the history of horror movies…if that can be considered as one that is…

The pinkette rolled her eyes and read the next message,

From: **Naruto**

_Hey Sakura! Check this out!_

_There are three wishes of every man…to be as handsome as his mother thinks to be as rich as his child believes to have as many women as his wife suspects...;)_

The pinkette chuckled at the text message, it was kind of true.

She let out a disappointed sigh as her mind flew back to her father's stubbornness. Why was he being so…impossible? It's okay to be protective, she didn't mind that at all but this was just too much. How could she ever building a relationship when she couldn't even become simple friends with a boy? And it wasn't as if Naruto was going to try something on her, firstly, a greater part of her believed that he truly was being sincere, that really wanted to be good friends with her…why? She didn't know but whatever the reason was, he was seemed to be trying his very best to help their friendship grow, secondly, her father would be around at all times, he'd keep his eye on them, so what more did he need?

She had planned to tutor him on the weekends only, on weekdays, she'd be busy working at the Café and it'd be as good as impossible to help him during the working days. Her father wouldn't suspect a thing either, knowing that he usually came late and even if he did come early, she could always make something up. Then on the weekend, she could spend time studying and helping out Naruto, the midterms were almost two months away and till then, she could give him a few pointers where he found himself weak.

But her Dad would never agree to that, he already made his distaste about the situation clear, there was no point arguing with him anymore. Sakura let out a frustrated groan as she kept a steady pace ahead.

Winters would be coming soon; it was already becoming a bit chilly. She looked around casually at the buildings she'd cross. Sakura wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, she just wanted some fresh air and sometime on her own. A disturbing silence surrounded her, there was absolutely no one on the streets which wasn't really a surprise, their neighborhood was always quiet and peaceful, and there was hardly any commotion. She silently trudged ahead, helplessly trying to clear her head.

The night sky shimmered with twinkling, bright stars with the moon shining with all its glory. She had come far from home, but at the moment, she didn't care, she was too frustrated to walk back. Apple green eyes twinkled with surprise when they fell on the familiar place. It had been so long since she came by, a wide smile plastered over her features when she jogged closer.

She had spent a great part of her childhood playing in that park, on rainy days, her father would bring her here to spend her evenings, she'd spend hours playing in the mud, making mud pies and hanging from the monkey bars. When she got in High School, she barely had time to come by and live old memories again and now, she was finally here, the sound of her as a child playing around without a worry rang constantly in her ears.

She shook her head slowly at the thought and jogged towards the old rusty gates that were once painted with bright colors. Upon reaching her destination, she placed her hands on the small metal gate and pushed, a screeching sound reached her ears in the process. She was too occupied with reminiscing old memories that she failed to notice the presence behind her,

"Well well…who do we here?"

The raspy voice caught her attention and broke her train of thoughts as she turned around to hastily. Three figures stood barely a few feet away, towering her short form, she didn't recognize them from anywhere but from their ragged appearance, she knew they didn't fall in the category of 'nice people' at all. Evergreen orbs widened in fear as she gently took a step back through the gate. The pinkette blinked constantly she heard a dark chuckle, she knew she shouldn't have walked this far, she was probably three of four blocks away from her house and now she was stuck in this mess. She mentally cursed at her luck,

"Pretty lil' dolly eh? Watcha doin' hangin' around at this hour?" the man in the middle asked,

"Cute little girlies like you shouldn't be out at this time of the night…it could be…_dangerous…_" another said,

The one on the left was clad in a simple white shirt and some ordinary black pants, the mugger in the middle had more or less the same thing on, except he was wearing a cap and the third one wore a tight blue striped shirt and a pair of jeans. She knew she was in trouble, these men didn't look to friendly at all and she knew perfectly well what they wanted from her. She took another step back in fear,

"Come now, let us…help you get back…don't worry, we don't bite." The third mugger said,

"N-No…it's okay…I can get back myself…" Sakura managed to mumble. In all reality, she knew where this was going, she wasn't dumb…never in her life had she fallen into a mess like that, with her father's protectiveness and her own conservative nature, she had always found herself on the safer side…until now that is…

"Aww, ya' scared?" the boy in the middle asked rather mockingly as he neared the pinkette,

Her breathing quickened rapidly, she wanted to run, she wanted to hide but any idiot could tell she was trapped, there was no way out…even if she did try to run, they'd catch her instantly and then do God knows what. Suddenly, her mind went towards the handy silver contraption in her back pocket. She could always call her Dad or the Police, with amazing speed; she reached for her cellphone and pulled it out. Sakura hastily took several steps back and called the first number on 'Speed dial' which had been her fathers', before she could even hear the him pick up, a large hand snatched it from her ear and pulled it away harshly. Sakura gasped and looked up, only to find one of them holding her cellphone and swinging it in her face mockingly,

"Come on Princess, we just want a little…_fun_" he mumbled lowly, tossing the object aside. It fell on the smooch grass a few feet away from her, apple green orbs blinked fearfully and widened in horror as she felt the familiar man grip her forearm and yank her towards him.

"Let go!" she yelled, disgust apparent on her features and she tried to shove his arm away which eventually proved fruitless,

"Feisty are we? I always preferred little spitfires like you…" he hissed,

"Yeah, unlike those other bitches, they're more fun!" the one standing behind said,

"I said…let me g-go…" Sakura begged, she felt the all too familiar burning in her eyes, fresh tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as he forcefully yanked the pinkette towards him harder, putting all her struggling to a halt,

"Sure, _after _I'm done ramming into that dirty little cunt" said the man, gripping her tighter than before, a chuckle erupted from his fellow companions.

A trail of fresh tears poured down her cheek as she felt the humiliating feeling wash over her, she had never been man-handled like this and now…she was going to get raped brutally in a park she spent most her time playing as a child, she wanted to scream but it was pointless, there was no one around,

"Please let go…I…I…don't want this…"

She was hoping to get a response, anything…but all she got was silence, she gasped painfully when the man gripped her hair from behind with his free hand and brought his mouth closer to her neck,

"Look at that…suck flawless skin, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a bloody virgin!" he exclaimed excitedly,

She couldn't take it anymore, there was no way she was letting these people harass her like that, her innocence was her treasure and these dirt people were taking advantage of her like she was some rag doll. Her blood boiled in aggression and she opted to do the first thing that came to her mind…

"Let _go you creep!_" she screamed before kneeing him between his legs, the next thing she heard was a loud hiss and a painful groan. The action caused his hands to slip off her eventually, breaking her free,

'_This is my chance!' _Sakura thought before hurriedly grabbing her cellphone and making a run for it, she ran as fast as she could but it wasn't long until she saw the familiar figure blocking her path, one of his companions stood right in front, blocking her path through the gate. She mentally cursed but didn't stop, she planned on pushing him away and breaking free but all her planning proved useless when she felt someone tug her pink locks painfully, she almost fell on her back and hissed in pain. The other boy caught her; he pulled her hair brutally as she let out another desperate hiss in agony.

Moments later, she watched the man who held her before appear in front of her, the look he spared her wasn't disgusting anymore, it wasn't making disturbing promises like before either, this time he offered her a strong look, laced with pure anguish. She knew she was in a heap of trouble now, what were they going to do to her?

Her breathing quickened yet once again as her arms flew back towards the larger hands gripping her hair painfully. Sakura let out a faint cry as a reaction…

The mugger in front stood a couple of feet away, he wasn't as close as before but something told her he was planning on doing something much more horrible than what he had planned previously.

"That wasn't very nice…" he hissed through gritted teeth, "Bitches like you need to know your place!" he yelled before raising his hand,

He was going to slap her…she inwardly winced at the thought as she closed her eyes, her brows furrowed and her lips set in a thin line as if preparing for the impact,

Though…it never came…

She didn't dare open her eyes, she waited for hit but it never came, fresh new tears poured down her cheek as she felt completely helpless and miserable. A few moments passed and she still felt nothing. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when an all too familiar voice rang in her ears; she hastily looked up, only to find _his_ figure standing firmly between her and the man from before.

"What the…" she mumbled unconsciously as her orbs traveled towards the man's limb the was now gripped harshly by an equally larger hand,

Her breathing stopped, her heart pounded ferociously, nearly exploding in her ribcage at the sight,

"Now Now gentlemen…hitting a lady? That's a bit low…isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating yesterday guys, I found my first crush on facebook and well…I was ogling at his DP, I didn't even notice the time xDD so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't for your reviews! 3<strong>

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**


	9. The Lesson

"**Change"**

**Chapter 9: "The Lesson"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…butIwishIdid…..T_T

**Well hello there my beautiful readers! First of all, thank you all for such amazing reviews, you made me feel super loved! I have to say though…last chapter earned me some great reviews…**

'_Kisukebenihime', _**haha awwwwww, well honey, here you go, another update xDDD I wanna finish this story before A level starts so you'll be seeing update almost every day except Sundays though, that's reserved for my daddy xDDD I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reviewing, for me, you are smooch worthy xD :********

'_Goddesslyndseylove' _**Oh wow really? XD wow, that made my day! I won't disappoint you, just like the last chapter, the newer ones will be just as impactful, just remember to read and REVIEW, because that makes me happy and when I'm happy, everyone gets free smooches, and who wouldn't want that? ;) :****

'_Ari222' _**haha, wow! FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO OGLES THEIR CRUSH ON FACEBOOK TOO! I swear I do that all the time…the dude's got me crazy I tell you xD oh when will he see my love? I feel myself cracking with all that ignorance, I might just turn into Karin xDDDDD and THAAAAANK YOU for reviewing, you get smooches too! :******

'_kagomes heart' _**I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter, and yes Karin scares me too xD Sasuke may be an asshole but he's got a good heart, as for Sakura's dad…well he's the typical dad, I mean, I don't know about the rest of the world by MY dad is definitely like that xDD It's so annoying I swear, I even have crazy over-protective brothers xD I can't wait to see your next review, *smooches***

'_yattsy' _**Constructive criticism is always welcomed, in fact, I think an honest opinion such as yours helps the writer work harder and improve the weaker areas. Your review made me really happy. People say all that because they truly like the plot and hold great expectations from it, why else would they waste their time, reading, reviewing and analyzing? So when someone points at the weaker areas and yet, still continues reading, it simply means they believe in the writer and his skills which is enough for me to know. Thank you for such an amazing review =) lol and yes, the Haruno family will definitely make an appearance, but it is still too early for that. Also, I believe you can't really expect anything from Sasuke's character, for me, his part is the hardest to write. From my little experience, I can tell that he's pretty unpredictable. The mystery man is Sasuke, but you'll be surprised at his actions ;D. Once more, I thank you =D **

'_Narutomadd' _**I should kill you for saying that but I love you too much xDDD Personally, I wouldn't mind Karin if Sakura wasn't in the picture…in the anime I mean, but I agree, Karin and Suigetsu and MADE for each other, it's so entertaining I swear! I know right? I mean, I'd love it if I died and my hubby would go around talking to my picture, how romantic xDDDD oh don't worry about him, he'll get around xD You know, I should make Sakura get a new cell, this is really annoying, no? xDD oh and 'he' is Sasuke xD**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_'yattsy' _**for the lovely review. =D**

**Anyways,**

**Did you guys know, to keep cool, Ostriches urinate on their legs; it then evaporates like sweat…O_O''' SUPER EWW! XDD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>"What do <em>you <em>want punk?" the man seethed tempestuously,

He raised his head slightly, obsidian orbs rested upon the figure ahead as he held the man's limb in his own hand. The glare he received was venomous and savage yet, he remained calm and subtle, his other hand rested in his pocket, his posture was relaxed and complaisant as if dealing with thugs was a part of his routine. He wasn't planning on formulating a reply; in all honesty, he wasn't even planning on butting but, he had his reasons.

It was too early to head back home, Sasuke had been trudging around and enjoying a smoke after he marched out the club previously, he could've just rolled out in his ride and back home but he decided otherwise. The Uchiha knew he couldn't just leave the gang behind, he would, but the circumstances wouldn't let him, especially knowing that the muggers from Suna High were on their backs, also, in their wasted state, he needed to make sure they'd reach home safely. He was busy enjoying his solitude and planning on his own until he heard the boisterousness. Sasuke wasn't really the one to play 'hero' and simply decided it was none of his business that was until he saw who it actually was.

He was agitated, beleaguered and incredibly peeved at the sight of '_pink_', how he always ended up in situation that one way or the other, revolved around her was simply beyond his understanding. For a moment, he had actually planned on leaving her to deal with her own mess but then his mind travelled back to all the happenings around him lately. Naruto's affection and rapaciousness towards the blob of pink was bewildering and mystifying, it made him ask numerous questions in his head, questions to which nobody seemed to have the appropriate answers yet he was curious and inquisitive. There were few things that caused the blond idiot boil with anger and apparently _she _was one of them.

His dislike for her was apparent but at the moment, he simply did the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't like repeating myself punk, get out of the way before I rearrange your face…" hissed the man,

"Yeah, we don't like fuckin' farts poppin' outta nowhere when we teachin' pinkie here a good lesson." Stated the man wearing the old cap,

"Lesson?" the Uchiha asked, tilting his head a bit to the right, signifying his obliviousness to the matter. Truth be told he wasn't unaware, in fact, he had seen the entire show.

"Yeah, for playing dirty with us!" said the man gripping the pinkette's hair,

"Who's fault was it to wander off at a time like this anyway?" the man asked, "She had it coming all along." He finished, letting a filthy smirk graze his chapped lips.

"Good lil' girlies don't go round' town this time, I bet she's a dirty skank!"

"Really?" the Uchiha said, it sounded more like a statement than an inquiry coming from his lips. Truth be told, he _did _agree with the muggers, this really wasn't a time for some girl to wander off on her own, especially considering the surroundings, there was barely anyone around.

"Now step aside stranger, _pinkie _here needs to learn some manners…" the man said, glaring at the Uchiha venomously,

Sakura was freaking out.

She felt incredibly frightened, alarmed and petrified. In all her life, she never found herself wound up in a situation similar to this. That mere fact was horrifying her to an extent where her hands shook frantically and her blood ran cold. The atmosphere was not to her liking, suddenly, she felt chilly. The man gripping her hair made sure she couldn't move a muscle, his grasp was strong and rigid, silent tears gathered in her eyes as she thought about the possible outcomes. What would she tell her father? How would she face him? How would she face herself?

The train of questions never stopped; however, when her eyes lay upon _his _form, she was alarmed beyond belief. He stood between her and the vulgar man ahead that had previously tried to hit her. What was Sasuke doing there?

Was she safe? Would he rescue her?

It was all so unbelievable, where did he come from? Was he really here to help? She felt as if she could breathe again, Sakura wanted to get away from these thugs; she wouldn't let him play with her innocence. The pinkette remained silent as the males in front exchanged words, surely Sasuke would do something about this, right?

She wouldn't deny the fact that the young Uchiha was excruciatingly unpredictable, her last encounter with him was proof enough but he couldn't possible stand…so low, right? She inwardly cheered when he came into the picture, and maybe he would help her out, freedom was only steps away…

The Uchiha seemed to be lost in thought; his eyes were stuck at a random spot behind the man in front. It was as if, he was contemplating over his options. They _did _have a point and in all honesty, he was the one to believe in logic and reasoning, so far, they proved their point. He blinked thoughtfully when he felt an idea forming in his mind, it was simply absolute and integral, and they were right, she had it coming all along, hopefully, if she was lucky…that is, she wouldn't blindly walk off to hell next time.

"_Move_ it stranger…before I pummel you in the ground too…" grumbled the man menacingly,

Obsidian orbs travelled back towards the man, a handsome smirk tugged at his lips and he loosened his hold on the man's limb,

"Well then, if that's the case…carry on." Sasuke said retreating back his hand gingerly,

Emerald orbs widened in disbelief, she felt like betrayed, abandoned and deluded…how could he just…say that!

"_What?_" she shrieked in skepticism. He couldn't possible mean that…could he? She was at a loss of words, her mouth opened and closed frantically while her brain contemplated the words to say. Here she was being cornered by muggers who wanted to rape her and just when she thought she was saved, she found out her so-called handsome knight was a hypocrite. She twitched inwardly when she saw the other men smirk in satisfaction.

"Are you…are you serious!" she half screamed at the Uchiha, earning herself a mocking look. He smirked at her reaction and nonchalantly stepped out of the way; he made his way towards the railing next to the old Iron Gate and leaned back casually.

Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, for a moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion for her as she stared at him in utter disbelief. He stood there as if it was perfectly fine for someone to watch an innocent girl being raped in the middle of a deserted park. Her eyes traveled back at the face in front, fear crept back on her face as she whimpered, and he was already too close for her liking. Her eyes moved back to the Uchiha, begging him silently to do something but all he did was flash a smirk.

"Do _something!_" she begged helplessly, Sakura cringed when she felt a rough hand grasp her face and forced her attention back to men currently busy harassing her,

"Well now pretty lady, where were we…?" he whispered bringing his face merely inches away from hers, she struggled in his hold which eventually proved to be useless. How could she end up in a mess like this? How could _he _just stand there and do…nothing?

"Sasuke…please, I'm _begging _you! Help me…" she managed to say, her eyes stuck on the man in front as she cried out. Upon getting no reaction, her blood boiled in pure anger, "What kind of a man are you?" she continued breathlessly, "You…you…have you no shame?" she spat. The pinkette gasped when she felt a hand on her clothed breast, her eyes widened in horror as she struggled again, she felt filthy, disgusted and contaminated but what was the point? Whatever she thought didn't matter…

"Sasuke!" shrieked Sakura,

"Serves you right." Said the Uchiha, watching the pinkette struggle helplessly, "That's what you get for roaming around at this hour like an idiot." He continued, boredom laced in his tone as he watched the sight before him in an amused expression.

She couldn't believe her ears, was he really saying that? Sakura knew it wasn't a wise decision to wander off like that but in all honesty, she didn't realize all that, she was so occupied with her thoughts that when she finally noticed their presence, it was already too late. At the moment, she wanted to be saved, not receive a lecture about her level of stupidity considering her early moves.

"Fine…I shouldn't have done that, I learned my lesson, now could you _please _save me already?" she mumbled desperately.

She almost fainted when she felt a hand tug on her pants, her gaze snapped towards the intruding limb as she let out a shriek,

"Get your filthy hands off my pants!"

Sasuke chuckled at her words; she was so desperate at the moment it almost made him laugh uncontrollably. The Uchiha sighed when he saw one of the men slipping his hand up her shirt, he gingerly ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his wrist watch as he retreated back his arm and placed his hand back in his pocket.

"Sasuke…_please!_"

"No" he replied back casually,

"_No? _What do you mean 'No'? You're just going to stand there and…and do nothing?" she asked unbelievingly,

"Apparently"

She was gawking at him now, what was wrong with this man? How could he be so…heartless? A fresh new trail of tears flowed down her cheeks, she stared at the Uchiha desperately but it was pointless.

"Don't do this, please…I'll do anything! Just…help me!"

That caught his attention. She was willing to do '_anything'_ for his help, his smirk widened noticeably at her words. Sasuke had tilted his head and stared at her amusingly,

"Anything you say…? Well, you can start by telling me about your little relationship with the idiot…" he stated,

She winced when she felt a hand rub under her breast,

"Idiot?" she inquired, ready to spill out anything if it meant being saved,

"I mean Naruto…"

"What relation? We're just friends!" she half yelled,

"Really now? Care to explain how this little 'friendship' started?" he asked,

"When he…got my cellphone back…" she mumbled, "Get your paws off!" she yelled when a hand squeezed her breast painfully,

"Did you ask him to?" Sasuke inquired,

"No, he wanted to, after he saw me looking –HEY! Stop that!-" she screamed when another hand touched her inappropriately, "—for you, he…was confused but said he had a better chance of retreating it than me…and…-Ughh Let go!-"

She was panting now, with all the struggling and yelling, she felt herself growing weaker by the second. Sakura felt disgusted by herself, but what really infuriated her was the man who was currently investigating her, she could always tell him that _after _he saved her!

"Look…I'll tell you anything you ask for…but could you please…_save me already!_" she screamed,

Sasuke contemplated all that she said. So apparently, Naruto volunteered to help, but the question still remained, why would he befriend just some girl? Out of a million other bitches, why _her? _He stared at her weak form and let out an audible sigh. He quickly straightened himself and was about to make his way to her,

"Fuck off punk!" the man gripping the pinkette's hair yelled,

"Yeah, take another step and I'll cut your dick off you fucked up pussy…!"

The Uchihas had always been known for their berserk and impetuous personalities, that and the fact that once they developed a bitter taste for a certain someone, they rarely changed their minds. Sasuke Uchiha may have always left the impression of being a calm, collected and detached individual, few knew about his frenzied, agitated and wild side. The way these punks spoke pissed him off before but he had to remain calm, now, however, he was in no mood to be called a 'pussy'.

He let himself erupt menacingly, without a second thought; he grabbed the man who had tried to hit the pinkette from behind and yanked him backwards. He had had enough, an animalistic force broke out from within him, and he forced the man around and thwacked him in the face. He fell aside from the impact and grabbed his face after letting out a hiss of pain.

Sakura inwardly sighed when she didn't the filthy hand grabbing her breast; she glanced at the Uchiha shockingly. The look in his eyes was murderous, he seemed like he was ready to murder the other man. She quickly shook her head and took the situation as a chance to jab her elbow in the man's chest, who had been gripping her hair. She felt his grip looser when a painful cry rang in her ears. Without a second thought, she ran for the Iron Gate hastily.

Sasuke was beyond pissed. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up before landing another forceful punch to his face. He continued hitting until he felt a searing pain in his back, causing him to lose grip on the man. He stumbled slightly as recovered and growled at the figure that had kicked him in back. Without another thought, he straightened himself and with amazing speed, grabbed the other man and kicked him in the stomach.

Moments later, a full fledge fight broke out as the three men launched at the Uchiha with full force.

The pinkette nearly screamed in joy when she made it through the Iron Gates, she was finally free and not complete harassed in the middle of an abandoned park. Sakura remembered picking up her phone as she ran back home, she had planned to tell the whole thing to her father so he could call the police and they could do something about the muggers. It felt as if she was alive again, she was beyond relieved.

As she ran across the road, she swiftly looked back at the disappearing sight. She flinched when she saw the three figures pouncing on the Sasuke with murderous intentions. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face now completely in their direction as she watched the scene from behind, they were too many for him, three of them had the upper hand against the Uchiha. She let out a small gasp when one of them punched the black haired boy in the face while the other kicked him from the side.

In a spur of moment, all her happiness of embracing freedom disappeared as she watched them beat the boy mercilessly.

In all reality, he was a mean, arrogant and cantankerous personality who deserved a good beating, especially after how he acted towards her moments ago…but then again, he _did _save her, even though she had to beg him for that…at least he didn't leave her like that.

He was sprawled on the ground as they kicked him uncontrollably, Sasuke dodged a few of their hits and would try to counter but soon enough, he'd be back on the ground trying to counter their attacks. She felt incredibly selfish at leaving him there…even though a bigger part of her wanted him in pain, she was still a good-hearted person. With her mind made up, she ran back towards the abandoned park.

He winced when he felt another kick in the gut, with all the strength he could muster, he pulled himself up and successfully dodged a punch directed his way. Sasuke grabbed the man in front and landed his fist in his stomach, earning himself a hiss. As he turned his attention towards the other two, he felt a strong tug on his arm and a punch directed towards his face. He was outnumbered, and the pinkette was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke expected this; she had successfully slipped out and ran to safety, he shouldn't have helped her knowing that she wouldn't let him interrogate her further. A gentle hiss of pain escaped his lips as he felt a hand grip his hair and slam his head on the ground. The Uchiha pulled himself up with weak arms and settled himself in a sitting position; obsidian orbs narrowed when he saw the man wearing the dirty cap lift a boulder from the ground. He tried to get up but a hand held him from behind, his breathing quickened noticeably as he struggled to get up. He growled angrily when the man reached him and raised the boulder higher.

He had gone in plenty of fights before and in some, got seriously injured. That boulder was big enough to crush his arm; he took a quick breath before preparing himself for the impact. Before his mind could register the scenario, the sound of something shatter to pieces followed by a loud cry of pain rang in his ears. Surprise was apparent on his face when he witnessed the man drop the boulder sideways, followed by tripping himself on the ground uncomfortably. He clutched his head and let out another scream filled with pain. Sasuke felt the grip on his arms and head loosen as his fellow companions rushed towards the injured man.

Obsidian orbs traveled back in front only to find the all too familiar 'blob of pink' holding a half broken flower pot. His eyed widened in utter surprise as he scanned her confident look. She dropped the broken object and directed her gaze towards the Uchiha,

"_Now, _we're even…" she mumbled breathlessly,

He just stared at her in disbelief. Didn't she run of? He helplessly tried formulating the right words in his head but apparently, it proved to be fruitless, at the moment, he was simply speechless. A handsome smirk played on his slightly bruised features as he watched her near him intently and raised a questioning brow when she extended a hand towards his sitting form,

"Take it…before I seriously change my mind." Sakura said, a playful smirk of her own playing at her lips as she watched him ignore her and get up on his own,

"No thanks, I don't take assistance from _annoying blobs of pink_" Sasuke mocked, if he was the one to laugh, he'd be dying with laughter at the look she had after he said those words. Her brows wrinkled in anger, her fists clenched, an angry pout formed on her lips as an indication of anger.

"Blob of…pink?" she said through gritted teeth,

"Why? If I'm the 'Mother Clucker', can't you be the annoying blob of pink?" he asked in a mocking tone,

"I _hate _you!" she seethed,

"The feeling's mutual." Came the reply,

Sakura huffed in annoyance before shifting her gaze back at the thugs. It seemed like she had hit him a bit too hard, blood oozed out of his fresh wound as his companions surrounded him. This had already gotten out of hand; they couldn't just stand there and continue to fight. The man was crying out in pain while his partners helped him relax, she knew then that the fight was over and they needed to get away before anything got more serious.

"Think we should call the police?" she asked, apple green orbs stuck on the sight in front,

"There's no need to create a bigger scene, it's better to just leave while we can." Sasuke said in a monotonous tone.

The pinkette just nodded before both individuals turned on their heels and jogged off without sparing any of the muggers behind a single glance.

* * *

><p>Sakura was baffled, petrified, exasperated, she felt vexed, irritated yet stronger, she felt enduring, robust but at the same time, she felt the need to crawl into a corner and weep pathetically. She felt it all at once, she had never fallen into a situation like this, and it was as if…she had just escaped the climax of a horror movie or something akin to that. She was just out to get some walk and somehow she ended getting almost raped mercilessly.<p>

Then there was Sasuke, truth be told, she didn't know what to say to him, he was…provoking, that was obvious but today, she saw a raw animalistic look in his eyes she never knew he had, but then again, there were a billion other things she didn't know about him. When he came into the picture, she thought he was going to save her, any girl would think likewise, he just popped out of nowhere, it felt completely bizarre and incredibly kooky, what else could she say? Then when she thought he was going to rescue her, he surprised her yet once again by walking off and letting those beasts continue, she wouldn't deny it but she felt betrayed and deserted. However, after she begged him, he actually came to help.

She just couldn't find the words for the man currently walking ahead of her, he was so…unpredictable, there were sides to him that would just pop out and take the other person by surprise, that may be the case though Sakura wanted to put a full stop there, she didn't want to do anything with this man. Her train of thoughts broke when she heard him speak,

"You're a part of the so-called 'Nobodies', you know that don't you?"

She kept her eyes on his back as he said those words. In all honesty, Sakura was a bit taken aback at the sudden words, why was he asking her such a useless question anyway?

"I don't believe in groups." she mumbled with a careless shrug. He seemed to be expecting something else by the way he suddenly stopped and turned his neck towards her form, his eyes stared lazily at her figure, giving her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes in response and kept walking ahead, he continued his pace soon enough.

She was being honest, she really didn't believe in those so-called groups and weird ranks. Having a bigger bank balance or a mansion to live in didn't make anyone better than the others, that's what her father would say. She felt the same.

"Apparently, Naruto seems to have…a soft corner for you." He stated, changing the previous topic, "Don't let it get to your head, I know the _likes _of you…" Sasuke continued, smirking when he felt her glare at his back, "I just don't understand what he was thinking."

"Why are you even concerned?" she inquired.

The raven haired boy stopped in his tracks, this time, she did too. He swirled around casually and faced her completely; a small frown grazed his features as he watched the pinkette intently, silently motioning her to continue,

"What he wears, what he eats, whom he talks to or who he makes friends with, is entirely up to him. I don't see why you're so concerned." She stated boldly,

"I don't trust the likes of you…" he started, obsidian orbs locked with her glistening eyes, "Call me heartless, but I don't like him being friends with someone merely there to use him."

"Your pessimistic nature will only trouble you in the future…" Sakura retorted, "I don't have such intentions, just so you know…he helped me and I'm grateful for that, apparently you have a misconception about me."

"You're the same…" said the Uchiha in a slow voice, "All of you are, when I look at you, I see the false promises of support and loyalty and guarantee of obvious betrayal-"

"Then that's your problem…" the pinkette interrupted, "It all depends on how you look at me, if betrayal and disloyalty is all you can see in what I have to offer then you'll be highly disappointed." She finished.

Sasuke just stared at her, contemplating her words. That confident look on her face made him feel inferior and he loathed the feeling on inferiority. Who did she think she was anyway? He knew all about her kind, they were shrew, good with words but on the inside, they were as filthy as anything. He wasn't convinced but he was taken aback with her reaction. Truth be told, she was a mystery on her own. Girls threw themselves at his feet, agreed with every word he said, kissed the ground he walked on but this annoying blob of pink was bold enough to counter him.

"Naruto is a friend, he helped me and I wouldn't hold back if he needed my assistance"

"Yes, I heard about the whole 'tutoring' thing…" Sasuke replied,

"He told you…? Oh boy…" the pinkette asked, mumbling the last few words, to this, Sasuke raised her brow at her questioningly,

"What?"

"Nothing…" she replied. Emerald orbs blinked in disappointment, she still had to tell Naruto about the change of plans, her father wasn't happy with the news and there was no point arguing with him anymore.

It was already late and with everything that took place previously, she wasn't sure how she should react, her father easily got worried and knowing him, he'd go crazy if she didn't get home soon. She let out a deep sigh before staring back at Sasuke, the man had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious, she silently praised his ability to look splendiferous even after the whole incident. He was still watching her she noticed as if reading her mind, she cringed at the thought, the man already had ego bigger than this world.

"I should leave now, it's…really late."

He didn't respond, simply blinked as she silently walked past him. They didn't share any occasional goodbyes, didn't wave or anything either, he simply stood there watching her, while she trudged away gingerly without looking back. Her house wasn't far off from there; she could get back without a problem. She did feel his penetrating eyes on her back as she moved farther and farther away from him.

The night had been long and unexpected, that was something both had to agree on.

* * *

><p>"Goodness, you took forever, I was starting to get worried candypants…" the man mumbled as he watched his only child walk in gingerly and pull her shoes off, "You alright?"<p>

"Yeah, I am" she replied with a slight smile as she walked his way and grabbed the next to him.

Her father always worried for her, he'd say that the world was a beautiful place filled with amazing people but at the same time, it was dangerous and crawling with those who contaminated it, now she knew why he was always so worried for her. An hour ago she had accused him of being 'unreasonable' and unfair but in reality, she was wrong. He was this protective for a reason and that reason was apparent now, that reason was what she had experienced not long ago and as she sat with him and remembered the events that took place previously, she couldn't be more happy and thankful for having a father who worried so much for her well-being.

Everyone accuses of their parents being unfair and unreasonable but what most fail to understand is that they act like that for a reason and the reason is them.

"—and you know how I never change my mind but I'll make an exception just this once and…yes you can let him come but _only _when I'm around, okay?"

Her eyes widened at his words, she hadn't really been paying attention until she heard him say that. Sakura looked at him; a bewildered expression grazed her features,

"You…Dad…" she managed to mumble, what else could she say? She knew how hard headed and impossible her father could be but he changed his mind just for her…and that truly was rare especially if the matter revolved around _boys._

"I know…you're welcome candypants…" he said, a gentle smile tugging on his lips, "You're a big girl now and…since I'll be here, there's nothing to worry about at all, right?"

She nodded in response, the bewildered expression still present on her soft features as he said those words. How wrong she had been about his protective side, she wanted to scold herself for that.

The night truly was unexpected; it seemed that in a way, both learned a little lesson. She, finally understood the reason behind her father's protectiveness and in return, he learned to make exceptions, knowing that his 'Candypants' was mature now and knew what she was doing, even so, he'd still be there to protect her when needed.

Such was the greatness of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! =D How was it? Don't forget to review! 3<strong>

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	10. The Unplanned

"**Change"**

**Chapter 10: "The Unplanned"**

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd be richer than JK Rowling at least…T_T.

**Ellooo there Amigos! xD Today I feel incredibly jumpy, well because 1) I had LEMONADE! XD 2) it was my brother's birthday and even though he's settled in US, he promised to get ME something for HIS birthday xD how cool is that? xD 3) I got some really awesome reviews! Thank you all so much for appreciating the last chapter! I got such a positive feedback =D you all deserve smooches! 3 xD**

'_kagomes heart', _**omg! Seriously? You're so lucky I swear! My dad won't even let me have guy friends! xD and my mom, ughh…she's more like you know, those weird traditional ladies who find it incredibly important to teach their daughters the art of 'cooking' and 'stitching'. She always scolding me, saying things like, 'Act more like a lady and less like a monkey!' xDDD I AM NOT A MONKEY! XD lol, English Mafia? COOL GRANDAD! I don't have any so yeah…xDD that is wicked! My dad is more like…Hitler, he's always ready to blow heads off with his bazooka xDD**

'_Ari222' _**awww, you just keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! 3 Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy…well we all know what happens then! xD**

'_kisukebenihime' _**See that's the thing! Sasu-cakes can be a complete ass at time but that's what makes me Sasu-cakes, no? XD **

'_goddesslyndseylove' _**awwwww! That's so sweet of you! Lol well here you have it! Another chapter =3 I'm glad you liked the previous chapter~, don't forget to review! :*****

'_Marvel-marie'_** hey there sweet cheeks! Thank you for such an encouraging review =3 I hope to see more of them in future and as for a Beta, well I'm trying to find someone, let's see who's up for it. I wish I could get many reviews too! I have to thank you once again though for such a sweet comment, it made my day! :******** This chapter is dedicated to you! 3**

'_my destination' _**Heya! =D thank you for reviewing and awwwwww, it feels so nice to know that my readers are always waiting for the next update. Here you go! I hope to see more of your reviews pumpkin! 3**

'_Narutomadd' _**LOL XD OMG YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH! XD such sweet comments! Awwww, thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed the whole scene, I won't disappoint you! 3 hmm, awesome-ly - I'm stealing it xD lol! Never mess with Sakura's man especially if she's near a flower pot xD okay that just cracked me up xD You're hilarious! xDD can't wait to see your next review sunshine! Muah!**

'_River of the sand' _**haha, I love that hungry expression, makes me wanna be evil xD :***

'_Yattsy' _**how sweet of you, I'm glad the chapter was to your liking, your review made me really happy. Sasuke is a good man, he may seem like a total Jerk but in reality, we're all familiar with his helpful nature, also, like I said, he's pretty unpredictable, that's why he acted that way in the previous chapter. As for all your question, we be patient dear, they'll be answered in the coming chapters =D Thank you once again for such an amazing review! =DD**

**This chapter has been dedicated to **_'Marvel-marie' _**for being such a sweetheart!**

**Did you guys know Colgate faced big obstacle marketing toothpaste in Spanish speaking countries because Colgate translates into the command "go hang yourself"? LMAO! XD I use Colgate so it's kinda funny xD**

**Anyways, TO THE STORY! **

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>"Man…I hate rainy season…"<p>

The Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the statement. This was not his idea of 'fun'; he had been too occupied enjoying his solitude when his blond friend called, demanding his assistance with something. Upon refusing, he stuck to emotional blackmail that surprisingly worked. He referred to the matter as a 'disaster', a 'catastrophe' and a 'misfortune', Sasuke had to raise his brow at that, he was very much willing to ditch his best friend until the emotional blackmail started.

He lifted his head and gingerly faced towards the sky, narrowing his eyes in the process. The dark heavy clouds along with the chilly breeze were enough indication for a coming thunderstorm, Sasuke let out a heavy, audible sigh before shifting his gaze towards the blond. Naruto was busy lying on his Corvette, his arms folded under his head as he rested on the windshield.

The Uchiha had just woken up when he heard an all too familiar ringtone; Naruto was going bonkers and acting delirious over his second-handed Lexus, apparently it refused to start. Usually, if it was just another ordinary day, he wouldn't be acting all flaky and erratic over his ride but this wasn't just some ordinary day. In all reality, the Uchiha was a bit surprised, had he ever seen Naruto getting so excited over…a girl? Let alone a blob of pink? The answer was clear as a bell, never. He had never noticed the blond getting so enthusiastic and dynamic over such a petty issue, his behavior continued to intrigue him to an extent where he thought he was acting ridiculous!

His mind drifted back to the previous night; to him it was all a bit, unbelievable and dubious. Their meeting was unexpected but if it wasn't for the entire incident, he would've never figured out the connection between the idiot and the blob of pink. She really was…something, something about her boisterous, chaotic and indigenous behavior made their meetings all the more interesting. Her blusterous and tempestuous qualities intrigued him; he wasn't ashamed to admit he was fascinated. Then again, she was just _some _girl, maybe not in the eyes of his best friend but in his perception, she was definitely a shrewd personality.

Obsidian orbs traveled back to bare engine, he carefully scanned the machine, checking a few wires in the process until he came to the conclusion,

"The battery's dead."

Naruto decided to spend his spare time daydreaming, he was in high spirits. In all honesty, he hadn't felt this…blissful and perky in ages, he nearly screamed when she called him and invited him over saying something about starting his lessons as soon as possible. At that very moment, he felt like a thousand fireworks exploding in the night sky, he had that unfamiliar marshmallow-y feeling in his gut that he just couldn't ignore. Upon hearing his friend mumble those words, cerulean orbs snapped towards him, widening a fraction.

"What? No way man…this cannot be happening!" he exclaimed before quickly straightening himself up and sliding off the expensive car,

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you leave the headlights on the entire night Dobe…" grumbled Sasuke, wiping his hands off with a cloth before pulling down the bonnet with little force. He watched as the blond scowled in disappointment.

"Why _today?_" he whined,

Sasuke nearly twitched when he saw the blond stomping his feet and cursing out audibly, he shook his head before moving to grab a water bottle.

Naruto was pissed off. He had already managed to land a few frustrated kicks at his car but it simply proved to be pointless. Just when he finally had the chance of spending time with Sakura, his car _had _to give up on him. His brows knitted together in complete frustration while his fists clenched as he analyzed his ride. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just…say no to her…

He was too busy cursing when an idea popped into his mind. Cerulean blue eyes narrowed in mischief, a sly smile tugged on his lips and he rubbed his hands continuously. Silently, he watched his friend's back as he tiptoed towards him. If he played his cards right, he might actually make this plan work, upon reaching his destination, he placed a firm hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and offered a confident grin.

Sasuke snapped his gaze towards the intruding hand, then to his friend before raising a questioning brow,

"Take it off or I'll break it off." He said confidently but the blond didn't budge,

"Say…Sasuke, could I…ask you a little favor?" asked the blond in a hopeful tone.

Sasuke didn't like many things, Naruto's fake expression, forced grin and candy-coated voice was one of them, he shoved his hand off before turning to him completely and watching his facial expressions intently. The blond took notice of his actions before blinking innocently,

"No" said the Uchiha before turning away,

Cerulean eyes widened in disbelief at his reply,

"No? What kind of a friend are you!" he half yelled, waving his hands in the air,

"One of a kind" replied Sasuke, any idiot could tell he was being sarcastic but there was no way he was doing any more favors for his blond friend. With the look he had, it was definitely something he wouldn't like so he refused just to remain on the safe side. Naruto huffed in annoyance as slouched slightly and let out a deep audible sigh,

"Dude, come on, please! It's not something big…I swear!"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Would you at least liste-"

"No"

"Bastar-"

"No"

"Aggh!"

The Uchihas were known to be annoyingly stubborn, his conversation with Sasuke proved that. He glared at his friend from afar before letting out another huff out of frustration. Sasuke on the other hand was in no mood for doing favors. He already blamed the blond for ruining his Saturday; he wasn't planning on seeing his face for a day more at least. Curiosity got the best of him when he didn't hear a colorful word from the figure behind, he slowly turned only find a devastating looking Naruto, an amused smirk plastered across his lips at the sight.

"Dude, for God's sake! I just want you to drop me off at Sakuras'!" Naruto half yelled, earning himself a glare, "I know you're annoyed and all but come on man…I can't delay this anymore, I seriously need help!" he finished. Desperation was apparent in his eyes as he said those words, he couldn't just cancel his plan after all that daydreaming and preparation. Cerulean eyes blinked with disconsolateness and hopelessness at the Uchiha, Sasuke was beyond bothered and beleaguered, he hadn't planned for this to begin with but he knew he couldn't just refuse, even if he did, Naruto had his ways of making him return and fulfilling his wish obediently. A groan escaped his chapped lips before he grunted and rolled his eyes out of annoyance,

"What time?" asked the Uchiha, he flinched when the blond jumped with excitement and screamed enthusiastically, something told him it wasn't the tutoring lessons that got him all feverish and hysterical but it was the tutor that had going bonkers. Never in his life had he seen the blond so excited for getting educated, it was just not right.

"I told her I'd be there by six so…"

"Just be ready by five thirty."

"You got it boss!"

With that said Sasuke gingerly turned on his heels and reached for his car. He settled himself before briskly bringing the vehicle to life and driving out the small garage.

The sight of his friend jumping and screaming feverishly was apparent through the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>"Not this again…" Sakura grumbled annoyingly as she placed the tray holding the cups of Coffee and gently removed her apron, "How can you believe in all this?" she said, frustration written all over her features,<p>

"Because it's _true!_" Ino replied, grabbing a cup of boiling coffee and sipping gingerly,

"Barbie's right…" agreed Tenten, "You know, you should actually give it a try; you'll be surprised by the level of accuracy."

"No thanks, I doubt these…plastic cards can tell my fortune…" the pinkette muttered before rolling her eyes and seating herself on one of the sofas.

"Shh, quiet guys! I need to concentrate." Temari exclaimed, passing a glare to the other three girls, "Okay Hinata, you ready?" she asked slowly, earning a gentle nod from the heiress, "Alright then, I want you to pick three cards and place them right here…" continued Temari, pointing at the spot near the stack of cards.

"Alright…" answered the heiress,

Temari then shuffled the stack of cards and gently spread them on the coffee table in front; she then shifted her gaze back at the heiress and motioned for her to continue. Hinata gulped audibly as she let her lavender orbs scan the cards from right to left. In all honesty, she was a bit nervous, everyone said Temari's readings were always accurate and one way or the other came to reality, she silently hoped that whatever cards she chose would depict a good and a healthy future. Her eyes moved back to the other girls who offered her a confident look in return, a second later, she chose the first card and repeated the action twice more.

"Okay, great work! Now let's see what you got." Said Temari before picking up the first card, "The Ace of Swords…" she mumbled before turning the card towards Hinata, "Total and complete change of mind. In its purest form, the ace is symbolic of strongly constituted authority, and pursuit of ultimate truth. It signifies triumph, victory and success; it is a rebirth and a new beginning." Temari explained, "It's actually a good card. In the coming days, you'll be facing some big challenges however; this card depicts your definite chance of victory and the beginning of a new life."

Hinata nodded, pleased with the outcome. The card reader then reached for the second card,

"Two of Cups…" announced Temari with a genuine smile, "Affection, love, the beginnings of a new romance, partnership or friendship, emotional affinity, sympathy, joyous harmony, the reconciliation of opposites in mutual trust and resolved differences. That one man, who has the ability to complete you is almost an arm's length away, I sense the beginning of a beautiful new romance, this love might just be the one you end up spending your whole life with." Explained the card reader,

"Woo! You're gonna get laid babe!" remarked Ino with wink. Hinata just blushed at the thought before turning back to Temari,

"The Five of Pentacles…" mumbled Temari, "A warning of money troubles lying ahead, however there is a suggestion that restriction in certain areas may open doors in others. Avenues yet to be explored, a message of not being too despondent." She finished,

"Not bad at all Hina, I mean, look at the bright side, you're getting laid!" Ino remarked, earning herself a glare from Temari,

"Ino, Two of Cups does not mean she's getting laid…" she explained, Ino just pouted in return, "It means finding true love, living a happy and healthy life with the one person that understands you the best."

"Pff…whatever…"

"Well I think your cards were great Hinata, you're going to live a beautiful life with a beautiful man, I can assure you that." Temari stated, earning herself a gentle smile from the heiress, "So, since we're all done I'll jus-"

"Hold it!" yelled the brunette,

All eyes shifted towards Tenten, she let out an audible giggle and plopped herself on the bed, "We all had our reading _except _Sakura…" she mumbled, a sly smile tugging on her lips in the process as she said those words, earning a glare from the pinkette,

"Don't even think about it, I'm not into all this anyway…" the pinkette retorted,

"Oh come on forehead girl, it's just a reading! So what if you don't believe it?"

"Yeah Sak, and besides…" Temari started, "Maybe you should try it out yourself, if my readings actually begin to turn into reality, you might just start believing." She finished, earning a firm nod from the rest of the group,

"Guys, I serio—"

"Shut up and give it a try will you?" interrupted the blond,

Sakura sighed audibly and rolled her eyes before moving closer to Temari and seated herself gingerly. The card reader shuffled the cards once again before spreading them on the coffee table and turned her gaze back to Sakura, motioning her to make her move. The pinkette let out another sigh and with a deep frown, she reached for a random card in the deck and placed it on the empty space beside them. She chose two more cards in the same way before sitting back and raising a brow at Temari.

"Alright then, let's take a look."

The rest of the group neared as they watched the card reader flip the first card. The pinkette just shook her head at her friends before shifting her gaze back at the table. In all reality, she was a bit curious too, she didn't believe in tarot cards from the beginning but the fact that everyone claimed Temari's readings to be perfectly accurate made her question herself. She was a bit excited, not to mention a bit nervous too. If the cards really did tell fortune, what could possibly be stored in her future?

"The three of Swords…" announced Temari, before offering the pinkette a worried look, "Sorrow and extreme pain…with a positive view in end, upheaval, separation, disruption and discord. There will be heartbreak, tears, strife and conflict. However, the pain might lead to establishment of something better."

The pinkette just blinked at that, could it really be true? Were tears, pain and disruption all that were stored in her coming days? She noticed her friend gingerly picking up the second card.

Temari's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets at the sight of the all too familiar card. Many people would occasionally come to her for readings, it was never a profession, just something she learned for fun, from her little experience, she had hardly found anyone pulling out the card she held in her hands. For a moment, all were silent as the card reader looked back and forth between the card and Sakura.

"What?" The pinkette inquired, curiosity apparent in her voice,

"The Nine of Swords…" she managed to whisper, "Deception, premonitions, suffering and depression, cruelty, disappointment, loss and scandal. All of these may be overcome through faith and calculated inaction. This is the card of the martyr and with it comes new life out of suffering." Temari finished,

"Whoa…" Tenten said,

"T-This can't be…good…"

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction at her words, how come she got all the bad cards anyway? Suddenly, she felt insecure, was this really how everything would turn out to be for her? She watched as her friend slowly reached for the third card before looking back at her, Temari held a nervous look, as if she was a bit scared to flip the last card. The pinkette gave her a confident look and motioned for her to read it.

The card reader slowly brought the card to her face; her eyes scanned the contents before a genuine smile plastered on her soft features, the feeling of relief washed over her as she turned the card towards the audience,

"The Ten of Cups…" announced Temari enthusiastically, "Lasting happiness and security. Good reputation and honor, true friendship and happy family life. Perfect love and concord between people, this card signifies a search for fulfillment which is marked with success. It shows a peaceful and secure environment, someone amazing sharing life with you with beautiful children." She continued, "From what I can tell…you'll be facing some difficult obstacles in life, challenges which might harm you physically or emotionally, or maybe the people around you but whatever the case, it will all end in peace and harmony."

"R-Really?" asked the pinkette. The rest of the group looked at her with a questioning look,

"I thought you didn't believe in any of this." Remarked Tenten casually, a sly, devious smirk tugging at her lips.

"I don't…it's just…well…" slurred Sakura,

"Intriguing?"

"Yeah, that's the word…" replied the pinkette, "And a bit…disturbing…"

In all honesty, she didn't believe in any of the things Temari said but even she couldn't deny that the entire thing was incredibly intriguing and fascinating, she watched as her friends giggled at her sudden interest in the Tarot reading. Could all that be true? Would she have to suffer extreme sorrow in order to gain eternal happiness? She glanced at the Hyuga heiress with a bit of envy, her cards promised a beautiful life but hers were all so…negative, depicting a painful and strenuous life ahead, could it all really be true? If so, how would she deal with it all?

"D-Don't worry Sakura…"

Hinata's voice broke her train of thoughts; she glanced at the Hyuga Heiress in surprise,

"What w-we'll experience in the future…n-nobody knows, a bunch of cards can merely be an i-indication, but not e-entirely the truth…so don't w-worry about it." The Hyuga heiress whispered softy. Sakura simply nodded and smiled at her words.

It was true, a bunch of cards couldn't really tell all that stored in the future, she shook her head silently, recalling what Temari had said, if it was really true then she'd just have to fight for her happy ending. She was strong, fervid, vehement and zealous. Sakura didn't know what the future held but if any obstacle, pain or sorrow came her way, she'd face it and prepare herself to move on.

Apple green orbs shifted towards the funky looking cuckoo clock hanging on the wall, it was already two pm, Naruto would be arriving by six. The blond boy seemed so…excited when she told him he could come, she thought he was going to scream or something, Sakura resisted the urge to chuckle at the thought. Her father said he'd be back soon too, in all reality, she was a bit nervous, and how would he react? More importantly, how would she react? She just hoped for the best as her eyes carefully watched the clock ticking.

* * *

><p>He glanced at his watch for what seemed like a millionth time before stepping out of the revolving doors. To say that he was worried was an understatement; he was incredibly perturbed, solicitous and bothered. He had fully planned on leaving early but apparently his boss had other plans for him. He found himself rushing towards his vehicle hoping to get it all over with as soon as he could, he was assigned to pay the department Director a visit who was present in the company's other branch. His boss was a hardheaded man, after literally begging him to postpone the meeting he still refused and urged him to go.<p>

If everything went according to his calculations, he'd be free by six and that way, he could manage to head home in time. The horrifying sound of thunder rang in his ears; the sky was swallowed whole by the dark heavy clouds as the rain poured uncontrollably. He had to make it fast or the thunderstorm would make it impossible to reach back. The man clutched his briefcase tightly and flung his coat over his head before carefully trudging to the vehicle.

Upon reaching his destination, he settled himself briskly before placing his accessories on the passenger seat and pulling out his cellphone from his side pocket. Before his 'Candypants' had the chance to get worried, he thought it'd be better if he gave her a call, unfortunately at that very moment, he realized he was all out of credit. Shigeo groaned in frustration and resisted the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel, this was not his day.

His eyes silently watched the rain pouring down the windshield as he gripped the steering wheel lazily. He let out a helpless sigh; evergreen orbs scanned the surrounding until they rested upon a familiar looking building. His eyes widened a fraction at the sight; Shigeo hurriedly slipped out of his ride and used his coat to shield him from the heavy downpour as he rushed towards the building.

Right across the street was a small store packed with all sorts of domestic items along with eatables and a few necessary objects, upon entering, the first thing he felt was the warmth and dryness of the place. He let a satisfied smile tug at his lips as he made his way towards the shopkeeper. He simply wanted to reload his balance so he could manage to call his daughter and inform her about the little change of plans. Luckily for him, he found the scratch card piled with many others kept in a small yellow basket near the cashier.

Shigeo then moved hastily towards the little line before the cashier. There were about three more people waiting before him. There was an old lady standing ahead and was currently making her payment, followed by a man around his age and lastly, a tall boy stood before him waiting patiently for his turn. The brown haired man couldn't help but notice his appearance. The boy was tall and quite broad; he was clad in a simple grey shirt with black pants. Shigeo's gaze wandered to his face, perfect aristocratic cheekbones, dark eyes and short spiky black hair. His mere appearance reminded him of his old days, he wasn't much different than him, when he was in his teens, he would hear several people compliment his killing looks and exemplary way of carrying himself. Those days were gone, at the time he thought those who looked good deserved all the importance but that thought changed soon enough when he met a certain pink haired woman.

His gaze slowly shifted to the item in the boy's hands. His brows knitted together and his eyes watched in disappointment, cigarettes were nothing but a pathetic way of ending life. He had plenty in his time but now, the mere thought of them disgusted him. His eyes traveled back towards the boy; didn't he know cigarettes were bad for his health? Was he even old enough to have them? He did seem old enough but that shouldn't be a reason, it was merely disgusting.

He seemed to have noticed his penetrating gaze judging by the fact that he turned around and offered him a questioning glare. If he could judge by the looks, he'd say the boy belonged to a respectable family who weren't aware of his…disturbing habits. At the moment thought, seemed like a civilized young man with a rotting personality.

"Do you mind?" he said, offering the older man an annoyed look,

Shigeo was a bit taken aback by his words; apparently he wasn't very well mannered either. He thought for a second and looked back at the figure that was currently busy frowning at him.

"Truthfully speaking…I do," said Shigeo in a disappointed tone, "You seem like a fine young man, cigarettes aren't exactly good for your health but I'm sure you're aware of that." He finished, not missing the disgusted look on the boy's face,

"Mind your own business" replied the boy,

The world truly was changing he thought; younger ones didn't have enough respect for their elders. To him, this boy was an example for the crumpling future to their kind. He shook his head at his response,

"If not about yourself, think about your parents…would you like to see them disappointed?"

He seemed to snap at that, his glare intensified and clenched his fists,

"I said…_Mind your own business_" he spoke venomously,

Shigeo almost chucked at his response,

"You're right, it isn't but I'm a father and I'd truly be disappointed if I found my child with a cigarette, it's a natural feeling you know…" he replied with confidence. It was true, he really would be disappointed if his little Sakura ever developed a habit like that, he consider himself a failure as a father but he knew well. She was better than that, in all reality, he felt remorse and pity towards this fellow, he felt disgusted and disappointed, and he felt disgruntled and aghast, all in one as he watched his angry face. He once dreamed of having a son but if it was someone like this boy, he'd rather die than raise a tragedy.

"Hn"

With that said, the boy offered him one last look before turning back to his original position. When it was finally his turn, he paid for the box of cigarette and marched out mumbling a few colorful words. Shigeo frowned at his behavior, what kind of a person was that? In all his life, he hadn't met a boy more rude and conceited than him. The man felt pity for his parents, what would they say if they found their child in such state? It truly was sad.

He quickly paid for his shopping and reloaded his credit before giving his 'Candypants' a call. After promising his safety and making her do likewise, he rushed out the store and back to his car. If he wanted to get back before their little 'guests' arrived, he'd have to make the visit as quick as possible.

Before staring the vehicle and driving off to his destination, he inwardly thanked God for blessing him with his baby girl; otherwise, he might have been another disappointed father.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura, Wow you look great! I'm not late am I…?"<p>

He couldn't help it, his enthusiasm and excitement got the best of him. The mere sight of her got his heart to stop beating, he felt his insides flip with joy when her exotic hair, her shimmering green eyes came into view. He felt himself drowning at the sight; he just…couldn't help it!

"Hi Naruto….and…uh…Sasuke?"

It came out more as a question than a statement. What was he doing here anyways? He didn't need tutoring did he? She mentally slapped herself for asking such an absurd question. The Uchiha was known for his intellect, but then why?

"Huh? Oh yeah…Bastard here dropped me off," said the blond, hissing in pain when he felt his friend elbow him at the nickname, "Ughh…anyways, like I was saying, he dropped me off and I didn't let him drive back cause of the storm and all…so…is it okay if he sta-"

"This is annoying, I'm leaving." The Uchiha muttered, "Just call me when you're done." With that said, he turned on his heels and started walking off to his ride,

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks when her familiar voice rang in his ears. Sasuke was already pissed off; he was still brooding over the little incident at the shop he was at previously buying his cigarette, and now, the annoying blob of pink was frustrating him even more. He just didn't need anybody's help or advice, why was it so hard for the people around him to get that? He sighed audibly and turned his neck slightly signifying his attention towards her.

"Stay until the storm is over, most of the roads are blocked anyway…" she mumbled silently,

"I'll be fi-"

"Hey bastard, listen to someone for once in your life man, sheesh…you can't go out there, it's like…the whole fucking sky is falling!"

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pummel his friend six feet down the ground but apparently, that thought couldn't turn into a reality, not now at least. He just didn't want anyone's help right, he was too annoyed but then again, he knew Naruto and his power of 'convincing', he sighed yet once again and used his hand to ruffle his hair in irritation.

"Hn"

"That means he'll stay, come on Sakura, we have a lot to do!" Naruto translated to the pinkette, earning himself a slight giggle.

"The garage has enough space for about three cars, park yours there." She said before leading the blond inside and watching the Uchiha mumble something under his breath before giving a slight nod and walking off towards his ride.

She didn't like him and he didn't like her, that much was apparent but somewhere, they felt like they were in debt to one another. Sakura almost chuckled at their unplanned meetings, she wouldn't deny it but the Uchiha sure was entertaining, she wasn't aware of the fact that he too, felt the same for her. Even so, he acted like a complete jerk and considered her as a threat to him and Naruto, she just couldn't let him die out there, no matter how strong, brave and daring he portrayed himself to be, he was still human and it would be insane to let him drive off in a weather like that. She hated his arrogant and conceited behavior but she wasn't that heartless.

When she watched him curse loudly as the rain poured over his previously dry clothes, she almost laughed at his angry antics. He was unaware of her still standing there waiting for his arrival before she could close the doors, if he did know, he wouldn't have let his delirious side apparent.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Another chapter! You guys seriously need to check out a Corvette Stingray, it's like…WOW! XD oh and sorry for not updating for the last two days, it's kinda hard to on weekends, hope you understand! Review!<strong>

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**


	11. Extraordinary

"**Change"**

**Chapter 11, "Extraordinary"**

**Disclaimer: **I do own Naruto…in my dreams…

**Well hello there you beautiful people! Missed me? I sure missed you! So first of, thank you all for reading and reviewing the previous chapter, I was so happy with the possitve feedback, I'm hoping to get more reviews though, wish me luck!**

'_River of the Sand' _**aww, thanks hun! And yeah, Sasuke didn't leave a very good impression, he's gonna get it xDDDDDD**

'_Ari222' _**lol, hey babe! Haha, ooh, you'll be surprised xD ;))**

'_Kagomes Heart' _**aww, wow! You're married! =D Awesome! I know what you mean honey, my mom is a bit like that too but she'd really loving, she has a great sense of humor too! xDD awwww, that's so sweeeeeeeet! How's your brother now? Haha, my daddy is a bit short tempered but that's understandable, he's such a teddy bear at times haha, that's how all girls see their daddys no? XD**

'_Narutomadd' _**haha lol, I love scaring my reviewers! It's so much fun xDDD You'll be seeing soon what Temari meant by the readings, like everyone says, they are ALWAYS ACCURATE so you can pretty much guess what is to come xDDD Honey I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your inbox, I was kinda busy these days but I'll get back to yaaaa, love meee! xD :*****

**This chapter has been dedicated tooooooooo, **_'kisukebenihime' _**for being smooch-worthy xDDD**

**Did you guys know a crocodile can't stick his tongue out? XD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>Her scintillating, shimmering eyes captivated him, the way she spoke, her way with words fascinated him and her undeniable, incomparable innocence frustrated him. In all reality, he was a bit taken aback by his reaction, he found her entertaining but a bigger part of him believed she was unambiguously intriguing now, every move she made, every word she said was with precision and logic. Forty minutes had passed yet, he felt like he'd just arrived. Naruto was doing fairly well, the boy had the IQ of a puffer fish, tutoring him was a task nothing less than the impossible however, it seemed like he was 'actually' trying this time. The one thing that really did amaze the Uchiha was her level of patience now that was one thing he didn't possess.<p>

Sasuke was astonished at the way she'd repeat a point almost thirty times for the blond to finally grasp it, he'd mess up numerous questions yet, she didn't seem bothered at all, and each time he'd make a mistake, she'd repeat the entire thing again in more depth. Now, if he were in her boots, he would've cracked ages ago, Naruto seemed to have noticed that too and where he would usually avoid asking too many questions regarding a problem especially in class when the teachers would get annoyed in no time, he felt completely at ease, he'd ask several question and then work on the problem until he got it right.

They already had supper when they arrived, Sasuke didn't find it appropriate to eat so he politely refused, Naruto on the other hand helped himself and ate whatever came his way. In all honesty, he was actually enjoying watching the blond concentrate on a simple query and the pinkette guiding him through. She seemed to have noticed his amused expression and would occasionally glance his way, he'd catch her staring and offer her a handsome smirk to which she'd force an awkward smile and divert her attention back to the blond.

Sasuke was an honest man, he wasn't ashamed to admit the fact that he was incredibly amused, intrigued and highly attracted. He was a man after all, he had needs, if she were any other girl, she'd sense his want but that was the thing, she wasn't just some girl. He resisted the urge to smirk at the thought, any idiot could tell she was innocent, an ordinary virgin probably. Her apparent avoidance for any sort of physical contact was proof enough, he had noticed how she immediately withdrew her hand if it accidentally touched Narutos', she was cautious and extremely careful with propinquity.

He was attracted.

Sasuke felt beguiled, greatly entranced and undoubtedly charmed. He was already convinced by the fact that she wasn't like the rest of the female population; in fact, she was better fitting in the category of the so-called respectable women. Her choice in clothes wasn't revealing at all, she didn't wear any makeup, when she spoke, it was natural, and her voice wasn't candy coated. What enthralled the Uchiha most was her patient, calm and helpful character, then on the other side, she was a little spitfire, always ready for an argument and would go berserk over the slightest of insults.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement; he was shocked, amazed and astonished at his opinion about her, about the blob of pink. He was feeling his own need surfacing at the sight of her, how could such innocence provoke his manly needs to such an extent? It truly was a mystery for him. He wasn't having an erection or something like that, she wasn't really enough to make that happen but he was definitely captivated and if, by any chance he ever did manage to get into her pants, he'd take the chance immediately that was something he was sure of. That didn't mean he 'liked' her, not at all, it was merely an attraction, he still had his doubts about her.

The sound of a door clicking shut rang in his ears and managed to break his train of thoughts, obsidian orbs watched the pinkette look past him, a huge smile tugging on her lips, excitement apparent on her soft features,

"Hey Dad, welcome home!"

* * *

><p>"New guy?" Neji inquired, "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"Yeah…Suigetsu called just now, it's definite."

The news had managed to bewilder both males, they had decided to congregate and ponder over the mater as soon as they could. Sasuke and Naruto were busy with other matters; Kiba had decided to investigate further until he had absolutely no doubts. For him, it was all a bit too shocking, Neji felt alike but his expressions remained passive as he desperately tried to put the pieces together in his mind. In all reality, they expected something akin to this; the gangsters from Suna High weren't done with them and were back on track. After the previous failed attempt to make them even, they were trying desperately to harm them in some manner.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the brunette; a puzzled expression graced his features,

"It could be a possibility." Replied Neji, his eyes remained glued to a random spot out the window, he and the Uchiha were known to be geniuses, but in a situation like this, even he felt incredibly baffled and perplexed. One thing was sure; they couldn't take any chances, not when the enemy would be dwelling around in their territory.

"Possibility? What the fuck man? I'm damn sure it's a freakin' trap!" Kiba yelled out of frustration. When they had tried to inflict physical damage on Sasuke, he felt helpless in the matter, in all reality, he wanted to pound every single one of those muggers but his friends had stopped them saying that his actions were too predictable, he knew that if they didn't retaliate, their rivals would simply get another chance of harming them and would take it gladly. Anger flared through his entire being as he counted the possibilities in his head.

"No idiot transfers to KSC like that, it doesn't make sense!" he yelled once more.

Silver orbs watched the brunette; Neji didn't argue with that, truthfully speaking, Kiba did have a point. It wasn't everyday he got to hear about some gangster from their rival college transfer here to KSC, it was a bit suspicious but then again, he had his doubts. Maybe they were overreacting, maybe this was all just a hoax or maybe the new guy wasn't such a gangster. There could be countless explanations for someone to transfer, it could all be a coincidence and they were probably wasting their time pondering over nothing.

However, if Kiba truly was right…then they had to keep their guard up at all times. Their previous actions proved that they weren't playing around, they were serious about revenge. Running a car over someone wasn't just a pathetic excuse of payback; they didn't care about circumstances after all, they just wanted to get even.

* * *

><p>Shigeo was not happy.<p>

Glancing at the two _boys _in his fortress, with his 'Candypants' made him feel balked, discontented and incredibly stymied. The sight made him regret his decision, the fatherly part in him twitched uncontrollably and wanted to grab the filthy beasts in front and throw them out, how long had he been standing there? He honestly didn't know and he didn't care either, it wasn't until he felt a slight tug on his hand that he snapped back to reality.

An awkward silence swallowed their surroundings as he stood their silently glancing at the unfamiliar faces ahead, they seemed to have felt his discomfort too, judging by how the blond was continuously chewing the backside of his pencil while drifting his gaze between him and Sakura while the black haired one simply stared. His eyes widened when he stared at the familiar aristocratic features, the same black hair, same face, same clothes, it couldn't have been a coincidence. For a moment, they just stared at one another, their expression reflected blankness but their eyes held a surprised look.

Sakura was freaking out, they had been standing like that for about ten minutes now and it was seriously making the whole situation more vexatious and cumbersome. The look in her father's eyes was unrecognizable as she watched him stare at Sasuke. She cringed when that stare turned into a full on glare, she wasn't an idiot, the pinkette was familiar with her father's antics and that glare wasn't pleasing at all. She gingerly shifted her gaze back the Uchiha, only to find him slightly gaping at the older man. It wasn't apparent but if one concentrated, they could feel the tension emitting from the two males. Naruto seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts, he felt insecure and nervous when the man approached. The way he stared at him and the Uchiha, made him feel like he was going to grab their collars and throw them out which apparently, was true.

The older male recognized that face clearly, they had crossed paths not too long ago and both knew that the Uchiha's first impression on him was shameful. A while ago, he had declared the boy as a disappointment, a shame and an unacceptable company, what he didn't know was that the same boy was headed towards his house where his only daughter was present. Suddenly, the protective side of him surfaced. His look wasn't pleasing, he was a smoker, probably fond of drinking too and what not and to top it all, he was a _boy._ Shigeo wasn't pleased; he was getting furious by the second. His mind wandered back to his daughter; didn't she say she was tutoring only one of them? Then why the hell were their two young, fully hormonal boys present in his territory?

Sakura felt like dropping, the awkward silence was literally killing her and her father's look wasn't pleasing at all, she knew he was currently busy with an inner turmoil but the fact that he had the two men ahead hooked on was bothering her. It was then she decided to speak up,

"Uh…Dad, you remember I told you about…the, uhh tutoring sessions, right?" she stuttered. Sakura wanted to sound a little more confident but apparently, it didn't work, "Anyways…this is Naruto Uzumaki, my friend…" she stated.

Naruto looked up at the man and inwardly flinched when he didn't spare him a glance, he was too busy glaring at his friend, it felt as if he wasn't even listening.

"And…this is, umm, Sasuke Uchiha…" the pinkette continued pointing at the other male. Sasuke spared her glance before looking back at the man beside her. Normally, he wouldn't feel this uncomfortable but the moment his eyes landed on the older male, he tensed at the spot. It was the same old man from the store, to say that he was shocked was an understatement. He was paralyzed, opprobrious and appalled. The way he glared at him proved that he too, remembered him and wasn't very pleased with his presence. If he had known his relationship with the pinkette, he might have acted a bit different but this was just unbelievable. He loathed his presence that much was obvious, Sasuke almost smirked at that.

"Uhh, guys…this is my father…" Sakura stated uncomfortably, her gaze constantly shifting between the older man and the Uchiha.

"It's a pleasure meeting you…Sir…" the blond boy mumbled, managing to pull off a friendly smile. He stood up and bowed gently, if he ever dreamed of dating the pinkette, he needed to leave a good impression on the man. Naruto wasn't surprised when he didn't get a response; cerulean eyes reflected utter confusion as he watched the man glaring daggers at his friend. He silently wondered and thought for a logical explanation. The look he offered the Uchiha was enough to prove his great dislike towards him, it was as if he was going to swallow the poor guy.

Several moments passed but the heavy atmosphere didn't crumble. Shigeo was beyond furious, his daughter was friends with some disgusting…addict? His complete appearance spelled 'danger', he may have gotten old but his perception towards men like him was clear. The boy didn't have good intentions, that was painfully apparent and he was hanging around with his daughter, which was completely and utterly unacceptable.

"Who's the one you're tutoring?" Shigeo asked, his tone was enough to prove he was furious.

"Uhh, Naruto…" replied the pinkette. Sakura was a bit taken aback from his inquiry; she noticed how his gaze finally left the Uchiha and landed on Naruto. The boy seemed super nervous; he bit his lip constantly and lowered his gaze when her father diverted his attention to him. Unlike the Uchiha who was still comfortably seated in the sofa, the blond stood in respect and bowed gently. Even so, Shigeo was not happy to see men wandering around in his palace. He looked back at his only daughter,

"May I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>"I…I can explain!"<p>

"Explain."

She formulated the right words to say, her father wasn't pleased at all, in fact, he actually seemed corybantic and enraged. She felt incredibly humiliated when he pulled her in the kitchen; Sasuke seemed amused and watched shamelessly while Naruto seemed puzzled at the entire situation. Somehow, her father had developed a bitter taste for Sasuke, that much was apparent but even so, she hadn't expected him to act the way he did in the lounge. She couldn't say she was surprised, Sakura was well aware of her father's disliking for boys especially if the matter was related to her.

"Dad, he dropped off Naruto here, he was leaving but I stopped him," she explained, earning herself a slight glare as she said those words, "Come on Dad, I couldn't just let him drive off in a storm like that!" Sakura continued. She wanted him to realize the reasons for her actions, but at the moment, he was just being irrational and that was understandable considering the type of father he was.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea in the first place…" he mumbled, gently rubbing his temples and ignoring his daughter's banter.

"Please Dad! Try to understand will you? Sasuke may seem kind of…well…you know, but he isn't! It's not like he'll be coming over every day, it was just for today…I swear!"

Shigeo was not pleased, he knew he was being irrational but what did she expect? He was a father and cared deeply for his daughter's security. That boy was not good news, the apparent arrogance plastered on his face infuriated him, Shigeo could see through him, he didn't have good intentions either and if there was anything he could do, he'd keep that boy away from his daughter. The Uchiha was not to be trusted, he didn't know anything about him but when his eyes landed on that silver sports car in his garage, he knew the boy belonged from a wealthy family.

He sighed audibly at Sakura's pleasing expression,

"Candypants…I'll make one thing very clear, I don't like that boy and I don't want him around," he stated in a serious tone, "That means no hanging out, no making friends with the likes of him and this is the first and the last time I see him here, understood?" he finished.

The pinkette sighed in relief at the statement; in all honesty, she thought he was going to kick them out. A small smile tugged on her lips as she watched the older man,

"Yes Sir!" she replied, saluting him in the process, "Now please don't make a scene okay? And calm down, I can handle myself." The pinkette assured earning her a reluctant nod.

He watched silently as she jogged out into the lounge without sparing him another glance. Shigeo inhaled sharply and counted backwards in his head trying to calm himself, his mind drifted back to the store where he first met the boy, he was incredibly rude, ill-mannered and consisted of a nasty, arrogant behavior. To know that the liked of him were dwelling around his daughter was driving him insane. He didn't know how he contained himself out there, he was ready to drag him out and give him a piece of his mind but for his daughter's sake, he didn't.

Sasuke Uchiha was his name…

He truly disliked him, the mere look in his eyes promised insecurities and trouble for his 'Candypants', he didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. Men with his charming looks were known to be great deceivers, he was once too but all that changed.

It was at that very moment he decided to do anything and everything he could to keep his 'Candypants' away from the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that uhh…my Dad is well…a bit protective." She mumbled, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she seated herself beside Naruto,<p>

"No worries Sak, if I were him, I'd do the same, believe it!" Naruto replied cheerfully, he could sense her embarrassment; there was really nothing to feel humiliated about. All this was a bit expected. Sakura belonged from a respectable family and for her father to act like that was predictable, he just hoped he left a good impression on him.

"Yeah…he was just, being a Dad." she said, smiling a little. Apple green orbs wandered to towards the other male, Sasuke seemed to have ignored her words, and he was busy staring at the kitchen entrance.

The man didn't like him, that much was painfully obvious but he didn't know he loathed his company that much. They didn't have a good start and so his actions were anticipated. His mind wandered back to the little meeting at the store, apparently, he didn't like the fact that someone as young as himself was indulged into smoking. He acted all fatherly and nagged him about it, he didn't like that, and after all, it was his business, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the older man.

He smirked casually, it wasn't wrong for him to act all protective, who would want an addict like him around his daughter? Obsidian orbs traveled towards the blob of pink, she was definitely his daughter, and their eyes were exactly the same, a dim shade of striking green. They both had another thing in common, their personalities. She had nagged several times too and it wasn't a surprise,

"Say, Sakura…I really need to use the bathroom…" muttered the blond, his cheeks held a slight blush as he said that. Sakura nearly giggled at the antics, he was adorable at times.

"Sure, it's the first door to the right upstairs." She replied with a smile, earning herself a slight nod before the blond rushed upstairs.

Evergreen orbs silently drifted towards the Uchiha. The pinkette twitched when she found his gaze glued on her, a handsome smirk graced his beautiful features as he leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees. Naruto and Sakura had decided to sit on the floor, the coffee table geld all their belongings while they worked on different subjects. She glanced back at the kitchen door, slightly afraid of her father walking in. In all reality, she didn't know why her father disliked Sasuke so much, they had just met and he was already making judgments. Sasuke wasn't exactly…perfect but at least he wasn't a sick pervert or so she thought.

A while passed but the blond didn't show up, the silence was killing her and knowing that the Uchiha was still staring at her with that amused smirk wasn't making things much easier. Sakura silently prayed for some sort of distraction and was a bit taken aback when she heard the man beside her speak,

"I see nagging runs in the family." He said, all the while smirking at her changing expressions. She was a bit confused at his statement, the confusion soon turned into annoyance and that into frustration,

"What does that supposed to mean?" she hissed venomously at him, folding her arms and glaring at him,

"Hn" he replied,

There it was! Not even a moment ago she acted like a shy little girl, feeling incredibly uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze and suddenly, on a slight remark, he experienced her wild, agitated side. It was so entertaining, at one point she'd be a fragile little bud and in less than a moment, she'd become a spitfire. He was so amused at her antics, in all reality, it was true, nagged really did run in the family. She nagged him before and her father did too while they were at the store.

Sakura was a pissed at his statement, what did he mean by the anyway? She quickly regained her composure after a while, not really thinking much about his words.

Once again, a dreadful silence took place between them, this time; she decided to speak up,

"So…I see you still have bit of a misconception about me?" she said, slightly tilting her head towards him, he raised a brow at her questioningly, "I just want to make it clear that I'm not how you think I am, I don't have ill intentions, I know it's bothering you so I just…wanted to clarify…"

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're literally glaring holes in my back when I'm working with Naruto…"

He nearly chuckled at that, she was pretty observant. It was true, the entire time, he had his gaze fixed on her but it wasn't because he doubted her, that was partially the reason, the real reason was because he found her unimaginably attractive but he'd rather die than admit that out loud.

"I'm not like other girls…just so you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you think of me. It's true though, most girls at the campus would seek friendship with Elite for their personal gains but I'm different…" she mumbled.

He stared at her indifferently. In a way, she was different, she was more…innocent, gullible was a better word for her, she wouldn't know a trap until she fell in it. That's how he looked at her, she was just too…susceptible, naïve and credulous, a thing he actually found himself liking.

"Different…" he mumbled under his breath. It sounded more of a statement, she claimed to be different, he agreed but she wasn't completely contrastive. With a sly smirk plastered across his features, he leaned down towards her.

Sakura noticed his action and inwardly twitched when she felt him nearing. Apple green eyes glared at him, her brows knitted, her eyes widened noticeably and a dark shade of red spread across her cheeks when she felt him right next to her. He was merely inches away; she gulped when his hot breath tickled her face. Sasuke wasn't an idiot, her facial expressions were enough to prove her discomfort but he wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. She claimed to be different; he wanted to see for himself.

"Let's see how _different _you are…" he whispered, his hot breath fanning her burning skin as he lowered his head further. Upon noticing his actions, the pinkette felt her heart skip several beats, her breathing fastened at their level of proximity, she leaned backwards, opposite from him only to find him smirking at her antics. What was he planning on doing? Was he…going to kiss her? Sakura felt her heart thumbing at the speed of light, she felt as if it'd slip out her throat, he seemed to have noticed her reaction yet, he continued his moves,

Just when she thought he would literally kiss her, she closed her eyes and prepared to scream until she heard an amused chuckle. Her eyes fluttered open and came in contact with his flawless face and that annoying smirk. She was astound and his actions, what was he planning to do anyway?

She was blushed several shades of red; it was such an amusing sight. They were merely centimeters away, he could've kissed her, he could've tasted her but he didn't, something told him he was trespassing.

"Thought so…"

With that said he pulled himself back and offered her another one of his irresistible smirks. In all honesty, he didn't know why he stopped, he'd always take the chance of kissing some random girl but he didn't kiss her, he was confused at his own actions, he was puzzled but when the moment was right, it didn't _feel _right and the next thing he knew, he was already back in his position leaving her looking like a tomato.

She was different but not entirely, her reaction to his movements proved that.

Sakura was speechless, what did he do that? Was he seriously contemplating to kiss her? That wasn't possible…but then…why? With an audible gulp, she straightened herself and regained her composure, he was simply playing with her head and like the idiot she was, she fell for it. The pinkette mentally punched herself for that.

Naruto had still not returned, and for the third time, silence consumed them both. It was haunting in reality, she didn't know how to act in front of Sasuke, he was just…impossible! His previous actions made his presence all the more uncomfortable and she was damn sure he knew that. A part of her was afraid her father might have caught them in the awkward situation, he was already showing apparent dislike for Sasuke and if that had happened, she was sure he would have done the unthinkable.

She cleared her throat and looked back at the Uchiha,

"Look…you don't like me, I don't like you, it…doesn't matter but let's just…try to be…acquaintances, okay? Not for us but…for Naruto's sake, what do you say?" she managed to mumble, truthfully speaking she didn't expect an answer to that but when he spoke up, she was taken aback by his reply,

"You scratched my car and you expect me to say yes to that?"

To say that she was shocked for truly an understatement, Sakura was absolutely abashed, antagonized and angered at the statement. Here she was, raising the white flag and all he had to say was THAT? Didn't he get over it already?

"I…I can't believe you're still at it!" she retorted. She wanted to scream at him but apparently her father was in the next room and he might do something crazy, "Would you let it go already?"

"No"

He was unbelievable! She felt like exploding out of frustration and he was right there, seated comfortably in a leather sofa, _smirking _like the jerk he was. Sure she scratched his car, big deal, he could always afford ten others like that, and in all honesty, she thought he deserved it anyway. His ego was already bigger than this world, she wanted to teach him a lesson so she did, apparently he wasn't ready to let go of it and move on.

Sakura let out an audible sigh at his reply,

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I was angry so I did the first thing that popped in my mind OKAY? Now will you please let it go already? It's driving me nuts!" she nearly yelled out of pure frustration,

He seemed to be thinking by the way he knitted his brows slightly and tilted his head. Maybe he'd finally agree to forget the whole incident and move on, maybe then she wouldn't have to sleep with one eye open. High hopes bubbled in the pinkette as she analyzed his expressions,

"No"

The urge to grab a flower pot and crush his head was too strong to ignore, she twitched constantly at his reply. He was just impossible! The Uchiha was too stubborn for his own good and she was going insane, what drove her even more wild was the fact that he seemed to be enjoying her misery. It was pure torture and he was literally laughing his head off mentally.

"Oh for crying out loud…!" Sakura groaned, clutching her head and mentally cursing at his stubborn nature.

He was awed, simply flabbergasted, intimidated and appalled, she was simply…amazing. The fact that she nearly wanted to throw him off a cliff was just too entertaining. She truly was something…he just couldn't find the words.

"Please?"

He smirked at her reaction, the Uchiha was a born genius, he knew why she was begging for him to reconsider, it was painfully obvious. They both knew that one way or the other, Sasuke would get back at her for scratching his car and she was already facing enough problems at the campus regarding the issue, a full out embarrassment would mean social suicide. He wasn't going to befriend her, that was impossible but he couldn't deny the attraction, the need and the amusement. He liked her in a way; she was…an idiot in her own way which made her all the more interesting. If she were just some ordinary girl, he'd spare her an indifferent look and walk out but of course,

She wasn't an ordinary girl, she was…different.

He didn't give her an answer, simply looked at her. Sakura seemed to get the hint, she wasn't getting an answer any time soon so with an audible sigh, she turned back to her original position silently hoping for Naruto to return, at least then, things might not feel that awkward.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Senior College…<em>

There were people out there, who'd do the unthinkable just to get an admission in a prestigious institution such as KSC. From the best educational system to the most remarkable faculty, they had it all. Every year, dozens of valedictorians marched out of its gates, holding their graduation degree and getting admissions in the best Universities without a problem. It truly was a dream, but for him…it wasn't really a matter of celebration.

Sky blue eyes watched the name engraved on the building carefully, this would be his new start, but was he happy about it?

He honestly couldn't say he was, then again, he wasn't disappointed either. In all reality, he felt indifferent to the matter.

Starting from Monday, he'd be studying among the best of the bests, he'd be a part of this institution and he'd meet the one man he was _dying _to come across,

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

* * *

><p>"You intrigue me."<p>

He was dying to see her expression, just a glimpse, just one look and he'd be satisfied. When he watched her previously calm expression turn into a bit uncomfortable one, he nearly laughed,

"Stop it…I know what you're trying to do…" she mumbled,

They were almost ready to leave, it was almost eight thirty pm and apparently Sakura's father didn't want them around anymore. Naruto was busy gathering his things and packing up, the pinkette stood at a random spot with the Uchiha right behind.

"Do you now?"

She spared him a dirty glare and turned away, he chuckled silently at that,

He wasn't planning on saying anything more, his interest towards her was clear and a part of him knew that she was aware. After the blonde was done packing, he carried his things towards the entrance. Sakura helped him and opened the ebony doors that lead outside. Sasuke followed behind the pair quietly,

"Thanks Sakura, you were really helpful!" said the blond as he faced towards her, offering the pinkette a charming grin,

"No problem, just practice as much as you can." She replied with a gentle smile, her gaze flicking towards the Uchiha for a second before drifting back to the blond,

"Yeah I will, believe it! See you tomorrow then?"

She nodded before bidding farewell and watched them silently move towards the shiny Corvette. Sakura winced inwardly when she saw the all too familiar scratch on it; it held some…rough memories. She watched them settle themselves gingerly, the storm had finally faded away, it was still chilly outside, and winters were on their way. She watched as the Uchiha silently drove off, the look he spared her along with that handsome smirk didn't go unnoticed by her.

'_You intrigue me'_

Did he really mean it? What was so intriguing about her anyway? She didn't know, though, she silently wished she could read through the Uchiha but he was too unpredictable. Sakura wanted to know what he was pointing at with that statement, as she watched the silver car fade away and out of her sight, a small smile graced her lips.

The day was really eventful; she enjoyed it, aside from the fact that her father's behavior towards Sasuke was confusing and a bit, scary…

She kept asking herself the reasons behind the development of such a bitter taste her father had for Sasuke, it was truly puzzling. She made a mental note to talk to her father about it later on,

At the moment, she simply wanted to stand outside and feel the light pitter patter of the rain, what Sasuke meant with that statement, she smiled at the possibilities,

She'd never know…

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAAA! How was it? =D Don't forget to review guys! I lubbb you!<strong>

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**


	12. The Mystery Man

"**Change"**

**Chapter 12, "The Mystery Man"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…but Sasu-cakes, is mine! 3

**Heyo! :D First of all, thank you everyone for reading and review the previous Chapter, I felt totally loved! I got such a positive feedback!**

'_Narutomadd' _**aww, thanks princess! I always love your reviews! Naruto is kinda slow but I have to say, that just makes him cuter no? He's irresistible! But of course, for Sasuke, it's all about the hormones xD that makes me feel kinda perverted too rawwr xD They couldn't just kiss, that'd be too desperate xD Most of the other reviewers were expecting Shigeo to burst out and that's understandable but I really wanted the whole scene to be kinda unexpected xD Sasuke is the king after all, sitting on the floor would be too much for his ego xD NOOO! GAARA HAS BLUE EYES! XD I searched it too! It's funny cuz most people were confused and making weird guesses xDD :******

'_Ari222' _**haha, yeah I tried to make it intense xD I'm so glad you liked it! So here's the next chapter! =D**

'_Marvel-Marie' _**your comments make my day! Thank you shoo much! Don't worry, there's no rape in my fiction, that's a bit angsty anyway xD OMG! I swear I dream about running away with some bad boy too xD oh I can just imagine myself on his heavy bike with my name tattooed on it, his lucky charm xDDDD lmao Honey it is Gaara, he has blue eyes too xD Yes he doesn't like Sasuke and you'll see why in the coming chapters, also you'll know about the whole dilemma with Sakura too =D aww, sweetie, don't worry, it'll be a little depressing but my story has a happy ending! I promise you that! Just don't forget to read and review! :******

'_Brebabi101' _**aww, this is your first review! Thank you shoo much! I hope I see more of your comments~! 3**

'_Mischa Rowe' _**thank you soo much! =D I really hope I see more of your reviews dear! :***

'_River of the Sand' _**hey sweet cheeks! I really wanted to make the whole scene unpredictable, that's why Shigeo didn't kill Sasuke xD The mystery Character had dark red hair and blue eyes, if you guess right, you get a free SMOOCH! 3 XD**

'_DarkangelRakell' _**heyy! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the scene between Shigeo and Sasuke! I can't wait to see more of your reviews! :*****

**Okay nowww! This chapter has been dedicated to**_ 'Ari222' _**for being such a sweetheart!**

**Did you guys know starfish don't have a brain! xDD**

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>She was late…again.<p>

Sakura bolted through the campus gates and dashed towards the corridors, upon finding the entrance hall empty, she let out a stream of audible curses before scrambling towards the Math class. The muscles in her legs weakened and throbbed with exhaustion but she didn't dare stop, her previous neat look now tousled, bedraggled and disarrayed making her appear hysterical and imprudent.

The pinkette was anything but punctual, something she inherited from her father, most of the times it balked her but with the years she had learned to live as a latecomer. However, that particular day, she found herself restless and agitated by the fact that she was once again late, partially because their Math teacher Ibiki Morino had arranged a surprise test for them, to top it all, the score was considered fundamental and essential for the upcoming mid-terms. The pinkette had been casually driving her truck when she got a call from a familiar blond, stating the entire scenario.

Long locks of pink flew everywhere as she speedily made her way to her destination; sounds of exhaustion rang in her ears as she panted vigorously before finally reaching the second floor. It was at times like these that she found herself cursing at the size of the campus, it was unbelievingly humongous.

There wasn't a being roaming around in the empty corridors, Sakura couldn't help but feel the eeriness emitting from her surroundings, the place was usually crawling with the rest of the student population however at that particular moment, there was no one to be seen. She ignored the feeling and silently prayed to reach on time.

She didn't dare stop even when she felt the slight tingle of her cellphone vibrating along her thigh. A stream of colorful words erupted from her mouth before she briskly reached for the contraption, apple green orbs snapped towards the caller ID after she successfully pulled out the silver machine. She diverted her gaze on the object in her hands, running blindly ahead until she felt herself colliding with a wall.

A gentle hiss of pain escaped her dry lips when her bottom came in contact with the hard tiled floor. The sounds of object falling invaded her ears before she could open her eyes and scan the situation. The pinkette almost jumped when she felt a presence close to her, her eyes fluttered open and snapped towards a looming tall figure hardly a foot away. A disturbing silence swallowed the two and a sense of awkwardness spread around in the atmosphere as she realized what had actually happened.

She had been running blindly in the corridors, Salura couldn't possibly collide with a wall; apparently, she had crashed in the figure that was busy glaring down at her fragile form. Something about his look made her feel…exposed as if she were an open book and he could read every possible sentence just by looking with that level of intensity. Her gaze shifted back towards the object now scattered around her form, it seemed that he too dropped his things with the impact and was not quite happy with the situation.

It was at that very moment Sakura decided to break the silence, without a second thought, she bolted up and quickly started gathering her things and stuffing them back in her bag. The incredible feeling of boorishness increased ten folds when she felt him kneel beside her and grab his own stuff gingerly. She took the moment to glance at the unfamiliar face, had she seen him before? She found herself wondering, she inwardly gasped as she analyzed his appearance. His complexion was extraordinarily pale and incredibly ghastly; his lips were thin and set in a thin line while his eyes concentrated at the task at hand. His apparent dark red hair seemed unusually attractive and his sense of clothing was equally fascinating. He was clad in a simple grey shirt with a black jacket on top along with baggy pants and the usual joggers. Sakura couldn't help but notice his broad and towering figure and his praise-worthy height. To top it all, he was quite the man.

What intrigued her most were his mesmerizing eyes, a light shade of blue that seemed to compliment his short spiky hair pretty well, the small silver piercing on his left ear didn't go unnoticed either. One thing was sure, she hadn't seen him around before, he couldn't possible belong to KSC, if he did, he would've had an entire fan club considering his admirable, majestic and pulchritudinous features. He seemed to have noticed the looks she had been giving him as he snapped his own gaze at her. Before he had the chance of catching her red-handed, she immediately moved and briskly stood up. After a few moments, he followed her actions and without a word, he started trudging off.

"I…I'm really sorry…" Sakura managed to mumble; she inwardly twitched when he didn't respond and simply continued walking away. The pinkette felt a pleasurable burn in her cheeks as her eyes glued to his back. She was a girl after all and had complete right to admire and ogle a face that was enough to leave her breathless. Her eyes gingerly wandered towards his ass and remained there for what seemed like forever. Upon realizing her action, she mentally slapped herself for checking him out.

Sakura had almost completely forgotten about the test as she kept watching the boy from a distance. Had she seen someone that…gorgeous? She found herself asking. She vigorously shook her head and prepared to continue with her journey until her eyes caught the sight of an unfamiliar object lying a few feet away. The pinkette briskly walked towards the item before kneeling down and thoroughly analyzing it.

It was a thin red pen, but what she really found appealing and attractive were the little carvings and unusual patterns decorated on it, she was awed at the sight of it. It truly seemed like an antique and maybe…something really valuable. Apparently, he left his pen behind and walked away without realizing it.

"Hey wait!" Sakura yelled after briskly standing up and looking around the corner, he was nowhere in sight.

The pinkette slouched gingerly and held the object with both hands, it truly was beautiful in her eyes just like the boy she had the pleasure of colliding into not too long ago. A shy giggle escaped her lips before she mentally punched herself for acting like a total fan girl but she couldn't help it, there was something about him, something that made her feel…nice. It could be because of his majestic features, whatever it was, she felt attracted.

'_If Dad ever heard me say that…he'd start world war three…' _The thought made her cringe, it was true though, her father was loving but at the same time, he was protective and possessive. The previous events related to a certain Uchiha proved it.

Her eyes shifted back towards the pen,

'_I guess I'll…just have to return it…'_

As she continued running towards the math class, she kept wondering why that statement made her smile uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

A deep sight escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes helplessly before shaking his head lightly. He had tried everything, looked everywhere, asked everyone but it seemed as if all his effort had gone in vain. Years had passed, all in sorrow, dejection, mourning, hardships and melancholy, all the satisfaction, the beatitude, contentment and bliss seemed to slip away and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was a mess, a complete wreck but he just couldn't give up. A feeling of relaxation and ease washed over him when he felt a hand gently caressing his head, he knew that was probably the only thing that kept him going by now otherwise, he would've given up entirely.

"Shigeru, calm down darling…we'll find a way…"

She was comforting him again when in reality, she needed the support, she needed to be consoled and assured that her son was safe and secure and didn't end up with the same fate as her husband but like always, she acted like his support, his strength and only reason of trying again, knowing the outcomes well.

"Nothing seems to work…I've tried everything mother, it's like…he just, disappeared…"

He had tried so hard but in the end, like always, he was faced with disappointments, when he heard the gentle sniffing, he looked up at the woman and felt himself burn at the sight of her crying. How long could she hold back the tears? He was hurt but she was completely destroyed. He was her only hope, her only escape but somehow, he kept failing her, disappointing her, giving her false hopes when he was shattered himself.

The man briskly stood up and without a second thought, enveloped the woman in a warm, comforting hug. He was helpless, what else could he possibly do? After years and years of searching, he found himself standing at the same spot.

No other words were exchanged, they just stood there, reminiscing old memories and begging for an ounce of happiness.

* * *

><p>"I'm definitely failing…"<p>

"Serves you right for being such a pig."

"Watch it!"

Tenten grinned in amusement before sticking her tongue out at the blond. The test was finally over and where most of the students were busy analyzing and discussing their mistakes, Sakura was busy looking at the familiar red pen. The test wasn't difficult at all, not for her at least, it consisted of simple simultaneous equations along with circular measurements and graphs of functions, something they had revised million times already however, the test was least of her concerns at the moment. Her lack of attention and speech gave birth to a sense of curiosity among the other two girls.

She was too engrossed with the object in hand and failed to notice the attention she was gaining.

"Hey Sak, what do you have here?" asked the brunette, leaning curiously over to the pinkette. Chocolate brown eyes glistened in surprise, "Wow, cool pen, where'd you get it anyway?"

"It's…not mine, I found it, well…not exactly 'found it', someone dropped it earlier and I just…picked it up I guess…" replied Sakura,

"You little thief! But it is kinda pretty…" stated the blond,

"Hmm, judging by the design, it looks pretty old."

"Like an antique right?" Sakura asked, earning herself a nod,

"So you're just gonna keep it?" Ino asked casually,

"Of course not Ino-pig, I'm gonna return it…"

What would he say? How would he react? Would he ever remember her? All those questions just bombarded on her head. In all honesty, she was a bit excited to run into him again, whoever he was…

Sakura mentally pinched herself at the thoughts, who was he anyway? Did she even know him? Apparently not, how could she possible act like a total…fan girl then? She wasn't afraid to admit that she was undeniably, incredibly attracted. He was simply…drool-worthy beyond belief and a small part of her, wanted to see him again if possible. She just had to return that pen, it didn't belong to her but she knew that was partially the reason of seeing him again. In reality, she just wanted another glimpse of flawless face.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura! You're spacing out!"

Sakura slightly jumped at the voice and snapped her eyes towards the brunette, who along with the blond were sparing her a questioning look. The pinkette let out a sheepish expression and laughed nervously before carefully placing the object of her attention back into her pencil case securely and then shifted her gaze back at her two companions.

"Sorry about that…" she mumbled, "Anyways…"

"So where's Temari? I haven't seen her the entire day!" Ino said,

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something about transferring and her step brother blah blah blah, I wasn't really paying attention…" mumbled the brunette sheepishly, earning herself a glare,

"She took a day off?"

The brunette shook her head at the question, "Nah, she said she was gonna get late, that's all…"

The other two nodded,

"Hey! Anybody heard about the new guy?" asked Ino excitedly, her eyes sparkled with mischief signaling there was gossip around campus and she had all the updates as usual,

"Yeah, I overheard some of the plastics talkin' bout' him, what's the big deal anyway?" Tenten said, folding her arms under her chest and rolling her eyes casually,

"What's the big deal? Come on Tennie! He's from Suna high! How often do you hear some Suna creep transferring to KSC?"

Tenten's eyes widened a fraction at the statement, a transfer student from Suna high? That was as good as impossible! Nobody ever transferred from Suna High to Konoha, apparently because of the growing rivalry as well as the biased attitudes. It was just phenomenal! Sakura had an identical expression; to say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was flabbergasted at the news. Suddenly, her mind drifted back to the Mystery man from before. Had she ever seen him around? He couldn't possibly be in the same batch, otherwise, she would've known, he couldn't be a junior either, knowing that if he belonged from KSC, he'd have his own fan club! Her eyes widened at the possibilities,

Could it be true? Was Mystery man the new guy?

It was a definite possibility, he wasn't from around that was painfully obvious, he had to be the new guy.

"S-Suna High? You're kidding right?" Tenten asked disbelievingly,

"It's true! Though, he's in the business group…" said the blond disappointedly,

"Unbelievable…" the pinkette mumbled, earning herself a nod from the other two figures,

"Anyways…"

"Yeah, HEY! You guys heard about the big party coming up?" Ino asked,

"Party? Oh you mean the big bash Akimichi holds every year? Yeah I heard it was sometime around next month…" Tenten explained,

"I can't wait to get wasted! I mean, the dude's a total party animal!"

"I know right? He never fails to surprise me, what about you Sak, ya comin' this year?" asked Tenten excitedly,

Sakura was too engrossed with her own thoughts. Could it really be true? Was Mystery man the new transfer student from Suna High? All the possibilities just bombarded in her head, there were so many questions, so many unanswered queries about this…Mystery man. She failed to hear her friends as she thought about the entire situation, if he truly was the new guy, he was in for a total surprise, but then again, with those irresistible looks, she was sure he'd land in the Elite in no time. However, the Elite didn't just take in random new guys, especially transfers from Suna High, it was just unacceptable!

Her mind drifted back to the small object lying in her pencil case. Who was this…Mystery man?

* * *

><p>Obsidian orbs narrowed in angry slits at the sight, his lips set firmly in a line as he clenched his fists at the approaching figure.<p>

The Hyuga and the rest of his companions had informed him about the arrival of a new guy, apparently he was a transfer student from Suna. This did bother the Uchiha at first considering how it was almost impossible but what really did blow him off his hinges was the sight of that familiar face.

It had been nearly four years now…but he didn't forget that face, those dangerous eyes, and the fiery hair. It was all so clear, the moment they said his name, Sasuke wanted to break something. A raw feeling of anger surged through his entire being at the approaching figure. The need for inflicting pain, the undeniable animalistic feeling grew unbelievingly by the second but he didn't budge, he didn't dare make a move, he simply watched, watched with disgust and hatred, he watched with abhorrence and malevolence.

So when those deep blue eyes landed on his figure, he shook with unexplainable hatred and repugnance.

For a moment, everything seemed to progress in slow motion. Neither cared about the surroundings or anything in particular except the figure ahead, for years Sasuke hadn't felt the intensity of such raw hatred towards someone, the feeling had almost become unfamiliar until the moment his eyes landed on his figure.

The female population in the business group swooned, giggled and whispered uncontrollably, the other boys stared at the newcomer with envy but all that didn't matter to him or the newcomer. They had been too occupied with their staring contest until the familiar voice of the teacher broke in.

_Gaara Sabaku…_

The intensity of his glare remained even when he walked towards the other corner of the room silently, seating himself gingerly and didn't spare him a single look. It pissed him off but he had to keep himself controlled, at least till the class was in session.

Sasuke didn't expect Gaara to land out of nowhere, he was familiar with his loyal spirit and attitude towards Suna High, and if this was a plan to get back at him for all those years of superiority then he would actually enjoy playing dirty, now that _he _was in the picture. Obsidian orbs shifted back towards the white board but his mind remained stuck on the red haired man now sharing the same class with him.

Neji was known to be observant, the way both males had literally burned each other with the ferocity of their glares didn't go unnoticed by him. He was familiar with the name Gaara Sabaku, he even had the pleasure of meeting him quite a few times back in high school but he never expected someone like him transferring to Konoha Senior College. It was all a bit too shocking and he didn't like it, unlike the Uchiha, Neji knew how to keep his cool, he was very well aware of the situation and the never ending rivalry between Gaara and Sasuke. However, not many people knew about it. The Elite on the other hand were familiar with the entire dilemma. It wouldn't have been a surprise if they found out that all previous attempts to harm them, especially Sasuke were planned by Gara himself.

After all, he practically ruled Suna High and knowing his distaste for Sasuke, it was apparent that he wouldn't sit peacefully. The Hyuga sighed inaudibly, he didn't have a good feeling about this…sooner or later, this rivalry would break out to something more, before that thought could turn into a reality, they had to take measures, he'd have to come up with something and fast after all,

He wasn't known to be a prodigy for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Order up!"<p>

"Hey Jun, one strawberry crepe and some cold coffee, got it?"

"Table six, more coffee!"

"Oi Tennie, be careful with that!"

"Okay, one Latte and a scoop of vanilla!"

"Pinkie, speed it up will ya?"

"Hikari, extra napkins needed ASAP!"

Rainy season brought in more customers than ever, the whole place was jam packed with people chattering non-stop and sounds of cutlery rang in her ears. It was her first day and she was considerably doing great. Jiraiya applauded and appreciated her enthusiasm and ability to grasp quickly. In the beginning, all that looked impossible, it was hard to remember the table numbers too and most of the time she'd end up delivering to the wrong customer.

She did get the hang of it, thanks to Tenten of course who'd guide her all the way. In all reality, she found herself actually enjoying the tasks, since she had never earned on her own before, the whole thing was a new experience and turned out to be quite enjoyable.

So far, Sakura's day was a complete mystery. First the whole incident with the Mystery man confused her greatly, and then doubts of him being the new guy bombarded her mind. The entire time, her mind kept revolving around the issue, after classes were over; she tried looking for him but unfortunately for her, he was nowhere in sight, she couldn't even spend time with her other companions due to the fact that she was running late and it was her first day at work too.

A dull pain in the back annoyed her as she dashed around the building. She was already tired with college and work was kind of hectic as well, Sakura silently wondered how her friend managed the entire thing, it was truly plausible. The pinkette had already talked to her father; apparently he was running late that evening which gave her an advantage. It was already seven pm and she felt incredibly exhausted, though, she knew that with the coming days, she'd get used to her new routine and all this might not seem that hectic.

Her shift almost ended by eight pm, a feeling of relief washed over her when she finally took off the beige apron and settled herself in her beloved ride. On the way back home, she couldn't help but remember the little conversation she had with her father the other day.

Sunday was a little less awkward; Sasuke had dropped off Naruto and spared her one of his handsome smirks again. This time though, he didn't stay, there was no storm outside stopping his departure anyway, and her father's angry glare was enough to give the message that he didn't want him around. Apparently Naruto's car couldn't get fixed because it was Sunday and mechanics were only available on weekdays. Sakura was curious to know the reason behind her father's distaste towards Sasuke, surely they hadn't been familiar with each other but then why? It didn't make any sense; he didn't treat Naruto like he was some sort of criminal.

When she asked him about his sudden change of mood he simply stated his dislike for the boy and that he didn't want him near her. Somehow, he had the feeling they were friends but that was not the case, Sakura loathed Sasuke with a passion. Sure he wasn't completely bad but his arrogant behavior, annoying superiority complex and rude personality gave her a reason to stay away from him. He was bad news anyway.

Even so, her father didn't know that, he wasn't aware of Sasuke's violent nature then why was he so protective around him? Sasuke seemed to have noticed the dislike her father held for him too, he was a genius after all, and any idiot could tell that her father's attitude towards the Uchiha reflected his great distaste for him.

By the time she reached home, everything seemed confusing, after pondering over the possibilities, she still couldn't come up with a valid reason.

As she quickly grabbed her belongings and briskly walked out towards the door, she couldn't help but remember his words…

'_You intrigue me…'_

It was a simple statement, yet it held a great meaning. That was something she didn't understand and wasn't quite ready to waste time on it anyway but somewhere deep inside, a part of her was curious to know, what had he meant by that?

Did she really…intrigue him?

She mentally laughed as she thought back at the awkward moment when her father met the two boys, he was loving, caring and always collected but at that very moment, it felt as if he was ready to burn the Uchiha. It was at times like these that she absolutely adored his protective side but that didn't help reduce the confusion.

The pinkette dumped her stuff in her room and gingerly walked towards the kitchen, she had to make dinner before her father would return. Silently wondering what she could possibly make, she couldn't help but feel slightly jumpy all of a sudden. All the exhaustion disappeared and she felt…relaxed.

A genuine smile grazed her lips as she let her eyes wander at the portrait of her mother,

"I feel weird mom…" she mumbled casually leaning against the marble counter and resting her palms at the edge, "I'm getting this strange feeling…I really don't know what to make out of it…" she said, her eyes lingering on the frame, "Look after me please…I need you."

With that said she smiled again and pulled on her apron.

* * *

><p>He looked everywhere…<p>

In the closets, in his bag, in the car and even in his locker but he simply couldn't find it.

He ran his fingers through his hair and plopped on the comforter. His day was already messed up and now this…

After all these years, he was finally so close, victory was only an arm's length away and he'd do everything he could to make his dream a certain someone's nightmare. As expected, the Uchiha seemed perplexed at his sight but more than that, his eyes reflected sheer hatred and repugnance towards him. It was good to know that he still contained that raw hatred for him, the fact made his little game all the more fun.

He didn't want this prestige, this honor or the unmatchable pride, he simply wanted revenge and for that, if he even had to walk on burning coal, he would.

He clenched his fists with a force where they turned pale, this time, the tables would turn…he'd make sure of that.

With an angry growl, he shook his head and went back searching for his property…

He couldn't possibly lose it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well? =D How was it? Don't forget to review if you want another update soon! Yesh! I'm gonna play dirty now =D<strong>

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**


	13. Acquaintances

"**Change"**

**Chapter: 13, "Acquaintances" **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…

**Hello again! First of all, my apology for the super slow updates. Driving classes started and then I've got Math class and my blasted result is coming on 11****th****, I'm soooo sared I swear! **

**Anyways! I'm just going to hurry up and post this chapter! I'll reply to all the posts in the next one. Once again, I'm really sorry guys!**

**Did you know avocados are poisonous for birds! xDD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>"There he is!"<p>

"Oh my God! He's gorgeous!"

"Maybe I should ask him out!"

"Oh man, the things I'd do to get fucked by someone like _that!_"

"I wonder how _big _he is!"

She was truly beleaguered. Sakura feared this would happen eventually, in less than a day, 'Mystery Man' was gaining a colossal amount of attention. The comments she heard were not pleasing at all, most simply signified him being some sort of a _thing._ It was eminently vexatious to say the least and his indignation and irascibility was unequivocal. It was hilarious how she felt incredibly entertained at his reactions, a part of her however felt immeasurably remorseful at his luck. They still had time before next class, Mystery man had spent almost forty minutes trying to get rid of his newly made fan girls however all his efforts seemed to go in vain.

It wasn't hard to find him, considering all the unbelievable comments and squeals which signified his presence. It was his second day and those annoying little stalkers were already making it harder to breathe for him. Sakura desperately wanted to step in and return his property but unfortunately for her, she couldn't get the chance to until now. Everywhere he went a mob of drooling fan girls would follow him around and the look on his face made it painfully obvious that he was incalculably annoyed. She couldn't blame him though, fan girls really were something.

She, along with her friends had planned to hand out at their usual spot on the campus grounds but apparently, she had other plans that included a certain red haired male. It wasn't as if she hadn't felt attracted before, she had seen and met several men with god-like looks, he was just another one of them and in all honesty, she wasn't really planning on gaining his attention, she hardly knew him. But he seemed like a decent fellow even if he was previously a part of Suna High, that really didn't matter, what really freaked her was that he was all new to this. She didn't want another idiot obsessed with groups and ranks running around them and even though his chances of landing in the Elite were high, it was fairly impossible.

Sakura had eventually planned on facing him and returning his pen, for all she knew, something as antique as that might have been valuable to him. They were currently in the entrance halls, with him trying to escape their filthy little paws. The pinkette chuckled amusedly at the sight before her; he was growing restless and agitated by the second. The male population had also heard about his arrival and viewed him with quite some envy, a look only Sasuke had managed to receive so far.

"Please go out with me!"

"No"

"I'll dump my boyfriend for you!"

"…"

"I'll give you the night of your life!"

"Stop…"

"Be mine!"

"NO!"

"Um…excuse me."

Gaara felt incredibly desperate. His motive to land here in Konoha had been simply and transparent, it wasn't like he didn't expect gaining attention, he was prepared but this was just plain ridiculous. Back in Suna High, he'd have plenty of fan girls who'd stalk him around and make him snap but never did he anticipate a reaction like this. Gaara felt immeasurably agitated, exasperated and perturbed, he knew if this didn't stop soon, he'd snap. So when he heard an unfamiliar voice from behind, he felt himself reach his limit and unconsciously growled in frustration before turning swiftly and shouting unintentionally at the figure.

"What part of 'No' don't you get? I don't fucking want go out with you!"

* * *

><p>She jumped unexpectedly at his tone.<p>

It wasn't a surprise when several gasps of disappointment rang through her ears after which, a disturbing silence swallowed the atmosphere. Apple green orbs remained glued to his deep blue ones, the look he spared reflected sheer angst towards her, his eyes narrowed dangerously while his fists clenched with incredible force. Her eyes remained wide open with her hands halfway in the air. When Sakura planned on interrupting, she partially wanted to release him from his misery but apparently, things just took a 'U' turn and there she was playing the victim of his anger.

He didn't seem fazed in the least; she couldn't really blame him for his behavior. Any man would act likewise in a situation like that. Several moments passed and they remained standing on their positions with him breathing hoarsely and her slightly panicking. The brief look he sent towards her head proved that he finally recognized her, though; he was mistaking her with another one of his fan girls. She mentally cringed at the thought.

It was at that very moment she decided to speak up, with several other eyes on her as she heard slight whispers and gasps from the audience around them.

"Uh…O-kaaaay, I wasn't…really gonna ask you out…" she managed to mumble. That seemed to have caught his attention as he tilted his head and raised a brow questioningly, "I just…well, I was…"

"You what?" he asked rather harshly,

The pinkette briskly reached for her bag and pulled out the familiar object, a gentle smile tugged on her lips as she raised her hand holding the red pen, "You dropped this earlier when…well, you know…so, I just…wanted to return it?"

In all reality, she sounded unexplainably absurd to herself, her statement sounded vague and more like a stupid question, she mentally kicked herself numerous times at her lack of confidence. However, all her thoughts changed when she observed his previous angry expression fade. Deep blue eyes remained glued to the familiar object in her fair hands; he was at a loss of words as he continued staring at it. Gaara had spent hours finding it but all his efforts remained futile until this…weird, pink haired girl showed up. Numerous questions bombarded his mind as he lifted his hand gingerly and grabbed his possession.

How had she gotten it in the first place?

His mind drifted back to their previous encounter in the corridors, he must have accidentally left it there unnoticed, and there was no other logical explanation. Gaara briskly brought his attention back to Sakura, she had this satisfied smile plastered on her lips, her eyes held slight nervousness and he didn't fail to notice the way she gripped her bag. There wasn't much he could say and in all honesty, he truly was at a loss of words, simple 'thank you's' seemed awfully tacky to him so he simply gave her a slow nod.

Confusion grazed his features along with immeasurable relief, that one object held great significance to him after all and losing it had sent him to an inner frenzy. That was until she showed up out of nowhere, he honestly didn't know how to react, his gaze fixed on hers and scanned her every movement.

Sakura felt immensely nervous and a bit faint. He seemed so relieved and somehow, all that anger vanished, leaving behind a grateful look along with slight confusion but the way he looked at her with such an intense gaze provoked a marshmallow-y feeling to erupt inside her. There was absolutely nothing she could say, nor did he present words of gratefulness which was truly fine by her. The first time they met, she came to the conclusion that he was a loner, very much like a certain Uchiha she knew so it was acceptable for her.

Several moments passed and that's when she decided to head out, standing under his towering figure made her shift uncomfortably and she had to meet up with the girls too. The audience around them looked shocked and most faced held deep scowls and frowns but she honestly didn't care.

"Okay then…I…I should, get going now…bye." She stuttered uncontrollably, with him around watching her like that, a feeling of desperation bubbled inside her and she couldn't help but feel disgusted at herself. Silently, she turned on her heels silently hoping she wouldn't trip on something and gingerly walked off, that was until she heard the familiar giggles and provocative remarks. Sakura felt antagonized and exacerbated, Gaara too felt the same as the girls continued with their shameless act.

That was until an idea popped in the pinkette's head. She silently turned back and watched the poor man glaring at the monkeys surrounding him, she then brought two fingers to her mouth and blew an audible whistle, ultimately gaining attention from the mob.

"Hey girls, one of the Elite just took his shirt off while pounding some random idiot!" she yelled enthusiastically,

"Oh my fucking god, no way!"

"Holy fuck! I need to go see!"

"No kidding? Get outta my way you bitches!"

"I hope it's Kiba!"

"No way! Sasuke's the hottest!"

Sakura nearly giggled at the response, they were just too unpredictable. A genuine smile tugged on her lips when she saw Gaara's hopeful expression, poor boy was exhausted running around the entire campus with them on his trail, he deserved a break anyway.

"They're in the campus grounds!" she said earning herself deafening shrieks and squeals of joy before the group dashed towards the direction leaving the man behind in one peace.

She let out a huge laugh when they ran towards the grounds completely unaware of the disappointment coming their way.

Gaara stood there amazed and rattled at the happenings. Just a moment ago he was literally being harassed by some clingy idiots and the next thing he knew, he was finally free and ready to kill himself if they ever thought about returning. The soft sound of laughter caught his attention as he diverted his gaze towards the pinkette standing hardly a few feet away. One again, he was at a loss of words not because he was awed, simply because he didn't know how to respond until she looked back at him with an amused expression,

"Don't worry, they won't bother you for some time…" she said, controlling the giggles that made her way, "Oh and you better find yourself a good hiding place or they'll hunt you down in no time." Sakura finished.

He just stared at her with a perplexed expression. Who was this…girl? Not only did she return him his valued possession but also became his momentary escape from his new fan girls. Her laugh echoed through his ears as she turned her back towards him and jogged off without another word.

Her words ran through his mind and without wasting a second he thought of all the possible hideouts.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt incredibly exasperated, offended and outraged as he marched down the corridors, he shook with outrageous anger and mustered immeasurable hatred as he walked down the corridors. His mind was too occupied to even notice the presence around him, his mere being emitted such dark vibes that the others around him scurried off and out of his way. They knew better than to mess with an Uchiha especially when he was vexed.<p>

Business class had already ended thirty minutes ago and he couldn't help but cringe at Gaara's presence. When it all finally ended, he decided to confront him and ask the obvious. Gaara was more or less like him in several ways, whether it was being anti-social or impatient, they both were alike however, where Sasuke was extremely short tempered and always ready for a showdown, Gaara was the opposite. Their history went way back, during High School, both had actually gained quite some reputation for their majestic looks and quiet demeanor However, neither were on good terms with one another, to make it simple, both loathed each other to an extent where they'd land into a definite fight if one of the came in the other's sight.

After High School, Gaara had moved to Suna while the Uchiha remained in his hometown. Even though they were miles apart, their rivalry continued.

His mind drifted back to the previous events in the Business class…

"_Let's just drop the pretend, you and I both know the why I'm here."_

"_You realize this is my territory, what could you possibly do?"_

"_The fact that this is your territory makes it all the more interesting Sasuke…"_

"_Let's just see what you're made of then…"_

It was true, Gaara's presence was due to obvious reasons, he wanted payback, he was his revenge and knowing him, he wouldn't rest until he got it. Physical pain didn't bother him and that was something even Gaara knew but then what was he planning? A million questions bombarded his mind, questions to which he didn't have the answers to and that simply agitated him. One thing was sure, all those previous attempts to harm him were definitely Gaara's doing, he really did wanted revenge to an extent where the circumstances really didn't matter.

Sasuke gently shook his head and tried to throw away all such thoughts until his eyes caught the sight of a familiar blob of pink. She was at a distance so he couldn't really overhear her conversation but he did notice the other man merely a few feet away from. Obsidian orbs narrowed in dangerous slits at his sight, Gaara was incredibly pissing him off even with his mere presence and it vexed him beyond the limit.

She was smiling at him, the sloppy and confused movements of her hands indicated her nervousness, and her eyes held a glint of awkwardness mixed with incredible admiration and all that for the one man he loathed. Gaara seemed taken aback for some reason, his face held mild surprise and his eyes glued to the petite figure in front. It did bother him to a degree, he wondered why she seemed so nervous at his sight but then again, she was nervous around him too but her eyes held a look of admiration, passion and a bit of hankering. For a moment, he didn't care about the presence next to her, he didn't care about him staring at her intently, somehow, that look she had threw him into a trance, and he was enchanted, amazed and outrageously intrigued.

How did she do that? He wondered. Her immeasurable wildness, her calm and patient demeanor, her childish clumsiness were all so very amusing to him. The fact that she knew Gaara in some way and her little act of nervousness made him question himself, how did she know Gaara? Was she just another fan girl? Was she…with him?

He didn't like that one bit, not that he liked her in anyway, it was the mere fact that he felt attracted to her, that he saw her as an amusement, the fact that she could be with Gaara disturbed him in a way. Whatever their relation was, he decided to confront her about it. At the moment, he was too busy watching them converse, she did most of the talking of course, he hardly uttered a word but that look on his face reflected a slight interest, a look of humbleness and gratitude. What could all that possibly mean?

He was pissed off before, now he was simply entranced, a part of him wondered how that happened but that was simply least of his concerns.

The only one thing his eyes could focus on was his favorite blob of pink.

* * *

><p>"He's your <em>what?<em>" The girls asked in unison.

The antagonized and flabbergasted look was apparent on their faces at the news. Neither had expected to hear something like that, their facial expression proved their astonishment. The entire group had been hanging out in the campus grounds as usual; the pinkette returned a few minutes ago and was now busy with random chit chat. That was until she spilled out her silent meetings and the entire dilemma with the Mystery man.

She hadn't been expecting what she heard next, it was enough to blow her off her hinges anyway.

"I can't believe you guys don't know, I told Tenten!" said Temari disbelievingly,

"What? But when?" asked the brunette,

"Just yesterday!"

"Oh…yeah I wasn't really paying attention…" replied Tenten with a sheepish expression, earning herself a glare by the other blond.

For a moment, everybody was silent. It seemed as if the piece of information was too hard to digest. Sakura couldn't believe it, Mystery man was actually one of her best friend's brother, the mere thought was appalling.

"Wow, that cutie is your freakin' brother! Hook me up!" said Ino excitedly, earning herself a nudge in the arm,

"He's my step brother but we get along just fine."

"Then, why was he in S-Suna before?" Hinata asked,

"Well, he lived with my step dad in Suna but apparently he didn't like it there…"

"Didn't like it in Suna? Wow, he must have some standards then, no?" Tenten remarked,

"I agree, maybe that really was the reason." Ino agreed,

It was simply unbelievable. Mystery man was Temari's brother! No matter how many times she repeated the statement in her head, it just sounded so foreign. The whole situation was just so…fortuitous and impetuous.

"Wow…" she mumbled, gaining all the attention,

"What?" Ino asked,

"It's just so…unbelievable…"

"It is, isn't it?" asked the brunette,

"I mean…you guys won't believe what happened to me…"

"Well honey, you got a ride in Uchiha's Corvette, Mr. Whiskers befriended you and is your current student, whatever it is, I'm damn sure we can take it." Temari said disbelievingly, earning herself a firm nod from the others. Her words did make sense, she was suddenly experiencing the impossible and it sounded so…unbelievable!

"Well, turns out, Mystery man…is your brother…"

Ino felt her eyes bulge out of their sockets while Tenten and Temari gasped, Hinata's eyes widened with disbelief at the pinkette. Sakura on the other hand, remained passive and kept looking at the old oak tree in front.

The pinkette was outrageously dumbfounded, bewildered and staggered at her own luck, how she managed to earn herself a ride in the devil's Corvette, made friends with another Elite and now…had the pleasure of bumping into the new campus hottie who happened to be her best friend's brother was beyond her understanding. It felt as if someone out their hated her and was laughing his head off at her at that very moment.

"Holy Fuck…" Ino mumbled under her breath.

"Okay…seriously, what is it with you and getting all the hotties?" The brunette expressed in disbelief,

"I swear I have no idea…" replied Sakura,

"That explains his shitty behavior yesterday…that pen is like, a part of him…" Temari explained, earning herself surprised looks,

"What d-do you mean by that?"

"All I know is that my step Dad gave that to him, since then, he keeps it with him."

"No wonder he seemed so…relieved after I gave it back…"

The clear look of abatement, solace and relief were apparent on his face when she handed the object to him, so she was right all along, that pen really was valuable and if she hadn't picked it up in time, he would've surely lost it. In a way, she felt…good after her little encounter with 'Mystery Man', who name was actually Gaara. She resisted to the urge to giggle when her mind drifted back to him, he looked so frustrated when she came up to him, probably thinking she was just another fan girl but he saw the familiar object in her small hands, that look changed into one of relief and gratefulness. He wasn't very social she noticed but his eyes said everything…and even though, he didn't properly say 'thank you', his eyes were enough to give the message.

* * *

><p>Classes were almost over; she briskly made her way out the cafeteria and walked straight towards the corridors. Glancing at her wrist watch, she hurriedly walked past the lockers and towards the main doors.<p>

Hinata Hyuga was the eldest heiress of the famous Hyuga family, known for her dexterity in all subjects, immeasurable talent in music and incomparable behavior. The Hyuga family believed in perfection and sophistication, Hinata was raised in a strict atmosphere where female children needed to know the proper behavior of a lady, art, music, literature learning was a must. The family owned a range of hospitals in the country and would hold several occasional events every year either for the purpose of charity or simply for expanding the business.

Expectation remained high, so she didn't leave any space for disappointments. However, Hinata was different…she wasn't perfect, she wasn't in need of the family riches, honor and prestige but she was helpless. Being an heiress wasn't easy, there were things she had been deprived of yet, she couldn't fine the will and energy to complain. Many would look at her with pity, some would laugh at her and then there were those, who looked at her with suspicion, why? Simply because she was a 'Nobody'…

Being an heiress of a wealthy family and still being a part of the so called Nobodies was a bit unsettling. Hinata was known for her incredibly soft and shy nature, her magnificent appearance made her wanted but all that changed when she landed in the Nobodies. The main reason had to be her choice of friends, apparently, other rich ladies were simply too choosy and materialistic for her liking and she preferred the lack of attention too.

Another mystery was her blood relation with Neji Hyuga, most of the student body denied the whole reality, to them, it was simply impossible for someone to be this close to the Elite and yet…live a social life of a commoner, and it was simply unbelievable. In all reality, they never had a great relationship, he acted like an older brother and would show his great dislike for her company, not that he was interested but he said so anyway, he'd even ask her to join a group that held a little more respect but she'd refuse, she was happy and satisfied with what she had.

"Oh hey! Wait!"

The familiar voice stopped her dead on her tracks. She'd recognize that voice anywhere in the world but the fact that it was calling out for her was simply indigestible. Lavender orbs widened at the realization as she gingerly turned on her heels and came face to face with the man of her dreams.

He was merely a few feet away, panting and catching his breath. She simply stood there, watching him with admiration and disbelief, what was he doing here? Why was he…calling her of all people?

The familiar feeling of nervousness showered over her as her insides flipped and her heart skipped several beats. Same blond here, same boyish green and those brilliant cerulean orbs now watching her, it was all too much. Why was he calling her? Did he even remember her?

A million questions bombarded her mind but she couldn't process the situation at all, it was simply unbelievable.

"Hey…you're Sakura's friend right?"

But of course, he wouldn't know her, he wouldn't even spare her another glance, all he knew of her was the fact that she was the pinkette's best friend. This man could make or break her and yet, she felt shackled in his presence, she felt helplessly in love, his mere presence reminded her of the unbeatable affection and adoration she held for him but did he know that? Did he know that he was all she ever thought about in the day and dreamed about at night? Of course he didn't and in reality, he never would.

"Y-yes…yes I am…"

That look on his face when he was with her best friend, that relief, that familiar satisfaction never went unnoticed by her. She could see through him, he was exactly the same as her in countless way, aching to be with that one person you loved, he felt the same way. She wasn't an idiot; anyone could tell that the fool in front was truly, madly, deeply in love with the pinkette. He was crazy for her, simply dying to feel her with him…kind of like her feelings for him.

"Cool! Hey…I've been trying to find her and she won't answer her phone, if you see her, tell her I passed the test! Oh and…ask her to call me if you can."

Why would he see her? Why would he want her? She couldn't offer him anything, anything but disappointments. She was nothing like the girl he wanted to be with, he wanted Sakura; he wanted her presence, her love, her support so why did she desperately want to jump in the picture? Why did she want to scream and tell him her feelings? Those feeling…that she had locked up long ago but every time she'd see him, they'd come back, torturing her and making her realize her loss.

"I will…"

"Thanks! Oh and…you look…awfully familiar…"

Could it be? Did he remember her? Did he recognize her from somewhere? Why was this feeling of hope bubbling inside her when her disappointment was apparent?

"…"

"Oh Shoot I'm late! Hey…just give her my message will ya? Thanks again!"

With that said, he ran off…leaving her there with her failure, her disappointments, why did she even try? Why did she love him? He'd hurt her every time, he'd never see her…

To him…only one person existed, and that wasn't her…

It was her best friend.

* * *

><p>Her new job had taught her to be punctual at least…<p>

She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, neither was she encouraging her previous thoughts to surface and distract her. At the moment, she had to reach her destination in time or she would definitely be late. Silently, the pinkette briskly traveled towards her beloved truck, keeping her head low, she let her mind wander at the previous events…

Sakura was not happy at all. This had to be some sort of a sick joke, fate always was unkind to her so it wasn't unpredictable but all this was simply too much to digest. How did she land on befriending Naruto? Then there was the almighty Uchiha and now, Gaara or how she liked to call him, 'Mystery Man'.

The pinkette shook her head in confusion, a few weeks ago, she was an average college student with amazing grades and the status of a Nobody, how the hell did she manage to get herself in this…maze anyways? This was going out of hand and she knew it…

"I seriously have to stop that…" she mumbled audibly, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows,

"Stop what?"

Apple green orbs snapped in utter surprise towards the voice. There, in all his glory stood the one man she loathed…

She nearly screamed at his appearance, he wore a pair of black baggy jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black jacket on top. He was leaning against his shiny almost flawless Corvette and was currently busy staring at her with that oh-s-handsome smirk of his.

"Well, for one, thinking out loud…"

He chuckled at that and raised his brow at her; she couldn't help but notice his outstanding look.

How could a man look so…amazing in simple attire? He wasn't wearing something extraordinary but somehow…she felt herself drooling at the sight. At that momen, she mentally kicked herself before asking several questions in her head. What was he doing here anyway? Why was he talking to her? Last time she checked, he didn't even like her, in fact, he almost considered her as low as those sluts that threw themselves at him. Though, she couldn't deny it, if she wasn't so controlled, if she wasn't the person she was, she might have thrown herself at his feet too.

'_You intrigue me…'_

His previous words rang in her ears. Why did he mean by that anyway?

"What do you want Sasuke?" the pinkette asked, an annoyed expression plastered across his face as she folded her arms and watched him, forcing herself to remain cool and collected but apparently, his presence did weird things to her. Maybe it was because he was unpredictable, his actions were simply shocking. Suddenly, the memory of him leaning down, merely inches away from her popped in her head, a rosy shade grazed her cheeks at the thought.

"A lot of things."

What was that supposed to mean? He wanted a lot of things…

In reality, that sounded pretty provocative but whatever he said usually had dual meanings and it seemed he was playing with her, taking her words in a literal sense and answering with that amused tone.

"I'm serious!"

"I am too"

One minute of his presence and she wanted to pull her hair out. He was _that _frustrating!

"Is there a reason why you're talking to me?" Sakura asked, pulling her bag up her shoulder securely,

"Do I _need_ a reason?"

She fought the urge to hit him with a flower pot, who did he think he was? Didn't he have something more important to do like…brood all day or threaten some idiot?

"Yes you do!" she spat angrily, "You're wasting my time and what's with the stupid smirk you jerk!"

Her words caused his smirk to widen, a sinister, playful look in his eyes made her cringe with disgust, he seemed incredibly amused and satisfied. It was driving her insane to a point where she might really hit him with a flower pot.

As expected, he didn't say a word, he simply watched her with his arms folded, his leg crossing the other while he leaned on his car. Obsidian orbs watched her carefully, not once shifting his gaze somewhere else, he simply stared at her with that provocative look.

She had had enough! This man was driving her insane, the mere fact that he was standing there talking to her was just…not right and that annoying smirk on his face was making her swear mentally. She glared at him before shifting her gaze back on the path ahead and with an angry huff; she simply walked off until his voice stopped her on her tracks,

"I accept"

She turned around briskly, offering him a questioning look, her hands rested on her hips as she watched him straighten and walk towards her. When he was merely a foot away, he simply stared at her with that penetrating gaze,

"What?"

He smirked at her innocent questioning expression,

"Let's be acquaintances…"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again guys, super sorry for the late update guys! 3 <strong>

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**


	14. Obsession

"**Change"**

**Chapter: 14, "Obsession"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto folks…sad isn't it?

**Hello again! First of all, I'm a crappy driver xDD secondly, thank you for such lovely reviews~!**

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>When she said she wanted to be mere…acquaintances, it was simply for the purpose of killing the agitation and hostility between them. However, the way Sasuke had said it, somehow gave it a whole new foreign meaning, the way he was leaning over hear, towering her petite figure was enough to send a noticeable chill down her spine. It was at that moment she truly had the chance of admiring his majestic face. His aristocratic features were simply drool-worthy, his magnificent, sumptuous and grandiose body was nothing less than perfect and those were simply some of the reasons why everyone around the campus worshiped him.<p>

No matter how much she loathed that apparent smirk, she couldn't deny the fact that it simply made him all the more attractive, the slight smell of cigarettes and surprisingly, mint clouded her mind as he neared her, watching her expression intently and predicting what was to come. A week ago, this man hardly knew of her existence and suddenly, he wants to be acquaintances; it was slightly shocking and flabbergasting.

"Excuse me?" she managed to ask, her tone laced with bewilderment at his statement. She didn't fail to notice the slight spark of amusement in his marvelous eyes upon hearing her words; she was simply…enchanting and immeasurably humorous! Though, he didn't plan to reply, he simply watched her flabbergasted expression. If he had said those same words to someone like Karin, the girl would've flipped with joy and considered it as some sort of liking which was definitely not the case however, saying it to his favorite blob of pink did hold a meaning and apparently, he did hold a liking for her, he just didn't know what to name it.

If this was all a reality, if this wasn't a dream, if this was truly Sasuke offering her…acquaintanceship, did it mean he wasn't going to bother her about that scratch on his beloved ride? The pinkette wasn't stupid, well, there were times when she acted completely absurd but at the moment, she seriously thought of the possible outcomes and circumstances of this…acquaintanceship. What did it mean? Why was he agreeing anyway? When she said the same words a few days back, he denied rather humiliatingly and refused to forget about her attempts to 'destroy' his car. Then why was he so eager to be acquaintances now? One thing was apparent, whatever he did, had a specific reason behind it, what reasons did he have?

"What are you up to Uchiha…?" Sakura questioned, narrowing her eyes and stepping back purposely, increasing the distance between them. He tilted his head slightly and raised his brows at her inquiry, faking a hurt expression.

"I simply want to be acquaintances, what's so wrong in that?" he replied casually,

"Everything…"

The Uchiha simply chuckled lowly at that, she was smart; he'd give her that but in reality he found himself asking the same question. What was he doing? Why was he suddenly eager to build a feeling of acquaintanceship between then? Wasn't she the same annoying blob of pink who dared to scratch his car? If it was anyone else, he'd break his legs but knowing that it was the blob of pink, he wanted to be acquaintances instead? He tried reason with himself, it was only because she was amusing, entertaining and was enough to get on his nerves but why didn't that bother him? It was simply, he was greatly attracted and he couldn't deny it.

"It's true though, I never have good intentions…"

Sakura blinked at the sudden confession, not even a moment ago, this man was offering to be acquaintances and asking what was so wrong in that and then suddenly, he goes on saying something like that! How was she supposed to react anyway? He clearly didn't have good intentions with this whole…dilemma as how she'd like to call it, then why the hell was he expecting her to agree? He just accepted the fact that he was up to no good, yet, he _still_ believed she'd accept?

Was he that arrogant?

"Yeah well then, forget it."

With that said, she simply turned on her heels and started walking off towards her ride. She was already running late and it was only the first week of her job, she wasn't leaving a good impression because of that anyway.

Sasuke watched his source of amusement huff and travel back to her destination, he didn't like that, he didn't like being refused like that, shouldn't she be hoping with joy with fake hearts in her eyes at his words? Shouldn't she be throwing herself at his feet? It just didn't seem right at all…though he predicted this, he knew she was different, she was more difficult and chances of her refusing were high but he was being honest, what was wrong in that?

"I'll forget about your attempt to ruin my car." He stated,

That made her stop dead on her tracks, did he really mean it? Would he forget about it? Would he stop bugging her about it then? She seemed to be contemplating the possibilities, if it was true, then she could finally breathe again! He wouldn't pop out of nowhere and humiliate her…it truly was tempting, but then again, could she trust him?

Sakura gingerly faced the Uchiha and watched him with distaste; he was smirking again while his eyes watched her lazily. His expression, along with his posture made him look so…unbelievably gorgeous, had she seen a man so beautiful before? Her mind quickly drifted back to her Mystery Man, he was just as majestic but Sasuke was different, there was something about him…something that made him hypnagogic. Maybe it was his bad boy attitude, his calm demeanor, his ability to carry out an ordinary look in the most extraordinary way, whatever it was, it made him seem surreal, something she didn't quiet notice in Mystery man…

"If this is…another one of your way of humiliate-"

"I assure you it isn't."

She simply looked at him, if this was a lie, then his acting skills were praise worthy but something about the way he said sounded so…right. Maybe he meant it, maybe he truly wished for a better relation between then instead of walking by and taunting and mocking each other over the most random things. Something in his eyes reflected the sincerity in his words but then again, those obsidian orbs were also quite deceiving. At the moment, she truly wished he wasn't simply…playing around, not this time at least.

If he was willing to forget about the incident, then she'd be more than happy to accept this…acquaintanceship.

"Well?"

"Fine…"

His annoying blob of pink was painfully obvious and outrageously predictable. The one thing she needed from him was freedom from all the humiliation he inflicted upon her and he simply used it to his advantage. A handsome smirk grazed his features at her positive response; she was so…unbelievingly hilarious!

Without another word, she simply turned on her heels and walked off without sparing him another glance.

When he said he felt intrigued, he meant it…she was absolutely beguiling, with those unusual glossy pink hair and her stunning evergreen orbs, she had him captivated and now…he wasn't even ashamed to admit it out loud.

He reached into his side pocket and pulled out another cigarette.

* * *

><p>"Oh quite being such a snob will you?"<p>

"I don't want to go…"

"I know you don't but apparently, you don't really have much of a choice so zip it!"

Gaara let out an audible sigh of frustration, he wasn't one for solitude but he didn't exactly enjoy large gatherings or companies either, he had decided to spend his afternoon peacefully, that was until Temari barged in out of nowhere and dragged him out to some cheap café. Reasoning with her was fruitless, she was as stubborn as a mule and it was beyond agonizing. Upon refusing, she settled for emotional blackmail and fake tears to which he just _had _to respond like the idiot he was.

According to her, he needed to get out more often but he knew that was simply an excuse, in reality, she had wanted to surprise two of her best friends who apparently worked at the cheap café and since he had the car and the better driving skills, he also had to play the donkey.

Once they reached their destination, she practically dragged him inside,

_Café Kickass…_

Could that even be considered as a name? He mentally cringed, where was his sister dragging him to? He simply didn't feel right…

It had been drizzling outside, winters were almost there, he could feel it, once they entered a warm smell of fresh coffee and several other goodies invaded his senses. The cozy atmosphere was surprisingly soothing.

"Hey Tenten!" Temari yelled enthusiastically,

Gaara shifted his gaze towards the brunette lazily; apparently this was one of his sister's 'gal pal', he still didn't know what he was doing here though. Upon hearing his sister's loud shriek, said brunette dashed towards them and looked at him,

"Sup Temari? Oh…if it isn't the new guy, nice meetin' ya."

Tenten wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer, she suspected that anyway, he seemed like the brooding, silent type and it really didn't matter. Chocolate brown eyes shifted back towards her friend,

"So where's Sak?" Temari asked,

Tenten simply smiled and pointed at the counter,

"She's at the counter doing God knows what! Go get her." Tenten replied casually, "I gotta finish up first kay?" she said, earning herself a nod.

To say Temari was shocked after hearing the whole deal with her friend and her so called 'Mystery man' was a gross understatement. She was flabbergasted and bewildered at her friend's luck, apparently, Gaara seemed more responsive and eased after getting his precious pen back so the card reader decided to bring her brother at the same place Sakura worked, just for the sake of watching his expression, she really had nothing better to do anyway.

She quickly turned her head towards the counter and spotted the familiar face, without a second though, the blond rushed towards Sakura with her brother trailing right behind her. It seemed he hadn't noticed yet but as the got closer, she didn't miss the way his eyes widened slightly at the sight of pink hair. It was hardly there but she registered the look of utter shock and bewilderment cross his features. So he hadn't forgotten her but then again, who'd forget someone with pink hair anyway?

Apple green orbs sparkled when the familiar face of her friend came into sight, that enthusiastic expression evolved into that of shock and amazement. Seeing her friend visiting her at work was quite the surprise but seeing her Mystery man trailing behind was enough to blow her off her hinges. Her shocked expression quickly turned into a calmer one, a gentle shy smile grazed her lips when she saw the man's eyes lingering on her.

Temari decided to stay quiet and watch the scene in front, the way they both stared at each other was simply hilarious. A look of amazement displayed openly on their features as they registered the presence of one another.

When he saw the familiar pink hair, he immediately stiffened at the sight, it was her again…he didn't know her name, he didn't know who she was, all he knew was that they were in the same college, apparently, she was one of Temari's best friends too. The news was a bit ironic, he would've laughed at his own luck when he saw her, their surprise meetings were simply interesting but it seemed he wasn't the only one feeling amazed. The pink haired person in front had the same expression, though the soft, shy smile she delivered broke his train of thoughts.

It was at that moment, Sakura finally decided to speak up,

"What a surprise!"

Temari beamed with delight, "Yeah, we were just trolling around town and thought we could drop by…"

"Oh great, can I…can I get you guys something?" Sakura asked, slightly slurring under his penetrating gaze,

It was highly amusing the way he still has his eyes locked on the pinkette, Temari knew he'd be surprised but he was literally gawking and it was simply hilarious to begin with! Sakura's discomfort was apparent; both recognized each other but somehow, seemed so reserved in each other's presence. The blond looked at her brother and then back at the pinkette silently,

"Sure! I'd love some pudding…oh and cold coffee! What about you Gaara?"

Apparently, her brother was too busy registering the situation,

"Oh Sakura, this is my brother Gaara…Gaara _this _is Sakura Haruno, my best friend…" she spoke carefully, analyzing his expression which remained almost the same; Sakura on the other hand seemed beyond confused. She looked up at him and almost cringed at the intensity of his gaze, he looked as charming as ever, his hair slightly damp with the drizzle outside, his read shirt clung to his chest perfectly and his eyes…were focused on nothing but her, she silently wondered why she felt incredibly vulnerable under his sight. Slowly, she raised her hand and extended it to him…

For a moment, it just remained there…it didn't seem like he was going to shake it anytime soon but before she could pull it pack, a warm tingle sparked through her being when his hand grasped hers in a soft grip. She gulped inaudibly when his smooth skin touched hers…it felt…warm.

He noticed this incredibly small size of her hand, it was thin and delicate, her skin was warm and he didn't fail to notice the slight awkwardness in her posture. Temari had observed the entire thing silently, it seemed his brother held a sort of fascination for her friend, she couldn't be sure but he'd never shook a girl's hand that willingly and that look in his eyes proved her point.

"Lovely…meeting you Gaara…" Sakura managed to mumble,

"Likewise." was his confident reply,

His grip loosened gently as she pulled back her hand and diverted her attention back to Temari, "I'll…get your orders, grab a table…"

"Come on bro"

Temari gingerly nodded at the pinkette and continued dragging her brother off to a table near the window. Upon sensing a sharp tug on sleeve, he broke his gaze and quietly walked off to a table.

Gaara was taken aback when his eyes met the pinkette, he hadn't expected her presence there but he truly felt a sense of irony when her familiar face came into view. That morning, she had popped out of nowhere and after he had literally yelled at her and accused her of being another one of those fan girls, she simply pulled out the familiar object he had misplaced and returned it back to him. At that moment, he felt grateful and at the same time a bit…captivated by the fact that she didn't ogle him or clung to his leg like a homeless puppy.

However, when she helped him get rid of those girls, he felt baffled, her mysterious presence and unique attitude made her seem unoriginal, unreal and simply…a hallucination. Apparently, she was also his sister's best friend that made it all the more, interesting especially after their unplanned surprise meetings. He had never felt this humble towards a girl, a part of him owed her and somehow, that same part judged her to be different, to be unlike those pestering fan girls and a bit more decent.

She had earned his respect, with a gentle attitude, innocent behavior and pleasant personality, he found her real and likeable. Girls were the last of his thoughts but she had somehow managed to pop into his mind, especially after their unplanned meetings, it was so…strange but at the same time, it felt pleasant.

When he sensed her presence near him again, he quickly shifted his eyes back at her small figure. She quietly served their orders and offered a gentle smile when she noticed him staring. Temari hadn't fail to notice it either, her suspicions had been correct, Gaara did hold a sort of liking for the pinkette, it wasn't a liking that bloomed into something more, or maybe it was, she didn't really know. Her brother wasn't one for relationships and Sakura had always been a bit conscious, her father had always discouraged such relations too but if fate was on their side then there was nothing anybody could do to prevent them from being one. The blond mentally kicked herself for thinking too far, Gaara may look at her with humbleness and Sakura may fidget and noticeably blush in his presence, she couldn't simply imagine them together.

However, the more she thought about the more it actually made sense. She loved her brother and held him dear, his loneliness was affecting him in several ways but unlike her, he refused to notice and then there was Sakura, the bold and confident girl with a positive nature, she had always been shy and conscious around men, if those two could actually come together, it might just make them…happy.

Then again, maybe she was thinking ahead of herself, maybe she was just being absurd but she couldn't be too sure. The mental picture of her brother and Sakura together was so pleasing and delightful, why couldn't it become a possibility. Even so, she couldn't ponder over such thoughts for long, she was thinking all that simply because she had witnessed a sense of gratefulness and humbleness in Gaara's eyes and maybe even a bit of admiration and Sakura had acted like a complete girl! There was obviously something up with that, what was she to do after witnessing a display like that?

They ate their food in silence; Temari successfully locked all such thoughts away while Gaara remained passive, his mind still lingering on the pinkette silently wondering her state of mind upon seeing him. Surely she must have been shocked to find his relation with Temari…

He silently sipped his cold coffee, letting the liquid pour down his esophagus and sighing inaudibly.

Several minutes passed after they were already done eating, the sound of people chattering and cutlery rang in his ears as he watched his sister straighten herself after which they casually got up and paid the bill. Temari waved at the brunette and trudged towards the counter with him behind. His eyes landed on the familiar figure again, she was busy watching the several flavors of ice cream dreamily, it was an interesting sight he admitted, he would've stood there and watched silently but his sister nudged her, causing her to nearly fall of the stool she had been sitting on. She looked at them and offered another friendly smile, something he thought of as likeable.

Once they were done with the casual small girl talk, both said their goodbyes before slowly walking out the building and into the rainy weather.

He wasn't willing to come here. What seemed like a total waste of time turned out to be…interesting, Gaara couldn't even find himself to complain after this. He could've spend the afternoon relaxing, maybe reading a book or simply doing nothing but then, he would've missed the chance of meeting Sakura…again. After Temari quickly settled herself in the passenger seat, he looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark, without another thought, he slipped inside the car and brought it to life.

Before he drove off and prepared himself to hear Temari's constant bantering, he spared one last look at the café entrance, thinking about his next, hopefully 'unplanned' meeting with the Pinkette.

And somehow, he didn't mind crossing paths with her again.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…please just listen to me…I need y-"<p>

"One more word…" he started, frustrating and anger showering over him, "One more word from you, and I won't be this _nice, _now leave…" he seethed viciously.

The Uchiha was not tolerant to begin with, and his temper flared ten folds when the red haired girl latched herself to him. His brutal side was taking over until he constantly reminded himself that she was merely a pathetic girl, he couldn't manhandle her especially at a bar where there were several other eyes glued on him. Karin was well aware about his whereabouts; he'd usually spend his evenings at that particular bar. The sound of loud music boomed in the background, they were present at the near end of the building, Sasuke was already drunk but apparently, even in a condition like that he simply didn't appreciate her presence around him.

He leaned at the counter for support and nearly tripped until Karin decided to pop in and steady his movements. Needless to say he was beyond pissed at her sight and shoved her away but apparently, that wasn't enough to keep her away.

"You're drunk…"

He offered her with a lazy look, it was painfully obvious, he could hardly stand on his own, he was _that _drunk. The Uchiha shook his head viciously and prepared himself to move, once more, he nearly fell on his face until two thin arms came to his support and held him firmly. A loud, audible growl escaped his lips at the contact, he didn't want her touching him, he didn't want her near him, he simply wanted to be left alone, why couldn't she get that through her thick skull?

Once more, he shoved her off and spared her a sharp look before grabbing another class off the counter and gulping the contents down his throat.

Karin watched her object of affection, drowning in cheap liquor, she simply wanted to help, she wanted to be close to him, to feel him, to make him feel her…but he wouldn't even let close the distance between them. She was furious, anger along with deep hurt showered her entire being as she glared at the man in front, who did he think he was? How dare he treat her like some pathetic being desperate for his attention? No matter how true that sounded, she refused to admit it…

"How can you be so cruel to me? After…" she started, watching him carelessly pour another glass of alcohol, his hands shook violently, spilling some of it around, "After all that I do for you…isn't it enough…isn't it enough to show what I feel for you?" she continued, anger laced her tone.

He hardly paid her any attention, Sasuke was too busy pondering over other things and she wasn't even the last thing on his mind. What did she mean by her feelings anyway? An annoying one-sided obsession? That was ridiculous! Did she mean love? He resisted the urge to laugh at that. What did she know about love anyway? Did she mean a fake promise of sacrifice and admiration for the rest of this pathetic life? He didn't want that at all…he was more happy and content with the usual way of making his life spicy and she was simply a mere excuse of that. Another one of those cheap women who were more in love with themselves than anyone else, couldn't she see that?

Sasuke wanted to get away from her, he didn't want to hear her useless banter, it hardly ever affected him, why would it affect him now anyway? Without a second thought, he mustered all the energy he could and tried trudging away but it proved to be fruitless the moment she stepped right in front of him, locking their lips in a forced kiss, fisting his shirt and pulling him closer than it was physically possible. Her free hand traveled downwards towards the hem of his shirt and buckle of his pants, she gently caressed his clothes groin vigorously, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop if she made it impossible to. He was already too drunk to even try pushing her away and even if he did, she'd simply hold him again, bringing him back to her awaiting lips.

Sasuke was mentally boiling with rage at the bold move, his calm façade was crumbling into something he knew would only prove to be a hassle. No matter how hard he tried to shove her away, she simply glued herself to him, her round breasts crushed against his own chest while her intruding hand rubbed his private parts without hesitation. He cringed when she pressed her fingers at a sensitive spot.

She wasn't planning on stopping any time soon, she wanted him…no, she needed him with a desire even she couldn't explain. Her very being revolved around his presence and her mind was clouded with thoughts of his hardening length buried inside her like every time he found himself frustrated and in need of letting it all out. She was always at the service, pleasuring him in unthinkable ways, enjoying his brutal moves, his bruising fingers but she never complained because that's how he was and that was exactly how she wanted him.

He desperately tried to slip out of her grasp but it proved fruitless, Sasuke settled on closing his eyes and tried thinking of something else, something that could keep his mind off Karin and her ministrations, something that could simply prove to be his way out. Somehow, his thoughts landed on the familiar blob of pink, he was too drunk to think clearly but his memory with her was too strong to casually slip out of his mind. They were far from being friends but they were certainly on better terms now and it excited him in a way. If she was here, if she was present at this very spot, would she be bold enough to kiss him like that? Would she desperately try to get his attention and touch him in his private areas?

Absolutely not…

She was not like Karin; she wouldn't even near him considering how drunk and wasted he was at that very moment. A larger part of him was interested to know her reaction…what would she do if she was here? More importantly, how would he react if she kissed him like that…?

Every part of his brain suddenly came to a momentary shut down, his breathing quickened at the mere possibilities of her presence, of her lips glued to his like that. Suddenly, he felt vaguely attracted, he felt incredibly aroused at the mere thought of the pinkette pressed with him so desperately. Sasuke knew he was too dizzy and probably out of his mind for even thinking something like that but he couldn't help it, he had already admitted his obvious attraction towards her a million times and knowing that he couldn't even think straight, such thoughts about her were bound to come…

He felt himself harden at the thought of her pressed with him like that, her breast crushed against his chest, her hands traveling up and down his dick, causing jolts of pleasure sparking through his being and for a moment, he actually thought it was all real, that his thoughts weren't just some dirty imaginations of a certain blob of pink, but were in fact all real.

Sasuke groaned at his sudden arousal, simply thinking of her evoked such unbelievable reactions and need within him that he was shocked to say the least. His cock hardened incredibly and Karin's intruding hand was simply awakening an unfamiliar desire in him. It was Karin, it wasn't her lips pressed against his, it wasn't her hand grabbing his dick and squeezing harshly, it was that annoying blob of pink…

Sakura…

It was her that evoked such emotions from within him, her incomparable patience and self-respect, her captivating, hypnotizing eyes, her frustrating, immeasurable innocence…it was all driving him insane. He was a man, when he felt the need to fuck, he would simply grab the closest female, make her squirm with need and find his release in her tightness, for that purpose, he had Karin, but why didn't she seem adequate? Why did he want more? Why was he constantly looking for pink instead of red hair?

If the pinkette was here, how would he react? Would he simply toy with her and touch her brutally like he usually did with every other woman? He simply couldn't…

But why…?

It was merely because she was too innocent, her angelic, exemplary and impeccable demeanor wouldn't allow him to do so, he'd be far gentler, and he'd be considerate and maybe a bit…hesitant too. It was all because of her pristine and pure self, he couldn't bring himself to be brutal with such innocence…

He was craving for her…aching for her presence, her taunting remarks and her unbelievably innocent expressions…

"Do you feel that…?" said the red haired girl, squeezing his considerably large penis, "This is how _I make _you feel…" she whispered huskily, gently pulling him towards the back corridors, leading to smaller rooms, Sasuke vaguely found the corridors familiar, he had been here before…he just couldn't remember when.

Her words rang in his ears as he felt her push him in one of the rooms, locking it and gingerly making her way towards him. If he wasn't so wasted, he'd laugh at her words…was it her that provoked him like that? Certainly not…her ministrations did nothing to make him feel the lust and ache for sex, it was one innocent thought of _her _that drove him insane, that made him so hard…

"It wasn't you…" he slurred, falling on the comfortable bed when he felt two smaller hands pushing him down, "it…it wasn't you…" he repeated. Everything seemed to hazy and blurred, he couldn't even think properly, only felt two hands tugging on his pants and hastily pulling his shirt off.

Upon hearing his words, she stopped almost immediately and looked at his flawless face, his eyes squinting constantly at the dim lighted bulb above them, what did he mean by that? It wasn't her? Wasn't she the one who provoked such ferocious need in him? Wasn't she the one…

Immense feeling of jealousy and anger sparked into her being, what did he meant by that? Was there another? Was there someone else?

"You need me…just like how I need you, I make you feel like this, only _I _can provoke such reactions out of you…or is there someone else?" she whispered in his ear, her legs now straddling his hips while she leaned over his chest and left a trail of wet kisses down his collar bone. He groaned audibly at the feeling of his tightening sacks and hardening dick, his lower regions needed attention desperately; Karin seemed to have sensed his need as she traveled south and quickly unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down till his knees and staring at the huge bulge popping out of his navy blue boxers.

Without a second though, she hooked her fingers at the waistband and pulled them down, freeing his arousal.

"Tell me…" she started, watching his cock point towards the sky, "Does she make you feel like this…?" she finished before gently gripping his hardness in her hands firmly and earning a loud groan from the Uchiha. Her hands traveled up and down, casually rubbing the head several times, her free hand grabbed his tightening sacks and rubbed them vigorously. Sasuke was almost panting now but he didn't want her to stop, his cock throbbed and pulsated with raw need and he needed this, he closed his eyes and suddenly found _her _face clouding his mind, a low growl emitted from his throat at the mental picture. Silently, he imagined her hands touching squeezing his dick, he imagined her fingers rubbing his balls and somehow, he felt himself nearing his peak, simply at the thought.

It was amazing how the pinkette could evoke such wild emotions from within him; it was unbelievable how he felt himself nearly erupt at the thought of her giving him a hand job. He gritted his teeth and fisted the sheets when he felt her pressing the head and tracing fingers over his pin-sized hole, it was all too much to register.

Karin felt herself dripping with need at his reactions, he was groaning and growling uncontrollably and it simply increased the throb in her lower regions, without further delay, she quickly lifted her dress and slid down her panty, she then returned back to her previous position, thirsty with sexual desire and an increasing throb around her awaiting pussy.

"Tell me Sasuke…does she make you feel as good as…I do?"

He simply let out a frustrating hiss, his mind was clouded with nothing but the pinkette, her hands around his shaft, her body pressed against his, it was all he could think about…when he felt his pulsating cock poke at her entrance, his eyes almost rolled at the back of his head, he arched his back and thrust his hips forward, earning a loud moan from the red haired female as he entered her briskly. Her heat enveloped his dick, squeezing and pressing it in the right places, his hands traveled to the body on top and he painfully gripped her breasts, pressed them hard, her ragged breath rang in his ears but he was too busy feeling her heat surrounding him.

His cock throbbed uncontrollably as she bucked her hips and rode him gently, she let out a scream when two strong hands gripped her hips and increased the speed of penetration. She felt his length slip deeper and deeper inside her passage, touching her limit and poking at the far end, he was simply too big and too hard but it only increased the pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against skin rang in their ears as he continuously pulled out and rammed back in, his sacks slapping the skin of her hips while his hands stretched her and bore into the softer flesh, Sasuke entered her briskly and increased his pace, feeling her closing tightness and her walls squeezing him down. Their ragged breaths echoed the smell of alcohol and hardcore sex invaded their senses and made it harder to resist.

She brought her hips down and felt him tightening, signifying how close he was to eruption, the immeasurable pleasure building inside was simply amazing as she closed her eyes and felt herself reaching her peak. With one loud moan, she came hard and fast, coating his dick with her own thick fluids. His pace had increased significantly as he worked for his own release,

One face clouded his mind, one name rang in his ears and he kept asking himself the reasons for his desperation. Never once did he open his eyes, afraid that the mental picture he made might never come back, he thrust harder, imagining the pinkette writhing and squirming with pleasure.

Without a warning, he felt himself erupt in the warmth that engulfed him, releasing his seed in deep, harsh squirts and panting uncontrollably.

It didn't matter who he'd done it with…

He pretending to ignore the feeling if disgust…

But somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to ignore the disappointment he suddenly felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! =D don't forget to review guys! <strong>

**With Love…**

**Angelic101**


	15. The Unavoidable

"**Change"**

**Chapter 14: "The Unavoidable"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…

**Hello you beautiful people out there! First of all, thank you shooo much for such sweet reviews and wowwww, every time I write a lemon, I get such positive feedback xDD lol, perverts! Jk jk, anyways, I just wanted to clarify a frequently asked question about the last chapter. No Karin will DEFINTELY NOT GET PREGNANT, I mean…come on people, they're in College and these things are bound to happen, girls wouldn't walk around without protection now would they? xD **

**Guys, when you read the chapter, do check out the following story "****星の十字****Hoshina no Kurosu" by Volitilized, it's pretty awesome~! Every good writer should get a chance to prove herself so check out her story and make her feel loved! xD**

**Anyways, did you know you can't lick your elbow? xDD I TRIED! XDDD I STILL AM! XDD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>He was felt immeasurably debilitated, crippled and fatigued. Every day was the same, tiring and incredibly enervating but he had to put up with it all, for their incomparable honor, respect and popularity. There were times when he'd simply throw everything away and wish for an escape, a way out of this aggravating life but then, a bigger part of him would put forth all that made him what he was, the reason behind his success and unfathomable eminence. He simply couldn't give up…<p>

There were times when he'd curse his own luck and ponder over what could have been. The possibilities if they were still a family, the beautiful feeling of having someone to count on…he'd feel the need to cry and throw up all the pent up frustrations and disappointments but nothing was worth it.

He was a good son and was loved unconditionally, a supportive husband and a spectacular father, but everyone he knew was dependent on him, and if he wasn't there…they wouldn't be either. What about him? Who would he depend on?

He wasn't prepared for this, he wasn't _meant _to carry the immense responsibilities on his shoulders, he was meant to be a mere support…

But he wasn't…

Expectations were high, there was no room for disappointments but no matter how strong and capable everyone considered him to be, he felt himself cracking, he felt helpless and exhausted, he felt fatigued and incredibly enervating.

The sound of a gentle knock broke his train of thoughts,

"Master Shigeru, you're flight leaves by eight…" said the figures after a slight bow, "Mistress has specifically asked me to accompany you, also, Lady Misako and Master Konahamaru will be staying in the Northern mansion."

"Thank you Yoshida…"

A disturbing silence swallowed the atmosphere. The man named Yoshida, tucked in a western dress shirt, grey pants and a black coat nodded and bowed slightly. He was already fifty seven years of age and was still serving as a butler at the Mansion for the past forty years. His loyalty and perfect control over the household gave him ample respect and a great status, his familiarity with every corner of the building proved his impeccable services to the family.

There was a bond, a strong relationship he held with the young masters. In earlier days, he'd be responsible for their issues and appearances too, in such small notice, the young masters had developed an indescribable bond with the man however, after the great tragedy nothing remained the same. Soon enough, the family and its sources of happiness crumbled into oblivion, leaving behind shattered hopes and broken hearts, he had seen it all, he had felt it all and yet, he remained there observing and fulfilling his duties.

Such was the nature of Yoshida, after the young master was exiled; he stayed back and supported the family with all he could. The mourning hadn't even ended when the older master passed away and the broken hopes were further broken into redemption and regret.

The two young masters held a great part of him, knowing that one of them was lost out there, probably dead, broke his heart.

"Master Shigeru…" he said, brown eyes glued towards the sitting figure, "Our best success often comes after our greatest disappointments…" he finished.

Apple green eyes shifted towards the older figure,

"I have often seen you distressed over…that matter, but it is wise to understand and prepare ourselves for the worst, you have grown wonderfully and I have never doubted your abilities, it is important for you to know that Mistress and Lady Misako feel the same way." Yoshida finished,

Yoshida had treated the young masters with absolute respect and unconditional love, losing his own family in a tragic plane crash, he had devoted his life in the well-being and grooming of the two boys, when the elder one faced exile, he was heartbroken and shattered considering the fact that he the one who had spent his entire life in his care and who received the maximum love. The great tragedy had left wounds that had yet to heal. Yoshida was well considered as a part of the family, he had offered everything to the people who accepted him and gave him shelter, watching their faces drown in sorrow pained him, his own memories with the elder son ran through his mind.

"I'm not…disappointed, I'm simply tired…" The other male began, sighing audibly,

"Then rest, I shall cancel your flight to Konoha and-"

"There is no need for that…" Shigeru interrupted, "I've already stalled the other party for a month, and I can't possible delay it any further."

"But Master Shigeru…"

"Yoshida…do not worry. This is important for the company; further delay would simply complicate the matters…"

The grey haired man nodded meekly, signifying his dislike for the entire matter. He was well aware of his master's workaholic self, that and the fact the he truly was disappointed over his failed attempts to find his only sibling but he simply refused to show it.

"We'll leave by six sharp, make sure Konahamaru doesn't find out…"

Yoshida chuckled at that,

"Master Konahamaru would be furious when he finds out about your secret departure."

"I can't risk letting him know, you know how he feels…"

"He simply wants to accompany you, why…the other day he said it was his duty to follow and assist you in business matters as your son." Yoshida said, laughing lightly at the memory,

"He's only ten, and still manages to get the toothbrush in places it shouldn't be!" Shigeru commented, laughing at his son's antics.

"He really is your son…"

That statement held immense meaning, Konahamaru was his father's replica and just like him, he craved for attention and wanted to prove his intellectuality. Shigeru was the same, in the early days; he'd do his level best just so he could prove his worth, his skills and his abilities. That was when he wished he had the attention instead of his brother; he wanted the authority and an equal share but when he finally took charge, he realized, it wasn't something he could've loved or lived for…

"I shall have everything arranged in time." Yoshida assured, earning himself a slight nod before he walked off gingerly.

Two weeks…

It was only for two weeks…

He kept reminding himself that, and then he could peacefully make his way back and rest for a while.

He watched the older man leave silently and without another word, he simply closed his eyes and let his mind travel back to his previous thoughts.

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed…<p>

He had yet to understand this sudden obsession, this indescribable emotion and the disgust he felt when the likes of Karin would throw themselves at him. Sasuke felt immeasurably beleaguered at himself, there wasn't a day where he wouldn't curse his own luck and his bubbling emotions. In his opinion it was pure attraction, lust and fascination. Her innocence frustrated him to an extent where he wanted to scream or pull his hair out. Her eyes, her witty comebacks and her patience captivated him, it made him want her all the more and somehow, he simply wasn't ashamed to admit that out loud anymore. Perhaps he had spent too much time pondering over this mysterious new character in his life, maybe now, he simply couldn't refuse the increasing attraction and enchantment he felt towards her.

He watched silently as she slipped out of her truck and made her way towards the campus gates. This wasn't normal…he'd come to the roof simply for the purpose of releasing his pent up frustrations and feeding his addiction not for watching a blob of pink walking gingerly down the parking lot. For the first time in his life, he simply couldn't understand his actions; he couldn't judge himself or his motives. Why was he standing there staring at her? Needless to say she wasn't different from the rest of the female population…

Or maybe she was…

Maybe…that was solely the reason behind his tenacious emotions, the fact that she was…pure in every way, she was untainted, untouched and oblivious to his hunger.

He gently brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled sharply, letting the smoke invade his lungs and pollute his system. He resisted the urge to cough and closed his eyes, calming himself down. He had been standing on the roof for nearly forty minutes, occupied with his inner turmoil and pondering over things he shouldn't be but he simply couldn't help it, his mind went blank and all he could see or think about was the object of his affection.

She was so…oblivious, so unimaginably naïve!

The world was crawling with perverts, pedophiles and disgusting rapists, if he felt this…strongly for her and could hardly control his bubbling emotions then those muggers out there wouldn't spare a second in harassing her, touching her with their filthy hands and…

Sasuke simply couldn't think further, the mere thought of some horny creep touching her in an inappropriate way sickened him.

He gripped the railing with a force that made his knuckles turn unimaginably pale, dark brows furrowed in rage and his eyes simply couldn't concentrate on one spot.

What he felt made his insides churn and boil with fury, his growing need made him feel aggravated and furious and knowing that there could be others that felt so attracted to her worsened his rotten mood. The Uchiha thought back at the time when he saw her conversing with Gaara, she seemed so vulnerable, so amused and…gleeful. Had she ever shown any sort of…contentment with him?

Never…

She was always distant and reserved around him, like…he was some sort of danger or hazardous, she had her walls up at all times when he was in sight, and when they talked, it was always out of frustration and irritation not…the way she talked to _him._

Then there was Naruto. The Uchiha wasn't an idiot…he figured the sense of liking his best friend had for Sakura, the way he reacted around her, the way he felt possessive when some spoke ill of her, it was proof enough for his extreme liking and immeasurable attraction and somehow…that bothered him.

Obsidian orbs widened…

Why was he so bothered about it? About the fact that she was so humble, affectionate and…delectable, but with him…she was always reserved, conservative and extremely moody. Why did he not like that? Why did he suddenly feel…angered by that realization?

How could she be so loving and natural with Gaara but not him?

Something inside him snapped at the thought, his relation with Gaara was never good to begin with, knowing that his center of attention held a sort of liking for him made him erupt.

He liked her; he admitted…he liked her a lot…

But it was merely attraction, a feeling he somehow couldn't deny, he simply wanted to feel her…but the thought of taking her like Karin and the others sounded perverse. That chaste and immaculate sparkle in her twinkling orbs allured and beguiled him, he felt himself shaking at the thoughts of her plaguing his mind.

After the whole dilemma with Karin, he clarified the disgust and lack of need for her. Needless to say she was devastated, it was okay to pleasure him but taking advantage of the fact that he was drunk and vulnerable infuriated him. He remembered clearly how agitated and disturbed she felt that day, her shouts and curses were all directed towards him but he had made his decision, he made it clear that there was no need for her in his life and even if he did feel something, it was nothing but mere lust.

Somehow, she knew he was attracted towards another, how…he didn't know. Maybe he had spilled it out in his drunken state, maybe she noticed the way his attention was always on the pinkette. She demanded her name but he, obviously ignored her questioning and left her without another word.

She was mad at him but he was furious at himself, what had gotten into him? Why did he act so…desperate?

Sasuke shook his head violently and tried throwing away any thoughts about _her, _at the moment, that seemed like an impossible task because all he could think about was his fascination with the pinkette and the irritation he felt knowing that there might be others out there that felt the same for her.

For some reason, he didn't like that at all…

The way she smiled at hi rival, the way she looked at him with admiration and the way _he _looked at her…

It disgusted him. He realized he didn't want him close to her, he didn't like the idea of them being together, in fact he loathed…

He shrugged and focused on the railing, with a deep frustrated sigh, he pulled out another cigarette and decided to skip class.

* * *

><p>"Wow…this is…"<p>

"Awesome right? I couldn't believe it either!"

Apple orbs twinkled with pride as she held the result before her; apparently her tutoring helped the blond far beyond her expectations. The man had managed to bag a B- and was jumping around the campus like the idiot he was.

"Gosh Naruto…I'm so happy!" the pinkette squealed in delight,

"You…are?" Naruto asked, hope and glee twinkled in his cerulean orbs as she said those words, she nodded in response to which he jumped happily, grabbed her hands and hopped several time while thanking for her efforts and hard work over him.

Needless to say, she was taken aback by his actions and for a moment, felt puzzled as a sense of awkwardness showered over her when he grabbed her smaller hands. His joyous expression made her feel calmer as she joined him in the small celebration.

"Thank you so much! It's…it's all because of you! I actually got a B-! I can't _believe it!_" he nearly yelled with glee, earning himself a slight chuckle,

"You worked hard so you got what you deserved, I just helped…" she said,

Naruto looked at her and almost gawked at her words,

"Sakura, if it wasn't for _your _help, Ibiki would've dragged me down to Tsunade's office and I would've gotten a stupid warning letter again!" he said, shrugging in the process, "My mom would kill me if that happened!" he finished, placing his hands on his cheeks and pulling them down dramatically,

"Well, I'm glad you made it through, mid-terms start next week, you ready?"

The blond nodded vigorously in response,

"We covered everything, but if you find something flying over your head, buzz me, we'll do something about it." Sakura said nearly giggling at his cute responses,

They had been walking around in the campus grounds together, he had found her near the biology lab and dashed towards her screaming at the top of his lungs, they received several looks from around and even though she felt completely awkward and exposed, she didn't let it get to her.

Sakura realized that the blond wasn't stupid or dumb as everyone claimed him to be, he was just a bit slow and needed more attention, something she managed to give him and with a little push he ended up getting a great result. The look of glee and satisfaction sparkled in his beautiful eyes and that just made her feel proud. She did work hard on him, sometimes she'd have to explain the same thing numerous times but seeing him like this made it all worth it.

She truly was happy for him.

The walked together casually, no words exchanged between then, a soothing silence engulfed the atmosphere until she noticed the slight stiffness in his previously casual posture. She hugged the jacket around her closer as the chilly wind blew past them; evergreen orbs scanned his appearance thoroughly,

The carefree satisfied look on his face vanished and his brows furrowed, as if he was contemplating something carefully. His eyed remained glued towards the ground and his hands fell loose at his sides. She inwardly wondered the reason for such reaction, a moment ago he was all happy and joyous and suddenly, he changed into a nervous, tensed looking fellow she could hardly recognize.

"So…how have you been?" she asked, hoping to release the tension that surrounded them,

"Huh?" he managed to mumble,

He seemed taken aback by the sudden inquiry, apparently he had been thinking of something deeply and she had just broke his train of thoughts,

"Oh yeah, great…you?" he asked, slurring at his own words.

Sakura frowned visibly at his reaction. How could someone change moods that quickly? He was so excited a few moments back and now he simply looked as if something was bothering him and he simply didn't want to let her in on it. She understood that, it could've been a family problem or maybe something more personal. They were friends but their relationship was still on the stages of development and she respected his decisions.

"Okay I guess…"

She was getting annoyed by the silence, he seemed like he was…having some sort of an inner turmoil and she was merely there for no reason. Maybe it would be wiser to leave him with his thoughts, just when she was about to say goodbye, he interrupted,

"You think you could maybe…go watch a movie with me or…something…"

* * *

><p>"Aren't you from KSC?"<p>

"What does that have to do with your driving?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Troublesome…"

Temari was incredibly pissed, whoever this person was he was successfully getting on her nerves. Apparently, Gaara and the rest of her family forcefully enrolled her in the city's most promising driving school and her so-called instructor was another lunatic from there campus.

The only problem with him was that he didn't have the slightest idea of an instructor's job. All he ever did was nap in the car seat or mumble curses about how 'troublesome' the entire situation was. She silently wondered why they even hired him for the job. Her rusty driving skills weren't a mystery and this…man wasn't least bit worried about her smashing the vehicle at some check post. His dark hair and similar eyes were awfully familiar, she had seen his face around campus several times, he didn't seem like a very social person but according to her, he was a part of the 'geeks', though nothing in him showed off his annoyingly intellectual nature, he was just…lazy.

The old Corolla she had been driving came to a halt with a few harsh bumps and eventually died. She gawked at the machine and nearly screamed,

An audible sigh broke her train of thoughts,

"How many times do I have to tell you…? Gently let go of the clutch…don't just let it go like that. Start it again…"

Temari looked at it hopelessly, the stupid old car was already getting on her nerves and her instructor wasn't making things look better either. She huffed audibly and brought the vehicle back to life, she didn't fail to notice him mumbling 'troublesome' again and at that moment, she found her instructor very, _very _annoying.

Temari successfully drove another mile, glancing at the lazy figure next to her occasionally,

"So…Shikamaru right? How did you end up being an instructor anyway? Aren't you too young for this?" She asked casually, hoping to start a good conversation between then, if he really was teaching her how to drive sanely then they might as well have good relations.

"Keep your eye on the road and always give the indicator when you're making a turn." He mumbled audibly,

She nearly broke the steering wheel at his response; did he really have to be such an asshole? She gingerly obeyed his command and looked ahead before turning on the indicator to the right.

"I see you aren't very…social."

When she didn't get a response, she nearly banged her head at the steering wheel,

"Would it kill you to answer me?"

"Useless talking often leads to lack of attention on your driving which could ultimately cost you your life."

That was it.

She had had it, without a second thought, she slammed her foot down the clutch and the breaks and came to a harsh halt. She snapped her head towards the figure in the passenger seat and glared at him with all the anger she could muster. Apparently he was taken aback by the sudden action and looked back at her in surprise,

"You're an asshole!"

Those were pretty much the last words he heard before she slipped out the car and banged the door closed with extra force, he watched her huff and curse out as she walked off with her nose held high and her fists clenched at her sides.

He closed his eyes, reached down the lever at the side of his seat and pulled it. The seat moved backwards making it easier for him to lay back and maybe if he was lucky, he could actually get some time to nap. He closed his eyes and rested his head back,

"Troublesome…"

All women really were troublesome…

* * *

><p>She blinked several times.<p>

Did he just…ask her out?

What was happening?

Sakura simply couldn't believe her ears, her she was standing in the middle of her campus grounds where a guy just…asked her out. Nonetheless it was one the Elite! How was that even possible? Naruto simply stared at her, biting his lip constantly, heat rushed to his ears and a soft shade of pink tinted his cheeks as he looked at her hopefully.

Maybe he was too straight forward…

Maybe this was all too sudden…

But he couldn't help himself, his tutoring session almost ended with her, they were only till midterms after all but this seemed like the best chance. He knew they had developed a friendly bond and he deeply cared for her, any idiot could tell that…why was it only her that couldn't see his affection? Her expressions were confusing him; she seemed immeasurably confused and lost as if she hadn't expected this. Wasn't he obvious?

She was the only girl he hadn't played with besides a few others…not to mention, is only female friend. Didn't that seem weird to her? Didn't that make his attraction…obvious?

She couldn't have possible let that go unnoticed…

Right?

Never in his life had he felt so…vulnerable and nervous. She was simply gaping at him as if he'd grown a second head. After all the years he spent admiring her from afar, he finally had the chance to ask her out, he could finally see himself making progress. If he played his cards right, said the perfect words, she might agree and hopefully, they might even end up together…like he wished for.

But all that depended on her…

Didn't she feel the same too? The adoration, the admiration and affection he boldly put forth and forgot all about his status, his rank and his so called pride just so he could be with the girl he dreamt of every night. Couldn't she feel his desperation, his love and his bubbling emotions for her?

Was she that oblivious?

He could protect her, love her and shower her with all that she wanted, wasn't that enough?

"I…uh…what?"

"I mean…it could be like…a friends night out, yeah! That…so, uh…"

"Are you…" she mumbled, slurring on her words, "Naruto…are you _asking me out_?"

To her, somehow that statement didn't sound right at all. How could he possibly imagine dating her? A nobody!

Did he even know the consequences to an act like that? Apparently he didn't. The way his eyes watched her with such…hope, the way his lips quivered gently made it seem so…she didn't even have words to describe it.

Did Naruto hold a sort of…liking for her?

Her father's face flashed before her eyes at the mere thought. He'd kill the poor blond if he knew what she was thinking. In all honesty, she couldn't control his liking could she? And her father felt that way for every man so it wasn't something new but even so…it scared her, the consequences, the result and the outcomes of his…bold move.

What was she supposed to say to that anyways?

"I-If you want…we can bring along our uhh…friends?"

He seemed to have noticed her discomfort and puzzlement over the entire matter that was probably why he proposed that. She couldn't deny it, she truly would feel more comfortable wither friends around but what about him. If he really did like her in some way, wouldn't he want to spend time with only her?

She didn't doubt his sincerity. In fact, his behavior in the last few weeks perfectly reflected his honesty and positive morality so there was no way he was trying to use her or toy with her and that look in his eyes simply glistened with pure innocence and candor. How could she react to that?

"Uh yeah…why not, a few f-friends won't hurt right? Yeah…"

He seemed slightly disappointed but there was a huge look of relief and contentment in his eyes, something that showed off his positivity towards the matter. Was he that happy?

Even so, the fact that the blond liked her romantically was too much to digest. How long had he felt that way?

So that was why he was always this…nice to her?

Was the reason behind Sasuke's doubts for her?

She didn't want to think about it all…it felt, wrong, like a crime…The reason was simple, she was stunned and absolutely shocked because the very blond was her best friend's first true love and he had developed a liking for her? She could allow that at all…it felt as if she was playing the part of a traitor and that was one thing she wasn't.

At that moment, an idea popped into her mind, she couldn't be sure of its chances of success but it was worth a shot for Naruto and Hinata's sake.

But then again, what if Naruto didn't like her best friend? What if his liking was only…for her? She knew she couldn't live with that, knowing Hinata's immense attraction and admiration for him, she couldn't possibly play with her feeling nor did she want to ruin the friendship she had developed with Naruto. He was wonderful…but did she look at him with the same feelings? Did she see him in that particular romantic way?

She didn't…

Then what could she possibly do?

"O-Okay…um, when?"

"How about…after the midterms, they only last for a week anyway, we could…uh…go on the weekend?"

She nodded meekly,

"Yeah, that's…just fine…"

She could easily see the look of disappointment on his boyish features and the clear hope for more vanishing in a matter of seconds even so; he seemed content and satisfied with what he got. Maybe, to him, this was a success but to her…this was simply a way of ending his infatuation with her, and hopefully…she could try and build some sort of relation between him and Hinata.

No words were exchanged after that, both simply walked, enjoying the cool breeze and each other's presence.

Where the blond thought about his possible future with his cherry blossom, Sakura simply worked out ways to slip out of this new born situation though, she was still having a hard time getting over the fact that one of the Elite held a sort of liking for her…

For a 'Nobody'…

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, super sorry for the late update, it won't happen again!<strong>

**Don't forget to review if you want free smooches! :D**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	16. The Other Side

"**Change"**

**Chapter 16: "The Other Side"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…T_T

**HELLO AGAIN! Thank you all for reading and reviewing the last Chapter of Change! I'm so glad you all like it!**

**I'm going to skip the feedback from my side today so hopefully, I'll answer all your questions in the next chapter. Sorry for the last update but I've been super busy with certain things lately, turns out I'M NOT SUCH A CRAPPY DRIVER AFTER ALL! LOVE ME! XD**

**Did you know a kiwi had more Vitamic C than an Orange? xD I STILL LOVE ORANGES! XD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>Obsidian orbs widened a fraction.<p>

"I know it sounds…too sudden but seriously man, you have to help me!"

It felt awkward and incredibly strange when he didn't have the words to say, when he found himself completely and utterly speechless. There were times when he'd be surprised but he never showed the flabbergasting feeling however, at that very moment, it was becoming nearly impossible to hide the bubbling emotions.

He wasn't judgmental, or maybe he was…looking through other's façade and understanding the person underneath was like another one of his outstanding abilities, never once did he find himself in a situation, where he couldn't even understand himself. The way his mind worked, his urges and sudden needs were simply getting to him. That, along with his short temper was simply making things worse and now _this. _How was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to say?

What was that sudden feeling of suffocation?

Why was he suddenly gripping the railing with a force that could surely break it?

Why did he feel so…

The Uchiha couldn't name it, he was rattled and frustrated but a bigger part of him urged to remain silent and simply listen to what the blond had to say.

A few moments passed before the blond decided to speak up again.

"Dude, I know this isn't really…your idea of fun but," Naruto mumbled, cerulean eyes locked with the concrete floor, "I need your help here…"

"Why?"

Somehow, he found his tone laced with agitation and annoyance, his dislike for the entire matter was apparent, he just didn't want Naruto to feel it.

"What do you mean _'why'_?" the blond asked disbelievingly, his tone rising considerably, "I can't believe you're asking me that. I've waited for years…"

Sasuke simply spared him a look,

Waited for years? What was that supposed to mean? The Uchiha was already feeling immeasurably calamitous over the fact that his best friend wanted to date _his _annoying little blob of pink, apparently he was right. Naruto held immense liking for the pinkette, even if he hadn't expressed his desires to date her, he had certainly made it obvious. He silently turned back on his heels, leaning back on the railing and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Whatever he did to maintain his cool demeanor, he eventually found himself cracking.

"If the others found ou-"

"I don't care if the others find out!" Naruto half yelled, glaring at the Uchiha, "I just want her…"

Once more, the Uchiha found himself in a state of complete shock. He knew the blond was bold, if need be, he'd scream that to the world but something about the way he said it, the unfathomable sincerity his voice held made him furious. He was simply having a hard time understanding his own emotions but the blonde's sudden need for her simply drove him over the edge.

"I want her so bad…" Naruto trailed, blinking continuously, "I can't even think straight anymore."

He knew that feeling, he had felt it…he was still feeling it.

The immense feeling of helplessness, raw need and unavoidable want, the bubbling sensations and the unmatchable imagination, he felt it too. She was the convict, the only one to blame, the sole reason behind their destitution. The sparkling twinkle in her glistening orbs reflected nothing but pure innocence and serenity, her bold, audacious and presumptuous self was what drew them towards her and that flawless, untouched and untainted pureness clouded their minds with thoughts of her. It was so unimaginable and indescribable that even the Uchiha found himself at a loss of words. Had he ever felt this way before? Had he ever felt the need to be close to someone not simply for the purpose of sex?

How would it feel to touch her? He suddenly felt like a criminal, any idiot could tell about her untainted virginity. She had never felt the touch of a man, why was that realization simply increasing the intensity of need for her? However, even he wouldn't disrespect her that way. He wasn't a gentleman, but he sure wasn't the opposite either. She truly had proved herself in his eyes; she was undoubtedly different, in more than one ways. What made him respect her was her unfathomable simplicity; she wasn't ashamed of the fact that she was merely a part of the middle class. It was her fixating purity and untouched form that truly surprised him.

To know that there were others who felt that way, he wanted her, who _needed _her sounded unacceptable to him. In his opinion, she was too exposed to the world, those hungry eyes feasted upon her innocence and she didn't even know that. How frustratingly naïve! He wouldn't let that happen, she was _his _want, _his _need, _his _little source of amusement.

Why did he need to protect her? Why her aggravating self suddenly made him feel all possessive? It was simply want, he reasoned to himself, then why couldn't he let the blond have her knowing perfectly well, that he was capable of protecting her?

Simply because he was selfish, he wasn't going to let anyone else discover the spitfire she was, that part belonged to him and he'd make sure of that.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me," Naruto said, "She'll be bringing a friend along to I guess…"

"No" replied the Uchiha sternly,

Cerulean eyes snapped towards his relaxed figure and narrowed considerably, "You asshole, you know how important this is to me and yet you-"

"I said no."

"It's just this one time, I seriously need your-"

"No!"

To say that Naruto was furious was a definite understatement; he was beyond pissed and incredibly aggravated at Sasuke's response.

The Uchiha on the other hand was satisfied. The last thing he needed was to encourage him; he had absolutely no intentions in helping Naruto, in fact he was pretty much against it. He was being selfish he knew that but that was exactly who he was, a selfish man with his own needs and who only lived for himself. He wasn't ashamed to admit that out loud, a part of him felt remorse but that part was dominated by his selfish side.

"Remember that girl I told you about…from second grade?" Naruto asked as his eyes focused on his best friend, "That was Sakura…"

Realization hit him like freight train at his words, all the reasons, the possible explanation for his best friend's infatuation became clear then. Naruto's reputation as the biggest playboy around campus was well maintained but no one really knew the reasons behind his toying nature, except him.

He was never serious with the girls he dated; it was only because he was waiting for _her_, the one girl who managed to blow him off his hinges and gave him a reason to stay sincere and devoted. Needless to say, Naruto remained affectionate towards her. It all began in second grade, both of them hadn't even met yet but apparently, Naruto had spent an ample part of his childhood with the pinkette. Before becoming the gangster he was, Naruto was just another street rat bullied by all. One ordinary day, when some punks from his class stole his lunch and gave him a good beating, he ended up on a random swing crying helplessly like the weakling he was before. That was until a familiar figure landed next to him and offered him her lunch.

In Sasuke's opinion, the whole tale was a bit too cliché and simply an event from the past, but apparently, for Naruto it meant a whole lot more than just that. Since that fair day, he had worked hard to become what he was simply to gain her attention, to feel her appreciation and one day, feel her affection too.

It didn't matter to Sasuke up until now, knowing who the girl was exactly. Out of all the others, his best friend had to fall for the one he was interested in. However, the realization suddenly changed everything.

"I'm _begging _you Sasuke, I know…I could always ask the others but they'd never understand…" the blond said helplessly, "Help me out…just this once."

A pregnant pause took place between them.

"Fine"

"R-Really? You'd go?"

"…"

Whatever he said next didn't matter. Sasuke turned back to his previous position, looking down the railing; he quickly reached for a cigarette and began to satisfy his addiction. Why had he agreed? He had decided to let go of the entire matter, to leave the blond on his own then why did he suddenly give in?

Mid-terms were to end in two more days and that was exactly when the so-called date was scheduled. He could hear the constant banter of his best friend from behind but at that moment, he couldn't care less, all that clouded his mind were questions to which even he didn't have answers to. One thing was sure, he hadn't simply accepted because of Naruto, No…

He had his own reasons, his _selfish _reasons. It was simply because he knew he couldn't get a better chance than this to see the pinkette, a part of him was flabbergasted at her positive response to the whole dilemma, Had she agreed if it was actually him who wanted to date her? Absolutely not, he didn't know why but that thought bothered him significantly, it was as if she was mocking him, offering gentle and sincere smiles to the likes of Gaara, agreeing to date the idiotic blond but from him, she could only muster sneers and angry scowls.

Though, he couldn't argue with the fact that her negative reaction was probably what had him so intrigued, she pushed him away every time but for how long? His liking was strong, probably stronger than Narutos' and he knew he was being incredibly selfish but when it came to the pinkette…

He simply couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?"<p>

"I think you owe the driving instructor an apology."

"What does _that _have to do with Sakura!"

_Sakura…_

Gaara gingerly shifted his gaze from book he'd been reading and back to his bickering sister. He was too busy too busy boring himself to death than listening to his sister's useless babbling that was until she mentioned the familiar name. It had been over a week since they met, mid-terms were nearly over and everyone around the campus was too busy planning out the winter break. News about the long awaited Akimichi's bash broke out not too long ago and it seemed like everyone was enthusiastic about whatever the whole event was. The student body was treating it as the biggest campus event though, from what he had gathered, it was supposedly the biggest bash thrown by Chouji Akimichi every year.

He was too occupied getting over the last two exams to think about parties, huge gatherings weren't really his thing either. His sister popped out of nowhere while he was studying in the campus grounds and started with her usual banter. When she mentioned the pinkette, he found himself surprisingly listening, he didn't know why or how but in the few unplanned meetings, he had developed a sort of respect and liking for his sister's best friend. He wasn't sure if it was entirely romantic but there was definitely something there, an obvious attraction, a building interest or maybe it was a slight liking. He couldn't put a finger on it, he barely knew her.

She didn't seem like the type to ogle or play around, the way Temari spoke such highly of her reflected her innocence and her exemplary behavior as a friend and a companion. Gaara couldn't deny it; he was actually looking forward to another 'unplanned' surprise meeting with the pinkette. It was ironic but at the same time, a little amusing too.

"Oh I know that look!" Temari mumbled, a sly look twinkled in her eyes as she leaned over her brother's lying form and glared at him playfully, "You like her, don't you?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" The red haired mail inquired, raising his brow at her antics,

"You know _exactly _what it means!"

Gaara sighed audibly and shook his head before diverting his attention back to the book he had been reading previously.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you ignore me!" said the blond in a stern voice, earning herself another look by her brother,

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me?"

Even if he did hold a sort of liking for the pinkette, he wasn't really planning on pondering over it much knowing well that his motive was his first and last priority. He needed his revenge and there was no way he was letting his sister's best friend get in the way.

"Look…" the blond started casually, "I just want you to be happy!"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Temari resisted the urge to pout at that, her brother could seriously be an annoyance at times not to mention, completely oblivious! What she had witnessed back at the café wasn't some mere way of showing politeness; there was definitely a spark between them! It was only natural for her to be this way, after all Gaara had never truly been in a relationship, would it kill him to take a chance and actually work on his love life?

"You've never dated anyone, doesn't that make you feel…left out? Even a bit?" she asked slowly, gently tugging the sleeve of his jacket earning her a lazy smile. As she said those words, he gingerly pulled himself up in a sitting position; he placed the book on the grass and looked back at Temari before sighing audibly.

"I don't have time for that…"

"You always say that…" she said dejectedly, "Why can't you be serious about this for once? I'm your sister and I want you to be happy and satisfied, is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not." He said reassuringly, "I'm fine Temari, stop worry—"

"I can't!" she half yelled at her brother, "When you look at her…I see a sort of respect, an indescribably liking, something I've never seen in your eyes for anyone!" she reasoned earning herself a deep frown, "You can keep on denying but I can see through you…you like Sakura and in a way…I can tell, she feels the same…"

"Feels the same…" It was more of a statement, not meant for his sister to hear but he knew she did as she nodded slowly, a graceful smile tugging at her lips,

"That's right, it might not be all that romantic but if you give it a chance…I'm sure you guys coul really end up together…" she started slowly, watching him with hopefulness, "Sakura…is filled with surprises, she's truly a loyal friend, an absolute daughter and an amazing person, I'm sure she'd be a splendid lover too, no?" she finished with a small wink,

"Aren't you going ahead of yourself?" he replied casually, "She's just some girl; I don't even know why you're associating her with me in the first place…"

"She's not just _some _girl y'know?" she stated calmly, "Live for once…"

The way her twinkling orbs blinked in utter confusion and obvious feelings of nervousness, he knew she felt unlike her bold self with him around and that was proof enough for her slight liking towards him. He didn't know why but knowing that she held a bit of admiration for him as well gave him a feeling of satisfaction. Temari's words rang in his ears constantly; he couldn't spend time pondering over ways of developing his love life with a certain pinkette as his sister proposed, as it would simply prove to be another hindrance in his path to avenge himself.

Though, for some reason sharing a sort of relationship with the mysterious girl didn't sound all that bad.

* * *

><p>She glared at the vehicle with phenomenal barbarity before letting out an audible grunt and banging her head on the steering wheel. Her head landed directly on the horn causing a disturbing honk to erupt and surround the atmosphere. She hissed slightly and retreated her head before rubbing the sore spot and cursing inaudibly.<p>

The pinkette scowled before letting out a frustrated sigh and reached for the ignition once more. With little force, she twisted the keys and almost screamed when her beloved truck refused to start. Her Biology exam went fabulous, just when she thought things were going perfect, her truck simply refused to start. She was already running late for work and to top it all, it happened to be her pay day.

It was already afternoon and if she didn't make it by four thirty, she'd have to go through some serious consequences. Sakura was never punctual, something she had gotten from her father, she had gone through some humiliating events because of that particular quality but in time, she simply learned to live with it.

"Come on baby, work with me!" she said, annoyance laced her tone as she mumbled those words before repeating her previous actions but once more, the vehicle simply refused to start.

"Gahh!"

Without a second thought, she hastily slipped out the car and banged the door shut. She felt herself grow immeasurably agitated as she quickly reached for her phone and jabbed Tenten's number before bringing the contraption to her ear. Apparently her friend was busy chattering with someone else as all she got was a busy tone.

"Are you always this annoyed or is it a special occasion?"

The all too familiar voice broke her train of thoughts. Her body twitched uncontrollably as the sound of light footfalls rang in her ears, in all reality, she was in no mood to deal with him but apparently he had other plans. A part of her enjoyed his sudden appearances and witty remarks but that part was thrown and buried deep inside her, his useless conversations might have been interesting but they were also enough to drive her to the edge.

"What are _you _doing here?" she managed to mumble through gritted teeth, her back still facing him as she helplessly refrained from screaming or throwing a rock at him. No matter how childish and uncivilized that was, for her, it sounded comforting in an incredibly twisted way.

"Again with the cold shoulder? I thought we were _acquaintances _now." He said snobbishly,

"Acquaintances…" she mumbled under her breath,

He made it sound like they were old buddies, but then again that was his way of talking, there was sarcasm and wittiness dripping from every word he said and she was used to it now. However, she wasn't quite sure about this so-called acquaintanceship, what was he expecting from her? A friendly reply or maybe a caring gesture? If that was the case then he was mistaken. She might have agreed to be merely acquaintances but in all reality that was simply another way of calling truce.

Memories of before flooded her mind, apparently, the Uchiha did help her out on several occasions, she wasn't going to deny that but there was hardly anything she could do to repay him. Everything was fine as long as he didn't mention the all too familiar scratch on his car. The man had power, she admitted, if he wanted, he could literally get her kicked out of the campus so it was better to get on his good side and thus, she had offered acquaintanceship however, she hadn't known he'd take it this seriously.

If it wasn't for his help, she would've been brutally raped by those muggers on the streets. She could barely imagine the possibilities if he hadn't helped her in time, her father would've been horrified and her innocence would've been tainted. She truly was thankful to Sasuke but there was no way she could voice it out, he already had an ego bigger than this world, the last she needed to do was to give it a boost.

Sakura hadn't even realized his movements, nor had she noticed the slight sound of an engine as she was too occupied pondering over their previous encounters but when she heard him clear his throat, the pinkette immediately turned on her heels towards his direction, curiosity twinkled in her eyes eventually twisting into a look of complete surprise.

"Get in."

It was more of a command, but then again, she couldn't judge his way of speaking, it was always authoritative and demanding. Apple green orbs widened a fraction when his shining Corvette stingray came into view; he was casually seated in the driver's seat with that arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Sakura raised her brow questioningly, there was no way she was letting him give her a ride, once was enough for a life time, she wasn't planning on doing it again but the fact that it could be the second time she'd get to ride in a shining Corvette was simply too tempting.

"I don't think so." She replied sternly,

He simply gave her a look and smirked at her busted ride. It was ironic how he'd always pop out of nowhere in her time of need, he even made his disliking for her clear then why did he suddenly felt the need to help her? There were times when Sakura simply couldn't understand the way his mind worked, maybe he felt pity or maybe this was what he meant by 'acquaintanceship' even so, her father would never approve of this little development. His distaste for Sasuke was apparent and considering the kind of father he was, he'd literally beat the Uchiha if he spotted him next to her. There were times when he simply couldn't control his raging fatherly emotions and in all honesty, she couldn't blame him, Sasuke wasn't someone to trust anyway.

But then again, her opinion about him hadn't changed much even after the whole dilemma, in all honesty, she felt a little unfair. He did save her, even if she had to literally _beg _him, at least he hadn't turned his back on her and with the ways he helped, maybe, he truly wanted to do justice with this…acquaintanceship.

However, this was 'The Sasuke Uchiha', if there was one thing he was known for besides his killing charms and intellect, it was his ability to woo any woman he desired. Could she be his next victim? She was of course, a nobody, how can he, of all people get attracted to her, maybe she was thinking ahead of herself or maybe…she wasn't.

There was Naruto, a part of their group, she never suspected him holding back feelings for him even if it was mere liking only it was still unbelievable. If Naruto could express his wishes to date her…Sasuke could well be the next in line but he was an Uchiha, that's the least she could expect from the likes of him. He had class, standards and a unique choice, there was hardly anything classy or glamorous about her then why did he always play the character of the hero in her situations?

Sakura hadn't seen him this social with another female then what made her so different that it provoked his caring side? Was he simply…trying to get lucky? That seemed like an acceptable explanation, what else could she expect from him? After all, he was never happy with her and Naruto's developing friendship then why was he suddenly so interested in companionship with her?

All those questions bombarded her mind and no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't reach a valid explanation, if he truly was just…toying with her, then she'd make her dislike clear and confront him about it. She might not be as authoritative and compelling but she had self-respect and a greater ability to protect it.

"Your ride's busted and you seem to be in a hurry," he started casually, his right hand gripping the steering wheel with little force as his eyes watched her expressions change intently, "Get in, I'll drop you." Sasuke finished.

"No thanks, I'll ask-"

"That truck won't start anytime soon and your previous attempt to call your friend failed miserably so quite being so stubborn and get in." he said frustratingly. Annoyance laced his words as he persuaded her, "Don't worry…I won't _violate _you…"

She cringed visibly at those words, the way he said sent a disturbing chill down her spine. If he even tried laying a finger on her, she wouldn't waste a second in biting his arm off but she knew he wouldn't dare do something like that, this was just his way of speaking, he never meant any of it literally.

Resistance was futile, all her lame excuses would go in vain, that much was painfully obvious but it wasn't him she was worried about, it was her father's great animosity and disapproval for the Uchiha, she had promised to sever all ties with him, not that she had many but her father was simply being a father. It was normal for him to act in such a manner, if she accepted Sasuke's offer, inner guilt would take over and make it harder to breathe every time she'd be around her father but she simply couldn't miss work, she had only started a month ago and taking unexpected leaves for no apparent reason didn't sound so pleasing. Today was also when she'd finally get her first paycheck, she had worked hard for this and she simply couldn't leave a bad impression on the rest of her co-workers.

So it was a huge surprise when she felt herself giving up and literally dragging herself to the shiny Corvette after locking the truck properly. She could've asked for her other friends but neither of them worked at the café except Tenten and she was busy somewhere else. Fate truly was unfair and outrageously unbalanced, every time Sasuke would show around in all his glory, no excuse seemed to work.

All her thoughts went flying out the window when she settled herself in one of her dream cars. It felt just as incredible as the last time, the same comfortable leather seats, the amazingly kept interior and the absolute feeling! However, when a pungent smell of tobacco reached her nostrils, she almost gagged out loud.

Her nose crinkled reflecting her apparent disgust while her hands hastily swung around, Sakura coughed lightly before sparing him a look,

"What the…you smoke?" she found herself asking as she hastily covered her nose and reached for the window,

Since birth, she had always found herself disgusted with the idea of drug consumptions, in high school; she even joined a social club negating all sorts of poisoning drugs and similar items. She had even accompanied the members on several campaigns against such a vile act and one of the reasons for her wish to become a doctor was to negate and discourage the consumption of such useless drugs.

So when she saw him raising a brow at her and sighing out in annoyance, she felt absolutely disgusted by the figure next to her, upon realization, she literally spared him a revolting look but regretted the move immediately. Sasuke was merely helping her and she was busy glaring at him with absolute disgust…somehow, the look of disappointment on his majestic features disturbed her, it simply evoked a feeling of regret inside, whether he smoked or not, that was his personal matter and she was no one to judge him over that, even so…

She couldn't believe it, she had researched and read about the reasons for smoking and consumption of other drugs and most simply signified extreme depression, disappointments and inferiority complex. Though, she was sure Sasuke wasn't a victim of either of those but it still disturbed her, she didn't like anyone around her giving into such filth but all she could do was reflect her distaste and disappointment, nothing more.

Sasuke felt offended, that was probably a part of what he felt. The look she spared him made him believe she was either incredibly disgusted or grossed out by him or she was just plain frustrated. Either way, he didn't like that; it was always with the sneers, the scowls and apparent look of disgust for him, would she spare those for Naruto or men as vile as Gaara?

He pressed the button located on the door and successfully opened her window along with his for cross ventilation. When he looked back, she had changed back to her normal self or was at least trying to. Was she so disgusted by him now that she wouldn't even look at him? Either way, he wasn't supposed to be affected, yet, there was a sense of disappointment lingering inside.

No other words were exchanged as he started driving towards where she lived. He has simply planned on leaving when his eyes caught her sight, she was busy cursing out at her ride and he couldn't help but find that immeasurably intriguing. He had observed the entire event and decided to play the helper and drive her back safely, he did think of ignoring and driving off without a thought but the fact that she could have stayed there for long, also, the danger of finding her sexually harassed considering the type of perverts that belonged to the campus.

The Uchiha thought of it as a duty to take her back safely, lately, he had been incredibly disturbed with the thought of her always roaming around alone.

They thought each other's presence was disturbing but the silence that had somehow erupted between then was driving them both to the edge.

"Oh wait! Where are you taking me?" she asked suddenly, breaking his train of thoughts as he looked at her questioningly,

"To your place?" he said simply,

Sakura bit her lip lightly, her little secret wasn't supposed to go public like that, but then again, it wouldn't harm her now would it? She was hiding it from her father, if Sasuke found out about it, he wouldn't really care,

"No, uhh…could you please…take me to the café?" she asked slowly, ignoring the way he'd look at her occasionally, "Umm, Café Kickass…I'm sure you haven't heard of it…"

He simply raised a brow at her, "The shitty place with lousy coffee and irritating waitresses?"

Her gaze snapped towards him as she gawked at his description for the place she worked at, so apparently, he did know of the place and somehow didn't like it one bit, "It's…not _that _bad…" she mumbled, a visible pout plastered over her face, "You've been there?"

"Once." He replied.

She couldn't help but notice how his expression never changed, his face reflected a look of boredom and complete annoyance, "Dobe's uncle owns the place, he dragged me there…it's pathetic."

Her eyes widened disbelievingly at the new piece of information. Jiraiya, her boss and the class A pervert was Naruto's uncle? What was she supposed to say to that anyway?

The world truly was a small place.

"No kidding?" she found herself asking, it wasn't a surprise when he didn't reply, "How come…I've never seen him there?"

"He drops by occasionally."

This was a little too much to digest. Apparently, the place she worked at belonged to Naruto's uncle and the blond visited occasionally too, though she had never seen him there. His sudden question brought her back to reality,

"Why are you going there anyway?"

"Well…I…uhh…"

Somehow, saying that she was working as a low class waitress sounded so…embarrassing, he controlled the Elite, his family could literally buy the city if they wanted to, in front of all that fortune, she seemed like an inferior and in reality, she was…it was a known fact and there was no point negating it.

"Got a date?" he asked casually,

She shifted her gaze back at him in complete surprise, even though her mind processed all the possible replies to that she still found herself slurring at her own words. Upon receiving no response, the Uchiha spared her a look and raised he brow, tilting his head to the left a bit,

"No! Of course not…I just…"

"You wouldn't possibly…_work _there?"

The pinkette bit her lip constantly at his sharp intellectual skills; he guessed it without even trying. Her inner self screamed at her childishness, if she worked at somewhere, there was absolutely no shame in accepting it, she worked hard so she could support her father and there was absolutely nothing embarrassing in that, even though he found the waitresses there 'irritating'.

"So you do…" he mumbled under his breath, a handsome smirk adorned his features and all she could do was curl up at the edge of her seat and ignore the provocative looks he directed her way.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura asked rather angrily,

"Not at all." Replied the Uchiha casually,

He was aware of her insecurities and embarrassment regarding her job but this new piece of information delighted him greatly. There was so much to her, things and qualities yet to be discovered and each day, his fascinating with her grew to an extent where he simply couldn't explain it anymore. She worked as a pathetic waitress for limited salary yet, she stood up to him like she was stronger than him. These were the things that captivated him, made him question himself and increased his want for her.

He respected her and there was possibly no way where he would consider violating her innocence. How many times did he see a spitfire as fragile as her? It didn't happen every day and just when he thought she was just another whore out of the sea, she proved him wrong and suddenly, evoked a sense of respect from within him.

The faint shade of pink spread across her cheeks while her hair were messier than usual yet somehow, he looked at her with nothing but admiration. He truly realized the reason behind the intensity of Naruto's feelings, the girl was outrageously bewitching and enrapturing and she didn't even have a clue.

When they reached their destination, the pinkette wasted no time in dashing out towards the café entrance, he didn't miss the way she hastily mumbled a 'Thank you' and simply smirked at her antics as he watched her figure fade behind the doors.

He began to question himself again, knowing exactly what he was planning to do.

However, at that moment, he refused to pay any attention to little voice that kept trying to knock some sense into him, he was too busy thinking about his source of fascination.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't believe it…<p>

She gripped the piece of paper tightly and watched it with pride twinkling in her eyes. This was her reward, her first paycheck for all that hard work and hectic routines. She had never felt so accomplished…if she could share the news with her father, she'd be jumping up and down the floor while screaming with joy.

"First paycheck huh? Congrats girl!" the brunette said, carefully placing back her uniform in the locker.

Emerald orbs sparkled with delight, "Yeah…it feels so…wow!" Sakura said, earning herself a chuckle from her friend,

"It does doesn't it? I remember my first paycheck, hell…I even framed it!" she said joyfully,

Both girls laughed lightly before the pinkette finally placed the check back in her bag and carefully removed the white apron she wore, placing it back to her allotted locker.

"You're in a great mood but just wait till you hear what Jiraiya planned for us!" said the brunette, scrunching up her nose and shrugging violently. Sakura raised a brow at her questioningly,

"What?"

"Well, since you're new here, you probably have no idea about the twisted way his mind works…" Tenten started casually, "The boss usually arranged weird uniforms and other costumes for us on occasions, and this time he planned on a typical maid outfit…can you believe that?"

"That's not all…"

Both heads turned towards the voice,

"Yuna, I though you left already…" said the brunette looking at the dark haired girl,

"My ride's a bit late, I overheard you guys talking about this month's theme so I decided to join the mourning…"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked the pinkette,

"The boss thinks when we do crazy things with our…normal appearances, it attracts more customers. This time, he planned on a typical maid look, but that's not all, you have to _act _like a proper maid too! It's ridiculous but the month's salary is high for the even so everyone usually agrees…"

The pinkette blinked several times at the news, "So like…I have to dress _and _act like a maid? Holy crap…"

"Totally, last time it was sailor moon…" remarked the brunette with disgust,

"But it does get in a lot of customers even though the whole idea is simply absurd." Said Yuna,

"I can't believe this…"

"I bet he only does it to satisfy his perverted nature!" Tenten said, huffing disapprovingly in the process,

"That much is obvious."

"You know…this reminds me of that anime I once watched…"

"Trust me Sak, it's worse than any anime…"

"Look at the bright side though…the contests are fun, watching idiots from around town stuff their face with food just to get a stupid prize is hilarious!" Yuna said, earning herself a nod from the brunette.

Sakura gingerly closed the locker and looked back at the two girls. Tenten was busy pulling her shoes while sitting on the bench and Yuna leaned casually near the doorway,

"Contests?"

"Yeah, the boss usually arranges contests with small prizes and all, you'd be surprised with the number of people that barge in just to get it!" said the brunette, standing up and straightening herself,

"They usually consist of gift hampers and all that shit, nothing special though…I wonder what he's planning this time…"

"Stop right there! I don't even want to think of the possibilities!" Tenten half yelled earning herself light punch on the arm by Yuna while the pinkette simply giggled,

"Anyways, I'm off…want me to drop you off Sak?" Tenten questioned to which Sakura simply shook her head,

"Nah it's okay, I'll just grab a bus" the pinkette replied,

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow, bye!"

The two girls simply waved and watched as the brunette left, Sakura smiled at Yuna and simply grabbed her bag and straightened herself before leaving, "I should head out too, You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry, my boyfriend's going to pick me up anytime now, see you around then."

With one last look, Sakura stepped out the changing rooms and casually made her way towards the exit.

* * *

><p>The pinkette pulled the jacket tightly around her when the cool breeze blew violently across, she couldn't help but think about all she had learned that day. Knowing well that Jiraiya was actually Naruto's uncle would mean he'd drop by occasionally, what could she possible say to him once he find out about her job as a waitress, one thing was sure, he wouldn't look down on her, in the little time she has spent with the blond, she learned about his amazing quality of treating everyone equally. He had quite the reputation at the campus but even so, his simplicity was a part of his charm. Reasons behind Hinata's strong liking for him slowly became apparent.<p>

Sakura silently wondered about the coming events, what was her boss planning this time anyway? Wearing maid outfits and acting like a professional maid was simply ridiculous and grotesque, but she needed this job and if that was a requirement then she was willing to act accordingly.

She even had a practical tomorrow and had to start preparing the moment she reached back, in all honesty, the schedule was killing her, her routine became more and more tiring and she felt immeasurably exhausted. But there was no way she could stop now, she had earned through hard work and the thought still made her jumpy, she'd utilize every ounce of energy to make her father's life a bit easier.

It was almost eight and without her beloved ride, it would take nearly twenty minutes to reach back. She released an audible sigh before shaking her head lightly and walking across the parking lot,

"Took you long enough."

To say that she was shocked was a complete understatement, his voice blew her off her hinges and startled her beyond belief, she quickly turned on her heels only to find the Uchiha casually lying over his shiny Corvette's bonnet, his right arm covered his eyes while the other laid peacefully over his stomach, one of his legs was stretched ahead while the other was bent. For any of his fan girls, that sight was worth dying for; even she couldn't help but feel hot just by looking at his masculine body relaxing so calmly.

He gingerly removed the arm from his eyes and pulled himself up offering her a handsome smirk as she scratched the back if his neck and watched her intently,

"What on earth…are you doing here?" Sakura asked shockingly, apparently his sudden appearance left quite an impact,

"Sleeping." He replied lazily before jumping off and straightening his appearance. She simply raised a brow at him and watched while trudged towards the driver's seat and opened the door,

"Get in" he said simply,

"Wha…I can take the bus!"

"Look at the time…" he said while watching her in annoyance, "You want to get raped? Be my guest…"

"But…"

Why was he there? More importantly, why was he helping her? She scanned his appearance, he wore the same clothes, and his hair seemed messier than before…could it be? Was he actually…waiting for her all this time? She simply couldn't believe it!

For a moment, she stood there completely blank and it silence, how was she supposed to react? He had waited…because he knew she didn't have the truck and would eventually walk home or simply take the bus...

All of it was impossible to digest…how could she believe it? How could he, of all people be helping her? Didn't he have better things to do?

His eyes watched her the entire time; she didn't expect this but then again…neither did him. Why had he waited for her? The thought of letting her leave on her own late at night was simply…aggravating and unacceptable, he questioned himself, his sanity, was he even the same person?

When she silently walked towards the passenger seat and slipped inside, everything seemed…alright. She couldn't form any words and he simply couldn't understand his own actions. He liked her; he had admitted that a million times…but to an extent where he was afraid of letting her wander of late and on her own, he simply couldn't recognize himself. All those thoughts started messing around his mind…

What was happening?

Why was he there? Why did he feel the need to help her?

As he drove off, neither spoke nor made a move…

Both felt immensely confused over what they felt, Sakura had never felt more puzzled and the Uchiha thought he knew himself well…both discovered a part of them that they never knew even existed.

To her, it was all a bit too shocking, surreal and simply…unimaginable…

To him…it felt s sort of relief knowing she was safe with him but at the same time…

he started questioning himself.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for the late update but this chapter is pretty long! Hopefully it'll make up xD<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE TOMORROW! XD**

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


	17. The Jigsaw

"**Change"**

**Chapter 17 "The Jigsaw"**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine folks but this story is.

**Hello you gorgeous people out there!**

**I know I haven't updating in two months! But I have the perfect excuse! Stupid School is kicking my ass and I'd be surprised if I make it through Math in one peace so yeah. You'll be seeing updates on weekends though so show me a smile! :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing, you are loved!**

**Also, tomorrow is 15****th**** of November! Assassin's Creed: Revelations FINALLY GETS RELEASED PEOPLE! Brotherhood was fab but the ending was a total mindfuck, but then again, Assassin's creed one and two were just as confusing xD So Revelations is the final part and of course, the ending of Desmond's story, we all finally get to know how our favorite hero, Ezio ends up. Go search for Assassin's Creed: Embers on YouTube, it's a twenty minute video that gets released with Revelations, it shows the ending of Ezio, I cried! He's old and not so hot anymore xD He even had two kids! I honestly like Altair more, I mean, he's more dark and mysterious and come one! Nobody likes the nice, bubbly guys anymore; we want total jerks and hot arrogant muggers after us! xD **

**Also, Ubisoft is planning on making the next game with a FEMALE ASSASSIN and they'll be setting it in the time around World War one and two but it's just an article I read from their website so search it up if you wanna know!**

**ALL HAIL THE ASSASSIN'S CREED UNIVERSE! **

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN'S CREED FAN TOO! **

**With love…**

**Angelic101**

* * *

><p>It had only been a month.<p>

Yet, she had enough to brag about for a lifetime, not that she actually cared but if she truly was a believer then yes, she would've done some pretty crazy things. It wasn't a surprise though, trouble constantly revolved around her since childhood, so finding herself in an almost unbelievable situation was no shocker, however, riding in the devil's Corvette, making friends with an Elite, almost getting raped in the middle of nowhere and then being asked out was just a little too much to digest. Not that she was complaining, but it was simply because she had never thought her life would be akin to those weird hyper and unimaginably dramatic fictitious characters in a cheesy novel.

Not that she was complaining.

True, she was the discreet, judicious and rational among the rest, passing down useful advices, giving out the most sensible suggestions and calculating the best solution for any problems, in all reality, when in trouble, the rest would usually come for her advice in the matter because everyone knew, she had it all figured out and just then, Sakura found herself landing in the spot where she had never imagined herself to be. Her unmatchable and unbeatable verbal skills seemed useless every time she came face to face with the Elite. Whether it was Sasuke or Naruto, she simply found herself at a loss of words. Whatever happened to that unfathomable wit, the cunning nature, the sharp, piercing replies? It seemed as if her natural wit, persuasive and dominating character was not enough to mask the tension in the air, every time one of those two landed in her presence.

Not that she was complaining.

Or maybe she was. How was one supposed to react when they just faced the unimaginable? They would be confused, a bit frustrated and desperate. Now that she thought about it, she truly did feel that. Desperation was always apparent in her eyes and every move she made, every word she said was laced with pure frustration, all because she was puzzled. It was time to accept all that had occurred in the previous days and no matter how bizarre, eccentric and ludicrous it was.

They say, always expect the unexpected, the grotesque and incongruous mess she parachuted in, proved the ugly truth.

So as she sat there on the leather couch, clad in her pajamas, she thought about how unfortunate she'd been in the past couple of days, all she wanted was her college degree so she could get into a bearable university, finally become a cardiologist and then die in a hole peacefully but like always, fate was planning on being a total bitch and decided to screw with her. How could she possibly feel a bit of contentment? She never planned any of this, true, she'd often complain about her life being boring and unworthy of living but if she had the chance; she'd trade this unusual attention with the immeasurable boredom she was once wrapped in.

Dating was one thing; she hadn't even planned on conversing with the Elite! Probably because the last thing she needed was more drama in her life. If one wished to be successful, one had to remain hidden in the shadows, the portrait of their own fears and avoid unnecessary attention, but of course she had idiotically done the exact opposite.

"I can't believe you'd do this!"

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she continued listening to the blonde's disapproval. The last thing she needed was Ino's constant disapproval and objection over the little scheme she had come up with which had a seventy percent chance of success too, that is, if she played her cards right otherwise, there was a hundred percent chance of total failure and the entire situation could ultimately harm the little bond she had formed with Naruto. Not that she was willing to take the risk, especially after he had affirmed and consistently determined how willing and thrilled he was to include her in his circle of omnipotent friends, even though she didn't belong there.

Not that she was complaining.

"Yeah, sure you mean well but what if it all goes wrong? Remember, you're dealing with the fucking Elite! It's a one-time thing for them. What if he gets bored? What happens then? He just…gets over and tosses her in the bucket labeled 'The used and the rejects'?"

That wasn't even close to the truth. For one, he had _never _dated a girl seriously. Yeah, his title as the biggest playboy in town gave him a glorious and an imperial reputation, his feeble, miserable and pathetic manners, corrupt, unscrupulous mouth, and an unhealthy obsession with Ramen made his actually brilliant and entertaining character twist into a supposed speculative and wicked temperament. One had to penetrate into his innocent mind and clear thoughts to see the outstanding reflection of what he truly was, one had to strip off the thick layers of fake and supposed contentment and seek out the little, hopeful boy that lived inside him, one had to see beyond his ostentatious, god-like appearance and pull out the chastity and innocence that consumed him. That's what made Naruto, how could they not see? How could they not feel? When it was all so apparent in his eyes, when it was all so obvious in his words, when it was all that consumed his actions?

Naruto was probably the most complicated character she had ever come across but ironically, it took one hardly a second to realize just how gullible his true self was. He was far from the average gentleman with impeccable manners and delightful persona. In all honesty, he was a wreck, a complete mess, hell, that boy was the reason chivalry was dead! That much was apparent; however, if one failed to see that heart of gold, then one would be nothing less than a judgmental hypocrite and that was one thing she wasn't.

"And what about Hinata? Did your little master plan have any alternates for her?"

Alternates?

"You _know _about her unimaginably annoying infatuation for that boy and yet, you're still willing to drag her into what I see as the most stupidest and brainless plan I've ever heard of?"

Yes, yes she was.

Hinata was in love, not obsessed. There was more than a thin line of difference between the two and she was more than willing to drag Hinata into this. For how long was she supposed to sit in the background and watch the heiress helplessly admire the boy? There was no one who deserved him more than she did, Sakura could bet on her life that it was actually Hinata who managed to break the chains that surrounded the real Naruto and seek out the actual him that remained hidden for years. What she saw now, Hinata had discovered years back and only then did she understand how utterly beautiful the boy was, inside and out. She could finally interpret the reasons for Hinata's appreciation and devotion towards liking him this much.

Watching him from afar, silently wincing every time he'd foolishly hurt himself and that obvious worry her eyes reflected her desire but she'd never voice it out, not because she was a coward, no, that was not it, it was because that's how Hinata was, the shy, cautious and bashful little girl who could be understood by her silence and read with the bubbling emotions in her eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake! What happens when he finally gets done with her? Did your so called genius brain thought of the circumstances? She'd be heartbroken!"

No, she wouldn't.

Because Naruto could only spread glee and exuberance and Hinata completed him, she was near perfection and made up for all his flaws. Even if they didn't work out, at least it was better than leaving the heiress spending the rest of her college life with regrets. She wasn't a suckling infant who needed protection and guidance all the time, she was a blooming blossom, a grown adult who could figure out what was good for her. Even if she did end up heartbroken, she'd learn to deal with it, she'd finally know how to move on and drive away without looking at the rearview mirror. For how long would she find satisfaction hiding in a cocoon and keeping her distance from the little disappointments every person goes through in life?

"And he'd have another fucking story to tell his shitty friends about this weak whimpering girl he did and threw aside when she got too cozy!"

That's what Ino thought, that's what they all thought but she wasn't one of them.

"You shouldn't have accepted this shit in the first place!"

How could she refuse? Had he not showered her with enough reasons to trust him?

"Just because you're too much of a coward to refuse him, doesn't mean you should've pulled her into your mess!"

Mess? She was actually doing Hinata a favor.

"If she ends up lonely and shattered then it's all your fault! Goddammit, do you hear me? It'll be your fault!"

She was willing to take the risk.

"…God Sakura…don't you understand…?"

No, no she didn't.

"…Fuck…it won't work will it? Whatever I say…it won't matter to you will it? I can tell by the look on your face."

At the moment, nothing mattered more than their happiness.

"You're one stubborn bitch, you know that?"

And she was damn proud of it too.

"Fine then…do what you want, but please, promise me something…"

The Pinkette raised her brows at her statement. She hadn't said a word during the entire conversation and she wasn't planning on it either. Getting involved in an argument which was both pointless and ineffective would be a waste of energy and by the looks of it, Ino wasn't in the mood to compromise or listen to whatever reason she had, however, there was hardly anything Ino, or anybody else for that matter, could stop her from taking the risk. Sakura had already made up her mind and even though, some may think she was being reckless, in reality, she was just doing what should've been done long time back. Naruto deserved someone like Hinata, and it was good enough time for Hinata to finally slip out of that cocoon and take a bit of risk in life for they wouldn't be there to shield her forever.

Judging by her tone, Ino had finally relaxed and was now sitting comfortably on the sofa opposite to where the Pinkette was. Her brows furrowed slightly as if she was in an inner turmoil, she didn't dare blink and kept her eyes locked with Sakuras'. Her stiff posture indicating her concern for the matter and she kept biting her lip as if concentrating on formulating the right words to say. It was useless trying to knock some sense into her best friend; she was as stubborn as a mule but even so, she wasn't going to just let her off the hook.

When she finally had Sakura's attention, she decided to speak up,

"If it gets too rough, you pull Hinata out of it before this shit gets out of hand, got it?" Ino said, a surprisingly calm edge to her tone as she watched her best friend's frustrating expression twist into that of relief, slowly, a gentle smile spread across her pale features, her eyes seemed warmer and when she provided her with a slight nod, the blond let out an audible sigh and slumped backwards in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I promise…"

With that said a smile similar to the pinkettes' spread across Ino's face.

Because it was true, this was what she had originally planned. No matter what she thought was best; the fact that Hinata's happiness and relief mattered most was undeniable and was to remain as such. It took her nearly two hours to convince the heiress for their plan tomorrow. She seemed more than willing but the moment she found out that the object of her affection, the center of her whole world was going to be present there; she immediately refused and began mumbling the lamest excuses. Of course, Sakura was prepared for the scene, after finally working her magic and convincing Hinata, she informed Ino who literally snapped after hearing what she had come up with, but she had better things to think about other than Ino's constant rant.

As she began to let her mind wander around the possibilities tomorrow's event could bring, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. A whole bunch of 'What if's' starting popping in her head randomly and she willingly pushed the unnecessary, unpleasant thoughts aside and considered freeing her mind from all such negativities. The day had been long and tiring and truth be told, she didn't even have the energy of dragging herself towards the bed so she remained settled in the warm couch that provided her with unimaginable comfort and laid her head back gently, closing her eyes and aiming to get some rest.

A deep scowl plastered across her face, her brows knitted together, anger and a bit of agitation became apparent on her features as the events from earlier that day played in her head and at that very moment, she felt herself grow restless and perturbed. It had all been well until she accidentally bumped into him again, when her gaze finally lifted to meet his, she cringed at the maddening expression, the piercing glare and the sharp edge to his tone. What could she have possibly done to get such a reaction out of him anyway? Judging by the excruciating way he looked at her, even her own frustration and annoyance wasn't enough to mask the intensity of his suffocating presence; it was obvious that all that enmity and rage were directed at her.

By why?

The Uchiha was a complicated character, no, he was more like the scattered and jumbled pieces of a jigsaw in her opinion, and she never liked those. He was in a category of his own, and one would have to penetrate his mind and peel off the layers of supposed satisfaction and complacency in order to know the way his brain worked, even then, she was sure that parts of him would still appear as a mystery, all because of those walls that caged and hid the decent, more considering side of his. He had his reasons and she respected that but his berserk and vehement ways of dealing with the likes of her were simply unreasonable and unbearable.

The way he shamelessly mocked and ruthlessly humiliated her earlier that day pinched and poked her insides like a sharp needle, the raw, impetuous intensity of his gaze was enough to frighten her and the piercing, violent words he spoke bewildered and perplexed her.

Sakura found herself shifting uncomfortably as the violent thoughts flooded her mind.

His posture was stiff and his jaw clenched, signifying his irritation, when he spoke, he spoke with disgust and an unbelievably authoritative tone, as he neared her, he did not pay any heed to the surprised looks they received, casually ignoring them as if they never existed, as if their presence was of no importance at all. He took long, bold steps and emitted an aura so dark and beleaguered that her own confidence crumbled and she found herself fearful of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>

_Life just wasn't the same without her beloved ride. _

_She felt so much more…dependent, for the lack of better word. Relying on others, even for a while, was a nuisance so she preferred surviving on her own, especially in college, the midst of gossip and chaos, where trouble, commotion and bullying at no boundaries and where independence and self-reliance was one's only escape. It was nearly three in the afternoon, hardly an hour left for work and she found herself racing down the hallways, scrambling out the corridors and rushing past the ordinary people around her. _

_Tenten had agreed to help in her time of need, despite the tenacious and strong bond that existed between the two, Sakura couldn't help feel troubled and reliant on the brunette. She had promised to help her until her beloved ride was finally fixed, though she was grateful, she despised the thought of leaning on someone's shoulder for help when she was perfectly fine and content on her own. _

_Despite her opinion on the matter, she knew better than to decline the offer and try other means of transport. Besides, it wasn't some stranger, it was Tenten, her best friend, and best friends don't help each other expecting something in return, they provide support unconditionally. _

_She could finally see the campus exit that lead towards the parking lot, increasing her speed, Sakura ran across the corridor when a familiar face popped in front unexpectedly. Her gaze traveled over his form unconsciously and as she stopped immediately before bumping in him and avoiding a collision._

_There, he stood in all his might, back straight and stiff and an apparent scowl plastered across is god-like features. He had been walking calmly down the corridor opposite to her and as he moved forward, his eyes recognized the familiar blob of pink racing down towards where he stood, just one look at her and he could already feel his anger surfacing, the resentment, the undeniable fury bubbling in his core and an unfamiliar twinge sparked viciously in his chest as the warm color of her eyes reflected annoyance and obvious indignation at the sight of him._

_To those who didn't matter, to the ones who weren't good enough such as the dobe himself, she'd spare the warmest, loveliest, vivacious smile she could muster and each time, he crossed her path, the only thing she'd present him with would either be a frustrated scowl or a disappointed frown. _

_Sasuke felt aggravated, he felt betrayed, inferior and immeasurably baffled. His disappointment and anger at Naruto's request hadn't subsided yet and her reaction towards him gave birth to a wave of pure anguish and fury to erupt and engulf his entire mind. The Uchiha hadn't felt this cantankerous in years, and though, he would've loved to hit something to release that pent up frustration, he couldn't help but question himself and his behavior. _

_Since when did a mere girl cause such rapid, wild emotions to erupt from within him?_

_But she wasn't some mere girl, and that bothered him greatly. Her undeniable charms captivated him, the twinkle in her eyes every time she smiled, the warmth in her voice fascinated him and that incomparable, unfathomable, torturous innocence frustrated him. Sasuke wasn't ashamed to admit his attraction for the petite girl in front, she was conservative, hiding, but only from him and that drove him insane. _

_Her previously exasperated expression faded and he watched closely as her brows wrinkled together slightly, that piercing glare softened and he noticed the way she constantly blinked, her breathing was still fast with all the running and she kept biting her lower lip, refusing to meet his gaze. That's when he realized how frightened and vulnerable she was._

_Moments passed by, neither of them said a word. He could hear the faint whispering and feel the presence of others around them but his mind was too busy interpreting, reading, analyzing the figure in front._

"_What…?" _

_The word itself came out as a whisper though, she had fully intended to sound stronger, bolder but she feared him, she feared his wrath, the madness and the fury that surrounded him. _

_He was quite, contemplating the words carefully in his mind. She looked horrified, and he silently took pleasure in her state of helplessness and vulnerability._

"_You're dating Naruto." He said. It was an obvious statement, he didn't even know why he said it but when she looked up at him, surprise apparent in her eyes, he knew that was the perfect thing to say because the next thing he knew, she was quivering, mumbling and stuttering uncontrollably, hopelessly forming useless words and providing him with an explanation. _

"_I…It's not a date, we're just…frie-"_

"_Who…" he began, a sharp, piercing edge to his tone as he continued through gritted teeth, "…Just who do you think you are?"_

_Evergreen eyes watched him in complete and utter disbelief. His words were laced with venom; all directed towards her, he didn't seem like Sasuke anymore. It was more like he allowed an inner need, a raw monstrosity to emerge from within and take control over him. _

_She faintly heard a few gasps in the background and looked at the man before her with fearful eyes. He had already destroyed her peaceful College life and his current behavior was doing her no good at all, but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't care because he was not a commoner, he had power and he could very well use it against her if he wished to._

"_I…"_

"_Filthy…you're filthy."_

_He gripped the few books he carried as he stared at her disappointed, shattered and saddened expression, he was humiliating her again, driving her to the edge, waiting for her to erupt and mock him back but she didn't, she remained still, letting him have his way with her. Where was the little spitfire he's come across so often? He longed to see that side of her but she wouldn't budge, she wouldn't open up to him._

"_You're not good enough for him…" he began, taunting her mercilessly, just aching to see her reaction, "…Enjoy it while it lasts."_

_With that said, he made a move to leave. He was being unreasonable, true but he had his reasons. It was unbelievable, how this…annoying blob of pink managed to provoke him to an extent where he was ready to burn down the whole campus. He needed distance or else he was sure he'd damage the area some way. Without giving her another look, he stepped aside and silently, ignoring the whispers and gasps around them, started to walk off._

_Sakura felt abashed and disgraced. Who gave him the right to insult her each time he got the chance and then leave her suffering the consequences of his brainless actions? She hadn't uttered a foul word, hadn't intended to aim for his ego, which was surprisingly bigger than the universe, she didn't even dare to look him in the eye and he was heartless enough to crush the leftovers of her self-respect. Even if she was dating the blond, who was he to interfere? _

_All thoughts about work or Tenten went flying out the window as she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. He dared calling her filthy when he was the one sleeping around with the closest female he could get his hands on, at least she had her dignity, at least she knew what it felt like earn for herself, to live and survive harsh times, at least she didn't let any random guy toy around with her and yet, he had the nerve to call her filthy._

_With a new found energy, unfathomable confidence and a horrendous attitude, she turned on her heels and spoke loudly enough for him to hear,_

"_What is your problem anyway?" Sakura began venomously, "You think the world revolves around you? You think your opinion about…this, matters to me?"_

_Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as her piercing voice rang in his ears, a satisfied smirk played on his lips. _

_There she was, the little spitfire trapped in that annoying blob of pink that intrigued and amused him magnificently, he had been waiting to see her again, to feel her outrage and fury all directed towards him. This woman was amazing, every bit of her, everything about her, every fiber of her being was tantalizingly addicting, it was phenomenal, outrageous and he wasn't ashamed to find himself obsessed._

"_But why am I even trying? I don't care what you think of me, because either way, you're going to think what you believe!"_

_The commotion around didn't bother her anymore, the worst had gone and no matter what he had up his sleeve this time, she wasn't going to back down and take his bullshit. The growing crowd around them seemed to go unnoticed by both._

"_If you can't trust my intentions, then just suck it up and deal with it! I'm through with you and your arrogance. Do yourself and everyone here a favor and pull that thirty feet pole out of your ass!"_

_He could've chuckled at that._

_There were a number of shrieks erupting around them as she said that but somehow; none of it really affected her anymore. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so…rejuvenated and energized. Bashing people on their faces really did help._

_He couldn't explain how her maddening behavior and feisty attitude turned him on so much. Usually, women had to please him continuously to earn a reaction like that and there was always heavy touching involved but she won the lottery just by dissing him in front of approximately fifty other people and no matter how crazy and unbelievably weird that sounded, he felt himself feeling incredibly horny._

_With the satisfied smirk still plastered on his majestic features, he turned on his heels and faced his favorite blob of pink, watching her with an amused expression and a highly provocative look. Slowly, he neared her and watched as the fire in her eyes increased ten folds at his arrogant expression._

"_You're so annoying." He mumbled casually, letting out a slight chuckle when he watched her expression twist into an infuriated one._

"_And you're a mother clucker." She replied, tilting her head slightly and placing her hands on her hips._

_The crowd seemed to have been engrossed in their little banter, people watched with widened eyes at her response, no one dared to laugh at the insult directed towards the Uchiha. Sakura was already chopped liver; they didn't want to end up like that either._

_He mentally cringed at the name. She had used that sometime before when he…'accidentally' saved her from getting raped by those perverts, it had annoyed him but he eventually learned to play her game and decided to be a little more creative._

"_Really? That's coming from an annoying blob of pink?" he muttered mockingly,_

"_Fuck you"_

"_You know I wouldn't mind that"_

_Sakura had never met a man more repulsing and aggravating than him. It was one thing being rude but he was just plain nasty and disgraceful, what in the world was she thinking when she agreed the form a sort of…'acquaintanceship' with the likes of him?_

"_Goddammit! What do I have to do to get you off my back?" asked the pinkette. It truly was a mystery and in reality, she had asked it to herself countless times, unable to find the answer, she hopelessly tried avoiding him and gaining unnecessary attention however, all her efforts went down the drain when she heard him reply, _

"_Blow me"_

_Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. She ignored the roar of laughter and rude remarks from around them and kept her eyes locked with his. She was beyond mad now, he was being a prick and the saddest part was that he knew it and he enjoyed every bit of it._

"_Wha…You're an asshole!" she half yelled at his face._

"_You just figured that out?"_

_Even hardcore porn or a strip tease wasn't as entertaining as the short woman in front was. Her eyes blazing with raw need to claw his face and her hands clenched and unclenched occasionally. Sasuke was awed, he was flabbergasted about the fact that a woman such as the pinkette existed. If it wasn't for the prying eyes around them, he would've taken her right there and then. It wasn't as if she'd deny his intruding hands but she would definitely be quite the challenge and he loved a good challenge._

_She blinked twice and relaxed the tense muscles in her body for a moment, her gaze lowered towards some random spot on the floor. She seemed as if she had been contemplating her words, as if she was having an inner turmoil, the next thing he knew, she looked at him with a hurt, disappointed and a disgusted expression._

_He knew that look…he knew that look so well. After all, that's exactly how his brother looked at him, with eyes dull and filled with disappointment, with a look that never judged him but egged him on to be a better man, to leave behind all the recklessness and tragedies of his life and to make the best out of him. _

_It was ironic how she looked at him in the exact same way, disappointed, shattered and hopeless._

"_You…forget it…" she managed to say in a low voice, all her previous anger faded and in its place, he could see the clear calamity "You're not even worth it…"_

_Worth what?_

_Her pity or her smile? He wasn't worth her attention or her anger? Her feelings or her company? She never spared him the hopeful smile she had saved for only the dobe or that good for nothing Gaara, she never dared watch him lovingly as she looked at his best friend and his enemy, she never let him get too close but when it was one of them, she felt safer? Securer? _

_It was him who saved her before; it was only him, who waited nearly five hours outside that café so he could make sure she was okay. Why? He didn't even know himself, all he knew was that there was a connection between then, a spark and an undeniably admiration. Whatever the reasons, how could she not open up to him after all that? How could she still fantasize about the ones who couldn't read her like the way he did? How dare she forget that it was him who protected her? Yet, she felt exposed, vulnerable and threatened around him and found security in their presence._

_Suddenly he felt his anger surface yet once again but he didn't show it, he decided to tease her just a bit more but it seemed the fun and amusement had faded away and in its place was an unnoticeable feeling of resentment._

"_Say it baby, you know you want to." Sasuke muttered slowly, as if challenging her to say more, to egg him on and to drive him insane until he'd push her ruthlessly towards the lockers and hurt her, kiss her painfully and bite her until she bled._

_But he never got a reply. She shook her head slightly and mentally spat at his disgusting appearance before breathing out and turning on her heels. She pushed through the crowd and without once looking back; she silently walked out the campus. _

_He watched her back as she moved away from him, he could no longer feel the heat of her body and that's when he realized how close they had been standing. The moment she disappeared behind the exit doors, he could clearly hear the whispering and the vulgar remarks by the random people. Annoyed by their presence, he snapped his neck towards their direction and spared them with the deadliest glare he could muster._

"_What?" he barked venomously, the next thing he knew, all the random people gathered around were toppling over each other in their haste to leave._

_He couldn't believe himself, he had actually considered kissing her even though, he hadn't exactly planned on making it pleasurable or anything akin to that, it was merely a way of teaching the pinkette her place, it was an escape, a way of letting out all that pent up frustration, a rather intimidating idea of punishing her. However, even he couldn't deny the longing he felt just to touch her in places no other man had imagined touching, she was the epitome of purity, any idiot could tell she was a virgin and that just increased his desire ten folds. He was slightly hard and horny and if their banter had continued any further, he would've seriously taken her by force._

_Sasuke was beyond pissed now, he was horny and felt rejected, he had missed two lectures today for no apparent reason and then there was that horrible twinge he felt every time he remembered his best friend's plan with the pinkette the following day. _

_The good thing was that at least he'd be there to keep an eye on them; however, he kept asking himself why he needed to do that in the first place. He tried to reason with himself, it was obviously because he was tempted by her killing, innocent charms and simply wanted her attention on him, not on his idiotic best friend. Women had always considered him, they worshipped him, then suddenly, this little minx pops out of nowhere and instead of kissing the ground he walked on, she decided to crush his ego under her feet and prefer the annoying best friend._

_No matter how hard he tried, he knew, denial was only a river an Egypt. His unusual behavior, unwanted concerns and this…horrible attraction towards a mere blob of pink was suspicious,_

_Hopeless and immeasurably annoyed, he began to question himself again._

* * *

><p>The suite was absolutely fantastic but he honestly didn't care.<p>

"Master Shigeru, you Master Konahamaru has called nearly ten times now."

A gentle, playful smile spread across said man's face as he shifted his gaze towards his companion,

"He doesn't know when to stop does he, Yoshida?" Shigeru asked. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Yoshida place the phone on the brilliantly carved coffee table.

"He is _your _son after all." The grey haired man stated, smiling peacefully and slowly, stepping back.

"Come now Yoshida; be reasonable, I wasn't this annoying!" Shigeru said unbelievably as he watched the older man with hopeful eyes.

"I've seen your dirty diapers and the day you took your first steps, I was present at the time you entered school and when you finally learned how to drive, I was there when you graduated, when you finally married the lovely Mistress and I've witnessed the remarkable look in your eyes when you became a father, I think I would know better."

The younger man laughed at that and plopped on the comfy bed before hastily throwing his shows off and grabbing the phone, he then jabbed the numbers and waited for someone to answer.

Years had passed since Shigeru was blessed with a son, Konahamaru, even so, Shiergu was anything but an old, mature man with shades of only greys and blacks in his life. Being the youngest, he had always been pampered, had the privilege of spending more time being ignorant and a fool. His childhood was surprisingly memorable, not that he was blessed with fabulous friends and remarkable evenings or quality times with his parents, but he wasn't pestered and followed around like his brother and for that, he was grateful.

Shigeru had his own beliefs and they were to remain happy and content in whatever circumstances and situations one finds himself in, the most important, significant and vital part of life was family. Being a man with a generous heart and a fantastic character, he lived and earned for his family. His mother was his guiding light, the strength to pull through any tragedy and probably the reason he was still ready face whatever life threw at him, his wife, Misaki was his heartbeat, she was weakness and his support for life and then finally, his son, Konahamaru was the center of his whole world and the support he needed in the coming future.

However, he believed that if one fails to keep their family safe, happy and content then that man, truly is a failure and that was exactly what he considered himself as because he too was one of those unfortunate strugglers.

"_I can't believe you'd do this to me!"_

The piercing sound nearly damaged his hearing as he quickly jerked his hand back and winced before letting out a chuckle,

"Calm down champ, let me expl-"

"_Nuh-uh! You promised you you'd take me with you this time Daddy! I'm telling mom you broke a promise!"_

Konahamaru was the exact replica of his father except his eyes; he had been blessed with a darker shade of eyes. Not only was he known for his enthusiasm, will power and absolute stubbornness, he was known to be the light or the source of happiness in all their tragic lives. One reason why he was always spoilt and pampered was because their family had already suffered enough pain and shed ample tears, he brought joy and contentment inside the dull, dead walls of their house.

His dreams and ambitions, all revolved around his father and their company. He wished and worked harder each day in order to fill in his father's shoes so that one day, the ones around him would accept him and look up to him with admiration and respect like they idealized his father. Out of the gazillion things he hated, he simply detested how Shigeru would usually leave to business trips without taking him.

Of course, he was only ten and a little too young for financial matters.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry champ, don't tell your mom okay? I promise I'll take you to the next one okay?" Shigeru reasoned,

"_Really? You'll take me? You won't leave again will you…? Cause if you do, I'll-"_

"Hey come on champ, give daddy one more chance? Please?"

"_But…but you always say that! And then you never take me…"_

A deep sigh escaped his lips before he spoke up again,

"Champ, you know there are some things I have to do alone. It's not that…I don't want you to be there, it's just that, there are decisions and steps daddy has to take alone for now, you get what I'm saying?"

"_Yes…but-"_

"You'll get your chance champ, once you're old enough; you get to make all the big decisions and all that."

"_I get to wear funny ties too right?"_

"Of course you do! That's like…a need!"

He smiled at the sound of Konahamaru's laughter,

"_But daddy, I really wanna help you…I wanna make you proud…"_

"Who says I'm not proud of you? I couldn't have asked for a better champ and besides, you're doing a really important job y'know, keeping gran gran and mom safe and happy, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"_You're just saying that…"_

"Noway! I mean it, oh by the way, isn't it way past your bed time mister? Does your mom know you're still up?"

"_Huh? Oh…t-that…eh…no?..."_

But Of course, like always, Konahamaru was sneaking around late doing God knows what.

"Alright then, off you go champ, you better get to bed or you don't get to wear the funny ties."

When he was young, he had time, but he did not know it, he had no worries and all the love but he did not feel it, he thought he wouldn't have time to do everything but looking at himself now, he was afraid he wouldn't have time to do anything at all.

Yoshida had already exited the room and he was once again left on his own.

The view from his suite was absolutely breathtaking, he could see the beautiful city of Konoha and all the twinkling, colorful lights, he could clearly see the tips of the tallest buildings and he wondered silently, how beautiful it all looked under the darkness of the night sky, how magnificent it seemed watching it all from afar.

He gingerly stood up and trudged towards the gigantic window on the opposite corner of his suite and silently watched the busy streets of Konoha.

How many people were out there? Hundreds and thousands maybe, each bearing a past, a story, hundreds carrying the burden of supporting a family and surviving among the cold, hopeless, harsh members of society, some more privileged than the rest, some homeless yet satisfied and some blessed, loved and content.

Where did he fit in?

He silently wondered…

Shigeru had a beautiful life but it wasn't perfect, it wasn't complete.

A significant, vital part of his childhood, of his younger days was ripped apart and buried somewhere far off. An essential part of his being was snatched and thrown aside, never to be found, never to be heard of.

His source of motivation, his inspiration, and the backbone to his original world was missing.

Deep green eyes wandered around the scenery before him, his hands set back firmly as his mind flooded with thoughts of a tragic past.

What had they gained? Nothing…

What had they lost?

He could make a list.

Somewhere out there, he knew, he could find the answers to his questions, all his previous attempts to rectify their mistakes had gone in vain and failed rather miserably but somehow, he felt rejuvenated, he felt a wave of positivity wash over him and a new light of hope was born.

And this time, he felt he wouldn't end up as a failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm reaaallly sorry for the late update guys but like I said, school is kicking my ass so yeah. I'll be updating on weekends though, I can't wait to see your review.<strong>

**ASSASSIN'S CREED: REVELATIONS GETS RELEASED TOMORROW PEOPLE! LET THE COUNT DOWN BEGIN! ALL HAIL UBISOFT AND THE ASSASSIN'S CREED UNIVERSE! **

**With love…**

**Angelic101**


End file.
